Supreme Genetics Creation of a New Bloodline
by Kingkakashi
Summary: To save the Shinobi Alliance & create a new bloodline for the Leaf village, Sakura is forced to marry Naruto & she loses it. Naruto overhears her and with his spirit shattered ends their friendship. Meanwhile another girl must also marry Naruto or face a lifetime of suffering if she does not. Now Naruto faces the prospect of having not one but two wives in his life. Naru/Hina/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a Bloodline**

**Prologue:**

The Fourth Great Ninja War was still looming and tenuous sides were being drawn between those who would be participating in the war. The Shinobi Alliance, still in its infancy is already threatening to fall apart over an unexpected issue that none of the great villages had foreseen. The Five Great Nations prepared for war and their representatives argued over which course of action to take in dealing with Madara and the Akatsuki. Konohagakure is currently embroiled in a controversy and was taking steps to try and remedy the issue of a political marriage proposal by the Raikage of Kumogakure that could threaten the fragile Alliance's existence, if not quickly dealt with.

The Leaf village's Council along with the leaders of the noble clans of Konoha and the Hokage had been in session for most of the day and the tension in the air was practically visible, as they discussed the marriage proposal by the Raikage towards Konoha.

"This is unacceptable!" Utatane Koharu bellowed to make her voice heard, before adding.

"As intriguing and politically sound it might be, we cannot give in to the demands of the Raikage."

"I have to agree, marrying off one of the most talented and gifted kunoichi the Leaf village has seen in over a generation to Kumogakure is beyond insanity, it's utterly ridiculous. We cannot hand over Haruno Sakura to the Raikage, her skills in the medical field are bound to surpass that of her master, let alone she also holds the Slug summoning contract. We cannot agree to such a deal." Hyuga Hiashi declared with conviction.

"Hear! Hear!" Several voices called out in agreement.

A small sigh escaped a person that had been up to now been entirely silent. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, before adjusting his glasses and stating.

"As much as I want to agree with the arguments against the Raikage's proposal, we have to think about the consequences. Kumo has agreed to suspend any hostilities against Konoha, as well as overlook our little ploy in the matter of the Hyuga incident years ago. And they are willing to formulize an alliance treaty with us to last beyond the war. Not to mention that if Kumo decides to withdraw its support of the recent enacted Shinobi Alliance because of our refusal. Can we really afford not to hand over young Haruno to the Raikage?"

"Homura are you insane?" Koharu bellowed at her long time friend, teammate, and lover before adding.

"Hiruzen as well as Sensei would never approve of such a deal. This proposal… It will only cripple Konohagakure in the long run."

"Homura-san does make a valid point. We cannot forget about the other great nations. Sunagakure has voiced their outrage at the Raikage's proposal and is threatening to leave the Alliance if he attempts to follow through with it." Nara Shikaku spoke up and silenced any arguments.

"But what are Suna's real intentions? They are allied with us regardless. If we are to fight Madara and his Akatsuki minions they have no choice than to follow our lead. None of this makes any sense!" Koharu muttered and rubbed her temples in order to release the building headache that was slowly forming.

A soft chuckle escaped from behind a tiny orange book and Kakashi spoke up.

"I wouldn't worry about Sunagakure. As many of you know, the Kazekage has a special relationship with Team 7. His objections to this proposal are purely a show of force towards the other Kages."

"Hatake-san a word please," Danzo spoke up as he gently caressed the top of his cane.

Kakashi's leveled a hard glare at the elderly shinobi and his voice turned several degrees colder, as he spoke.

"Danzo, you will address me as Hokage-sama and you shouldn't even be here after the stunt you pulled!

Kakashi raised his hand to silence Danzo's retort.

"However, you still have valuable information and assets within your Root program and I am not a blind man to see that despite your methods, you have the best intentions for Konoha at heart. But let me be clear Danzo, one more step in the wrong direction and I will end you personally, is that clear?" Kakashi proclaimed in a very calm voice that held so much murderous intent that several people within the meeting squirmed uneasily on their seats.

Danzo merely chuckled as his lone eye looked straight at Kakashi, as if a snake was studying their prey and calculating when to strike, as he replied.

"To be expected of the Yondaime's precious student, such a refined killing intent without the use of chakra, it is commendable."

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it as you wish Hokage-sama." Danzo answered with a hint of disdain in his voice before continuing.

"However, I did not come here to argue my past actions with you. I came here simply as the Black Ops Commander of Root and I have an alternative solution to propose that should solve our problem with the Raikage and keep this fledgling Shinobi Alliance from falling."

Quiet murmuring broke out and Kakashi sighed as he closed his orange book and placed it away. He folded his hands on top of his table and nodded for Danzo to proceed. The old war hawk smiled and slowly stood up from where he sat and walked into the center of the room. As he came to a stop, he studied each individual carefully, before addressing the entire council.

"Honored Councilmen and Clan leaders, you have all voiced your opinions and concerns about this marriage proposal all day, but none of us have given a thought towards solving the problem."

More murmurs broke out and Danzo raised his good arm to call for silence but when nobody obeyed, Danzo turned towards Kakashi and without asking; the Hokage nodded and slammed his gavel down calling for order.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Danzo muttered in appreciation and returned to studying each councilman, as he continued on.

"As I was saying, we are in need of a solution that will not only let Konoha keep their prized kunoichi and our pride, but also ensure that the Raikage isn't offended. Keeping this Alliance working, while at the same time stroking the ego's of each nation is going to be difficult enough as it is and that is without having this ridiculous proposal hammer a wedge in-between us all."

"Get on with it Danzo," Koharu growled, before she spat with vitriol.

"We don't have all day to listen to your poison laced speeches. Hiruzen should have put you in place a long time ago and I regret all those years that I have listened to your lies. What is your plan in regards to avoiding Kumogakure's plans?"

Danzo smirked evilly as his lone eye studied the Elder Hokage advisor and the Root Commander turned towards addressing the Hokage.

"It is quite simple; the Haruno girl needs to marry a Leaf shinobi, preferably today in order to let Kumo and the Alliance know that the Raikage's proposal is out of the question."

Silence, utter silence was the only way to describe the reaction of the Council to Danzo's simple yet affective solution. However, there was one person in the room that was utterly furious and about to explode.

"This is out of the question. I will never allow my apprentice to marry someone from Konoha based solely on avoiding an issue with Kumo. Marriage isn't a tool to avoid or strengthen ones alliances!"

"Lady Tsunade, your over-protectiveness of your apprentice is well known and documented. However, before denouncing it, didn't you in the past consider arranging a marriage between your apprentice and a certain blonde young man?" Danzo stated, as he saw the enraged eyes of the former Hokage settle on him and he pulled out a folder out of his robes to wave it in the air to show it to everyone before turning on Tsunade.

"Wasn't it you, that ordered a bloodline research on both Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade's face took on a pensive sheepish look when she heard Danzo reveal that bit of information.

"Wasn't it you that discovered a high success rate in the creation of a new bloodline if those two shinobi were to breed? Tell us Lady Tsunade, why haven't you ever informed the Council of this discovery? Why have you held such vital information secret for all these years?"

Danzo turned back around to address the council.

"And yes, she has known about this for years. In fact, one of her first acts as Godaime Hokage was to order not one or two tests as it would be standard, no she ordered a total of five tests and had our most prized Med Nin's in the field of genetic research decipher the genes hidden in the blood of the Haruno girl and Uzumaki boy. So why don't you enlighten us Tsunade-sama, what did your research team discover?"

"Danzo!" Tsunade growled through clenched teeth and the room was flooded with her killing intent.

"Danzo that is enough!" Kakashi ordered and turned towards his predecessor and hesitantly asked.

"Is this true Lady Tsunade, did you really order a genetic bloodline research examination of Sakura and Naruto?"

"Yes!" Tsunade hissed and looked away in shame.

"Why?" Kakashi asked knowing fair well the entire attention of the Council was now upon him and Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up from where she sat and studied the shocked expression on the Councilmen. She sighed and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt as old as she had looked after her recovery from Pein's attack on Konoha.

"I only became Hokage because of Naruto and as we traveled back to the Leaf village, he wouldn't shut up about this place. He praised the village and the villagers, every last one of them, even after what they had subjugated him to. He constantly talked about Sakura as well, how much he loved her and that he would do anything for her. I was simply curious, that's all." Tsunade answered revealing parts of the feelings she held for both her apprentice and Naruto.

Kakashi was about to tell Tsunade to continue but the Godaime Hokage beat him to the point as she resumed her story after an extended pause.

"And when I finally met Sakura and saw her exceptional chakra control in one so young and then watched her master Medical Ninjutsu and training like nobody I've ever seen before. That coupled with Naruto's immense chakra reserves he possessed, I had to know what would happen if those two were to end up having children together? I also had to consider Naruto's condition as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well. It is not entirely known what happens to Jinchuuriki children, let alone if they are capable of life? So I ordered that excessive number of tests to be conducted because I wanted to be certain."

"And what did the research discover?" Kakashi asked, as he steeled himself for his predecessor's answer.

"The research showed that if those two were to have children… there would be an eighty percent chance for their offspring unlocking a new bloodline." Tsunade muttered and the Council immediately started a frenzy of conversation with one another.

Kakashi leaned closer and asked in astonishment.

"Eighty percent, are you certain? That is unheard of; it's practically guaranteeing that if those two were to produce offspring, there will be a new bloodline born from their combined genes."

"I'm certain Hokage-sama."

"Then I would say this solves all of our problems." Danzo announced before adding.

"Konohagakure gets to keep one of its most talented kunoichi it has ever seen. And as a bonus our village will be blessed with a new bloodline that could rival those of the famed Hyuga or Uchiha. So Hokage-sama, I submit that in order to ensure the continuation of the Shinobi Alliance, maintain our village's strength, and keep Kumo in check…..

…..Haruno Sakura must marry Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Notes:** Originally, this story was to be written as a joint effort between myselfand Hefster. Regrettably, Hefster's job is taking up all of his time and he is no longer able devote himself to reading fan fiction let alone writing fan fiction any longer. So he is with disappointment leaving the fan fiction universe. As of now, I will be attempting to finish this story on my own. I will be editing and reposting the first six chapters we co-wrote over the coming weeks and then writing the final chapters to the tale on my own. All I can ask is please be patient with me. I will do the best I can, but this is now the second story I've been co-writing with another author that I've had to take over solely in an attempt to finish it. Of note, this story will be a rare Naruto/Hinata/Sakura pairing. Thank you all for your time in reading this story and please feel free to leave a review on it when you have a chance.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I should have told you about this a long time ago, not only since you were their Sensei, but also because of your special connection to Naruto. However, I'm positive that some of the factors leading to this high success rate lay within the Kyuubi's chakra that is infused within Naruto's chakra system and possible even his genetic code. And I wanted to do some more research and testing of Naruto to get a better understanding before I brought this matter to you." Tsunade whispered to the silver-haired Hokage.

"Yes you should have Tsunade." Kakashi agreed in a harsh whisper before adding.

"But I can understand your reasoning of wanting to gain more information, especially when it involves the Kyuubi no Youko."

Truth be told, Kakashi couldn't blame Tsunade for her curiosity. He himself had wondered many times if Naruto and Sakura were to become a couple, what the outcome would have for the village. Now he guessed, he finally had some form of an answer to his musings. The masked Hokage straightened himself and grabbed his gavel before hammering it several times onto his desk to call for order and silence. When the room's attention was back on him, he cleared his throat.

"Danzo because of the information we just learned, I believe your suggestion of marrying Haruno Sakura to the Leaf shinobi Uzumaki Naruto has merit and would prove to be beneficial to the Leaf village."

"That is correct Hokage-sama," Danzo replied as he sat back in his chair and with a smirk declared.

"We shouldn't simply pass up the opportunity to create a new bloodline. Even if their children wouldn't be gifted with a new bloodline, they will still create an immensely powerful clan. Imagine Konoha having ninja with Uzumaki's incredible chakra reserves and Haruno's almost godlike chakra control. Konoha would be a new force to be reckoned with. The potential to surpass the legendary Senju and Uchiha is right there in front of us and only needs to be nurtured into the proper direction. Yes Hokage-sama, a union between Uzumaki and Haruno is vital to Konoha's survival."

"You can't just decide this," Tsunade barked in anger. "They have lives of their own and…"

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi interrupted her and cut her off with a stern look before announcing.

"Who is in favor of Danzo's proposal of marrying Haruno Sakura to Uzumaki Naruto in order to negate the Raikage's proposal and to see the birth of a new potentially strong bloodline and clan for the Hidden Leaf village?"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade hissed in shock unnerved that the silver-haired Hokage had even considered this option.

Kakashi looked once more at his predecessor and Tsunade saw a look of defeat on the man's face and a silent plea for her to hold her tongue. He turned back towards the Council and he exhaled a heavy sigh at seeing every person within the room having raised their hand in acceptance of Danzo's proposal.

"Very well, it shall be done." Kakashi said and slammed down his gavel in a show of acceptance of the Council's wishes.

"We shall have a short recess while the Anbu fetch Sakura and Naruto. In the meantime, I will be in my office and prepare the necessary documents."

"Hokage-sama a word please." Tsunade spoke up, as she rose from her seat to walk over to the center of the Council chamber to address everyone present. And without waiting for Kakashi to yield the floor to her, Tsunade started speaking.

"I am not sorry that I have kept this discovery a secret. All of you just proved that you would rather have a new bloodline for this village to rely on than consider the damage your decision could create to those two, all of you disgust me.

Tsunade paused briefly to gather her thoughts.

"However, I will give my blessing to this union, even if it will be against Naruto and Sakura's wishes on the condition that Naruto's heritage will be made public. That boy, no I should say that man has sacrificed so much for our village during his young life. Revealing his heritage now is the right thing to do. He is finally accepted by the villagers and is even more accepted by the other Kages for his strength and bravery in defeating Pein. It is time that we finally honor the last wishes of the Yondaime Hokage and inform the village and the other Nations that Konoha holds the heir to the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"That's outrageous, revealing the Uzumaki's true heritage to the villagers as well as the other nations is dangerous. Iwagakure will instantly declare war upon us for the simple reason that Naruto is Minato's son!" Koharu exclaimed in opposition.

"No they won't, Iwagakure will swallow their pride because they know that Naruto could rain more destruction upon them than Minato ever could. Iwa might be a warmongering village, but they are no fools. They also know their chances of defeating Madara on their own are slim to none. So they will begrudgingly remain in the Five Great Nation Shinobi Alliance, as they know it is their only hope for victory!" Tsunade shouted back in retort.

Kakashi inwardly debated with himself whether to agree with Tsunade's proposal or not. Yet deep down, he knew that he would need Tsunade's help in controlling Sakura's explosion of anger once the kunoichi realized that the Council had decided her life for her.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama! Besides, Naruto already knows that the Yondaime was his father. It's time for him to claim his birthright and it might help sway Sakura's reaction towards marrying Naruto in the village's favor. However, I would like for everyone present here to understand this; Sakura will most likely not accept this decision lightly. When those two enter and are told that their lives have been decided for them by us, prepare for potentially having to fight for your lives. And I will also be naming Naruto as my successor to be when the time has come." " Kakashi commanded and effectively silenced the entire room.

Several shocked expressions were visible on a few civilian councilmember's and Tsunade smirked as she and Kakashi's eyes met. He motioned with a nod of his head for her to follow and both quickly vanished to prepare the necessary documentations and have an argument Kakashi knew he'd rather avoid.

Kakashi sat in his chair and was preparing the marriage contract for Naruto and Sakura to sign. He currently heated some wax and pushed the melting wax next to his signature on the document. He quickly pushed the Hokage's seal upon the red spot of melted wax and he sighed with resignation when he inspected the document and commented.

"You know Lady Tsunade, its times like this that I really wish you had resumed your role as Hokage instead of retiring immediately after you awoke from your coma after Pein's attack on the village."

"Hmph, I'm sure you do Kakashi, but seeing as the Council in their infinite wisdom had me replaced as Hokage with you during my coma and lifted that damn burden of that labor off of my shoulders. I certainly wasn't willing to go back to that detestable job when I didn't have to. I'm much more content in my life, now that you have the position."

"I'm sure you are and I understand your reasoning. Because I look forward more and more each passing day to when I can pass on this damn hat and robe to Naruto."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding before asking.

"Is that the marriage contract?"

"Hai, would you like to take a look?" Kakashi replied, as he handed over the document to the Godaime Hokage for her inspection.

Tsunade looked at him with cold eyes and snatched the scroll out of his hands and scanned the contents. She read the text and saw that this was up to a certain degree a regular arranged marriage contract that she herself had signed numerous times in the past. However, the part that had her frowning were the sections that Kakashi had added. She re-read the entire contract before finally handing it back to Kakashi so the contract could be copied several times, and stated with disbelief.

"You can't be serious about this?"

"Yes I am." Kakashi muttered and flashed through a few hand signs to copy the scroll numerous times.

"But demanding them to produce an heir within a year is unheard of?" Tsunade snapped in anger before adding.

"You are robbing Konoha of Sakura's skills in this upcoming war. You can't do that to her or to Naruto. This entire deal will be difficult enough to explain to Sakura as it is, let alone order that they produce a child immediately."

"Don't you think I don't know that," Kakashi said as rose from his chair to look out over the village.

"But we're at war and if we already decide their lives for them, we might as well tell them to get started with their new clan."

"I don't like this Kakashi!" Tsunade spat before adding.

"This feels like we are playing to Danzo's tune again. Even forcing the Council to agree to give Naruto a Council seat and both of them to be given a sizable monetary reward as reparations isn't making any of this easier to accept. I'm telling you Kakashi, this is going to come back to bite us in the ass eventually."

"Most likely," Kakashi said dejectedly adding with a sigh.

"I wasn't a very good Sensei for the two of them was I? I had hoped I could be a better Hokage for them now, but it seems I can never break away from my past."

Tsunade scoffed before answering.

"From what I was told… no you weren't. You bettered yourself, but to put it frankly you failed miserably at being their sensei."

Kakashi could only nod his head in sad agreement, as he pulled out a bottle of sake from his desk and offered some to the busty blonde woman before saying.

"I hate that I have to do this, I mean who could have imagined that the Raikage was so impressed with Sakura's skills, as she dealt with Killer Bee. That he would make such an outrageous proposal and threaten to pull out of the Shinobi Alliance if his wishes were not granted. I almost want to blame Sakura herself for this mess. If she wasn't so damn gifted and I am not only talking about her skills as a kunoichi and medic-nin, but also her unique gift that keep people like Naruto and Killer Bee in line when they get out of control."

"Yes I can agree to that. Sakura does have a rather short leash on Naruto. Don't misunderstand Kakashi, in a small sick way I'm happy and glad that those two are forced to marry each other and raise a clan. They have pussyfooted around their mutual feelings for too long and perhaps this will be the inspiration they needed for them to finally acknowledge each other. Yet I can't help but wish they could have decided this for themselves."

"I agree," Kakashi muttered and sipped on his sake before adding.

"Unfortunately, this solution will only cause another problem for the village thanks to that bloated gorilla of a Raikage."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"Well you see Tsunade, what I haven't told you and the Council yet, is that the Raikage put in a stipulation within his proposal in case we were to reject and deny Sakura being married off to him."

"What sort of stipulation?"

"I suppose stipulation isn't the right word, it's more of an insistent demand. He says that if we deny his betrothal to Sakura then he wants in compensation…"

An Anbu appeared in the office interrupting what Kakashi was about to say and announced.

"Hokage-sama they are waiting for you. The Council members have returned and Uzumaki and Haruno are waiting as well."

"Thank you, we'll be on our way," Kakashi said and sent the Anbu away.

"I'll just tell you and the Council about the compensation demand from the Raikage at the same time, shall we Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded, but was very curious to know what Kakashi was about to reveal to her.

Kakashi and Tsunade came walking down the hallway and when they rounded the corner they froze to a stop, as they saw Sakura stomping on Naruto and yelling at him.

"Naruto for the ump-teenth time, stop telling me what to do. I don't like the idea of marrying the Raikage either, but if that is what it takes for this Alliance to work, who am I to deny that?"

"But, but Sakura-chan you can't!" Naruto stammered out, as her foot continuously slammed down upon him.

"Sakura, stop this at once!"

Sakura turned and her face bore a shocked expression and she quickly pulled Naruto to his feet and forced him to bow with her in respect before speaking.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Tsunade-shishou. I didn't mean for you to see or hear…"

"That's quite alright Sakura." Kakashi said and walked towards the door, before turning to his two former students.

"We will call both of you inside in a few minutes. For now please bear with waiting….Lady Tsunade." Kakashi called over to his predecessor who was intently watching the two younger shinobi starting to bicker and fight again.

"Shishou is everything alright?" Sakura asked, as she punched Naruto into the wall once more for speaking up and voicing his disagreement with the Raikage's proposition to marry her.

Sakura took a step forward and placed a reassuring hand on Tsunade's shoulder when the busty blonde shook awake from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I am quite fine. I was just thinking." Tsunade said and patted her apprentice hand.

"Listen to me Sakura, no matter what the Council has decided; you have to understand that it is only in the best interest for you and Konoha."

"Hai Tsunade-shishou," Sakura answered weakly believing her mentor had given her a glimpse at what would await her inside the Council chambers.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he sprung up from the floor.

"You can't let Sakura-chan marry that old fart. She's a Konoha shinobi; she belongs here, where her friends and family are."

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura growled and punched him into the wall again as she saw tears shimmering in Tsunade's eyes and Sakura accepted the inevitable that her future lay no longer in Konoha but in Kumogakure.

"Please Naruto don't make this any harder than it already is!" Sakura pleaded with him.

"But Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a hurt voice.

Kakashi and Tsunade didn't hear the continuation between Naruto and Sakura's argument as they entered the Council chamber. Kakashi leaned closer to Tsunade and whispered.

"Why did you make her believe that we were sending her to Kumogakure? Why torture them?"

"I never said that we'd send her to Kumo. She assumed and accepted her fate." Tsunade whispered back and she wiped a tear away.

"Okay, but why are you crying?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Because Sakura is willing to give up her life without a second thought for Konoha and that dedication is admirable. I just hope she will react this same way when we tell her that she has to marry Naruto and bear an heir within a year."

"Hmm, let's hope so." Kakashi replied thoughtfully and wondered how he would break the news to his two former students.

He quickly took his seat and placed the scroll that contained the marriage contract on the table. He also placed two more scrolls on the table that were used to promote a shinobi to the rank of Jounin and lastly, Kakashi unsealed a set of three scrolls that were bound together by a gold robe and added them to the collection on the table.

Kakashi slammed his gavel onto the table numerous times signifying that the Council was officially back in session.

"Before we call in Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi began.

"I would like to inform you all of the stipulations that I have attached to this marriage contract. First and foremost, Naruto and Sakura have a right to know why they are being forced into this arranged marriage and shall be informed. Secondly, they are required to produce an heir within a year, starting today. And lastly, Naruto as head of the Namikaze clan shall be granted a Seat on the Council. Furthermore, both he and Sakura will receive a starting sum of ten million ryō for sacrificing their free choice for this village. And they will receive another five million ryō for every child born in the next ten years."

"That's outrageous," Koharu barked in anger.

"You already said he would become your heir to the throne of the Hokage. Isn't that enough?"

"No it's not," Kakashi said in a cold tone that left no room for argument.

"Everyone here present voted for them to be pushed into this situation and you can't expect them to agree without any sort of compensation."

"But aren't they already gaining enough by announcing Uzumaki's heritage?" Koharu asked.

"What is there to gain from the Namikaze name, Fame? Please everyone here knows that the Yondaime Hokage was a simple man. He had no wealth, no council seat, and certainly no clan status until he became Hokage. All that man had was his love for Kushina, his teacher, and his students. Minato Namikaze however, did have many enemies. The only thing Naruto and Sakura will gain from publicizing Naruto's heritage is the possibility of gaining even more enemies then they already have." Kakashi stated with disdain, as he wanted to scream at everyone present but refrained from doing so.

"I apologize Hokage-sama," Koharu spoke up again.

"I didn't mean to downplay Uzumaki's; I mean Namikaze's and Haruno's sacrifice for our village by denying them compensation. I merely wanted to understand your reasoning behind these demands."

Kakashi nodded his acceptance of the apology and studied everyone's faces before announcing.

"Now if there aren't any other complaints, it is time we call in Naruto and Sakura and inform them of the council's decision."

"Hokage-sama, would it be alright for my daughter to sit in on this part of the Council session? I believe this would be a great opportunity for her to finally realize the importance behind our meetings and I hope she will learn to take her life as a shinobi and future clan head more seriously." Inoichi Yamanaka requested, as he stood up.

Kakashi mulled over Inoichi's request and nodded.

"Very well Inoichi-san. You may summon your daughter but make it clear to her that she is here only for observation. She has no right to speak and voice her opinion."

"Certainly Lord Hokage and thank you," Inoichi bowed in respect and told one of the Anbu stationed by the door to fetch his daughter.

"Inoichi has voiced an excellent idea." Kakashi declared.

"Would any other honored clans wish for their respected heirs to attend this meeting?"

Several clan leaders looked at each other until Shikaku Nara spoke up.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I believe this might be the inspiration my son Shikamaru requires."

Kakashi raised his arm to summon an Anbu. When the Anbu appeared next to him Kakashi spoke and watched the rest of the Clan Heads slowly raise their own hands in a show of wishing their offspring to sit in on this meeting.

"Please fetch Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Hyuga-san what about your daughter Hinata? Would you not want her to sit in on this meeting as well?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I am not entirely certain yet, if Hinata is the chosen heir of leading the clan in the future. For the time being I'd like to tutor her some more privately. Please excuse a father for wanting only the best for his daughter." Hiashi Hyuga respectfully replied.

"Understood, perhaps it's better that she not attend this Council session anyway." Kakashi stated, as he signaled the Anbu to retrieve the other clan heirs.

Hiashi Hyuga raised an eyebrow slightly at Kakashi's statement, but then realized that the Hokage was merely looking out for Hinata, as it would be painful for the girl to see her lifelong love forced to marry another.

Kakashi pulled out and flipped his Icha Icha book open to read while silently praying that Sakura was in a good mood and would remember her selfless words that she had used in order to calm down Naruto outside the Council chamber mere moments ago.

The Council waited for roughly ten minutes as every Clan heir trickled into the chamber and took their seats next their respected parent. All of them held a curious and confused expression but none of them spoke, demanding answers to their sudden summons. Kakashi slowly pushed himself out of his chair and stood and asked.

"I believe most of you are wondering why you have been summoned?" Kakashi asked of the new arrivals before he continued on.

"The leaders of your respected clans' have decided that today's meeting would be a viable tool to teach you the importance behind Council sessions. I hope all of you will listen carefully and pay close attention. In truth, the majority has already been decided, but I have decided and allowed you to sit in on this meeting because it will with no doubt affect all of you. I will say this only once, but everything that is said within this room will stay here. It is not to be discussed with anyone, not even with other councilmen. You have no official say on any matter discussed and I expect all of you to keep quiet and to observe."

Kakashi then turned towards the Anbu guard at the door and signaled for Naruto and Sakura to enter the Council chamber. The Anbu guard briefly stepped outside and a moment later both Naruto and Sakura entered the room.

"Now Naruto, remember to behave. Only speak when spoken to, got it?" Sakura warned him slightly as they entered the Council Chamber together. She unintentionally leaned closer and Naruto's back stiffened abruptly at the closeness towards her. She whispered into his ear.

"No matter what they decide, don't overreact. There will be a reasonable explanation to their decision, promise me!"

Naruto nodded quickly but otherwise didn't say a word. Kakashi watched them and he wondered what Sakura had just told him. He waited for his two former pupils to reach the center of the room and when they turned towards them he stood up from where he sat and clasped his hands behind his back. The white Hokage robe hung loosely over his frame and showed it being a size too large in the shoulder area.

'_I must look ridiculous!'_ Kakashi thought, as he gathered the proper words to address them. He decided to start off with the pleasant information first, namely their promotions to the rank of Jounin.

"Welcome Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi started nervously, but quickly controlled his emotions as he pressed on.

"I am delighted to inform you as the Rokudaime Hokage that for your meritorious service you have shown, I hereby promote you both to the rank of Jounin within the Konohagakure Shinobi Corps. Congratulations, both of you these are your official promotion letters."

Kakashi watched the stunned expression and handed them each their appropriate scroll. After they received them and were given a chance to process this new information, Naruto bore a wide grin and Sakura was smiling as well. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"Now I trust you two with the rank of Jounin shinobi not only because you both have proven yourselves capable of leadership and knowledge of the shinobi arts, but also because both of you have proven numerous times that you can put the need of the masses before the need of the few. Even as you were told to put the success of the mission before your friends and teammates, I am proud that you two were able to never give up your nindo in order to complete the mission. Your dedication towards your friends and teammates are commendable and I wish from the deepest of my heart that you two understand that with this promotion comes great responsibility."

He paused and inhaled to gather his strength. He looked at his two newly appointed Jounin and it twisted his heart at seeing their happy and worriless expressions before saying.

"Now my next order as Hokage will be to reveal Naruto's true heritage to the village and the other Nations."

Naruto's expression turned from one of utter bliss to one of distress, while Sakura's simply turned questioningly, as she looked from Naruto to Kakashi and eventually settled on the Hokage and weakly spoke up in confusion.

"Gomen Hokage-sama, what heritage? What are you talking about?"

"Sakura." Kakashi started, but was interrupted as Naruto acknowledged for everyone in the Council chamber to hear.

"Sakura-chan what Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama means is that he is going to reveal the identities of my parents."

"What but that's great Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and turned towards her blond teammate and saw the desolate look he now bore on his face.

"Why are you so dejected? … Wait why was there a need for the secrecy from begin with?"

"My mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto muttered and looked at his feet not giving Kakashi a chance to explain it for him before he continued on.

"My father's name, he was called Namikaze Minato… the Yondaime Hokage."

"Y-your father was the Yondaime Hokage?" Sakura blabbered in shock repeating the question in her mind.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Naruto muttered depression.

Sakura suddenly blinked as if she was slapped in the face and frowned.

"Why are you sorry? Naruto that's great! You're the living legacy of the Leaf village's greatest hero the Fourth Hokage. I-I can't believe I am saying this but I actually envy you a little."

"Envy me? Envy me?" Naruto suddenly growled.

"Do you even know how it is to grow up not knowing the identities of your parents? Living alone and in doubt because everyone rejects you, except a single old man and a few bodyguards that aren't even allowed to talk to you?"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't…think."

"No of course you didn't think. You hardly ever do when it comes to me." Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath and exhaled loudly. He looked up and his dejected expression turned cheerful again and he smiled.

"But it's okay. I had a chance to talk to my father and he explained everything to me. I know why he did what he had to do."

"Good!" Kakashi interrupted any further conversation between his two former students.

For a second there Kakashi's heart had stopped beating when Naruto's voice and expression had darkened after Sakura had thoughtlessly spoken her opinion. Kakashi had briefly looked towards Tsunade but the aged woman wore a stoned expression. Eyes settled on her two surrogate children, as there was no better way to describe her relationship with Naruto and Sakura other than a mother looking after her two kids and yet her face didn't reveal any emotion.

"Naruto, we believe it is time that your heritage is revealed to the world. If you wish so, you may adopt your father's name and you are entitled to the few possessions that your parents left behind. These scrolls here contain their wills and your father's techniques." Kakashi stated, as he motioned for Naruto to step closer so he could hand over the three scrolls that were tied together by the gold robe.

"Naruto I'm sorry," Sakura whispered to him as he returned to standing next to her.

"I really was tactless, please forgive me."

"Sakura-chan it's alright. Now pay attention, I don't think it's over yet. Baa-chan is too tense and Kakashi isn't acting like his usual self either," Naruto whispered back and offered Sakura one of his genuine smiles that told her that nothing had changed between them.

"Please pay a little more attention you two." Kakashi addressed them. He wanted to sigh and run away and bury his head in one of his Icha Icha books, but he knew it was time to literally drop the bomb on them.

"Naruto, Sakura, what I have to say next is… I'm truly sorry. No!" he raised his hand to silence them and smiled weakly.

"That wasn't what I needed to tell you but me and everyone else here are very sorry for what I have to tell you two." Kakashi saw the confused expressions on both of his students and he swallowed thinking it would be best to blurt it out and wait for the explosion of Sakura's temper that was bound to happen.

"We have decided to reject Kumogakure's offer of an arranged marriage between the Raikage and you Sakura."

"Whoo-hoo, that's great!" Naruto bellowed and bounced on his feet and turned to Sakura.

"Ne Sakura-chan you don't have to marry that testosterone filled ape of a Kage. You get to stay here in Konoha with your friends and family… and with me."

Sakura's expression visibly lightened and Kakashi could tell a giant stone had fallen off her shoulders, but he only regretted it more now. Kakashi hammered his gavel on his table and ordered.

"Naruto would you please calm down, I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Naruto grinned sheepishly to which Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Idiot."

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued.

"We of the Council have unanimously decided that we will reject the Raikage's proposal, but in order to do so, we are forced to take desperate measures."

"What does that mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be quiet.

"Naruto shut up, he'll tell us if you would just stop and not interrupt him all the time!" Sakura growled.

"Uhh… thank you Sakura." Kakashi said and wondered why this was taking so long.

"To let Kumo and the Raikage keep their pride intact and in order to ensure Konoha isn't open for retribution. The Council and I have decided that the only possible way to reject the Raikage's marriage offer is for Haruno Sakura to marry someone from Konoha."

Kakashi waited, expecting Naruto and Sakura to explode in their own ways, one arguing it wouldn't be fair towards Sakura to just force her to marry someone from Konoha, while the other would explode regardless but ironically both seemed in a shocked state so Kakashi decided to use this to his advantage and pressed on.

"And with the help of the Godaime Hokage and her research, we have decided upon Sakura's husband to be Naruto. This choice was made because Tsunade's research suggests an eighty percent probability of a new bloodline being born, if you were to be married and produce offspring. Therefore, effective immediately, Sakura and Naruto will be married and as their first mission as Jounin of the Leaf, they are herby ordered produce a suitable heir within a year for the newly commissioned Namikaze clan."

A pall of silence hung in the Council chamber, as every pair of eyes stared fearfully at the two people in the center. Kakashi swallowed, trying to get the feeling of doom past his throat as he watched his two ex-students. Naruto's expression was somewhat priceless, if not downright comical as the blond stood frozen in place, his mouth opening and closing like a carp trying to breathe air.

In stark contrast to Naruto's reaction, Sakura's gave Kakashi the hives. The pink-haired kunoichi stood silently next to her blonde companion with her head hung low, so that her bangs were hiding her face from his sight. The only shows of emotions that Sakura portrayed were the tightly clenched fists as they hung limply at her sides. After several seconds of pure silence in which a pin drop could have been heard, quiet murmurs broke out between a select few councilmen and Kakashi's trained eye instantly picked up Sakura's minute trembling.

'_The shit is about to hit the fan!'_ he thought and started an inner monologue with himself trying to think up satisfying answers that would calm down the raging kunoichi.

"What research?" Sakura softly hissed with her head still lowered and her fists trembling minutely. And when nobody answered, her head suddenly snapped up and her normally peaceful warm jaded eyes were ice cold and an inner inferno blazed within them.

"I asked what kind of research," she spat and her voice shattered the illusion of her quietly accepting their terms.

"Who ordered that these test be conducted?" She growled and her cold eyes darted from person to person inside the room only to rest on the one person she thought could never betray her.

Tsunade sat quietly in her chair expressionless, unmoving, and unfazed at Sakura's killing intent as it flooded the room and honed in on her. Her honey brown eyes met Sakura's green and Tsunade's lips slowly parted and without a hint of regret or shame, the busty former Hokage said with no regret.

"I did, I ordered a bloodline research to be done on you and Naruto's blood and genes."

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to perform tests on my blood, on my genes?

"Who the hell am I!" Tsunade roared, as she stood up and seemed to tower over her former apprentice.

"I am the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and also the grandniece of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju! Furthermore, I am also the Godaime Hokage, as well as the last surviving Densetsu no Sannin! And if that is not enough for you, I am also your Shishou (Master/Teacher) and you will show me the proper respect I've earned or suffer the consequences my former apprentice!"

"I'm not the little girl you once taught anymore Shishou, I'm more than capable of handling your consequences, as well as dishing out some of my own now!" Sakura spat out with disdain and defiance echoing in her voice, as her killing intent increased even further.

Tsunade merely grinned before she cracked the knuckles in her hands and declared with sarcastic amusement.

"Do you really think your little display of bravado and killing intent is going to scare me? Do you honestly believe I would be afraid of you? Let me tell you something Sakura, I may have taught you everything you know, but never assume that I taught you everything I know! But if you believe the student is ready to depose the teacher, then by all means make your move!"

Several tense minutes went by as both Sakura and Tsunade glared unblinking at one another, while the killing intent being exuded by the two women was so oppressive that it had rendered the civilian councilmember's unconscious. The silver-haired Hokage quickly ordered the Anbu in the chamber to remove the civilian councilmen in order to insure they wouldn't suffer any harm from the pressure of the killing intent.

"When?" Sakura finally growled and took a threatening step closer, as her fists violently shook at her sides as Sakura fought for control.

"Years ago!" Tsunade responded and didn't move a muscle.

"Years ago." Sakura repeated in a hush and her eyes widened in realization, only to narrow to angered slits, as she angrily accused.

"You've planned this all this time!" Sakura exclaimed in accusation and was another two steps closer towards the Godaime Hokage.

"Sakura." Naruto suddenly spoke up in fear of what Sakura might do. He had purposefully left away his usual honorific in hopes of catching her attention quicker, while not drawing her wrath. He did however make a fatal mistake when he placed one of his hands on her shoulder to stop her from advancing.

Sakura's right arm suddenly shot up and back-handed Naruto propelling the blonde young man into the wall. Naruto hit the wall head first and the sickening sound of something breaking echoed through the room and Sakura never spared him a glance. Her only response to him was a simple and angry.

"Not now Naruto!"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in fear as he heard the sound of bone break and he thought Naruto's skull had shattered from the impact. The silver-haired Hokage quickly signaled one of the Anbu stationed in the room to check on Naruto, as he watched the crumpled form of his former student slide down to the ground a smear of blood on the wooden wall showing Naruto's descent to the floor where he lay crumbled in a heap seemingly unconscious.

"What do you want me to say Sakura? Do you want me to say that I am sorry? Tough shit, I won't, because I did what I felt was necessary for the welfare of the village at that time and I make no apologies for it!"

"By intruding into my life!"

"You foolish, naive, and idiotic little girl, I expected so much more from a protégé of mine then what you've shown me today. Grow up Sakura, grow up and open your eyes. The world around you isn't tinged in pretty pink, there are no shining knights in armor that will come and sweep you off your feet. The world around you is a dark miserable place where nothing is given for free and everything comes at a price. I would have thought the Uchiha brat would have taught you that lesson by now!"

"Tsunade!" Kakashi interjected carefully wondering why the blonde woman was antagonizing Sakura. And all of a sudden Kakashi felt Sakura's killing intent on him and his eyes went from Tsunade towards his former pupil he sighed while thinking.

_'Good going Kakashi. Now her attention is on you.'_

"Why?" Sakura growled and Kakashi thought he could see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Why would you support this? You of all people know exactly what he contains and how dangerous he is! Why would you do this, after you know what happened to me?"

"Mind if I ask you a question first?" Kakashi asked diplomatically and decided to ask regardless without waiting for Sakura to answer.

"When you first found out about the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, what did you think? How did you feel about it? And more importantly, how did you feel about Naruto?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura spat at him in fury before continuing on.

"You know the day Naruto attacked me at Tenchi Bridge that the Kyuubi's chakra hurt me. It took days for the bleeding to stop and weeks for me to use my arm properly again. You know how afraid I became of Naruto after that day."

"What a load of bullshit, quit lying to yourself Sakura!" Tsunade barked in anger.

"Yes, you were afraid, but not of Naruto, but for Naruto. You were afraid that he would lose control over the Kyuubi again and get hurt, but you were never afraid that he would hurt you again. You were afraid of yourself, afraid to accept that you fell in love with a friend, a teammate…"

"A monster…" Sakura spat regretfully.

"Wha, what did you say?" Tsunade asked, wide-eyed in shock at what she just heard.

"Yes, a monster!" Sakura shouted and tears suddenly fell freely as she ranted on.

"Yes I was scared when I finally learned why he was hated by the village, why he was called a demon, and why he clung to me and Sasuke-kun. We were the only people that ever acknowledged him, we were his hold onto his humanity, but by clinging to us, he dragged us down with him. He dragged me down so deep that I was willing to love a monster, willing to become one if needed. I was willing to give up my own humanity for his sake in order to be happy and answer the craving of my own need for recognition in his eyes.

Sakura wiped a tear out eye, as she continued on.

"It's funny; I don't know which is more terrifying about Naruto, a life shared with him or worse my life without him? Knowing that the only way I would ever become happy was to live a life as he had. As an outcast to live in the darkness, avoided by society, as if you are an infectious disease. And I don't know if my love for Naruto is strong enough to live like that."

"And has anything changed?" Tsunade asked her expression growing icy stone cold towards her former apprentice.

Sakura chuckled as if she'd gone insane and attempted to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Nothing has changed and everything has changed. The nothing being that yes I do love the baka. And the everything being that you two and this damn Council have taken away my freedom of choice to decide if I want to be with him and has now condemned me to a life with a…"

"Monster! Yeah we heard you the first time Sakura!" Naruto's voice rang out in the most malevolent tone anyone who knew him had ever heard him use.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she spun around to face the subject of her rant, someone she had thought was unconscious.

"Yes Sakura,… Naruto, or I guess I should go by your new affectionate term for me,… Monster!"

Sakura winced at the icy tone in Naruto's voice and noted that for the first time ever Naruto had not addressed her with the suffix chan attached to her name, as the pink-haired woman stammered.

"I'm, I'm sorry Naruto, I did, didn't mean…"

"What Sakura, didn't mean to call me a monster or didn't mean for me to hear it? Because I have a feeling it's the latter that you're sorry for."

Sakura throat felt dry and tightened, as she struggled to say something, but to no avail, when Naruto spoke once more the hurt, pain, and anger ringing in his voice.

"All these years Sakura, all these years you've been lying to me. I guess I really am the baka you always call me. All of these years I've wasted on you when you're just like everyone else in the village. You've hated me all along because of the Kyuubi. Even though I always wanted something more, I at least thought we were friends. But I guess that was a lie huh? Tell me Sakura, why lie to me all these years? Was it to make sure I kept my promise to bring back your precious Sasuke-kun or did you just enjoy seeing me playing the fool for any of your wishes?"

"Naruto you're wrong. Please listen to me, listen to everything that I have to say. Sasuke-kun, I don't care about him anymore I swear Naruto-kun…"

"Don't you ever call me that Sakura! Don't you ever, you have no right after what I just heard!" Naruto shouts out in an enraged tone that makes Sakura want to cry, as he continued on.

"All the pain and suffering I've endured for you just so you can be happy. Kami what a fool I am to think that one day you might love me like I love you!"

"But didn't you hear me Naruto-kun, I do love you!"

"What the Hell did I just tell you about calling me that? Even if what you say is true which I doubt, I don't want you anymore! I mean look at what your supposed love for me has done to you, you're terrified of me and you hate yourself for loving me."

"You, you don't want me, you, you don't love me?"

Naruto gave a mirthless chuckle before responding in a morose tone of voice.

"Why would I want a girl who is scared to be in my very presence and one who is absolutely petrified of what other people will think of her for being with a monster like me? And do you want to know what's saddest of all? Even though I now know how you truly think and feel about me, I still love you, but what's the point? Marry me or marry the Raikage, I just don't care anymore Sakura."

"Naruto, I hate to remind you, but you aren't being given a choice on this matter. You and Sakura will be getting married today for the good of the village and that's final," Kakashi informed his former pupil.

"Fine Hokage-sama, what's one more sacrifice I need to make for this noble village that has treated me oh so well in my life." Naruto spat with disgust, before walking over to affix his name on the marriage document before adding.

"But it will only be a marriage in name only!"

"No Naruto, you and Sakura must produce an heir within a year."

"Baa-chan can use artificial insemination to get that task accomplished Hokage-sama. Which I'm sure takes a load off of Sakura's mind. At least doing it that way means she won't have to dirty herself by sleeping with a fiend like me!"

Just as Naruto was about to sign the document, he stopped and walked over to where he had been laying earlier and dipped the pen into some of his blood that had pooled on the floor and then signed the contract shocking everyone in the chamber by his action. Tossing the piece of paper back to Kakashi he stated without regret.

"What Hokage-sama? Signing this in my own blood seems fitting for this occasion. I mean after all this marriage is being forced for no other reason than the creation of a new bloodline for this village. And what romanticism in knowing that the marriage was sealed in my own blood provided courtesy of my future wife!"

Sakura who had been frozen to the spot where she was standing ever since Naruto stated he didn't want her anymore suddenly snapped out of her stupor upon hearing Naruto's final words. Looking over to him with tears in her eyes, Naruto could only level a cold glare at the girl before turning on his heels and leaving the Council chamber. Tsunade turned and called out, while rushing to get to him. She only stopped when she heard Sakura tearfully call out.

"Tsunade-shishou."

Turning around the aged blonde Godaime walked over to her former apprentice and slapped her across the face before shouting with rage.

"I'm so disappointed and disgusted with you Sakura, I thought better of you than this!

"If I had known this is how you would have reacted Sakura, I would have personally shipped you off to the Raikage myself and shouted good riddance!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a stunned expression on her face.

"Sakura, I can see now that I have failed you as a teacher. Because I never would have imagined in a thousand years, that a student of mine would allow herself to be so controlled by her own fear and self-doubt. I knew you had these issues years ago, when you first approached me about becoming my apprentice, but I had thought over the years of our training that you had overcome them. However, seeing you here so scared of taking a chance to live a happy and loving life with a man who you know loves you with every fiber of his being. That instead of embracing this blessing Sakura, you let your fear and self-doubt rule your being once again and may have finally pushed away for good the man you know you love with every fiber of your being."

"Pl-please, help me shishou, I don't know what to do anymore?" Sakura softly pleaded in a choked voice.

"I can't help you Sakura, only you can help yourself with this. All I can say is stop focusing on your fear and doubt about your love for Naruto. Focus on the love and use it to get stronger. If you love him, use it to overcome your fear and to drive away any doubt of having a happy life with him. I know you're upset that your freedom of choice was taken away from you by us in regards to choosing to be with Naruto. But in the end, does that really matter? Because you yourself admitted earlier, that the thought of your life without Naruto in it, is worse than the fear and doubt driven thoughts of your life with him. For you know he is the only one who can make you truly happy. I can only hope Sakura that you haven't forever ended that possibility for yourself with what you've said and done here today towards him."

"I, I" Sakura stammered but fell quiet as she didn't know how to respond. All the young girl could do was walk over and sign the marriage contract, before silently following Naruto's suit and exiting the Council chamber.

Everyone in the Council chamber seemed to exhale a sigh of relief. While all the clan heirs looked around at one another shocked and dismayed by what they just witnessed from their friends and classmates. They were broken out of their musings by Kakashi banging his gavel down and announcing.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet honored Council. While this marriage solves the initial problem the Raikage presented to us, it also causes another major catastrophe for the Leaf village."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Shikaku Nara asked.

"Apparently the Raikage was fearful that we would reject his marriage proposal for Sakura and him to wed. So, he added a stipulation. No, that's not right; it's more of a demand that if we were to reject his original proposal, than another specific kunoichi of the Leaf village was to take Sakura's place at the altar. The Raikage also has made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming this girl for his bride."

"Which kunoichi does the Raikage want Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hyuga, but the Raikage is demanding it be your daughter Hinata."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Notes:**

Hello faithful readers, I present chapter one to you today for your enjoyment. I did a little bit of rewriting from the original as to the reasons why Sakura reacted the way she did, as well as Tsunades advice to her afterwards. There are also subtle changes here and there throughout the chapter. I don't know if it will be better or worse than what Hefster and I did originally, but I always thought Sakura's reasoning was a little disjointed and confusing at times. As for the entire story, I don't plan on doing any major rewrites of the tale, just pieces where I felt we could have done better than what we did initially. I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review on this story. They really do help an author out in knowing what people like about a story.

If you are enjoying my work so far on this, then I humbly urge you to checkout my main Naruto fictional story called **"Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath"** If you're a fan of the angst, drama, suspense, surprises, and romance I'll be doing in this story. Then you should really enjoy reading that tale as well. It's a long read, as it's the first story I have ever written and continue to write, but it's definitely worth it if I'm to believe the reviews I've gotten on it. So please check it out when you have the chance and let me know what you think via review. Thanks again to everyone for all of your support.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry Lord Hyuga, but the Raikage is demanding it be your daughter Hyuga Hinata."

"What!...This is an outrage!" Hiashi shouted with fury, as he bolted up from his council seat and slammed his hands down onto his desk, his Byakugan flaring for everyone to see.

"Lord Hyuga, please calm down and control yourself!"

"No Hokage-sama, I will not sit idly by while you plan to hand my daughter over to the Lightning country. Hinata will not be used as breeding stock to that bloated ape of a Raikage and Kami knows who else? My family has suffered much over the years because of that infernal nation and we will suffer no more!"

"What would you have us do Hyuga, risk war with Kumogakure and the Lightning country just for the virtue of your daughter?" Homura incredulously shouted at the Hyuga clan leader, before collapsing under the sheer force of the killing intent Hiashi directed at him.

"Lord Hyuga, I've said nothing about handing Hinata over to the Raikage! I brought up the matter because we need to discuss the situation. Please release advisor Homura from your intent before you kill him."

"Very well Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied, as he turned away from the aged Hokage advisor leaving the man quaking and sweating profusely in a heap on the Council chamber floor before adding with malevolence, as he glared at the rest of Council.

"But know this; if any of you even dare equate my daughter's virtue as to why I will not allow this happen you're sadly mistaken. Kumogakure has been after bloodline traits for its shinobi for years. Hence their attempt to kidnap my daughter years ago which failed. I've already had to sacrifice my beloved brother to appease that village and keep Konoha out of war. I will be damned if I will now sacrifice my daughter to do the same again. Or perhaps you fool's relish the idea of a small army of Kumo shinobi with Hyuga powers attacking the Leaf village and your great grand children in say 100 years!"

"Hyuga-san is correct about that possible scenario Hokage-sama." Shikaku Nara declared in agreement with his fellow shinobi councilman and clan leader.

"Yes Lord Nara, I agree that Lord Hyuga does make a valid point, which is why all of us need to sit down and figure out a way to deal with this Kumo situation. We were able to find a unique alternative to stop the betrothal of Sakura to the Raikage; perhaps we can discover another unique way to solve this problem as well." Kakashi stated, while staring directly at Hiashi before his lone eye flickered a brief moment towards Tsunade's direction.

This action did not go unnoticed by Tsunade or Hiashi, who understood what the Hokage subtlety was trying to convey to the Hyuga clan head who announced.

"Why do we need to find another solution Hokage-sama? Lady Tsunade, you say you ordered as the Godaime Hokage a bloodline research to be conducted on both Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Naruto years ago is that correct?"

Tsunade's face took on a startled look, as she realized where this question was leading and through gritted teeth replied.

"Hai, I did."

"Well then, could you please tell us if you also ordered a bloodline research to be conducted on anyone else during that time?"

Tsunade sat silent and unmoving, but was seething on the inside at being maneuvered into this position by the Hyuga patriarch and the current Hokage to whom she shot a quick glare at before answering.

"I did order one more bloodline research to be conducted on one other kunoichi with regards to Naruto."

"Who would this other person be Lady Tsunade?"

"Your eldest daughter Lord Hyuga,…..Hinata!"

A murmur went through the entire Council chamber, as many of its members now realized where Hiashi was going.

"And what did the research discover Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, as he sighed wearily at this not unexpected revelation.

"The research showed an even greater potential that if Naruto and Hinata were to have children, there would be a one hundred percent chance for their offspring to have the Byakugan and very high percentage their Byakugan would be enhanced into an all new Kekkei Genkai." Tsunade announced and the Council immediately started a flurry of conversation with one another.

Kakashi looked over to Tsunade and was about to ask when she held up her hand to stop him and stated.

"Before you ask Hokage-sama, yes I'm certain of the results."

"Then as Danzo declared earlier with regards to Haruno Sakura, I would say this solves all of our problems." Hiashi announced before adding just as Danzo had.

"Konoha gets to keep one of its most talented kunoichi it has ever seen. And as a bonus our village will be blessed with a new bloodline that could even surpass that of my own clan. So Hokage-sama, I submit that in order to maintain our village's strength, and keep Kumo in check….

…My eldest daughter Hinata must marry Namikaze Naruto as well!"

"I suppose there is logic to that proposal Lord Hyuga. However, I would like to know something Lady Tsunade. I understand your reasoning behind ordering the bloodline research for Sakura, but why did you also order it for Hinata as well?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"I ordered it for Hinata Hokage-sama because upon my return to the village to become the Godaime Hokage, I learned of Hinata's love for Naruto. So I figured that the gaki would end up one day marrying one of the girls who had fallen in love with him. I just didn't know which one it would be, Sakura or Hinata?"

"Well it doesn't matter now I guess, because it looks like our favorite knucklehead is going to end up with both girls now." Kakashi commented in amusement.

"Hokage-sama, while I am not against this marriage proposal of Lord Hyuga's daughter with the Namikaze heir. You stated that the Raikage made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming Hyuga Hinata for his bride in place of Haruno Sakura. Are we not risking the end of the Shinobi Alliance against the Akatsuki and possibly war with Kumogakure if we follow through on this measure?" Koharu questioned with concern.

"I think not Koharu. I happen to know that the Kazekage, Mizukage, nor the Tsuchikage holds any love for the Raikage. And they all recognize the threat of the Akatsuki so I doubt they will dissolve the alliance simply because the Raikage can't get a wife."

"That may be Hokage-sama, but that doesn't ensure that they won't take sides if a war develops between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Iwagakure may join with Kumo simply to help take revenge for what the Yondaime did to them in the last great shinobi war. Plus, lest we forget, Kumogakure does hold the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki, which they could use against us."

"And we have the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki at our disposal should war arise! Lord Hyuga is correct, we cannot pass up the opportunity to create not only one but two brand new bloodlines. We've already discussed that even if the children the Haruno girl and the Namikaze heir wouldn't be gifted with a new bloodline, they will still create an immensely powerful clan. Now upon learning that perhaps an even greater bloodline could be born from the union of the Hyuga and Namikaze heirs. Our chances to usher in a new era of Kekkei Genkai is within our grasp and all that needs to be done is direct Haruno's, Hyuga's, and the Namikaze's future into the proper course. Yes Hokage-sama, a union between the Namikaze heir and the Hyuga heiress is just as vital to Konoha's survival as is his union to the Haruno girl." Danzo exclaimed with all the authority he could muster.

"Yes Danzo-san, we already recognize the potential gains to the Leaf village of these unions. What concerns me is this village's losses should war arise once more between the five great nations" Koharu snapped in retort.

"That will not happen. Iwagakure will not risk war with us for fear of what we or more specifically what Naruto could do to their forces. Also, were they to ally themselves with Kumogakure, which I highly doubt given the amount of disdain the Tsuchikage has for the Raikage. The Tsuchikage knows that any aggression towards our country or village would bring in the Wind Country and Sunagakure to our defense, should we request it, which we will not. No, to preserve the Shinobi Alliance, Suna, Iwa, and Kiri will remain neutral, if the Raikage chooses to follow through on his threat. We must keep this strictly as a dispute between the Cloud Village and the Leaf Village should that arise." Kakashi commanded, cutting off any potential arguments from Koharu or Danzo.

"Very well Hokage-sama, I've stated my concerns and that is all I can do. But what exactly is going to be the reason we present to the Raikage to why we are refusing both of his demanded marriage betrothals?" Koharu contritely asked before resuming her seat in the Council chamber.

"Well, since Naruto is the last living legacy of the Namikaze clan. We can always present to the Raikage that as such the two most skilled and qualified kunoichi's were selected to become his wives under the Clan Restoration Act to rebuild his clan. Those kunoichi's being Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata who in fact are the two most skilled and qualified kunoichi's we have currently available for marriage to Naruto."

"What about Yuuhi Kurenai? She's available and definitely has a hot enough body that any man would want to get with. Maybe we could offer her for betrothal to the Raikage and that might appease him, since the two girls he wanted are not available?" Homura declared, before he fell once again to his knees gasping for air, as the killing intent directed upon him was now coming from the Hokage, as the advisor heard in an icy and deadly tone of voice from Kakashi.

"Yuuhi Kurenai is not available for appeasement of the Raikage!"

After a few more seconds of uneasy silence in the Council chamber, Hiashi spoke up and announced with fervor.

"I agree with Hokage-sama, it is a perfectly logical and reasonable explanation to give to the Raikage, as to why he cannot have either the Haruno girl or my daughter. So, if no one else has any objections, I call for a vote of this Council to approve the proposed betrothal of Namikaze Naruto to Hyuga Hinata at once, as well as initiating the CRA for Namikaze Naruto to legally have two wives per Konoha law to rebuild his noble clan!"

"Shouldn't the civilian council-members also be present to vote? Koharu questioned.

"Actually no, their presence is not required, as this is strictly a shinobi matter. Their presence wasn't even necessary to vote on the matter between Sakura and Naruto, but I chose to let them stay out of a courtesy.

One by one, every clan head voted to approve the proposal until it came upon the Hokage to cast his final vote. Rising from his chair and gripping his gavel, Kakashi announced with authority.

"Upon unanimous vote of the Konoha Shinobi Council and the office of the Hokage, the measure brought forth by Hyuga Hiashi of marrying Hyuga Hinata to Namikaze Naruto and to initiate the CRA for Namikaze Naruto in order to negate the Raikage's betrothal demands and to see the births of a new potentially strong bloodlines to the Namikaze clan has been approved."

Kakashi slammed down his gavel to make the proposal official before adding.

"It is done, now since there are no more matters on today's docket; this Council session is officially closed. Lord Hyuga, if you would please stay, I have some matters to discuss with you in regards to the necessary documents I must prepare for your daughters marriage contract for tomorrow."

After a few minutes, all the clan leaders and heirs had exited the chambers leaving only Hiashi, Tsunade, and Kakashi. As all three sat in silence, it was Hiashi who finally spoke up and asked.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing really, I just need to know if you have any problems with me drawing up the same marriage contract for Hinata as I did for Sakura. She will need to produce an heir within a year, starting tomorrow, but as with Sakura she will be justly compensated."

"I have no objections to using the same marriage contract and stipulations attached to it that the Haruno girl received. To be quite frank Hokage-sama, I could care less about the compensation. I did what I had to today to save my daughter because I love her. I've not been a very good father over the years to her, but upon hearing that she engaged in battle against Pein when virtually all other shinobi were cowering in fear including myself, I felt ashamed. When she almost died at the hands of that madman, I realized I was greatly mistaken in thinking she was still a weak little girl. Hinata has become a strong vibrant woman and although the actions I have taken here today will prevent her from becoming the future leader of my clan. I am proud that Hinata will help to bring life into the noble Namikaze clan and that she is a valued and honored kunoichi of this village. Although it may be late in coming, I've sworn to become the father Hinata deserves. No longer will I attempt to control her life as I did in the past."

"Ha Lord Hyuga! You say that, but what did you just do not ten minutes ago in this Council chamber." Tsunade spat in derisive contempt.

"What did I do Lady Tsunade? I just made my daughter the happiest woman on this planet once she finds out what I did." Hiashi replied with a smirk before strolling out of the Council chambers, while looking forward to seeing the expression on his daughters face when he would tell Hinata of her betrothal to her lifelong love.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Yamanaka flower shop, a small group of clan heir's had gathered to discuss what they had witnessed in the Konoha Council session that afternoon. Needless to say all of them were pretty stunned by what had been said and transpired. The fact that sessions proceedings had directly involved three of their closest friends made it difficult for all of them to understand what had just happened. It was the blonde kunoichi whose name adorned the flower shop sign who finally broke the stifling silence and exclaimed in surprise.

"That was some Council meeting today. I still can't believe it, Sakura and Naruto married, and now he also has to marry Hinata as well!"

"Not only that Ino, but that Naruto is actually the son of the Fourth Hokage just blows my mind." Grumbled Kiba, as he sniffed at several flowers the sweet smells irritating his highly sensitive nose.

"Well, we always kind of suspected it Kiba and Naruto becoming the next Hokage has pretty much been a foregone conclusion considering how strong he has become."

"Yeah I know Shikamaru, but still hearing it said and acknowledged by the Council and the Hokage was still a shock. What do you think about it Chouji?"

"What's there to say (munch, munch) Naruto's still my friend no matter who his parents were or what position he will obtain. (munch, munch) I'm happy for him." The Akimichi heir stated while eating his trademark barbeque potato chips.

"Grrrrrrrr, I just can't believe forehead girl is the one who gets to marry the next Hokage. That girl is so damn lucky and she doesn't even realize it. Do you believe all that vile crap she spewed about Naruto today?" Ino exclaimed in a sigh, as her fingers played with a knife with which she normally cut the stems to shorten the flowers so they could easily fit into smaller vases.

"I always knew her relationship with Naruto was troublesome, but even I was thrown for a loop by what she said about how she felt about him."

"Sakura's reasoning as to those feelings about Naruto is very misguided and illogical, not to mention most troubling to me." Shino stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Well speak of the she-devil now, look who's heading this way." Kiba remarked, while looking out the pane glass window to the flower shop to see Sakura with her head down crossing the street and walking towards the store.

"Nobody say a word about Hinata to her, I don't want Sakura screwing things up between Naruto and Hinata tomorrow." Kiba growled with authority.

A moment later, the entrance door to the shop opened and struck a bell signifying someone coming in. Sakura looked up and was startled to see many of her friends of the Rookie 9 class staring at her intently, as she stammered nervously.

"H, hi everyone. I, I was just stopping by to see if I could talk to Ino. I can see you all are in the midst of something, so I can come back later."

"There's no need Sakura, the topic of our conversation was today's Council meeting. You are more than welcome to participate about that subject. For I have one question I wish you to answer for me."

"Umm, o, ok Shino?"

"Please tell me Sakura, am I a man or an insect?"

"Wha, what, I, I don't understand the question?"

"It's quite simple Sakura so I'll repeat it. Am I a man or an insect?"

"You, you're a man Shino….. why do you ask?""

"Are you sure Sakura, I mean I do host an entire colony of insects within my body?"

"Y, yes but they're separate life-forms from you Shino."

"Yes they are Sakura. It is too bad you have never used that same logic when it came to your own teammate and friend!" Shino stated in an icy tone causing Sakura to wince and look sheepishly to the ground, before she heard Shino add.

"Come on Kiba, we should leave lest Sakura changes her mind and decides I too am some sort of insect monster and that you are some sort of canine fiend!"

"I hear that Shino, we wouldn't want our monstrous presence to upset the Godaime's little princess here."

Both members of the former squad 8 walked brusquely past the pink-haired kunoichi who kept her head down, as they exited the flower shop. As a lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek she looked up and asked.

"I suppose you all hate me to for what I said about Naruto?"

"We don't hate you Sakura, but we are disappointed that you would say and treat Naruto the way you did today." Choji stated after seeing nobody was looking at her.

"To hell with that Chouji, I'm downright pissed at her right now! I mean seriously forehead what's your problem?"

"You all know what my problem is Ino-pig. I spelled them all out to you at the Council meeting. And I'm sorry you all are disappointed and angry with me, but it doesn't change how I feel!" Sakura shot back in a defensive manor.

Sakura stood silent and unmoving waiting for someone to speak up and agree with her or at the very least understand her position. When no one did, Sakura looked to the floor dejectedly before weakly stammering out a justification of her actions.

"You, you guys just don't understand it's not the same thing. Naruto hurt me in the past and I've been afraid of him ever since."

"Bullshit Sakura, that's a load of crap and you know it! I remember when you got hurt and I also remember Naruto apologizing and beating himself up over it for months. What I don't remember is you ever saying to me or anyone else how scared you are of Naruto. No, what I remember is you being upset about how badly Naruto was torturing himself over it. And why you felt upset about Naruto torment forehead? It's because you love the blonde knucklehead and deep down you know it. I know the reason why you're upset about what the Council did today and it's got nothing to do with Naruto."

"Fine Ino-pig, you seem to have all the answers, tell me why I'm upset about what the Council did today?" Sakura spat with derision.

"You're upset Sakura because you don't get to play the role of martyr that you've so dearly loved to play your whole life."

"Wha, what?"

"That's right, you've always loved to play the role of the victim your entire life. From when you were a little girl crying about your forehead to Naruto always having to save your ass back in your Genin days, to even a few days ago when you first heard about the Raikage demanding your betrothal. You just love to be the willing or sacrificial victim.

"You're crazy Ino-pig!"

"Am I, let's think about it. What was your reaction when you first heard the news that you might have to marry the Raikage to prevent the collapse of the Shinobi Alliance? Did you get upset or throw a tantrum like you did in the Council chamber today. No, you were all _**I don't want to marry the Raikage, but if I must to keep the Alliance intact, then I must do what I have to for Konoha.**__" _Ino stated in mocking fashion.

Sakura couldn't find the words to say anything in defense and could only glare at her blonde-haired friend who continued on.

"You were Mrs. Calm and collected, ready to do your duty and willing to give up your life without hesitation for Konoha. My, my, what a selfless and gallant act you were about to perform forehead, but when the Hokage and the Council decide to save you from your noble sacrifice by marrying you off to one of the nicest guys in the world and your supposed friend. What do you do but freak-out and hurt him in the worst way possible!"

Sakura felt the sting of guilt and hints of truth at Ino's words and turned her head away, but this action did nothing to stop the Yamanaka heiress from asking.

"Why is that? I mean you don't get upset at the prospect of marrying that aged, steroid induced psychopath of a Raikage. But you do get upset at marrying the one guy who has always treated you like a queen his entire life. So, I'm left with only two possible answers. One, you secretly are attracted to muscle bound senile old apes. Or two you're pissed off because now Konoha won't erect a golden statue of you in the middle of the village. Proudly proclaiming how you saved Konoha by nobly sacrificing your virtue and virginity to Kumogakure to protect us all from untold peril." Ino stated while throwing her arm across her forehead in dramatic fashion before collapsing backwards in a heap into Chouji's arms for even more theatrical effect.

Opening up one eye to peer at her pink-haired friend, Ino could see Sakura silent and standing, quivering in either sadness or rage. Extricating herself from Chouji's arms she walked to Sakura and looked her directly in the eyes before saying in a stern tone of voice.

"Look Sakura, I don't really know what your problem is with Naruto and to be honest I don't think you do either. But you better figure it out and pretty damn soon. Because there are other girls out there who already know what a kind, decent, and loving person the knucklehead can be. Not to mention he's going be the next Hokage and is smoking hot as well. If I wasn't with Chouji-kun already I'd have jumped him a long time ago. I mean have you seen those muscled arms, his chiseled chest and his six-pack abs, I mean Kami it makes me drool just thinking about it."

"You do realize I'm still here don't you Ino."

"I'm sorry Chouji-kun, you know that I love you, but I'm not talking about your special qualities at the moment. Right now I'm trying to get through to this bubble-headed kunoichi's brain and help her realize that she's about to throw away one prime hunk of man-meat forever just like you, if she hasn't already done so."

"Wha, what do you mean if I haven't already done so Ino?"

"I mean after what you said and did to Naruto in the Council meeting today; you may have already lost him for good. For your sake forehead I hope not because I doubt you're going to find a guy with the patience to put up with your bullshit like Naruto has his whole life.

"Ino's right, it's troublesome, but every person has their breaking point when it comes to someone and I fear you may have reached that point with Naruto this afternoon. I'm not saying how you feel about Naruto is right or wrong, but you've got a lot to think about Sakura when it comes to him and only you can decide that. I hope you figure it out before it's too late Sakura, if it already isn't?" Shikamaru stated with brutal honesty.

"You're right Shikamaru; I do have a lot to think about." Sakura says in a dejected tone before turning around to leave the store.

As Shikamaru and his teammates watched Sakura leave the flower shop, they could only gaze upon her with pity, while she pondered everything she had just heard.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata was wringing her hands nervously as she approached her father's study that evening. Although her relationship with Hiashi had improved dramatically since the Pein invasion, Hinata was still surprised when her father had asked her to come to his study to discuss a matter of clan importance after dinner. To be honest, the Hyuga heiress has always hated her father's study, as it held precious few positive memories for her growing up. To Hinata it was a cold, impersonal, holding chamber where her father had scolded and lectured her about her failures as the Hyuga heiress and at being a shinobi. Taking a deep breath before hesitantly knocking on the formidable oak door to the study, Hinata gulped as she heard her father bade her to enter.

"You wished to speak with me Otousan?"

"Yes Hinata, please wait a moment while I finish assigning the guard rotations for the clan compound this week."

Hinata simply nodded and kept her head lowered while she waited for her father to finish.

"Neji, please make sure the lead guard receives this new rotation schedule this evening." Hiashi announced alerting Hinata that her cousin was also present in the room as she looked up to see him.

"As you wish Hiashi-sama."

"Now Hinata, the reason I've asked you here is to discuss the future leadership of this clan." Hiashi declared, as Hinata returned her attention to him and answered.

"Hai Otousan."

"After careful thought and much deliberation upon what transpired today in the Konoha Council session, I've decided you will not assume the mantle of Clan leader upon my retirement."

"I see father." Hinata solemnly replied, as she thought to herself.

'_Nothing has changed, he still considers me weak and unfit to lead the clan. I was foolish to think otherwise.'_

"I have decided that upon my retirement your younger sister Hanabi will assume the mantle of Clan leader. However, I want you to understand that this decision was not based upon any inability on your part to become clan leader. I firmly believe you would have made an excellent leader for the future of the Hyuga clan. However, certain events were brought forth to my attention today in the Konoha Council which forced me to make this decision, as you have an even greater destiny then clan leader my daughter."

"Great, greater destiny, I, I don't understand father?" Hinata stammered with confusion, as she had been instructed since she was old enough to understand that her destiny was to lead the Hyuga clan.

"Yes Hinata, a greater destiny. For you see it was revealed today in the Council and shall be announced to the village tomorrow that the last legacy of the Namikaze clan lives. As such seeing as he is the only living member of that noble clan which produced our esteemed Fourth Hokage the Yondaime. The Council in its wisdom has seen fit to enact the Clan Restoration Act for the young man. And with my honor and blessing, I have arranged with the Hokage for you my daughter to become one of the two wives this young man will take to help restore the Namikaze clan to its former glory."

"M, me father?" Hinata asked in a panic stricken voice while thinking.

'_I don't want to marry some strange man just because he comes from some important clan of the past. I love Naruto-kun and I want to be his wife and only his wife.'_

"Hinata, you seem distressed upon hearing this news? I would think you would be happy. It is a great honor to be chosen as one of the matriarchs to help rebuild this clan. If you are worried that your standard of life will decrease, I can assure you that the Hokage has established a sizable monetary compensation for you as reward for your acceptance of this proposed marriage and for any heirs which you produce from it."

"N, no father, I wasn't worried about any monetary compensation and I'm sure it is an honor to be chosen as a matriarch to help rebuild the Namikaze clan. I just, just had hoped to be able to, to …"

"To marry someone else?" Hiashi asked, interrupting his stammering daughter.

"Yes father." Hinata meekly replied.

"Hmmm, well this does change some things. I don't wish to force you into doing something you have no desire for Hinata. Are you sure you don't wish to at least consider this proposed marriage to this man?"

"I'm, I'm sorry father, but my heart does belong to another."

"Very well, if that is your decision, so be it." Hiashi grimly pronounced, before pushing a button on his desk. A few moments later, a branch member arrived at the study to which Hiashi ordered.

"See to it that this document is returned to the Hokage first thing in the morning. Also inform the Hokage our clan's deepest apologies that Hinata Hyuga has declined her proposed betrothal to Naruto Uzumaki, umm I mean Naruto Namikaze. Also please ask the Hokage to convey to the Uzumaki heir, I mean the Namikaze heir that we hope he bears no ill will towards our clan for my daughter's refusal of marriage to him."

"I shall see to it at once Hiashi-sama."

As Hiashi handed the proposed marriage contract over to the branch member for delivery, a scant second later he heard a garbled cry and then a hard thump hitting the floor. Looking up from his desk, the Hyuga patriarch saw the branch member crumpled unconscious in a heap on the floor with Hinata standing over him frantically examining the document the young man was suppose to deliver. After a moment Hinata looked to her father wide-eyed and in a daze her mouth open trying to speak when Hiashi said.

"Yes Hinata, it's true. Am I to understand you've had second thoughts about not marrying Naruto Namikaze? Because if you have, I've already signed off on the proposed marriage as you can see and you have my full support and blessing to marry the young man if you want to."

"I want to father!" Hinata exclaimed, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, as her mind overloaded at the thoughts of being Naruto's wife.

Both Hiashi and Neji watched Hinata fall to the floor clutching the marriage contract in her hands tightly to her chest. Both men could only shake their heads in amusement before Hiashi ordered his nephew to carry Hinata to her bedroom and to leave the contract with her. As Hiashi watched Neji pick Hinata off the ground, a small tear rolled down his cheek, as the smile adorning his daughters face was priceless. And this made the aged Hyuga leader feel a sense of joy at being able to grant Hinata's fondest wish and to give to her the happy life he had denied her for so long growing up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Naruto stormed his way to Hokage Tower, the rage he felt within him seemed to grow with each step that he took. He was still upset about what had happened with Sakura at the Council session the day before and thought it had been one of the worst days of his life. But today's events had made yesterday seem tame by comparison. The news of Naruto's true heritage as the living legacy of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had been announced that morning and it had turned his life upside down in the village. Now the very same people in the village, who use to shun him in the past, were now going out of their way to heap praise and kindness upon him merely for the fact of who his father was. Even worse than the behavior these pathetic hypocrites of villagers was the attitude that his friends were now showing him, as his thoughts recounted an earlier memory of his morning trip to Ichiraku Ramen.

**(Flashback) **

When Naruto finally arrived at his favorite restaurant, the sight that greeted him was astonishing. There were literally hundreds of villagers milling around the stand all waiting to place an order with the ramen vendor. Naruto could see that Teuchi and Ayame were working at a frantic pace to fill all the orders they were given. Suddenly, one of the villagers noticed Naruto and shouted out effectively breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Hey everyone look, the Yondaime's son is here!"

Before Naruto knew what was happening, the entire crowd suddenly flocked around him surrounding the bewildered young man. Naruto grew uneasy at this as unpleasant memories of when villagers surrounded him in his youth flooded his mind. This is why it was a complete shock to him when everyone clamored around him to give compliments or just to touch him. Even some of the girls who use to look upon him with disdain were now calling out to him with date and even marriage proposals. Naruto in a panic was about to flee the scene when he noticed Ayame signal to him to go around to the back of the restaurant. Flashing through a quick series of hand signs, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reemerge moments later in the back alley behind Ichiraku's. A few seconds later, Ayame came out the backdoor and enveloped Naruto in a bone-crushing hug as Naruto stammered.

"Wha, what's going on around here Ayame-chan?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's wonderful. Since the Hokage and the Council announced you were the son of the Fourth Hokage earlier today, people have been beating down our door to eat the food of your favorite restaurant. We've already made more money today than we had in the last six months and it's all thanks to you!"

"Well, ummm, I'm happy for you and the old man Ayame-chan." Naruto hesitantly replied, not really sure how he should respond. A moment later a grinning Teuchi Ichiraku came out carrying a large takeout bag full of ramen dishes and thrust the bag into Naruto's hands while bowing and saying in gratitude.

"Here you go Naruto-sama, I cooked all your favorite ramen dishes for you to enjoy."

'_Sama?' _Naruto thought to himself in confusion, as he looked inside the bag before saying.

"Ummm, thanks old man, I appreciate it, but this more food than I was going to order and I don't have enough money to pay for all of it."

"It's on the house Naruto-sama! I wouldn't dream of taking money from you, not after all the business you've brought to us. It's the least I can do for the living legacy of Minato Namikaze."

Naruto's face became crestfallen upon hearing Teuchi's proclamation before mumbling his thanks and turning to walk away. Both Teuchi and Ayame noticed the somber expression Naruto's face had taken and the subdued way he walked away from them, before Teuchi called out with concern fearing they had insulted the boy in some way.

"Naruto-sama, you seem upset, did we do something to displease you?"

Naruto turned around and gave his trademark smile, the one he always showed when he was hurting inside and solemnly said.

"No, you didn't do anything old man. I guess I just liked it better when you guy's liked me as plain old Naruto Uzumaki and not just as the last living legacy of the Fourth. You two had better hurry back inside, you've got a lot of hungry customers waiting for you. I'm glad your business is doing so well for you now and thanks again for the ramen."

Before Teuchi and Ayame could respond, Naruto leapt away to the rooftops, leaving behind his two long-standing precious people, who both felt very sad and guilty at their behavior towards the young blonde shinobi.

**(End of Flashback)**

'_Naruto-sama!' Even my friends are treating me like royalty now that the truth of who my father was is out! Now I understand what the teme went through growing up. Being praised and complimented for nothing more than whom he came from rather than who he is.' _Naruto bitterly thought with disgust as he reached Hokage Tower.

A short time later, Naruto threw open the doors to the Hokage's office and stomped inside. Both Kakashi and Tsunade could feel the slight killing intent emanating off of his body, as he strode forth to stand in front of his former Sensei and growled out.

"What service do I need to provide today Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi could only sigh, as he could tell Naruto was still upset about the events that had transpired in the last 24 hours. Looking towards his former student, he silently wondered what Naruto's reaction would be to the latest bombshell he would deliver to uproot the boy's life. However, as much as he hated it, Kakashi knew it was the only way to save Hinata and hoped Naruto would understand that. Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, he tried to speak in an upbeat tone of voice.

"Thanks for coming Naruto, there's some matters I need to discuss with you that will affect your marriage to Sakura."

"What's there to discuss? I'm married to Sakura and that's that! If it's about producing an heir with her, just have baa-chan schedule a time for me to go over to the hospital to dump off a cup of my little soldiers and we'll be done with it."

"I'm sure there's a little more to it than that."

"I don't know what else that could be? Just loan me one of ero-sennin's books and so long as it doesn't have any pink-haired heroines in it. I should be able to knockout plenty of baby-making juice for Haruno-san to use."

"Naruto." Tsunade mumbled under her breath, saddened at Naruto's attitude towards her former apprentice.

"Ahem, alright we'll table the discussion about your heir another time. That's not the reason I called you here today. After you had left the Council meeting yesterday Naruto, you were not present to hear about a secondary demand of the Raikage should Konoha refuse his betrothal to Sakura."

"What is this second demand Hokage-sama?"

"Ummm, well you see Naruto, the Raikage was fearful that we would reject his marriage proposal for Sakura and him to wed. So, he put in a demand that if we were to reject his original proposal, than another specific kunoichi of the Leaf village was to take Sakura's place at the altar. The Raikage also has made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming this other girl for his bride."

"What, that's not right! You mean that bastard is going to threaten Konoha if we don't let him marry another kunoichi from the village!"

"That's correct."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What we are doing about it has already been done. I have enacted with the Council's approval the CRA or Clan Restoration Act for the girl to marry a shinobi of a recently restored clan here in the Leaf village and help rebuild his clan, thus negating the Raikage's betrothal demands"

"Well that's a relief for her, but it still doesn't explain why I'm here?

"(Sigh) you're here Naruto because you are that shinobi of a recently restored clan that she will help to rebuild." Kakashi stated with aplomb, as he waited for the gears in Naruto's brain to slowly grind away before grasping what the silver-haired Hokage had just said. After a minute, Naruto's eyes grew wide and Kakashi could only close his eyes while waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"NO, NO, NO! I swear I'm not about to ruin some other girl's life by forcing her to marry me!"

"Naruto, you're not forcing her into marriage! This kunoichi was given a voluntary choice whether or not to marry you or the Raikage and she chose you."

"Even if that's the case which I doubt, I can't marry another girl; I'm already married to Sakura-san."

"That's why we reenacted the CRA, to make it legal for you to be married to more than one girl. It also legally denies the Raikage from filing any type of protest to our actions which will be fully recognized by the other three Great Elemental countries."

"So the only reason I'm marrying this girl is to keep her out of the clutches of the Raikage."

"That's partially correct."

"What other reasons am I marrying this girl for Hokage-sama?"

"Well…"

"You're marrying this other girl Naruto because I had run some bloodline research on her and the results showed an even greater potential that were the two of you to have children there would be a very high percentage that your offspring would unlock a new bloodline trait." Tsunade finally snapped in reply having grown weary of Kakashi's hesitancy.

"So, just like Sakura, this marriage is being forced for no other reason than the creation of a new bloodline for this village. Well, I see you and those Council bastards have thought of everything and screwed my life over once again. And now you've ruined another girl's life by forcing her to marry me just to gain another precious bloodline for this village."

"No Naruto that's not the only reason for the marriage. And I've already told you no one is forcing this girl to marry you. In fact she's more than happy and willing to do so and has sacrificed much in the process to do so. You have no idea, but with this particular girl you are probably saving her from a fate far worse than death."

"Yeah right, so who is this noble girl happily willing to sacrifice her life just to be married to me?" Naruto spat with sarcasm.

A moment later, as if on cue there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Upon Kakashi's command to enter, the door opened up to reveal a young male wearing a flowing robe-like shirt and pants. The man stepped aside to let the young girl he was escorted enter the office first. She was dressed in a form-fitting short sleeved kimono with a wide sash wrapped around her waist. However the most distinctive features of the two youths was not their clothing attire, but their eyes which seemed pupil-less. But in truth, both the iris and pupil were barely discernable with the male's appearing a milky white in color. While the young female held a rather beautiful shade of lavender in her eyes. As they both bowed to the Hokage in reverence of his position, the young male spoke up and said.

"Hokage-sama, Lord Hyuga gives his apologies, he was unavoidably detained with the Hyuga elders and will join us later to finalize the paperwork for Hinata's betrothal. However, he has already apprised me of the entire matter and sent me in his stead to act as witness to her betrothal to the Namikaze heir."

"Y, you Hinata, it's you that I'm supposed to marry?" Naruto stammered in disbelief.

"Hai Naruto-kun…Ashikarazu (I'm sorry) I mean Naruto-sama." Hinata replied while trying desperately to remain dignified and confer to her husband the respect she had been taught her whole life to give to him.

'_Again with the sama!' _Naruto angrily thought to himself before he heard Hinata continue on.

"Naruto-sama I am most honored that I have been chosen to become your wife and to help you rebuild your noble clan for the future of the village. I am very happy to accept the proud name of Namikaze and….."

"Stop it Hinata! I hate people who lie to themselves!"

"I'm, I'm lying to myself?" Hinata stammered in confusion.

"Of course you are! Back when I was just plain old Naruto Uzumaki, a princess like you never would have even considered me as a husband! But now that I'm revealed to be the Yondaime's son, now all of the sudden I'm good enough for you!"

"But, but I never thought….." Hinata stammered, as tears began to well in her eyes before Naruto continued on.

"I never would have thought Hinata that you would be someone as shallow and superficial as to pretend to care about someone just because of their title or heritage, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe your clan pressured you into this marriage, I don't know? I'll marry you to keep you safe from the Raikage because I do consider you one of my friends. But don't stand there and lie to yourself and me about being happy and honored to become my wife. When we both know you're probably as disgusted with the thought as Sakura is! I only hope that in the future you can….."

The room held a pall of eerie silence to it, as everyone was shocked by what Naruto was saying before a resounding smack was heard interrupting him and everyone looked up to see Hinata standing in front of Naruto with tears running down her face. Naruto's head was turned to the side after obviously being the recipient of the blow from the Hyuga girl when they heard Hinata say.

"Don't do me any favors Naruto! Since you believe I'm being dishonest with you, I shall go ahead and sacrifice my dignity along with my life and marry the Raikage to save the village!"

"Hinata you can't!" Neji exclaimed.

Hinata did not reply, but instead turned and ran out of the room trying frantically to escape from everyone while her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Naruto turned his head back to where Hinata had been standing, as the pink handprint was already fading from his face. Holding his hand to his cheek, he was stunned that Hinata had actually hit him. So surprised at this occurrence, he failed to notice the fist heading towards him, before it impacted his jaw and knocked him off his feet onto the floor. Before Naruto could shake the cobwebs out of his head, he felt his shirt being grabbed and was pulled upwards to stare into the seething face of Neji. The amount of killing intent rolling off of the Hyuga male was stifling to Naruto when he heard him shout with malevolence.

"Naruto you are a thick-headed idiot! How dare you say such things to Hinata?"

Before Naruto could reply, Neji yanked the blonde Jinchuuriki up and slammed him back first into a wall while continuing his death grip on the shirt before saying with rage.

"Allow me to clear up some misconceptions you seem to have baka! First off, Hinata never has in her entire life been shallow and superficial as to pretend to care about someone just because of their title or heritage. If that were true, you and she would never have become friends because she caught Hell from the Hyuga clan elders and her own father her entire life growing up by associating with you. Secondly, Hinata was not lying to herself or you when she said she was happy and honored to become your wife! She is absolutely thrilled with the idea of being your wife and willingly chose to give up her role as the future Hyuga clan leader just for the privilege of being married to you! And if you're wondering why she did this? It's because she loves you idiot and has for the longest time! Hinata doesn't give a damn whether your last name is Namikaze or Uzumaki; just the thought of sharing her life with you was enough for her! And after what I just witnessed of your moronic rant to her. As far as I'm concerned whether you're an Uzumaki or a Namikaze you're not good enough for Hinata!"

"She, she loves me?"

"Yes, she loves you, although as to why is beyond me, as it defies any common sense or logic. I can't believe you had the gall to act as though you were doing Hinata a favor by marrying her. Because let me explain what you have just done by hurting Hinata and sending her into the vicious arms of the Raikage and Kumogakure. Do you remember the story I told you during the Genin exams about the hatred I once felt for the main branch of the Hyuga clan and the reasons behind it?"

"Yeah Neji, it had something to do with your father being killed."

"But do you remember the reasons behind my father's death?"

"Ummm, no not everything."

"Well then, allow me to refresh your memory. At the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, representatives from the Lightning Country had come to Konoha to sign a peace accord. However, this was merely a ruse by them to get into the Leaf village and abduct a member of the Hyuga bloodline. That night the Head of the Lightning Country party Shinobi Gashier snuck into the Hyuga compound to abduct Hinata, during his escape he was stopped and killed by Lord Hiashi. The Lightning Country denied their Ambassador was there to abduct Hinata, and demanded the body of the Hyuga's main patriarch as compensation for the loss of their ninja. Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi my father chose to sacrifice himself in his place."

"Yeah, I remember all of that now, but what does that have to do with anything now?"

"Idiot, I tell you this to remind you of the great lengths the Lightning Country and or more specifically its Shinobi village Kumogakure have tried go through for years to get hold of a Kekkei Genkai they can use and exploit for themselves in the future. And now that Hinata has decided to sacrifice herself and willingly go to them to protect Konoha. Tell me Naruto just what do you think is going to happen to her once she arrives in Kumogakure?"

"Wha, what do you mean what's going to happen to her? Hin, Hinata will be alright won't she?" Naruto stammered in a panicked stricken voice.

"If by alright you mean Hinata becomes nothing more than breeding stock for the Raikage and Kami knows who else he may give her to so she can be raped every nine months to churn out Kumogakure babies with the Hyuga bloodline, then yes Naruto, Hinata will be just fine!" Neji angrily spat with derisive sarcasm.

"No, that can't be true, can it?" Naruto exclaimed, as he looked to Kakashi and Tsunade to refute Neji's statement.

"I'm afraid it is a potential possibility Naruto. Neji is correct about Kumogakure zealously trying to obtain a Kekkei Genkai over the years for themselves. I remember back in the Third Great Shinobi War, our forces were ordered to kill any of our shinobi who possessed a Kekkei Genkai if it looked as though they would be captured by the Lightning Country's forces, rather than allow them to obtain a bloodline trait." Kakashi grimly states, while recalling that memory.

"That order dates back to the Second Great Shinobi War Kakashi." Tsunade added with regret.

"So the Raikage may try to breed Hinata like cattle? Does she know about this?"

"Hai, she knows. Hinata has had nightmares for years of being kidnapped or captured by the Lightning Country and of what would happen to her."

"Then why would she volunteer to go there and become the Raikage's wife Neji?"

"Gee, I don't know Naruto? Maybe the fact that the man she loves just spit in her face by saying all the feelings she has for him is nothing but a lie! Do you think that might have had something to do with it?"

Naruto began to hyperventilate at the torturous thoughts of what could happen to Hinata were she to go to Kumogakure. In a panic, his control of the Kyuubi no Youko and his eyes narrowed to slits before a flare of red chakra erupted from his body throwing Neji away from him. Tsunade ran over to check on Neji who was a little shaken up, but otherwise fine while Kakashi bolted up from his chair and pleaded.

"Naruto, try to calm down. We don't know for sure if that would happen to Hinata?"

"No Kakashi-Sensei, I can tell you that will never happen to Hinata! I'll kill the Raikage myself before he ever lays a dirty finger on her!" Naruto growled out in a deep resonating voice, before flashing some hand signs and yelling out.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Technique)

A second later, the Hokage's office was suddenly filled with 50 Naruto shadow clones when their summoner ordered with authority.

"All of you spread out and find Hinata now!"

Immediately, all 50 clones started jumping out of the Hokage's office in different directions to search for the wayward Hyuga girl. While Naruto stood silently on the balcony with his eyes closed and waited impatiently for them to report back.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Neji watched the unmoving blonde nervously to see what he would do next? A couple of minutes later, Naruto's eyes shot open and they were back to their original obsidian blue color, as he stated out loud before leaping away.

"Found her."

As the trio left in the office watched Naruto bound away, Neji spoke up and asked with concern.

"Is Hinata going to be alright with Naruto in that state of mind?"

"Hai Neji, she will be fine. I think your educational speech to Naruto was just the slap to his face he needed to come to grasp of what Hinata just did, and of the pain he had caused her. If I know Naruto, he's going to make amends to the girl or die trying." Kakashi stated with assurance.

A moment later, there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Kakashi's bade whomever it was to enter and the door opened up to reveal Hiashi Hyuga stepping into the office, as he looked around with confusion and asked.

"Where is my daughter and the Namikaze heir? I thought they were here to complete the clan betrothal act between them?"

"Ummm, well you see Lord Hyuga…."

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, Lady Hinata and Lord Namikaze left a few minutes ago to discuss the betrothal of the two. Lord Namikaze wished to be certain that Lady Hinata was not forced or coerced into accepting this marriage to him and wanted to make sure that it was something she truly wanted to do." Neji interrupted, as he diplomatically lied to the Hyuga patriarch, much to the shock of both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Hmph, does the boy actually think I would force my own daughter to marry him!" Hiashi declared with annoyance.

"Please do not take offense Hiashi-sama, but I believe he's taken a prudent course of action considering our clans interactions with him in the past, as well as his knowledge of our treatment of Hinata growing up. I find his action to be commendable that he is taking Lady Hinata's thoughts and feelings into account before finalizing the marriage between them."

Hiashi winced slightly at his nephew's subtle reminder of how his clan had treated Naruto in the past, as well as its oppressive upbringing of Hinata. Clearing his throat, Hiashi replied with genuine respect for the boy.

"Ahem, you're correct Neji; I do find it noble that the Namikaze heir is considerate of my daughter's feelings on the matter before they become husband and wife. Fortunately, we already know that Hinata is quite happy and content to become his bride. So I doubt we will have to wait very long for them to return. May I take a seat while we wait Hokage-sama?"

"Please Lord Hyuga, take a seat and rest yourself. I shall order some refreshments for us while we wait." Kakashi courteously replied, before sending a grateful look towards Neji silently thanking the young man for not revealing what had actually happened.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata sat with her head hanging down on a lone empty bench in a small-secluded park and the tears she had been shedding since leaving the Hokage's office heartbroken had not ceased. Never in her wildest imagination could she have ever believed that Naruto would ever think those things of her. Hinata wondered what could have brought on such a drastic and heart wrenching change in the personality of the boy she has loved her whole life? As she pondered this, she heard someone land a few feet away from her and then a voice she knew all too well called out shakily to her.

"H, Hinata….."

Hinata turned her body away from the voice and attempted to wipe away her tears before coldly declaring.

"G, go away Naruto!"

Naruto felt like someone had shoved an ice cold kunai into his heart upon hearing Hinata's tone of voice and tears began to well in his eyes, as he frantically stammered.

"Pl, please Hinata, let me explain."

"What's there to explain? I'm just some shallow, superficial gold-digger who only wants to marry you because you're the son of the Fourth Hokage! All of my feelings for you are nothing but lies remember!" Hinata whirled around and spat with venom, as her tears continued to stream down her face breaking Naruto's heart and spirit when he saw them before she added with spite.

"Just go away Naruto! I wouldn't want a scheming devious girl such as myself to ruin the reputation of the last living legacy of the Fourth by you associating with her!"

Hinata then rose and began to walk away when she heard a sound that made her heart freeze. Quickly turning around she saw Naruto on his knees with his head hung low sobbing, while his arms were hanging loosely at his sides. Walking over with a little trepidation, Hinata kneeled down and cupped his cheek before Naruto suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug and openly cried into her shoulder while begging.

"Pl, please don't hate me. (sob) I, I don't think I could live if I thought you hated me. (sob, sob) I'm so sorry I hurt you Hinata. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to do it. (sob) I'm, I'm just so confused right now? The last 24 hours has turned my life into chaos and I don't know what to think anymore? (sob, sob) Yesterday I was just plain old Naruto Uzumaki, today that's been forgotten by everyone even my friends. Now I'm the legacy of the Yondaime and everyone is treating me like royalty. (sob) People that use to treat me poorly growing up now all of a sudden want to be my friend and even my true friends are acting all different around me now. I, I, just don't understand it? (sob, sob) I'm still the same person I was yesterday, but now I just don't know who I can trust anymore?"

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I, I love you and you can always trust me, now and forever." Hinata stated with love and sincerity, as she lovingly stroked his hair.

"I, I know that Hinata, you're the one person I should have trusted, but like the baka I am I didn't. (sob) You've never lied to me my entire life, (sob, sob) but what did I do to the person who has always cared about me, I lashed out and hurt you because I let my feelings about others affect my judgment. (sob) I'm sorry please forgive me. I just couldn't believe a girl like you would ever want or feel that way about a guy like me." (sob)

"What, what do you mean, a girl like me?"

"C'mon, you know what I mean. You're kind and smart and beautiful, not to mention you're also a princess of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Why would I ever think that a girl as classy, pretty, and as special as you would have anything to do with a loser like me? So when you said you were happy and honored to become my wife, I figured it was just because you had learned of my true heritage." Naruto dejectedly said, as his sobbing subsided.

"Naruto-kun, I don't care where you come from, I never have. I love you because of who you have been your whole life and nothing more."

"I, I, just don't understand, why? Why would you care about me so much? I'm such a fool! I never saw or knew how you truly felt about me. Why would you want to be with someone as dense as me? I was no different with you, than Sakura was with me growing up. I ignored you and didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm no better than Sakura; in fact I'm worse!" Naruto said in a choked voice looking up into the face of one angry Hyuga princess who began to say.

"I can't believe you would say that about yourself Naruto-kun! You've never abused, insulted or treated me badly in anyway growing up. You didn't purposely ignore me. I never expressed to you how I felt because I was always nervous and shy around you. But that wasn't your fault but mine. When you did talk to me, you were always friendly and kind and caring. You never treated me like I was nothing, not like Sakura did to you."

"Well, I finally learned that harsh lesson about Sakura yesterday." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. Hinata, please don't sacrifice yourself to the Raikage to save the village. Even though Neji is right and I don't deserve you, please do me the honor of becoming your husband so that doesn't happen."

"Nar, Naruto-kun, do you love me?"

"Hinata-chan, I don't know what love is anymore? I never had it growing up, so I don't know what it feels like? I thought I did, but after what happened yesterday in the Council meeting with Sakura I realized that perhaps I never knew what love is?"

"What happened in the Council session with Sakura?"

"It, it doesn't matter, let's just say I had my eyes opened to some things that's all. So I can't truthfully say that I love you. But I can tell you that you are one of my most precious people. And the thought of you being unhappy or hurt in anyway makes me feel awful inside. All I want to do is make you feel happy and safe and if you become my wife that will be my promise of a lifetime. I, I don't know if that's love, but if what I'm feeling for you is something that you can live with, then please marry me Hinata!"

"Hai Naruto-kun, I can live with that because I feel the same way about you. I will marry you Naruto-sama."

"Please Hinata-chan you don't have to honor me with the suffix. The truth of the matter is if anyone deserves that title in our marriage, it's you."

"(Giggle) please Naruto-kun, don't do that. I don't mind addressing you with that honorific, but if you wish, I won't anymore."

"Thanks my hime, we'd better get back to the Hokage's office and sign off on this marriage. Then I'm taking you to the fanciest restaurant in the village to celebrate." Naruto declared with enthusiasm, as he encircled Hinata's waist with his arm and they leapt away. The Hyuga girl sported a fierce blush on her face at the feel of Naruto's arm around her and of his affectionate pet-name of which he addressed her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was smiling from ear to ear as he prepared breakfast. He still couldn't believe the events that had transpired the day before. The blonde Jinchuuriki's thoughts about his second marriage in as many days were certainly more positive then about the first. It still boggled Naruto's mind that a girl as beautiful and special as Hinata would ever have anything to do with him, but after last night, she had definitely proven him wrong. Blushing, Naruto returned his attention back to the eggs and bacon he was currently frying up when he heard a knock on his front door. Still grinning from ear to ear he opened the door brightly, before his smile quickly disappeared upon seeing who was standing before him.

"H, hello Naruto."

"Hello Sakura, what brings you to the monster's lair this morning?" Naruto answered, before looking to the ground.

Sakura winced upon hearing this and she had seen Naruto's smile disappear when he opened the door and saw her standing there. When she heard the tone of his reply, she suddenly felt sick to herself. Naruto always had a smile for her in the past, and his voice was always one of warmth and friendliness. Now the smile and happy voice, she had always secretly enjoyed from him was gone. The fact that Naruto wouldn't even look at her as he spoke was like a kunai to her heart. Sakura masked her pain as best she could and answered.

"Nar, Naruto I'm sorry about what I said in the Council, I wanted to talk to you about it and try to explain…."

"Naru-kun what are you making for breakfast?" A voice rang out behind Naruto interrupting Sakura who looked over to see Hinata step out of his bedroom fixing her hair. Both Sakura and Hinata froze as each of them caught sight of each other. Hinata froze upon seeing Sakura and Sakura froze upon seeing Hinata or more importantly of what the young Hyuga girl was wearing.

"S, Sakura-san." Hinata stammered in surprise.

**(If you want to see what Hinata was wearing go to the Kingkakashi profile page) **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Notes: **

Happy Labor Day faithful readers, I present to all of you chapter two for your holiday enjoyment. A pretty lengthy chapter and I did a little bit of rewriting from the original with some subtle changes here and there throughout the chapter. There is something that I want to touch upon and that is the original story was **not** solely written by Hefster, but was a joint effort between the two of us. So if anyone has an issue with the original version you need to blame the both of us, not just him. I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review on this story. They really do help an author out in knowing what people like about a story as well as motivate them.

**News:**

In the past I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel this story or any of my stories are worthy of nomination in brown phantom's new poll. I thank you in advance for your support and just do an author search under both brown phantom and Zentary name to get you to their profile page. FFnet for some bizarre reason won't let me list a link to them, even though it's within their own friggin site!

**End of News:**

Take it easy everyone and be good!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 3**

"Sakura-san!" Hinata stammered in surprise.

Sakura didn't even register the young Hyuga heiress, as her eyes were glued on Hinata's half-naked form as she came walking out of Naruto's room. The open lavender shirt she was wearing was barely covering her well endowed chest, while her long silken blue hair hung wet against her back. All of this was complimented by a pair of pink panties and Hinata's madly blushing face.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said with an air of absolute bliss, which interrupted the awkward tension and silence that had gripped Sakura and Hinata.

"How was the shower?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly questioned, but stopped as she heard Sakura sniffle.

"Naruto….you bastard!" Sakura screamed in hurtful anger, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Before she knew what she was doing, her right hand lashed out and resoundingly slapped Naruto leaving behind a reddening hand print on the surprised young man's face. When Naruto turned his head back to Sakura, as the pink hand-print was already fading away only to see she was gone from his door step and his hand went up to his face where Sakura had slapped him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out both in shock and concern at the sudden development, as she herself expected Sakura to punch Naruto across the room. She was by his side immediately and carefully placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I am fine." Naruto replied in frustration.

Hinata blinked and looked at the open door where Sakura had just stood and Hinata had to admit that she was quite puzzled and asked.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing, just forget about it." Naruto answered in a somber voice before turning away from his bewildered wife and walked away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called after him as she helplessly watched him solemnly walk back into the kitchen and resumed making breakfast for them.

Confused, Hinata stood in Naruto's living room quite lost. She closed the door to Naruto's apartment and not knowing how to react to Naruto's sudden change in mood. Hinata walked into his bedroom and got dressed silently wondering what was going on? It was then she heard Naruto call out that breakfast was ready. As the newly married couple ate the unspoken subject of Sakura seemed to linger in the air before Hinata finally broke the awkward silence and said.

"Naruto-kun, I know what just happened with Sakura is not something I can just forget about it. I'm your wife and I love you, but I don't want our marriage to be one of keeping secrets from each other. Please tell me what is going on, don't I deserve to know?"

Naruto placed his fork on the plate in front of him and heaved a heavy sigh. Hinata was correct she did deserve to know, as the Sakura situation would impact her life as well as his own in the future.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, you do deserve to know. Your father already told you that you were to be one of two wives that the Hokage and the Council ordered me to take under the Clan Restoration Act correct?"

"Hai, he informed me of that."

"Well, what he didn't tell you is that Sakura was the Hokage and the Council's other choice and is also my wife." Naruto stated with bitterness etched in his voice.

Hinata's eyes flared in surprise before resuming their normal state as she thought to herself.

'_Sakura is Naruto-kun's other wife, I should have guessed that from the start. This will take some getting used to as Sakura and I have never exactly been friends, just casual acquaintances more than anything. I guess Sakura and I will have to change that. It won't be easy, but for Naruto-kun's sake we have to make it work. What I don't understand is why Naruto-kun isn't happy that Sakura is his wife? He's been in love with her since our days at the academy, now there seems to be an air of animosity between the two of them. I need to find out what happened between those two.' _

It was then that Hinata suddenly remembered something Naruto had said in his angry rant in the Hokage's office the day before admonishing her for pretending to care about marrying him.

"_**Don't stand there and lie to yourself and me about being happy and honored to become my wife. When we both know you're probably as disgusted with the thought as Sakura is!"**_

Hinata looked across the table at her husband of less than a day and hesitantly asked.

"Nar, Naruto-kun I know you've been in love with Sakura for a long time, but now I sense a feeling of resentment coming from you towards her. I've asked this before, but did something happen between the two of you at the Council meeting?"

"I thought I loved her, but now I've come to realize that I don't know what love is? I never knew what love feels like because I never had it growing up. So I'm not sure what I felt for Sakura was ever true love or just something I was telling myself. I did consider Sakura one of my most precious people. And the thought of her being unhappy or hurt in anyway made me feel awful inside. But after what happened in the Council session, I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore?"

"What did happen in the Council session?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say that when Sakura was informed that she was to become my wife she wasn't as...enthused or happy about it as you were. In fact she let her displeasure of the situation be known in typical Sakura-like fashion through her fists and her mouth. I know she was upset and the physical punishment I can take from her, I have for years. But when she stated how she truly felt about marrying me, it was an eye-opener about our relationship."

"What did she say?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Naruto sternly replied, before he quickly wiped away a tear from his eye, as the memory of that Council session and what Sakura had said flooded his mind.

"But we need to talk about this if Sakura is to be part of our lives and our marriage."

"No!" Naruto angrily snapped causing Hinata to jump in surprise. Seeing this, the blonde-haired young man quickly calmed down and added.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But Sakura isn't going to be a part of our lives or our marriage. As far as I'm concerned she's my wife in name only and once I fulfill certain requirements with Baa-chan's help concerning my marriage to Sakura, we both will live separate lives from one another. And believe me when I say that's just the way she wants it."

'_I don't think that's the case Naruto-kun, not judging by the look I saw on her face.' _Hinata thought to herself before she then heard Naruto ask.

"Do you want me to help you with getting some of your stuff and moving it back here to my place today?"

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but no I'll be alright. I'm just bringing over a few things; any of the major stuff can wait until we find a bigger place to move into."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama mentioned that he wanted to talk to me about my current living arrangements. I'll go see him today and find out what it is he wanted to say on the matter. I'll see you later."

Naruto then wrapped up his new wife in a loving embrace and kissed her. Hinata arched her back slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together and both of them let out a small moan as their tongues brushed over each other's. Naruto's hands slipped up the back of Hinata's shirt, as his finger tips gently glided over her back. Hinata closed her eyes as her own hands began roaming around Naruto's chest, neck, and back. When she felt one of Naruto's hands slipped down to grab her ass, Hinata reluctantly broke off the kiss and said while panting.

"Not (pant, pant) now Naru-kun. You have to see the Hokage and I have to see my father and my family today."

"I don't really need to see the Hokage right now and can't you see your father another time, because I wouldn't mind an encore of last night's performance Hina-chan." Naruto whispered huskily while nibbling on the former Hyuga heiress ear causing the girl to moan before saying.

"Ohhhhhhhh Naru-kun, that feels so good, but as I recall, we've already had several encores of last night's performance and I really do need to see my father."

"Grrrrrrr, alright my hime, go see your family while I go talk to the Hokage. I'll catch up with you later and we can get some lunch." Naruto growled in disappointment, before releasing his new wife and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hai, that sounds wonderful." Hinata replied with a smile before they left the apartment and went their separate ways.

* * *

On the way back to the Hyuga residence, Hinata's mind drifted back to the incident with Sakura and Naruto she had witnessed. She needed to find out exactly what had happened in that Council session between Naruto and Sakura. The young Hyuga girl knew there was only one way she could find out and with purpose walked straight into her father's study.

"Hinata!" her father exclaimed in surprise, as she had never before in her entire life entered his private sanctum, which was his study unannounced.

"Otousan, I need to know what exactly happened between Naruto-kun and Sakura-san at the Council meeting two days ago and I need to know now!"

Cocking an eyebrow the Hyuga clan leader was taken aback by the demanding tone to the question his eldest daughter had just posed. Worried that something had happened between Hinata and Naruto that put her in such a state Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Hinata I want to know, is everything alright between you and Naruto? Did something happen I should be made aware of?"

"No!" Hinata quickly replied.

"Hinata." Hiashi spoke her name with a hint of hurtful pride.

"I am your father, you can entrust anything to me. Did he, did Naruto try to do something to you that you weren't ready for yet?"

"I was ready for it Otousan!" Hinata declared excitedly, before her eyes flew open in horror, as the realization hit her that she had just said that out loud. The Hyuga girl's hands flew to her now crimson face to cover up her mouth as if this action would somehow undo what she had uttered.

For his part, Hiashi remained calm upon hearing his daughter's enthusiastic reply, as he closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'_Stay calm Hiashi, she at least waited until she was married. I can't really get angry with her about it seeing as I and Harumi (Hinata's mother) barely made it out of the temple after the ceremony to consummate our marriage. I guess what they say is true, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_

Hiashi rose from his seat and walked over to his mortified and embarrassed daughter, before putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Well, if it isn't…..that, then what is troubling you my child?" Hinata was caught off-guard by her father's sudden show of affection, but welcomed it nonetheless and stated with assurance.

"Father I swear everything is fine between me and Naruto-kun."

"Then perhaps it has something to do about your new responsibilities? I wish I could tell you how life as a matriarch is going to be for you, but in all of Konoha's history the Clan Restoration Act has never been enacted before. I can only hope that the training you have received within our family will help you rule the Namikaze clan with your husband."

"It's not that either, what troubles me is the current relationship between my husband and the other matriarch of the Namikaze clan Sakura-san. I witnessed an unpleasant exchange between the two of them this morning and I wish to understand what has happened. That's the reason I need to know what went on at that Council meeting."

Hiashi smiled warmly at his oldest daughter before adding with sincerity and conviction.

"Remember, you will always be a Hyuga and you will always have a family here and I know it will be awkward for you at first not to live here, but with your new husband. But I think it would be best if you devote some time to get to know your former classmate and fellow matriarch. Hinata, you and Sakura-san are the future of the Namikaze clan and believe me when I tell you that you need to understand each other beyond doubt, in order to lay a solid foundation that will hold the Namikaze clan upright and make it prosper. A man is only as strong as the woman or in this case the women that lead him from behind the shadows."

"Father, are you trying to tell me not to make the same mistakes that have overshadowed the Hyuga clan ever since its conception?"

"Yes my dear. You and Sakura-san are the foundation of the Namikaze clan, as you both will be called upon to support Naruto in ways only the two of you can. In order to do so, you need to share each others' memories, moments, and experiences. You specifically Hinata have the duty of preparing Sakura for the life and hardship of being a Clan matriarch. You need to teach her the etiquette required and you need to prepare her for the political intrigues that are bound to attack your new family. And as you teach her, she needs to teach you about things that you lack my dear."

"And what would that be?" Hinata asked in confusion believing she was taught everything that she needed to know about becoming a Clan Head.

"Sakura-san needs to teach you about Naruto of course." Hiashi replied as if it was obvious before adding.

"She has been his teammate for many years and knows him better than anyone else. She knows how he ticks, how he will respond to certain pressures that he will be subjugated to, and she will most likely know his weaknesses. She was also the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and even though she appears to be a bit blunt in certain situations, she is a very smart young woman. Do not underestimate her, I am positive she will not underestimate you either and more importantly, treat each other with the respect you both deserve. Between Naruto, Sakura, and yourself Hinata, the three of you have to become one mind and one voice or the Namikaze clan is doomed from the start. I have faith in your abilities and I know that you will be the glue that will keep everything from falling apart. Both Naruto and Sakura are well known for their temper and they've already started off on the wrong foot, so my daughter, you will have a difficult job ahead of you dealing with those two. But I have faith in your abilities and you will do just fine; after all, you are your mother's daughter."

"O-Otousan!" Hinata cried and embraced her father.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know you will make me proud my daughter." Hiashi said as he closed the embrace.

"Just as I know that your sister will excel in becoming my successor. Now, I think it is time that you find Sakura-san and get acquainted with each other and plan the future for your new clan."

"Hai." Hinata replied and slowly slipped out of her father's comforting embrace. She smiled weakly and wiped a joyful tear out of her face before quickly turning and walking away. She stopped several steps later and turned around to look at her father once more.

"Father I still would like to know what happened between Sakura and Naruto during the Council meeting two days ago?"

Hiashi's face darkened slightly and he grimaced upon hearing his daughter's question, as Hinata held her breath and anxiously awaited his answer.

"Things were said that shouldn't have been. Even though the words that were exchanged between Naruto and Sakura were to some degree truthful, I strongly believe the conflict between them isn't solely about their betrothal, but other issues between them that have been brewing for many years."

"Thank you father, but I still want to know _exactly _what was said?"

"Hinata, as the matriarch of a clan you do have access to view the minutes from the Council meeting. It shall explain everything, but remember what you were taught. There is always more to what people say, read between the lines and I am positive that you will uncover the truth."

"Arigato." Hinata replied before bowing in respect and quickly vanished from her fathers study.

"You two may come in now." Hiashi spoke after several seconds of silence.

"Gomen Otousan." Hanabi spoke apologetically as she and Neji stepped in from behind a side room that adjoined the study.

Hiashi dismissed the two with a wave of his hand and nodded.

"It is quite alright. Do you have any questions about what I have told your sister?"

"No father." Hanabi replied.

"Excellent Hanabi." Hiashi said approvingly and looked at his nephew.

"And how about you Neji?"

"Lord Hyuga." Neji responded with a courteous nod of his head.

"Do you wish of me to continue shadow Lady Hinata?"

"No my boy, It is time Hinata learns to walk on her own feet without having a safety net ready to catch her if she falls. Besides, that job now belongs to young Namikaze. However, after seeing this brash new attitude in Hinata, I fear she may not remember what I just told her after she views the minutes of that Council session."

Hiashi heaved a heavy sigh at this possibility before ordering his nephew.

"So, I think it would be prudent Neji-san if you found Lady Tsunade and explained the entire situation to her. Perhaps hearing what I've said coming from a woman my daughter respects will take hold more so than from her own father. At the very least it should quell Hinata's rage I fear she will develop upon reading exactly what the Haruno girl said about and did to her husband."

"As you wish Lord Hyuga."

"After you've completed your task Neji-san, return to the compound and join Hanabi and I for some tea. I want to discuss with you the new preparations for the future of our clan that we need to enact. I think it is time that we abolish the Branch family and become one united clan, as it should have been a long time ago."

* * *

Listlessly, Sakura entered the hospital as her feet had unconsciously carried her there. With unfocused eyes as if she were catatonic, she stood lethargically in the reception hall and was oblivious to the questioning stares she was receiving from the few nurses that were currently occupying the room. Without her own volition, Sakura turned towards the stairway and slowly as if in a trance, walked upstairs.

She came to a stop in front of Tsunade's office and as she knocked, Sakura's lifeless eyes finally returned with some light. Without waiting for a response, Sakura twisted the door handle and entered her mentor's office. She found the room dark and empty and quickly closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. Sakura leaned against one of the many file cabinets and slowly slid down to the ground as she hugged her knees and began to cry earnestly.

As she sat huddled in Tsunade's dark office her mind replayed this morning's incident at Naruto's apartment, only to be followed by the memory of the Council meeting that seemingly had shattered her bond with Naruto forever. And as Sakura was continuously subjugated to the cruelty of her memories of how she has treated Naruto and the heart-wrenching feelings about Naruto's betrayal of her with Hinata, she failed to notice the chakra presence outside the door.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's surprised voice echoed through the room, as the light suddenly turned on.

"What are you doing here?"

"S-Shisho.," Sakura sniffed. "I've been such a fool… I've lost him, I've really lost him."

Tsunade frowned and quickly closed the door and joined Sakura on the floor besides her former student.

"Sakura what are you talking about? Who did you lose? What happened?"

"Naruto." Sakura sobbed.

"I- I thought I could talk to him, explain to him everything but…" Sakura didn't finish as she broke out in loud crying.

"But what?" Tsunade inquired and placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. The former Hokage was suddenly overwhelmed as Sakura pushed herself into Tsunade's arms.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Tsunade said to the crying young kunoichi and tried to comfort her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Did you go see Naruto this morning?"

"Yes." Sakura sobbed, only to cry again as she remembered seeing Hinata scantily dressed and walking out of Naruto's bedroom.

"What's wrong, did something happen with Naruto?" Tsunade asked again and wondered what Naruto could have done to make her apprentice this upset.

"H-Hinata." Sakura finally stammered in between her sobs.

"Hinata?" Tsunade repeated in confusion.

"What does Hinata have to do with this?"

"S-she was at Naruto's this morning; s-she came out of his bedroom. S-she was wearing one of his shirts and, and…" Sakura stammered and Tsunade finally connected the dots. "

'_They couldn't have already!'_ Tsunade thought.

'_Not even an entire day married and they already sealed their union? No, Naruto would never, but then again they did wait two years longer than I did with Jiraiya-kun and we weren't even married.' _Tsunade continued her inner monologue.

"Why would he?" Sakura stammered.

"How could he? I'm his wife, how can he just cheat on me? Is his hate for me so strong that he would completely change or… or was he always like that and I just never saw it before?"

Tsunade frowned and thought.

'_Wait she doesn't know yet that Naruto is also married to Hinata as well? Then that means…'_

"Why Shishou?" Sakura questioned and pulled Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"Why would he be so cruel? Did I really push him over the edge with what I said in the Council session and now he hates me?"

"Naruto doesn't hate you Sakura." Tsunade answered and looked at the broken girl in her arms.

"He is just very upset with you at the moment and also probably very confused. You have to understand that he was called a monster and demon all his life, yet hearing it come from the girl he's loved his entire life wounded him terribly."

"I can understand that." Sakura replied with remorse before adding.

"And I know I need to apologize and explain myself to him. I don't hate him, I don't… don't think he is a monster and I love him, I truly love him. I don't know why I said those things, but does it give him the right to just go sleep with the next best thing that comes around? Aren't I supposed to raise a clan with him? Isn't there supposed to be trust between us?"

"Sakura." Tsunade spoke up softly.

"Naruto is, well he is hurting greatly I imagine. The one person he trusted with his life and loved beyond reason suddenly betrayed him in the worst possible way. Yes, you need to talk to him and you need to talk to him soon and explain to him everything. And you Sakura, you need to learn to stop belittling and abusing Naruto, he is your husband now. You have to support him in everything. Your first duty is no longer to Konohagakure, the hospital, or even yourself. Naruto has now become the center of your attention and you will have to learn, grow, and adapt to Naruto in order to lead a happy and long life. Sakura, I don't know if you are aware of this but you are now a matriarch of the Namikaze Clan. A very difficult life is ahead of you, but it can be tremendously rewarding. But for that to happen you need to change and sway Naruto with your words and sometimes body and no longer with your fists."

"S-Shishou I don't think." Sakura started but was quickly silenced.

"Sakura, you obviously came here to get advice from me," Tsunade interrupted her apprentice before continuing on.

"So I strongly suggest you take it or you will lose him. Don't be a thick-headed stubborn fool like I was and go talk to him." Tsunade sternly commanded while a tear-drop welled in her eye, as an image of Jiraiya flashed through her mind.

"Hai Shishou." Sakura spoke up weakly with her head held down.

"Now go clean yourself, you look terrible," Tsunade said and helped her student to her feet before dropping a mini-bombshell on her former apprentice.

"And Sakura, you are not Naruto's only wife."

"W-What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"There was a stipulation made by the Raikage, that if we were to deny him his betrothal to you." Tsunade answered and smiled weakly and held up a hand to silence Sakura.

"Before you ask, I didn't know about this either. Kakashi kept that point to himself and only shared it with the Council after you and Naruto had signed the marriage contract."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked with a bit of hurt as she realized she wasn't going to be Naruto's only wife.

"Who else did Naruto have to marry?"

"It was Hinata." Tsunade replied with a sigh deciding it was for the best to get it all out in the open and pressed on

"In case Konoha would refuse to hand you over to the Raikage, he demanded Hinata be the girl in your stead. Of course we couldn't allow that to happen so it was decided by the Hokage and the Council to re-enact the Clan Restoration Act for Naruto's clan and marry Hinata to him as well."

"So that means." Sakura asked in semi-confusion and hurt.

"Yes, you and Hinata are Naruto's wives." Tsunade replied.

"I am sorry Sakura. I'm sorry about the bloodline test and not telling you, and I'm sorry that you couldn't find your own knight in shining armor, although I think if you would open your eyes you would see that Naruto is your knight in shining armor."

"But how is this going to work with me and Hinata being his wives? What about giving Naruto sons and daughters? And how is the clan structure going to be? Kami, I have so many questions and no answers!" Sakura fretted nervously, before she asked herself the most important question.

"C-can I even be a good wife to Naruto?"

"Sakura calm down." Tsunade said.

"You are actually lucky that you have Hinata as your co-matriarch. She will have many answers to your questions and in order to find some answers, you have to find them with the help of Naruto and Hinata. That is why you need to talk to Naruto soon."

"Hai!"

"Now go," Tsunade nudged her in the direction of her office door.

"Go clean up and find Naruto. Actually, perhaps you should go talk to Hinata first, as she might be able to help you in reconciling with Naruto. I have faith in you Sakura. You will know what to do when the time is right."

"Thank you Shishou." Sakura said and quickly left through the door to go home and freshen up.

Exhaling a heavy sigh as Tsunade watched her former protégé leave, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake with a cup and set them down on her desk. Pouring herself a drink and downing it quickly, her thoughts turned to Naruto and Sakura's relationship and Tsunade shook her head in frustration. Just as the buxom blonde former Hokage was about to down another drink someone knocked on her door

"Enter!" Tsunade growled out with annoyance, as she put the bottle of sake away before looking up to see Neji Hyuga standing before her.

"What is it you need Neji-san?"

"I'm here Lady Tsunade per Lord Hiashi Hyuga's orders to apprise you of a potential situation that may develop between Lady Hinata and Haruno-san."

Tsunade could only slump into her chair and pinch the bridge of her nose in aggravation, as she had a feeling she was not going to like what she was about to hear.

"Tell me everything Neji-san."

* * *

As Hinata stormed out of the Council Hall building and onto the street, the killing intent she was producing was massive. Having completely forgotten everything her father had said after reading the minutes of the Council meeting two days prior. Hinata activated her Byakugan and began scanning the village for a certain pink-haired girl. Thus it was a shock to the Hyuga girl when Tsunade abruptly appeared behind her in a swirl of leaves, as she squeaked in surprise.

"Eeeep, Lady Tsunade!"

"Hello Hinata, fancy meeting you here outside of the Council Hall. You're face is all flustered, is something the matter?"

"N, no, nothing is the matter."

"Well you have your Byakugan activated are you looking for someone?"

Hinata soon realized that it was no coincidence running into Lady Tsunade and letting her anger get the better of her decided to just tell the truth and snarled.

"Yes, I am looking for someone. I'm looking for your former apprentice and co-wife of Naruto-kun!"

"I see, judging by the tone of your voice, what are you going to do when you find her?"

"I'm going to Jyuuken her mouthy, abusive, flat-chested, bony-ass into the hospital for the next six months!" Hinata growled out with malevolence.

"I take it you've found out what Sakura did and said about Naruto at the Council meeting."

"That's right!"

Sighing heavily Tsunade looked at the fuming young woman before and knew she had to calm the girl down. Hinata beating up Sakura because of what she said about Naruto would accomplish nothing and only further exacerbate the problems all three of them now face in this new marriage.

"Hinata, before you do anything rash or something you might regret later on. Can you please talk to me for a moment?"

"I won't regret it Lady Tsunade, but I will speak with you." Hinata begrudgingly replied.

"That's fine, come let us sit in the shade on that park bench over there."

Once seated Lady Tsunade exhaled another sigh before she spoke with love and concern.

"Hinata, I know you love and care about Naruto very much and that you're angry with Sakura right now because she hurt him deeply."

"Hai, _very_ angry!""

"Well, I know it may seem hard to believe right now, but Sakura also loves and cares about Naruto as well."

"I don't believe that, no one who loves Naruto-kun could ever say such vicious and hurtful things as she did!"

"I don't condone what Sakura said. All I can say is her and Naruto's relationship has always been...complicated. But please believe me when I tell you that Sakura deeply regrets saying those things and has been feeling nothing but pain and remorse since that day. So you beating her up for it would make no difference, because I doubt you could inflict anymore pain onto her than what she has already done to herself."

"I could try."

"You could, but I know you and I'm quite certain you would feel regret for doing so later on. You're a very kind and sweet girl Hinata; it's just not your nature to inflict pain onto someone for vengeance."

"I suppose." Hinata begrudgingly admitted.

"Of the three of you in this marriage Hinata, you probably have the most vital role of the Namikaze clan. At times, Naruto and Sakura can be a volatile mix together. However, I believe you will be a calming influence for the both of them. Because of your nature, I have faith in your abilities and I know that you will be the glue that will keep the Namikaze clan from falling apart.

"My father said practically the same thing to me earlier." Hinata replied, as her anger was slowly dissipating.

"You and Sakura play vital roles in the future success of the Namikaze clan. You both are the foundation upon which it is built and both of you need to help Naruto in ways only the two of you can. There mustn't be a conflict between the two of you that can drive a wedge into Naruto's heart. For if that happens, the Namikaze clan will be finished before it ever began. Do you understand the ramifications of what I'm saying?"

"Hai, I understand."

"Well I've already discussed this matter with Sakura, but I'll mention it to you as well. Your first duty is no longer to the Leaf village, your clan, or even yourself. Naruto has now become the center of your attention and you will have to learn, grow, and adapt to Naruto and Sakura in order to lead a happy and long life. Hinata, you are now a matriarch of the Namikaze Clan. A very difficult life is ahead of you, but it can be tremendously rewarding in many ways. One way, I believe you experienced last night."

Hinata face turned beet red and any lingering thoughts she had for hurting Sakura disappeared as the Hyuga girl thought she was going to die right there in embarrassment. Giving a small chuckle at Hinata's expression Lady Tsunade gave the girl a reassuring hug before saying with sincerity.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, just be glad you were able to have that first experience with the man you love. Now, I think you should go and speak with Sakura now. The two of you need to clear the air between you. And Hinata, please help Sakura, she hasn't had the training you've had to become a matriarch of a clan and the past couple of days have been overwhelming to her."

"I shall help her Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you, now if you're still looking for Sakura, she is currently at her apartment near the hospital."

"Thank you." Hinata replied, before walking away to meet with her fellow Namikaze matriarch.

* * *

Sakura stood nervously in the waiting parlor of the Hyuga residence, as one of the many attendants milling about went to fetch Hinata. She had no clear idea what to say to Hinata, but one thing Sakura was sure off was that she needed help. She needed help with Naruto, she needed help in understanding her new role and she needed help in understanding Hinata.

Sakura finally understood that she needed to act and stop reflecting on the past and fantasizing about 'what if' scenarios that never could come true. Her life was the here and now and even if it had suddenly become upside down, she realized she was still far better off than most. Being forced to marry your closest friend, your teammate, the true love of your life and be required to bear his offspring within a year may sound funny and awkward, but deep down Sakura was overjoyed. And yet she still couldn't believe that she had said those awful things to Naruto and had potentially alienated him. Even their friends hadn't understood her at all and believed Sakura to be disgusted by him.

Just thinking about the Council meeting from two days ago brought Sakura to the brink of tears but she had secretly promised herself to not cry. It was her fault from the get go. She shouldn't have said those things, let alone in a fit of angry rage upon finding out that illegal tests were done on not only her genes but Naruto's as well. Looking back at it, she actually could understand Naruto's point of view on the entire dialogue that had taken place between her and Tsunade and Sakura couldn't blame him for hating her. In fact her situation was ironically laughable at because she was the cause of her own misery.

"Namikaze-sama," the Hyuga attendant spoke up and interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"It's Haru…," Sakura said interrupting the attendant but stopped realizing the attendant was addressing her properly.

"I am sorry, what were you about to say?"

"Lady Hinata is currently not in her room," the attendant spoke up and saw Sakura's visage darken in disappointment.

"I apologize that I had to be the bearer of bad news. However, Lord Hyuga wishes to speak to you, so if you would please follow me."

"Arigato." Sakura thanked the woman.

"Please lead the way."

Sakura's nervousness rose steadily the longer she followed the attendant through the maze that was the Hyuga manor. She was finally led into a large garden and was directed towards a white pavilion that offered plenty of shade from the scorching noon sun. And sitting underneath the white canvas was the man Sakura recognized as the current Head of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga sitting comfortably drinking tea.

"Lord Hyuga-sama," the attendant bowed in respect.

"As per your request, I present Lady Namikaze-sama to you."

"Thank you," Hiashi stood up and walked over to greet Sakura. "You may leave us now."

The attendant bowed before quickly shuffling away.

"Sakura-san." Hiashi spoke and gently placed a guiding arm around her shoulders to lead her towards a whickered chair before sitting across from her and saying.

"I am glad that you came by, but Hinata isn't in at the moment. However, it is good that you are here; I've wanted to get to know you better. In a way, as Naruto is now my son in law, you are also my daughter in law. Funny, I always expected a son in law, but not a daughter in a law as well. Regardless, I got both and I am a proud father. But where are my manners, would you like some tea?"

"Lord Hyuga-sama I…" Sakura stammered as she blushed in embarrassment as she realized that in a weird way, the Hyuga clan has become family to her and shook her.

"Please it's Hiashi-san will do Sakura-san… at least in private." Hiashi spoke and squatted away any formalities before they could arise.

"Besides, politically speaking you, Hinata, and Naruto now all hold the same respect and rank as I do amongst the villagers and to some degree the opinions of you three will be held far higher than my own. It is not every day that the son of a deceased hero rises from the shadow and becomes a hero in his own right, let alone gets fortunate enough to have two beautiful and talented wives if I may say so."

"Arigato Hiashi-san." Sakura said in embarrassment, before stammering.

"W-what would you like to know about me?"

"Oh just the usual." Hiashi spoke nonchalantly and offered Sakura some tea, who gladly accepted.

"However, I'd much rather speak to you about that little incident between you and Naruto. Have you spoken to him already or are you still not sure what to say to him?"

"I," Sakura looked away in shame and finally let out a sad sigh.

"I wanted to talk to Hinata-san about that amongst a few other things."

"I see." Hiashi commented with no trace of emotion, as he took a sip from his tea.

"Sakura-san," Hiashi spoke in a fatherly tone.

"I understand why you might be upset and feeling depressed, but even in private it is not well to express and lose control of your emotions. You have to learn to hide them behind a façade of disinterest. No matter how terrible you feel, no one should be able to tell that you are not at your best. Even at your own home you need to be aware of spies and people intending to hurt you and your family. The only people that are allowed to see how you truly feel are Naruto and Hinata."

"H-hai." Sakura replied and remembered a lesson she was taught by Tsunade during her early years of training into becoming a medic and doctor.

**(Flashback)**

'_Sakura when you lead a team of doctors and nurses you need to always reassure them that the work they do is proficient, efficient, and that you are always there to catch them if they fall. There will be days where you've spent the entire night in surgery and even as you feel the exhaustion trying to bring you down, you need to put up a strong front for everyone. They will look up to you for guidance and can never see how weak you feel. You have to be strong for your patients and for your staff, even if you feel like shit and just want to curl up and cry.'_

**(Flashback Ends)**

"Do you have any questions that you'd like to ask me?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes one, why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked and briefly studied Hinata's father.

Hiashi looked a bit surprised for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"I compliment your directness Sakura but I suggest you keep it in check, especially during council meetings. A lot of the people you will have to deal with can't handle such directness let alone honesty. They will always question your motives, as you should question theirs, but I already can tell you've picked that up working closely under Godaime-sama."

"You still haven't answered my question Hiashi-san." Sakura replied.

"My understanding of family might be slightly different than yours but within my family, we are honest and tell each other everything. There are no secret agendas, so I ask of you to be the same towards myself, Naruto, and Hinata."

"Well spoken Sakura," Hiashi smiled happily.

"Hinata will definitely learn from you and I do want to answer your question as truthfully as possible, but in order to do that please answer one of my own first."

"Okay," Sakura said and agreed to the proposal.

"Thank you," Hiashi answered and took another sip from his tea. He placed the cup onto the table and folded his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on the armchair. He scrutinized Sakura briefly and finally spoke,

"Are you truly afraid of Naruto losing control of the Kyuubi within him?"

Sakura blinked in surprise

"W-what? I don't understand, I never said that."

"Granted you didn't," Hiashi agreed but kept his gaze on her and continued on.

"However, during the incident at the Council meeting, it came across as if you implied that Naruto could lose control of the Kyuubi again and be a danger to you and the village alike."

"No!" Sakura quickly replied angrily and added.

"Naruto would never willingly give in to the Kyuubi. He knows the dangers and…"

"Willingly?" Hiashi calmly asked but Sakura knew that she was backed into a corner and she silently cursed.

"Yes," Sakura finally admitted through clenched teeth as her eyes no longer met those of Hinata's father.

"He would never do that but…"

"But you are afraid he might be goaded into it again," Hiashi asked and finished the sentence for Sakura.

"Just like the time years ago when your former Genin team met up with one of Sasori of the Red Sand supposed loyal contacts and Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi's powers, as he fought Orochimaru and injured you in the process."

Sakura suddenly felt ashamed and utterly broken and a single tear escaped her eyes and she weakly nodded as her head hung down in defeat.

"Yes," she answered weakly, yet seconds later her head shot up and her teary green eyes were lit with a fire.

"But I know he won't allow that to happen again. He has grown far stronger than he was back then and his control will only grow stronger and I will help him in any way I can. I won't give up on him."

"Excellent," Hiashi said pleased with Sakura's response.

"I take it you do love him then?"

"Yes," Sakura replied without hesitation and in honesty. "I love him, I've always loved him, and I was just too blind to see it. I wasn't honest to myself," Sakura suddenly chuckled as she remembered her mother's words.

"I guess my mother was right all along… if it doesn't jump at me and slap me in the face, I fail to see the trees amongst the forest."

Hinata's father chuckled as well, "It appears your mother is quite wise. Thank you Sakura, I enjoyed our talk. Please feel free to come by anytime."

"Y-yes, thank you for your time." Sakura stuttered as she blinked in surprise at the sudden dismissal.

As she stood up and said goodbye and a Hyuga servant appeared as if on cue to escort her back outside. Sakura quietly followed the servant as her mind was preoccupied with the meeting with Hinata's father when she suddenly realized that he hadn't kept his promise to answer her question.

'_Damn it that cheat, he did that on purpose.' _Sakura angrily thought.

* * *

When Sakura returned from the Hyuga compound, she was appreciative of the words spoken to her by Hiashi Hyuga, but also frustrated at being tricked by the man into answering his question without answering hers. Flopping down onto the couch in her living room the young pink-haired girl realized that she still needed to clean herself up and go out to search for Hinata once more when she heard someone knocking on her door. Opening the door she nearly fell to the ground in shock, as she was staring at the lavender-eyed girl with long indigo-colored hair she knew oh so well and was about to search for. Before she could say anything, the Hyuga girl suddenly lashed out and struck a tenketsu point in the center of Sakura's chest, which drove all of the air out of her lungs and dropped her to her knees. As Sakura gasped and heaved for air, she heard Hinata close the door behind her and say.

"Hello Sakura, I think we need to talk."

"H-Hinata?" Sakura choked out still gasping for air, as Hinata knelt down and reopened the tenketsu point she struck and said.

"You had that coming Sakura after what you said and did to Naruto-kun in the Council session. However, since we are both his wives, I hope you can forgive me for striking you, as we do need to talk about a great many things. But if you can't forgive me, I will leave you alone."

As Sakura quickly regained some air into her lungs allowing her to speak, she surprised Hinata by stating in agreement.

"Y-yes you're right, I did have that coming, so there's nothing to forgive. Please come inside, we should talk."

"Thank you," Hinata replied courteously and entered Sakura's apartment and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?, some tea perhaps? I could set the kettle and…" Sakura asked nervously.

"Tea is fine," Hinata answered and smiled warmly as she watched Sakura quickly retreat into the kitchen. As she waited, Hinata studied Sakura's apartment and immediately realized that it was kept well organized, structured, and tidy. Everything in the apartment seemed to have its place and even if it was a tad bit too controlling for Hinata's sake, she approved because it didn't hinder the warm atmosphere that Sakura's apartment held.

"You know Sakura," Hinata said as the pink-haired girl returned minutes later with a tray of cookies and tea.

"I've never been inside your apartment before but I really like it."

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said and placed the tray onto the small coffee table and took a seat in the chair beside her.

Hinata smiled and nodded and took the tea cup in between her hands and inhaled the sweet aroma.

"So…"

"Yeah," Sakura replied and inhaled the aroma as well as an awkward silence beheld the apartment.

"We should talk Sakura." Hinata said and sipped from the cup.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"For what?" Hinata asked in confusion and frowned, as she looked at Sakura and saw her fellow kunoichi's head drop in what could only be described as humiliation.

"This morning, I didn't know."

"Sakura you shouldn't apologize to me but to Naruto-kun," Hinata replied and smiled reassuringly before saying.

"I already know what happened between you and Naruto-kun at the Council meeting and I have to be honest, I was downright furious with you about it. So much so I was ready to beat you to a pulp, but Lady Tsunade convinced me otherwise. However, I'm still having trouble understanding your reasoning behind it, but I'm sure there is a valid explanation behind those awful things you said to Naruto-kun."

"Hinata," Sakura said weakly, before pleading.

"I… I need your help. I didn't mean the things I said. Please Hinata, please you have to believe me, I do love Naruto. I know you love him too; you've loved him far longer than I ever did, but if I can't convince you then there is no chance for me to ever let Naruto know the truth."

A pained expression briefly flashed across Hinata's face only to be replaced with fondness.

"Sakura I… you don't have to convince me. As hard as it is, I believe you because we need to trust each other. My father, as well as Lady Tsunade said that there is far more going on between you and Naruto-kun. Please Sakura, be honest to me and explain everything. We need to understand each other first before we can talk to Naruto-kun."

"W-we?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Hinata replied and smiled.

"We are his wives now are we not? If we can't work together and help guide Naruto's clan, our clan, through this problem and any future problems. Then we'll never survive the pressure Konohagakure will place upon us."

"I… I don't know what to say," Sakura said and wiped a tear away that was rolling down her face.

"It's fine," Hinata said to reassure the pinkette.

"This will be difficult though. We won't have it easy with the villagers and especially the other clans. They will judge us with every step and you need to understand that you can't trust anyone anymore, not even Ino-san. When it comes to politics, blood always runs thicker than friendship."

"But?" Sakura interjected to which Hinata only shook her head in sadness.

"I know Sakura, but we can't afford it. I know these things far better than you, so please trust me. There are and will be situations where you will have an opinion that I might not like and vice-versa, but we have to accept without complaint or argument whichever opinion Naruto-kun chooses and support him one hundred percent."

"R-really?" Sakura questioned with astonishment.

"Yes." Hinata smiled warmly and added.

"I might have the political knowledge and knowhow of the Council meetings, as well as how the clan hierarchy works. But you Sakura, you have far better knowledge about Naruto-kun than I do and well… your social skills are better. You are more outgoing than me and I envy you in that regard. For the longest time I've been jealous that you've been able to experience Naruto-kun when he is at his weakest, but also at his strongest. You were able to form special bonds and moments that I could only dream off."

"Hinata…" Sakura said sadly, wondering if she had forever ruined those special bonds by her actions two days ago.

"I know that I can create my own happy moments with Naruto-kun now. But what I've been trying to say is that we need to work together…"

"…For us to enjoy a peaceful and stress free life." Sakura finished and smiled weakly.

"Tsunade-sama said something very similar to me. She also told me that I need to re-prioritize my life and that Naruto and our clan needs to be put even before my own happiness. Yet I think… I believe that happiness awaits me with Naruto regardless and I'm honestly glad that you're Naruto's second wife Hinata and not some stranger. I know we never really spoke or hung out, but at least I know you truly love Naruto for what he is and not his fame."

"I do love him and have for as long as I can remember," Hinata admitted. "I doubt either of us was thrilled to hear that we had to share Naruto-kun with someone else, but I am also relieved that you are the other person. I know that there is a special bond between you and Naruto, a bond I will most likely never understand because it is somehow tied in with Sasuke."

"Hinata it's not just Sasuke." Sakura interrupted, before she heaved a heavy sigh and said

"Sasuke was and actually still is the only brother Naruto ever had and he will do anything for him. Naruto made a promise to me once, a promise he should have never made because in order to keep that promise I fear that Naruto will lose his life."

"It's his promise of bringing Sasuke back to you is it not?" Hinata asked and received a sad nod from Sakura.

"I want to find Sasuke myself and ask him one more time to return to Konoha," Sakura spoke and exhaled as her shoulders dropped in sadness.

"But if he refuses, I decided a long time ago that I would stop him myself in order to protect Naruto."

"We can do that together if you wish?" Hinata offered.

"Together, our chances against Sasuke are a lot higher and I want to protect Naruto-kun as well. And I wouldn't be a good wife of his, if I let his other wife do something incredibly stupid." Hinata added with a broad smile.

"Heh," Sakura chuckled.

"Thank you Hinata. However, I don't think either you or I will be getting out of the village anytime soon. I'm guessing that you're required to sire an heir within a year yourself?"

Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"So… did you and Naruto… well you know… sleep together last night?" Sakura hesitantly inquired, as she looked away in embarrassment.

Hinata's face turned a bright pink and she nodded quietly. Sakura's face briefly flashed a hint of pain but was quickly replaced with an honest smile that held adoration and warmth.

"I want to ask for details, but I think it's best I don't." Sakura muttered sheepishly, as she saw Hinata's face turn a dangerous bright red.

"S-Sakura," Hinata stammered finally and looked at the pink-haired medic with a hint of concern on her face and asked.

"I- I was wondering whether you know if Naruto-kun's uniqueness will have any effect on us and well our children?"

Sakura looked startled at the sudden question and frowned in thought as she mulled over Hinata's very valid question.

"I honestly have no idea," Sakura replied in concern. She quickly got out of her comfortable chair and disappeared within another room only to return seconds later with a large scroll.

Sakura dropped onto the lush carpet and unrolled the large scroll. Her eyes ran across the hundreds upon hundreds of lines as her index finger tapped impatiently against her lips. She failed to realize that Hinata had quickly joined her on the floor and looked over her shoulder when suddenly Sakura's finger tapped at a certain section in the massive scroll that had been completely unraveled by now.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked right next to Sakura's ear, which made the girl jump in surprise and yelp.

"Ah! Gosh Hinata you scared me."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you had realized that I had joined you on the floor." Hinata quickly apologized.

"No no, I'm sorry. I was far too deeply caught up in the scroll and in what you said that I completely forgot about you."

"Well no harm done," Hinata said and laughed. The lavender-eyed girl looked curiously at the section of text Sakura had pointed at and asked.

"So what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Sakura admitted sheepishly. "But I did find out that Jinchuuriki are capable of child bearing." Sakura frowned and quickly rethought what she had said, "I mean in Naruto's case, he should be able to… to… um… well, and he should be able to copulate."

"But there is nothing in this scroll that will tell us whether our children will be normal?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Well define normal with Naruto-kun," Sakura said jokingly but quickly sobered up.

"No, I'm sorry Hinata. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but don't you worry, if we bring demon children onto this world, I'll make sure they will fear the two of us." To emphasize her words, Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked playfully at the shy girl next to her.

Hinata started laughing.

"I'll hold you to that if that ever happens."

Sakura laughed as well.

"I am sure you will Hinata."

"Say Hinata, about this clan business, I know I will need all the help I can get from you but more importantly, how is this going to work? I… I don't want to be a part of a clan that suppresses their own members, let alone treat their servants coldly."

Hinata tilted her head in surprised confusion before asking.

"You've been inside the Hyuga manor I take it?"

"Yes I have, no offense to you, but it seemed like a very cold atmosphere to me. Sakura admitted.

"Sadly, that is the normal impression most visitors feel while they are there. Exactly why were you there Sakura?"

"I was there earlier after I spoke to Tsunade-sama and was looking for you, but was told that you weren't in. However, while I was there your father wished to speak to me and well… I… I don't think I left a good impression, but I'm not sure either. He was really nice, which I thought was odd because from his reputation I've heard that he is quite fearsome and not easily trifled with."

Hinata sighed in regret.

"I'm sorry Sakura. My father has a strange affect on many visitors, he likes to play mind games as well as manipulate people into doing his bidding even if they don't realize it. He is always looking for information in the hopes of being able to navigate the Hyuga clan into a position of gaining anything from status, power, or wealth. In regards of politics, he is one of the most dangerous people we will have to face."

"I don't understand, why would he do that to this clan? I mean you're the matriarch of this clan and his daughter. Would he really try to manipulate Naruto's clan to gain as you said status, power, or wealth for the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes Sakura he would, as most of the clans would, as we will have to do in the future. Yes I'm the matriarch of this clan and his daughter, but don't forget you are also a matriarch of the clan. Tell me, did he say anything that surprised you?"

"Well, he started off the conversation by stating that he wanted to get to me better because since Naruto is his son-in-law, that also makes me his daughter-in-law. But he was so nice and complimentary when spoke to me. He called Naruto a hero and said he was fortunate to have two beautiful and talented wives. I just can't imagine he had any ulterior motive, while talking to me."

"Hmmm, it's a clever move on my father's part. If he can ingratiate himself with you and with me being his daughter, I'm sure he thinks that the two of us acting as a team could sway Naruto-kun into his way of thinking on political matters. He's probably right that the two of us acting as a team could unduly influence Naruto on certain matters."

"We're not going to do that are we Hinata?"

"Only when '_we'_ feel its necessary Sakura and it certainly won't be at the behest of my father that I can assure you."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing at the moment, we'll deal with my father's political maneuvers at another time. Right now we have to come to terms with the our marital situation with Naruto-kun."

"So how do you think we should handle this?"

"One step at a time," Hinata replied, before adding.

"We can't decide upon how this marriage will function without Naruto-kun and before we can even do that, we have to fix the problem between you and him. But be assured Sakura, I do not wish to create a copy of the Hyuga Clan. I might have been raised by them, I might have been born into that family, and I might have been taught by them, but I am still myself and I choose my own destiny. I have a new family now, a new clan, and you and Naruto are the only people that matter now. Our future lies in our hands and we'll manage."

Sakura smiled and surprised Hinata when she pulled the Indigo-haired girl into a hug

"I am glad you're here with me Hinata. I don't think I could handle this without you."

Hinata smiled and returned the hug.

"We are equals Sakura. But now I think it's time that you answer a question for me. Are you really afraid of Naruto-kun because he might lose his control of the Kyuubi no Youko?"

"No, I've had two days to think about what I said and I realize it was just an excuse that I had convinced myself of, but I knew it wasn't true."

"Then why did you say such hurtful things? What is it that you're truly afraid of?"

Sakura exhaled a forlorn sigh before answering.

"Hinata, I always believed that Naruto's love for me was superficial when it actually had been sincere. He never denied his feelings for me, as I had to him. Because Naruto proudly proclaimed his love for me openly and without reservation, I thought he couldn't be serious. It was just a crush that he would grow out of, I had told myself. That made it easier for me to reject him at every turn, but that justification I had created was false and it's only result was me lying to myself and that scared me."

"I don't understand, why would Naruto's love frighten you?

"I feared the depth and loyalty of Naruto's emotions for me Hinata. Hurting him in a sick sense had been a test I was continuously giving Naruto, to see if physical pain would break his spirit. For every declaration of love he gave to me, I had given him a punch, and yet it hadn't shaken his resolve in the least and that's what frightened me."

Sakura sniffled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes before continuing on.

"In a way, all of the abuse I've given Naruto was nothing more than a foolish emotional defense mechanism to force him to give me up before I got burned. Naruto's presence had angered me Hinata because I was scared of him, scared of the offer of love he freely presented to me, scared of his very existence. I now realize that Naruto has always held a deep and tender spot in my own heart. However, to let him know that was an admission to myself that I've never been strong enough to accept….until now."

Sakura felt her heart sink in sorrow and remorse remembering the way she had ignored not only Naruto's genuine feelings for her, but had also ignored the genuine feelings she held for him, yet always kept buried. All the pink-haired kunoichi could hope for now is that the damage she had caused to Naruto was not irreparable, as she spoke in a choked voice.

"Pl, please help me Hinata. I don't want to be Naruto's wife in name only as he has declared. I, I want to be a part of his life, a part of his clan, our clan."

"I will, but please answer me this last question and I promise that I will never ask you about this again." Hinata asked with a warm smile.

"S-sure, yes of course."

"During the council meeting, you spoke of your fear of being an outcast and living in darkness and you didn't know if your love for Naruto was strong enough to live like that? Are you sure your love for Naruto-kun is strong enough now to live like that if you had to. Because if it's not, then perhaps you should be Naruto's wife in name only and nothing more."

"It's… well… I." Sakura stuttered as her shoulders had sagged once more as she was forced to remember her dreadful words.

"I think if you had asked me this same question two days ago, I wouldn't be able to answer you truthfully because I never understood it myself. However, Tsunade-sama confronted me at the end of the Council meeting and told me to use my fear to get stronger, to use it to overcome the darkness I thought I had fallen into… two days ago I didn't know what she meant with those words but now… now I think I finally know. Just as I denied my feelings for Naruto, I was blinded at the same time from seeing that Naruto brought light into my life from the moment I met him. I was blind Hinata, so blind that I didn't realize that I never was once living in darkness when I had fallen for Naruto, even before then."

Sakura briefly paused to collect her thoughts and loudly inhaled, which was followed by a heavy sigh.

"Hinata, if you think of my life as a line, you will not see a straight line but one with many peaks and troughs. Every peak you'll see is accompanied with an interaction between myself and Naruto-kun. Before I met him, my life was dark and gloomy and the blackness that surrounded me only started to fade with my meeting of Naruto-kun. The more I was forced to interact with him, the more I found myself standing in the light. Now I know that Naruto-kun is that light and not Sasuke as I made myself believe for a time and refuse to admit that my life had become brighter with Naruto-kun. Perhaps, the moment when I was injured by Naruto-kun when he lost control of the Kyuubi was the single moment of clarity for me. Seeing him in such pain, watching him being consumed by the demon's hatred, rage, and darkness… that single moment opened my eyes and I finally had realized how important Naruto-kun is to me. Yet somehow, I was still unable to be the person Naruto-kun wished for. I don't know why it took me this long and why I had to be such an idiot, but now I finally know I do truly love him. Please Hinata… I can't do this alone. I can't face Naruto-kun by myself, he'll never believe me."

Hinata pulled Sakura into her arms and embraced her weeping fellow matriarch of the Namikaze clan and comforted the young girl and soothingly said.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I believe you and I promise that I'll help you, you won't have to face Naruto-kun alone."

"Thank you." Sakura wept into the lavender haired kunoichi's shoulder.

"But how are we going to do this? How are we going to find Naruto-kun? He will probably just ignore me or worst; send me away to Tsunade-sama to get artificial insemination…"

"Naruto-kun won't do that," Hinata tried to reassure the pink-haired woman in her arms but had to be truthful to her own conscious and had to admit that she wasn't entirely sure of it herself.

"C'mon Sakura… let's get you cleaned up. While you take a shower, I will look through your clothes and find something appropriate and when you are ready, the two of us will go to the Hokage's office and meet up with Naruto-kun."

"W-why would Naruto-kun be at the Hokage's office?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata walked towards Sakura's bathroom.

"Because Naruto-kun told me that he had to meet with Hokage-sama, and afterwards he promised to go take me out to lunch… so he might as well take both of us to lunch and at the same time we'll explain everything to him and then we can discuss how he wishes to run his clan."

"Okay." Sakura sniffled as she stood in front of her bathroom door. She turned around and embraced Hinata in another strong hug.

"Thank you so much Hinata. Y-you have no idea how much…"

"It's okay Sakura," Hinata replied and returned the hug.

"Now go shower, I'll be waiting for you right here when you're done. We'll get through this, I promise."

As Hinata watched Sakura disappear into the bathroom the confident smile on her face disappeared and her visage took on an appearance of apprehension, as she thought to herself.

'_At least I hope we'll get through this?'_

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Here is chapter three for everyone to enjoy, I hope? It was a very lengthy dialogue driven chapter and though there were no major changes from the original, there were quite a few subtle ones throughout the chapter that required quite a bit of rewriting. This will probably be the last update for this story for a little while, as I need to turn my attention back to my main story" Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath." I was discouraged in the amount of reviews the last chapter received, but I still want to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review on it or this story. They really do help an author out in knowing what people like about a story, as well as motivate them.

Thanks for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As Naruto walked towards Hokage Tower to see his former Sensei and current Rokudaime Hokage, there was an extra bounce to his steps and he was grinning from ear to ear. Images of last night with Hinata flashed through his mind and it was only through sheer willpower that kept him from skipping this meeting and tracking down his lavender-eyed princess for another encore, as they had joked about earlier that morning. Naruto remembered something Jiraiya had told him years ago when he asked what the big deal was about sex.

**'_My boy, there aren't enough words for me to properly describe the grandeur of sex or more importantly of making love. It's just something you have to experience on your own and when you do you will then understand what the big deal is. All I can say is sex is even more special when it's with a woman you love and one who loves you back.'_**

Naruto could only shake his head in amusement, as he thought to himself.

'_I thought pervy-sage was full of it when he first told me that, but damn if that old man wasn't right. I can't even begin to describe how special last-night was with Hinata-hime. And to think I could have been with her years ago if I had just opened my eyes. Kami, I guess I really can be a baka at times.'_

However, as much as the images of Hinata dancing around in Naruto's head delighted him, they also had an adverse effect physically, as the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki felt an uncomfortable tightening of his pants. Ducking into an alleyway to readjust his pants Naruto grumbled with irritation.

"I mustn't have perverted thoughts about Hinata-chan or I'll never get to Hokage Tower. I've got to think about something else, but what?"

It was then Naruto heard a resounding slap and he looked across the street to see a very buxom brunette scream with fury at his friend Kiba Inuzuka.

"You slept with my sister you bastard! Don't ever call me again, we are through!"

As Kiba was rubbing his cheek, Naruto sauntered over and slapped his friend back with amusement and asked.

"You slept with her sister, older or younger?"

Kiba could only shrug his shoulders and answer with no remorse or regret.

"Both, but in my defense her sisters are smoking hot. I mean what was I suppose to do when they came onto me?"

"Well, sorry you lost out buddy."

"Pffft, I didn't lose out on anything. I've got a date tonight with the younger sister anyway or is it the older one? Damn, I've got keep these things straight in my mind."

"Ha, ha, ha. Kiba, you're too much." Naruto laughingly replied.

"So what's got you in such a cheerful mood this morning Naruto?"

Naruto immediately began to blush and stammered.

"I, I, sort of had my hon, honeymoon last-night."

"Really after what Sakura said in the Council meeting you guys already made up and did the deed. I have to say Naruto; I'm impressed at how forgiving you can be." Kiba stated with amazement before noticing a slight scowl spread across Naruto's face when he mentioned Sakura's name.

"No, not with Sakura, with Hinata and I've got to tell you its amaz…."

"Stop!" Kiba shouted interrupting Naruto while covering his ears."

"What, I was just gonna say….."

"I don't want to know what you were going to say Naruto. Normally, I'd be all ears to hear about the sexual exploits of one of my buds, but not when it involves Hinata!"

"You perverted mutt! I wasn't going to describe anything about my honeymoon with Hinata-chan. All I was going to say is its amazing having Hinata-chan as my wife." Naruto defensively replied.

"Sorry, I guess I jumped the gun, but you got to understand I think of Hinata more like a sister than a teammate and so does Shino. So because we view Hinata as our little sister, I'll just tell you this now. If you ever hurt her in anyway, me and Shino are going to kick your ass all over this village and that's not a threat but a promise."

"I would sooner die than hurt Hinata-chan, so you and bug-boy got nothing to worry about!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Don't get me wrong Naruto, I'm happy for you and especially Hinata, as I've know this has been a dream come true for her. We're just protective of her you know, always have been, and always will be. I hope you can understand that and not hold that against me and Shino."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand where you guys are coming from. Hinata's been lucky to have you and Shino watch out for her all these years, but that's my job now. I swear to Kami nothing bad is going to happen to Hinata-chan while I'm around, believe it!" Naruto declared with zeal.

"Just protect her and make her happy, that's all we ask."

"That's all I want to do."

Kiba and Naruto bumped fists in understanding and both turned and starting walking away in opposite directions when Naruto paused and with a grin turned around and called out.

"Hey Kiba, about Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, what about her?" Kiba asked while turning to face his friend.

"She's a screamer." Naruto stated with wicked mirth, before flashing a series of hand-signs and shushin'd away.

"NARUTO!" Kiba roared, while trying to keep perverted images of Hinata in the throes of passion from invading his brain.

* * *

When Naruto arrived outside of Hokage Tower, he was still laughing at the comical look of abject horror he had seen appear on Kiba's face before he left the Inuzuka heir to ponder what he had told him. Walking up the stairs, he reached the lobby of the Hokage's office only to find the Hokage's secretary was nowhere to be found as he thought to himself.

'_That's strange; I wonder where Kurenai-san is at?'_

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto knocked on the heavy wooden door to the Hokage's office and announced his presence.

"Kakashi-Sensei, errr I mean Hokage-sama are you there? I know I'm early for our meeting, but it's me Naruto."

Naruto thought he heard a shuffling sound and scurrying feet, but after a moment nothing but silence before he heard Kakashi stammering answer.

"Yes, yes Naruto, I'm, I'm here, you can enter."

Naruto opened the door to find Kakashi sitting by himself in his white Hokage robe hanging loosely over his frame and also wearing the ceremonial straw hat, as he idly did the bane of all kage's… paperwork. Walking up to the desk, it was surprising to Naruto that the Hokage was actually working and didn't have his face buried in one of Jiraiya's novels as the blonde-haired Jounin commented sarcastically.

"I'm impressed Hokage-sama to see you're actually doing work and not reading one of pervy-sage's books as usual."

"Very funny, I'll have you know I take this job very seriously and oomph…."

As Kakashi exhaled a noticeable grunt, Naruto noticed that his face suddenly became rather flushed and his breathing was irregular and labored. Cocking an eyebrow in wonderment, Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine, it's, it's just an upset stomach that's all." Kakashi stammered.

"Should I go find Kurenai-san and have her get a Medic Nin to check you out?"

"No, no, that's alright, Kurenai-chan…..I mean san is currently indisposed and working on another matter for me at the moment oomph…..I'll, I'll be alright after a bit."

"Oh ok, if you're sure?"

"I'm, I'm sure." Kakashi stuttered in-between labored breathes.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi-Sensei….damn I mean Hokage-sama about my current living arrangements."

"Don't, don't worry about it Naruto, you can address me as Kakashi if you wish. Y-yes that's correct, as I don't think your one bedroom apartment is going to be big enough for you and your wives not to mention any new additions to your growing family in the future. I've got a larger and more suitable place for all of you to reside and restore the Namikaze clan in …..ohhhh!" Kakashi answered groaning while shifting in his seat.

"Really, I mean Hinata-chan and I haven't really discussed where we were going to live yet. I mean we were plenty happy with our living quarters yesterday and umm last, last-night." Naruto stated, as he stammered and blushed a bit.

"Well what about Sakura?"

"What about Haruno-san?"

'_Haruno-san, this isn't good.'_ Kakashi thought to himself before asking.

"Well, I mean shouldn't you talk to Sakura as well. Besides Hinata, she too is a matriarch of the Namikaze clan for its restoration. I would imagine she would want to live where you and Hinata live Naruto."

"Hah!" Naruto spat derisively before continuing on.

"I highly doubt Sakura wants to live with me and Hinata-chan, judging by her reaction this morning when she came by and saw the two of us."

'_Uh oh, this doesn't sound good, what did you do now Sakura?' _Kakashi mused before he asked.

"What happened Naruto?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary just the typical Sakura response when it comes to me. She came by and saw me with Hinata-chan and called me a bastard before slapping the shit out of me and storming off!"

Kakashi could only pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration not just with Sakura's actions, but also with his own current plight. Naruto noticed that Kakashi face was even more flushed and was beginning to sweat, as he heard his teacher stifle a moan before asking once more with concern.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you sure you don't want me to find Kurenai-san or call for a Medic Nin to check you out? You don't look or sound very well right now."

"No, no, I assure I'll be feeling much better very _quickly_." Kakashi replied with extra emphasis on the word quickly before stammering.

"I'm, I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura this morning. I hope you two will be able to wor-work things out. However that issue aside, as for your current living situation. I, I feel it's only proper now that your true heritage has been revealed that you move into the Namikaze compound. I want you to ta-take that scroll lying on my desk before you and go, go now to your father's estate and see if you would like to li-live there."

"My father's estate, I hadn't even thought of living there. After I have lunch with Hinata-chan, I'll go check it out if that's alright with you Kakashi-Sensei. I think she needs to see it too before any decision is made." Naruto stated while picking up the scroll.

"That's, that's fine Nar-Naruto. Say, say hello to Hinata for me when you see her."

"I will."

"Oh, oh Naruto, please lock the door behind you as you leave." Kakashi grunted through gritted teeth while grimacing in discomfort.

As the silver-haired Rokudaime Hokage watched his former student close the door behind him and heard the latch lock, he exhaled a heavy drawn out breath, while flopping his face onto his desk and groaning with relief.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhh, Kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Kakashi pushed his chair away from his desk and glared at the alcove underneath where a pair of crimson eyes peered back at him through the darkness before a giggle was heard.

"It's not funny!" Kakashi exclaimed, while trying to get….."little Kakashi" tucked back into his pants under the robe.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's funny and tasty!" Kurenai replied with amusement, as she crawled out from under the desk and sat on her knees while licking her lips.

The silver-haired Hokage could only grunt in disagreement, as he gazed at the beauty kneeling before him. As much as he wanted to be mad for her pulling stunt like…that! It was just too damn sexy the way she licked her lips removing the last remnants of his release. Finally, he tore his gaze away and growled with annoyed frustration.

"Damn little minx, you've been hanging out with Anko too much. I should punish you for this little stunt."

A wicked grin spread across Kurenai's face and her crimson eyes took on a sultry appearance, before she leaned forward and began crawling towards Kakashi on her hands and knees, causing the Rokudaime Hokage to gulp nervously. Upon reaching him, Kurenai draped herself over Kakashi's lap; her sexy firm posterior prominently turned upwards. Looking down Kakashi saw Kurenai smile seductively at him before softly cooing in an innocent tone of voice.

"You're right Hokage-sama; I've been a bad girl and need to be…disciplined, SMACK!"

Kakashi nearly fainted when he saw Kurenai spank her own ass and could feel "little Kakashi" already returning to life. The silver-haired Hokage was grateful that Naruto had listened to him and locked the office door when he left, as he brought his hand down and spanked Kurenai's ass while growling out with desire.

"SMACK, who's a bad girl!"

"I am Kakashi-sama, I'm a bad girl!" Kurenai cried out both in pain and pleasure, as she and the Hokage began playing one of their favorite private games with one another.

* * *

As Naruto stepped outside of Hokage Tower, he closed his eyes and emitting a chakra pulse searched the village for Hinata's unique chakra signature. Locating it at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki hurried over to join his wife and dine on his favorite food. So rushed was Naruto, that he had failed to register the other chakra signature that he knew oh so well. So it was an unpleasant shock when he burst through the curtained entrance of the ramen eatery and found his lavender-eyed princess sitting at a table with…..Sakura.

The first set of eyes that fell upon the stupefied Naruto were Sakura's jade colored orbs and the small smile that had adorned her face vanished and turned to a look of remorse, as her eyes met Naruto's pained obsidian eyes.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto heard Sakura nervously whisper to the lavender haired beauty in order to get the young woman's attention.

A simple nod from Sakura towards Naruto and a quick turn by the former Hyuga princess, only to see Hinata's smiling face turn to a frown upon seeing Naruto's angered and defensive posture he held. The blonde-haired youth's irritation only intensified upon seeing Hinata and Sakura sitting together and enjoying a lunch.

"Naruto." Hinata spoke softly and neither Naruto nor Teuchi, who was setting two bowls of Ramen in front of the women at the same time, missed the underlying hint of disappointment in Hinata's voice.

"What!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth more forcefully than he had intended.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly and her left hand was tapping at a stool next to her as she smiled.

"Have a seat."

Grumbling, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pants pockets in a show of a childish behavior and sat down on the chair that Hinata had indicated. Without sparing either Hinata or Sakura a glance, Naruto turned to Teuchi to order his usual Ramen, only to find the old cook missing and in his place stood a fake doll made out of straw of the cook with a sign around its neck reading.

**_Back after the storm has passed._**

"Fuck me." Naruto groaned and slammed his head down onto the counter and received a slap against the back of his head by Hinata.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto shouted as his head snapped towards Hinata in confusion.

"Lesson number one in clan conduct," Hinata replied with her arms crossed in defiance.

"As Clan Leader inappropriate language is to be kept to a minimum and is not to be used at all in public."

"What?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide.

"We have to start learning this now."

"Yes," Hinata replied in boldness, but had to smirk moments later at seeing Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Lesson number two," Hinata spoke a tad bit louder than usual and still looked at Naruto, whose head perked up in interest.

"Clan disputes are to be held within the clan and are never to be brought into the public… Sakura sit down!"

Naruto was surprised and turned around to see Sakura already passed the curtain wall that was the exit to Ichiraku's and quickly scowled in order to hide his surprise as he saw Sakura slowly turn around with her head held low.

"But Hinata." Sakura whispered in a weak voice as she resumed her seat and briefly looked at Naruto.

"I don't think…"

"Nonsense." Hinata said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, before she continued on.

"In order for us to conquer future and current problems, communication amongst the three of us is key and a necessity. If we don't talk to each other and try to understand each and everyone's opinion and situation, we will fall apart and fail in restoring the Namikaze name."

Hinata paused briefly and looked first at Sakura and then at Naruto and sighed at seeing the two not spare each other a glance.

"If we don't aim high, then we will never succeed. That is lesson three." Hinata recited and a smile spread her soft lips as she saw a hint of interest appear on Sakura's and Naruto's faces.

"Who said that?" Sakura asked weakly.

"What Haruno-san said." Naruto chimed in gruffly and failed to see Sakura's expression darken in sadness.

"Kurenai-sensei said that to my team after we had our Genin test. Now, since we don't have a clan compound yet, we will hold our first clan meeting right now here at Ichiraku's and our first order of business is to straighten out the mess between the two of you we are currently in, therefore, Sakura-chan why don't you start first." Hinata stated with authority.

"WHAT? Why should she go first?" Naruto openly complained.

"This is my clan; I should have the right to go first."

"Sakura is going first because she has something important to tell you." Hinata shot back in irritation and for the first time showed her strong personality that she had developed over the years of rigorous Hyuga political clan training.

"And as long as you refuse to listen to one of your wives, you don't deserve to be the head of the house."

Naruto's teeth grinded, as his anger intensified and he whipped around at Sakura and yelled.

"What the hell did you do to my Hinata-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "Naruto-kun I didn't…"

"Bullshit!" he screamed, while standing up and menacingly approached his former kunoichi teammate and snarled.

"Tell me what you did to her and I'll let you live."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in aggravation.

"Sit down! Now!"

"H-hime," Naruto stammered at the sudden outburst from Hinata.

"Naruto sit down and listen." Hinata said politely but with an authoritative tone in her voice.

"I am your wife, I chose to be your wife, but I am not yours to own. I am a human being, not an object and the same goes to Sakura-chan. You will treat us both with the respect we deserve and we will treat you the same…"

"She doesn't deserve to be treated with respect!" Naruto interrupted in resentment and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, who was now at the brink of tears.

"That… that woman called me a monster, a monster! You don't understand Hinata-chan… all my life I've had that label on me and then one of the few people I trusted not to view me like that turns around and backstabs me. All I have ever done my whole life is give my blood, sweat, and tears for Sakura in the hope to make her happy and be her friend because I loved her….Fuck, I still love her and what does she do? She calls me a monster just like every other fucking person in this village and… and… FUCK!" Naruto screamed, as his face turned red from exertion before he slammed his fist onto the table breaking it in frustration.

"I… I'm sorry Hinata… I can't." Sakura suddenly cried out and made to run for the exit as the dust and noise from the destroyed table settled.

"You're not leaving!" Hinata sternly ordered and stood firm in front of Sakura and blocked her exit while saying.

"I don't care if you two have to destroy this entire restaurant, but neither of you is leaving until you kiss and make up."

"But Hinata-chan." Sakura wept as she tried to wipe away her tears as her entire body shook.

"Let her leave." Naruto grumbled softly in exasperation, as he looked at the rubble of the table his fist that had just destroyed.

"No," Hinata replied defiantly and her face softened quickly. Specifically looking at Sakura, the former Hyuga woman put her hands on her fellow matriarch's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face Naruto. Speaking with reassurance and warmth, Hinata softly said.

"You have to tell him Sakura-chan. You have to make him understand why you said those things at the council meeting. If you don't, we will never be successful. The village already decided for us to be in one clan and I can't deal with another Hyuga type situation where our clan will be split in two because you and Naruto can't talk to each other."

"You have to make him understand." Hinata added and gave her fellow matriarch a soft push towards Naruto.

Sakura stumbled forward and looked over her shoulder at Hinata in fear and panic. She saw Hinata's smiling face and received a microscopic nod telling her that the young lavender haired woman would support her if she needed help. Sakura swallowed and hesitantly looked up at Naruto's fuming yet distant expression as the blond was still studying the broken table.

"U-um Naruto-kun." Sakura stammered hesitantly and took a step back in fear as Naruto suddenly looked away from his fist towards her but stopped retreating when she felt Hinata's reassuring hand on her back.

"Naruto-kun I am sorry for what I've said…"

"Stop!" Naruto growled.

"I've told you before don't ever call me that! You don't even know or even care why I'm mad at you, so stop apologizing."

"No!" Sakura responded quickly, a hint of her strong character briefly returning but vanished equally fast.

"I do care and I know why I have to apologize to you Naruto-ku…..Naruto. The things I said at the council meeting… I know they hurt you, especially hearing those words coming from me, but please let me try to explain…"

Sakura paused and watched Naruto with hope as she held her breath in anticipation. Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You don't understand at all." Naruto muttered and turned and walked to another table and sat down.

"But enlighten me Sakura." Naruto finally said as he gestured to the two chairs in front of him.

"I'll look forward to seeing how your brain has twisted this…"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled angrily.

"Stop being such a jerk. I don't like this new you…"

"Well I'm not a fan of the new you either, so sit down both of you!" Naruto growled irately.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I don't want my relationship with Naruto to cause strife in your relationship with him and ruin your happiness." Sakura whispered as the two women sat down across from Naruto.

"Don't be." Hinata replied softly with a smile before adding.

"Just make it count. I don't think I can do this again."

"Well, are you going to start?" Naruto asked impatiently and not giving Sakura a chance to respond to Hinata.

"Sorry." Sakura responded weakly and took a deep breath before raising her eyes to level with Naruto's.

"Remember what you told me moments after you explained to me the identities of your parents?" Sakura asked Naruto and waited for a small microscopic nod from the Blond.

"You told me that I never think when it came to you." Sakura continued and sighed, as she briefly looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"That might have been true in our younger days but not anymore. Ever since you returned injured from the retrieval mission, ever since then…" Sakura paused as she fought with her emotions as images of her friends and comrades flashed through her mind again. Seeing their young faces at near death condition because of that mission was unpleasant to her.

"And then you returned with Kakashi-sensei. I saw how exhausted you were, then I saw that unmistakable Chidori hole in your orange jacket over your heart and I saw that fake smile that you wore for me."

Sakura sniffled slightly.

"It hurt Naruto. It hurt knowing that you and everyone else got injured because of my stupid request to you. It hurt seeing you in pain and it hurt to have known that I could have been alone at the end of that day. I realized how you got that hole in your jacket, but I couldn't accept it at first, because I couldn't find an explanation behind you surviving Sasuke's Chidori to your heart."

"Y-You knew all that time?" Naruto hushed in anger and disbelief.

"And you never once asked me? What the hell?"

"Naruto I didn't understand until I finally found out about the Kyuubi," Sakura replied and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"And as I found out, I could only cry. I finally understood so many things about you, understood why the villager's seemed to hate you, I understood why you were so powerful and could do the things that you can do… and I, I became jealous."

"Jealous? Don't make me laugh," Naruto spat with sarcasm.

"It's true," Sakura responded. "I was jealous of the things you had accomplished. You had the worst life out of all of us. It was dark and gloomy and more importantly you were alone. As I found out about all of that, I realized why you asked me out all the time. You loved me, but I think you were looking more for friends than an actual relationship and when you left with Jiraiya to train, I decided to never let you be alone again. That's why I apprenticed under Tsunade. I saw how powerful she is and I hoped by learning under her, I could become useful for you. I wanted to be your friend and I wanted to protect you like you have always protected me Naruto-kun."

"Bullshit, this is just a waste of my time. All these years Sakura, all these years you've been lying to me. All of these years I've wasted on you when you're just like everyone else in the village. You've hated me all along because of the Kyuubi. Now you sit here and tell me that the love I sought from you back then wasn't real, that I wasn't looking for an actual relationship with you, but just as a friend. What about my love for you Sakura! Are you going to sit there and tell me it wasn't true? That it was just a crush or feelings for a teammate. You don't have a fucking clue about my love for you and for you to say it wasn't true is insulting."

Naruto took a deep breath before exhaling and continued on.

"Because I can tell you that back then I did want something more between us, but even though that never happened, I at least thought we were friends, but apparently you didn't. No, according to you it was only after I returned from the teme mission and then went away with pervy-sage that you started to consider me a friend. So, why lie to me all those years Sakura? Was it to make sure I kept my promise to bring back your precious Sasuke-kun or did you just enjoy using me for whatever whim you wished to be done?"

"Naruto pl, please…" Sakura stammered through her tears.

If you really are my friend or love me as you claim, why would you say those things like you did at the Council meeting?"

"Because I was angry at the Council! I was angry because I wanted to tell you on my own terms. They took my chance to prove to you that I genuinely love you and not Sasuke away from me. Look at us." she almost shouted as tears were running down her cheeks.

"We're yelling at each other, even though we both love each other and why? Because of just some fucking misunderstanding," Sakura continued without halt.

"Misunderstanding my ass, I understood everything you said at that Council Meeting. Naruto spat with derision.

"Please, you need to understand Naruto..… I wanted to prove to you that you are not a fall back for me. I wanted to prove that I really love you, a love that is more than just a childhood crush like I held for Sasuke-kun."

"Still." Naruto answered in a whisper.

"You said you were terrified of me, how am I suppose to live with that?"

"It's true, I said that I was terrified of you, I said that you had dragged me down into the darkness that you had called your life Naruto-kun." Sakura said with sadness as she repeated the words.

"I told you don't call me that again." Naruto growled.

"I was going to say that the Council had condemned me to live a life with the man that I love," Sakura said and sighed.

"But you misunderstood and interrupted me before I could finish."

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess I was thrown off by your loving usage of the word condemned, when describing your feelings at the thought of living with me."

Sakura winced, as more tears rolled down her cheek, before she looked at him and pleadingly said.

"I didn't mean it that way. Naruto I love you. I don't care if my life is lived in darkness because when I am with you, I realized my life is never dark. I love you the way you are, I love the baka in you, I love the helpless romantic in you, and I love you when you are your strongest and I love you when you at your weakest. I love you so much that my heart hurts whenever I see you in pain. Please Naruto, I… I don't know what I would do without you in my life anymore."

Sakura stopped and waited for a response but when none came, she sighed and looked away before saying with remorse.

"If you can't forgive me, I at least want you to be happy; therefore I'll go talk to Hokage-sama and tell him to send me to Kumogakure. I rather have you happy then see you angry at me forever."

"Damn it, you would do that to me!" Naruto roared, as he jumped out of his chair and smashed the table behind him before turning and storming out of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in a fury. Upon his abrupt departure, he left behind a stunned Hinata and a confused Sakura who couldn't understand what she had just said to set Naruto off.

* * *

Kato was very careful as he followed the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko through the winding streets of the Leaf village. The Kumogakure agent knew that were he to be discovered by the young man he would have no hope of survival in battle. Kato was not a warrior; he didn't even possess chakra, which most people would consider a liability in the shinobi world. However, this suited Kato perfectly, as most of Konohagakure's security and defenses were designed and based upon enemies with chakra. In effect, Kato had turned his handicap or weakness into his greatest strength for infiltration and was now the top espionage agent and assassin in the Lightning country.

So having no chakra and appearing as nothing more than a simple traveler, it had been relatively easy for Kato to get into the Leaf village and blend in. However, now his mission had reached the final and most dangerous phase of the operation. Kato's orders from the Raikage had been simple enough. Infiltrate Konoha, learn if they were going to acquiesce to the marriage proposals and if so, return to Kumogakure. Learning whether or not the Leaf village had accepted the Raikage's marriage proposals had been easy enough for the Kumo agent. The entire village was in an excited uproar upon the announcement that their beloved Yondaime Hokage had left behind a living legacy in the form of a son.

The Leaf villagers couldn't shut up about how wonderful it was to have a Namikaze still living. Even more shocking to Kato was that the son turned out to be Konoha's very own Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. However, Kato had also learned that Konoha Council and the current Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake had instituted the C.R.A. or Clan Restoration Act for the young man and had chosen for his wives the two women the Raikage desired. The Kumo agent realized this news would send the hot-tempered leader of Kumo into a frenzied rage. So Kato knew he had to carry out the contingency plans in case Konoha had refused the Raikage's demands.

The Kumo agent ducked behind a building, as he watched Naruto take the path leading towards the Leaf shinobi training grounds. Truth be told Kato was nervous as hell about carrying out this part of the Raikage's plan, but he knew he had no choice but to follow orders, as he did not want to face the wrath of his leader should he refuse. It's not as if he was opposed to assassination missions, he had done several in his career, but it was always against civilians not a seasoned shinobi and on top of that a ninja who carried the most powerful Bijuu in the world within him. However, the Raikage had made his intentions perfectly clear; if Konoha refused his proposals then Kato was instructed to kill their Jinchuuriki thus ending Madara Uchiha's plans and the need of the Great Shinobi Alliance. So, once the alliance was dissolved, the Raikage would then lead his forces and crush Konohagakure under his heel and then take the women he wanted.

Kato silently wondered if all of that would be as easy to accomplish, as the Raikage believed it would be. As the Kumo agent crept stealthily towards his intended target, he could only look on in awe as Naruto was destroying one boulder after another with Rasengan's. The power and destruction Naruto was displaying gave pause to Kato who nervously thought to himself while removing the scabbard from a specially designed kunai.

'_I'm only going to have one shot at this and if I miss I'm done for!' _

Meanwhile as Kato was gathering the courage and preparing to launch his attack against Naruto, two frantic and worried women were trying to locate their angry and upset husband.

"Where could he have run off to Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Sakura, now is not the time to go into a panic. We need to find Naruto-kun as quickly as we can."

"I didn't mean to upset him about what I said in regards to leaving, I just want him to be happy."

"Well, why wouldn't Naruto-kun get upset when you say something like, like….. that? What possessed you to try and guilt Naruto-kun into forgiving you by saying that you'll go to Kumogakure and marry the Raikage if it meant keeping him happy? He's been in love with you his whole life, so did you honestly think that if you were to disappear from it that would make him happy? What were you thinking?" Hinata angrily snapped.

"I'm sorry, you're right I wasn't thinking." Sakura softly answered with guilt.

"You shouldn't apologize to me but to Naruto-kun. I apologize for snapping at you like that, I'm just worried about Naruto-kun." Hinata replied and smiled reassuringly before saying with confidence.

"But, we're going to find him right now."

Hinata then activated her Byakugan and began scanning the village for a certain blonde-haired shinobi. After a moment, Hinata smiled and was about to say something when suddenly her smile changed to a look of absolute terror. Sakura noticed this and asked her fellow Namikaze matriarch with concern.

"What is it; did you find Naruto-kun?"

"I, I did, but we need to get to him right now!" Hinata answered in a terrified tone of voice, before racing off towards the Leaf village shinobi training grounds. Sakura quickly caught up with the lavender-eyed kunoichi and asked with trepidation.

"What is it, what's going on?"

"It's Naruto-kun, he's at the training grounds, but he's not alone. Someone is stalking him through the woods that surround the area he's in. Whoever, this person is they are also carrying a kunai with a very strange and dark chakra infused within it."

Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear, as both she and Hinata pumped even more chakra into their legs and increase their speed to reach the man they both love in time.

* * *

As Naruto slammed another Rasengan into a boulder and pulverized the once mighty stone into dust and smaller debris, he angrily thought to himself.

'_I can't believe Sakura thought sacrificing herself to Kumo and that bloated teme of a Raikage and vanishing from my life forever would make me happy!'_

Naruto then charged up another Rasengan and was prepared to unleash it when he heard the very subject he had been thinking about scream his name before slamming into him and knocking him to the ground before she cried out in pain.

"NARUTO…Arghhhh!"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki quickly turned around to see Sakura lying where he had been standing moments earlier with a strange looking kunai imbedded in her shoulder. A short distance away Naruto spied a man running towards the woods and was about to go after him when a painful moan from Sakura caught his attention and he rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked in a panic, as he kneeled down and cradled Sakura in his arms before mentally slapping himself and thinking.

'_You baka, of course she's not alright, she's got a kunai sticking out of her shoulder.' _

After many years together, Sakura knew the expressions of Naruto's face quite well and easily recognized the look he now bore whenever he thought badly of himself. Reaching up with her good arm she cupped Naruto's cheek with the palm of her hand and said.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun, I'm just glad I arrived in time."

"Hang on I'll get this kunai out of you."

"N, no don't, my shoulder feels kind of funny. I think the kunai might have been poisoned and if it was, it might carry an anti-coagulant agent on it."

"Anti-co, cowag what?"

"It might carry something that will cause my blood not to clot and I could bleed out Naruto-kun. It's better just to leave the kunai in until I can get to the hospital." Sakura replied, before wincing slightly in pain.

Naruto gazed at Sakura's wound and gasped when he saw the skin around it darkening into an ashen color. The pink-haired kunoichi looked over after hearing him gasp and saw what was happening. She immediately recognized it as a sign of chakra poisoning and said to Naruto in a weakening voice.

"Nar-Naruto-kun, you need to get me to Lady Tsunade right away."

"O-ok, don't you worry, I'll get you to baa-chan right now and she'll fix you up as good as new." Naruto declared, but the pain and nervousness in the tone of his voice belied his worry for the girl in his arms, as he sprinted away carrying Sakura towards the hospital.

When Kato finally ducked into the woods surrounding the training field, he paused and glanced back to see if the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was pursuing him. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw the young man pick-up the girl who had intercepted his kunai and race off in another direction. Having avoided his almost certain death at the hands of his intended target, the Kumo agents main concern now was to avoid being captured and escape the Leaf village. Kato could only pray that when he did return to Kumogakure that the Raikage was in a good mood and would not punish him too severely for his failure.

Turning back around to leave Kato suddenly jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with a Hyuga girl who had her Byakugan activated. Before he had a chance to think, the Hyuga kunoichi lashed out with a series of Juuken strikes to the Kumo assassins face and body that dropped the man to his knees. Kato arms hung lifeless at his sides and he couldn't move any of his limbs. The man knew he was beaten and had to take the final option that was the duty of any Kumogakure agent lest they be captured. Kato attempted to bite into the fake tooth implanted within in mouth to release the fast acting poison that would end his life. However, his eyes grew wide with fear when he realized that he couldn't move his jaw. It was then the Hyuga woman standing in front of him stated in an icy tone of voice while deactivating her Kekkai Genkai.

"You've probably discovered by now that I've disabled the tenketsu points of your jaw muscles. So you won't be able to escape capture by killing yourself with that false tooth in your mouth. No, you need to be alive for your appointment with Ibiki-san at the ANBU Interrogation and Torture Department."

The fear that Kato had been feeling now turned into a panic, as Konoha's top interrogation and torture specialist Ibiki Morino was legendary throughout all of the elemental nations. When a pair of ANBU arrived and Kato watched with tears welling in his eyes, as the Hyuga girl explained what had happened to them before dashing off. The Kumo agent knew he was done for when the ANBU grabbed him by his now useless arms and shushin'd away with him in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

As Naruto burst through the hospital doors with Sakura in his arms, he was grateful that the first person he saw was his surrogate sister Shizune and called out.

"Onee-san help me, it's Sakura-chan she's been wounded."

Shizune immediately rushed over and checked on Sakura's condition. After a moment she called out and ordered to prepare an ICU room and to find Lady Tsunade at once. She then bade Naruto to follow her and pointed to a gurney for Naruto to lay Sakura down on while she prepared an IV to give to Sakura. Naruto looked over to Shizune and saw the grim visage the woman bore and asked with trepidation.

"She, she's going to be alright isn't she?"

Shizune could only gaze back and see the pained expression on her otouto-san's face and replied with remorse.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell right now."

"Nar, Naruto-kun." Sakura softly called out.

"I'm right here Sakura-chan, save your strength you're going to be alright as soon as baa-chan arrives." Naruto assured his former teammate while taking her hand in his and squeezing it for support.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I have to tell you this…..I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as a threat or to guilt you into forgiving me when I said I would go to Kumogakure. I, I just want you to be happy that's all."

"You don't have to apologize Sakura-chan; I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I got so angry with you back at Ichiraku's."

"N-no, you have every right to be angry with me. In a way, I'm glad this happened. At least I got that chance to show you that I do love you before I go."

"Don't don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." Naruto stammered, as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"You, you don't know that for sure Naruto-kun, none of us do. But could you do me a favor right now if you would?"

"What is it?"

"Could, could you please kiss me?"

"Of course I can and it's not a favor, it's something I've always dreamt about doing Sakura-chan." Naruto sweetly declared before lifting Sakura into his arms and they leaned into one another.

They gazed briefly at one another each one with tears in their eyes before they closed the space between them and their lips locked. It was a soft, gentle, loving kiss, before Sakura pulled away and said.

"Thank-you for being my fist kiss, I, I love you so much."

With that final word, Sakura fell unconscious, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in an attempt to awaken the girl in his arms.

"Stop shouting and get out of the way gaki!" Tsunade sternly ordered, as she burst into the room like a raging bull and stomped over to Sakura and began examining her. After a moment, she looked up and asked.

"Shizune, is a room ready in the ICU?'

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

"Good, let's get Sakura in there; we have no time to waste."

Naruto watched as Shizune and some other Medic Nin's began wheeling Sakura's gurney down the hallway. He was about to follow when he felt a firm hand press into his chest stopping him and he heard Tsunade say.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you need to stay here. You will only get in the way while we try to save Sakura."

Naruto was about to protest, but then realized that Tsunade was right, he would be in the way. He turned his gaze to the buxom blonde Godaime Hokage and said in a voice filled with sadness and regret.

"Don't just try to save her baa-chan….Save her!"

Tsunade could only nod in understanding before turning on her heels and marching down the hallway and shouting.

"I want that kunai taken to the chakra and chemical lab for immediate analysis and I want to see a report about it in my hand within the next hour!"

Naruto could only stand there and stare aimlessly down the hallway where Sakura and the others had disappeared to when he suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. Turning around he found himself gazing into Hinata's angelic face and the two of them embraced one another tightly, as tears rolled down the cheeks of both of them.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, when Tsunade walked into the ICU waiting room to find Naruto sitting like a statue silent and unmoving while Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. The pained expression on the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki bore upon his face told Tsunade that despite all Sakura's words and actions the past couple of days towards him, Naruto still held a deep love for Sakura. Just as the blonde-haired Sannin was about to speak, the current Rokudaime Hokage walked into the waiting room along with his secretary and Hinata's former Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. As she and her former student embraced in a hug Naruto finally noticed Tsunade and jumped up while asking with concern.

"Baa-chan, how is Sakura-chan doing, is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet Naruto, she's stable at the moment, but we haven't been able to isolate the type of poison the attacker used so it's still affecting her chakra."

"The poison used was based in design to attack demonic chakra Lady Tsunade. We've learned that much from Ibiki-san's current prisoner." Kakashi stated, while handing a report over to the Slug Sannin.

"Demonic based, I don't understand Kakashi-Sensei, why would someone attack Sakura-chan with a demonic poisoned kunai?" Naruto questioned with confusion.

"The poison and the attack were meant for you Naruto. What we've learned so far is that the man who attacked was a Kumogakure agent sent by the Raikage to learn whether or not Konoha was going to submit to his demands of having either Sakura or Hinata as a wife. If his demands were refused, the agent was then tasked to eliminate you using that specially designed kunai."

"But, but why? I thought we were allies through the Shinobi Alliance to stop Madara and his Moon's Eye plan."

"Apparently the Raikage felt that with your death then there would be no need of the Shinobi Alliance and that Madara's plan would fail because you and the Kyuubi no Youko were dead."

"So this is my fault that Sakura-chan got hurt." Naruto commented with guilt.

"SMACK!"

"No gaki it's not your fault! Quit trying to take the blame for everything that goes wrong in life! Sakura is in the condition she is in because of the Raikage and the assassin; they are to blame no one else!" Tsunade admonished Naruto while smacking the back of his head for added emphasis to her statement before turning to Kakashi and asking.

"So, you say the poison was specifically designed to attack demonic chakra."

"Yes, according to the prisoner it was created as a fail safe for the Raikage to use should the need arise on his brother Killer Bee, who as you know contains the eight-tailed ox-cephalopod bijuu within him."

"Well this is good news." Tsunade remarked with a small smile on her face.

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Kakashi grunted in unison and confusion at the Slug Sannin's comment.

"Not about the Raikage and his brother, but now that I know what the poison was designed for this increases Sakura's chances for survival."

"I don't understand baa-chan, how does knowing that help Sakura-chan?"

"It helps Naruto because Sakura doesn't contain any demonic chakra so the poison is now trying to adapt and attack normal chakra, but Sakura's antibodies are fighting it. You should consider yourself lucky that she intercepted that kunai before it hit you gaki. The poison would have acted much faster on you than it is on her and probably saved your life doing what she did."

"So does this mean that she's going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet? All we can do is administer some medications that will boost Sakura's immune system and help her create more antibodies to fight off and destroy the poison ravaging her body. Fortunately, thanks to Sakura's training with me over the years, we've developed many toxins and elixirs along with the antidotes for them. So, her immune system is much stronger than most people's towards fighting off any poison, toxin or venom attacks to her body."

"How much time before we know if she is going to be alright Lady Tsunade?" Hinata quietly asked, as she and Kurenai had been listening intently to the conversation between Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"We'll know in 24 hours Hinata whether or not Sakura is going to survive or not. If she hasn't awoken within that time span, then Sakura is never going to wake up." Tsunade grimly replied with sadness.

"Can, can we see her baa-chan?" Naruto asked in a choked voice.

"Yes, you may see her; just go down the hall to room #115. Shizune should still be in there monitoring her progress."

As Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kurenai watched Naruto and Hinata walk arm in arm down the hall to Sakura's room. The Godaime Hokage turned to Kakashi and asked.

"So what now Hokage-sama, are we going to war with Kumogakure over this incident?"

"Well we certainly have grounds for it, but a war with Kumogakure would play right into Madara's hands. It would assuredly bring the other elemental nations into the war and create chaos. Thus allowing Madara to move about freely and complete his Moon's Eye plan. And if that happens, we're all doomed."

"So the Raikage and Kumogakure are going to get off scot-free for all their crimes against us!" Tsunade declared with bitterness etched in her voice.

"If we are to maintain the Shinobi Alliance and stop Madara from achieving his goal, then yes Lady Tsunade, at this time neither the Raikage nor Kumogakure is going to suffer any retribution from us over this incident. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't see as we have any other alternative at the moment. If you have any ideas or suggestions about the situation, I'm all ears."

Tsunade could only shake her head in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, Kakashi was correct in his assessment of the situation and she herself had no ideas about what to do other than what Kakashi had suggested which was….nothing.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata quietly entered Sakura's hospital room, they found Shizune adjusting one of the many intravenous drips going into Sakura's arms providing her with fluids and medications. After receiving reassurances from Shizune about Sakura, the first apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin left the room to allow both Naruto and Hinata to visit the young woman. Naruto pulled up two chairs by Sakura's bed and both he and Hinata gazed at the unconscious woman lying before them when Naruto expressed with sadness.

"She looks so pale Hinata-chan."

"She's going to make it Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered into his ear, as she heard him stifle a sob before adding.

"Sakura-chan is a fighter."

Naruto nodded in agreement and reached out and took Sakura's hand into his own, while Hinata placed her hand over both of theirs. Naruto other arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him as she laid her head upon his shoulder. The two clan leaders of the recently restored Namikaze clan held onto to one another and watched in silence as their fellow clan leader fought for her life.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as the sunlight of the new dawn shined brightly through the window of her hospital room. Blinking in succession to fully awaken, Sakura felt someone holding her hand and looked over to see who it was. Tears started welling in her eyes when she saw both Naruto and Hinata asleep by her bedside and both of them holding her hand.

"I guess they don't hate me after all," Sakura whispered choking back tears as she studied the sleeping faces of the two next to her.

In that moment, the door to her hospital room quietly inched open and a mob of blonde hair peaked in. Sakura turned her head to look who was entering and a small smile crossed her lips at seeing her mentor quietly slip into the room.

"Shishou." Sakura whispered in happiness.

"Good Morning Sakura." Tsunade answered equally quiet and expressed her happiness of seeing Sakura awake by gently squeezing her pink-haired former student's free hand.

"You gave me and everyone else quite the scare yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied and turned her head away as tears were finally escaping her eyes.

"I am just glad that Naruto-kun is unharmed… Did they catch the man?"

"Yes, Hinata took care of him." Tsunade replied and sat down on the bed and added.

"He already confessed everything to Ibiki and he is going to get punished accordingly."

"Who sent him and why was he after Naruto?" Sakura asked as she studied her mentor's face. Tsunade sighed as she offered a soft smile.

"I might as well tell you. Perhaps it is better to hear it from me than from the Council…"

"The Council?" Sakura repeated in question.

"What do they have to do with that?"

"It's mostly politics." Tsunade answered with a sneer of disgust.

"They want to show that they have their village under control. It's a show of strength towards our enemies and at the same time they are going to humiliate Kumogakure by announcing the failed assassination attempt."

"K-Kumo did this?" Sakura asked in shocked surprise.

"You mean the Raikage who wants Hinata or myself as his wife tried to kill Naruto? But why, what did Naruto ever do to him?"

"It's not what Naruto did to him but more of the sins of the past generation always get passed onto the younger generation. Naruto became a target because his father sealed the Kyuubi no Youko within him. I'm also at fault for the attack because I ordered the blood tests on you and Hinata in the past and found the possibility of a new Kekkai Genkai being born if either of you bore Naruto's children. In turn the Council used that information to reinstate the CRA on Naruto and chose you and Hinata in part to thwart the Raikage's desires for you two and to gain these new bloodline powers for ourselves. I'm so sorry about my part in all of this Sakura." Tsunade offered sadly.

"You don't have to apologize Shishou." Sakura stated and let her head hung low.

"In a way it's as much my fault as it is yours. If I could think before I speak, I wouldn't always hurt Naruto's feelings towards me. The only reason he was open for such a dirty attack was because of me… I-I tried to explain to him why I was acting like such a fool during the Council meeting and… and I grew frustrated at him for being so stubborn and not listening to me and in the process spoke before thinking."

Sakura sighed and sniffled as she wiped tears out of her face. She looked up at her teacher with pleading eyes and asked.

"Why is it so difficult to let someone know that you love him no matter what? Why is love so complicated?"

Tsunade smiled warmly – a smile only a mother would give to her daughter and replied.

"Because if finding true love is easy, where would the fun be in that?"

"Sakura I am going to be honest with you." Tsunade said as she took on a thoughtful expression. Her own honey brown eyes started to water as she was thinking of her past mistakes and regrets with Jiraiya before she continued on.

"Sometimes people only realize what they had when they lose the one that made them most happy, believe me I know. Take this advice from an old woman and fight for your love. Hardship will always be in your way. Life never comes easy and loving someone is a mutual sharing of giving and taking. Naruto loves you, always has and always will. He is just like Jiraiya in that regard – faithful to the bitter end, even if you rammed a kunai into his heart. I know you three will manage this interesting relationship somehow. Remember, you and Naruto are both strong-headed individuals, but make no mistake, while Hinata is more reserved than the both of you; she is also a very strong woman. You and Hinata will not only have Naruto's heart in your hands but those of the entire clan as well. You two are going to be Naruto's ebb and flow. I have faith in you three and I think you should wake them up now."

"Yes." Sakura softly answered as she thought about the advice she was given.

"And Sakura." Tsunade softly spoke up from the door as a small grin appeared on her face. Her eyes sparkled with tears, but also with mischievous.

"I expect to be a real grandmother within a year."

"Shishou!" Sakura yelled as her face turned bright red as the doors to her hospital room closed with a chuckling Tsunade disappearing through it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's sleepy face mumbled, as he squeezed her hand in his sleep and muttered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Baka!" Sakura whispered and shifted in her bed and leaned closer to his sleeping face.

"I should be the one apologizing to you…"

She then proceeded to place a soft kiss onto his head, as several more tears streamed down her cheek.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Here is chapter four for everyone to enjoy, I hope? It was a very lengthy chapter and though there were no major changes from the original, there were quite a few subtle ones throughout the chapter that required a bit of rewriting. Most of it was to help the flow of the chapter, as Hefster and I have two different writing styles. I also ratcheted up the emotional intensity of Naruto and Sakura's conversation at Ichiraku's as well. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

* * *

_News:_

Recently, I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel my story "Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath" or any of my stories are worthy of being voted for in brown phantom's new poll, please place a vote for them. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the authors, brown phantom and Zentary.

***Of note, brown phantom recently informed me that "Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath" currently sits in 13th place on his poll. Now I'm not so arrogant to think I should be number one, but I do believe that my story is at least deserving of a Top 10 ranking. So please help me out if you can by voting for it.**

_End of News:_

Thanks for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 5**

"Bring forth the prisoner; I and the Council are ready to pass judgment!" Kakashi ordered with authority towards an Anbu.

"As you command Hokage-sama." The Anbu operative replied and vanished from the Council chambers.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Naruto?" Kakashi asked, before adding.

"This could backfire on us."

"I know." Naruto replied and turned to his left in his council chair.

His eyes fell on Hinata as she was sitting behind him, signifying her status of being his Second. He received a soft smile from her and he turned back to address the Hokage and the rest of the Council.

"We have decided upon this as a clan. Hinata-chan was kind enough to give me a crash course on certain rules and laws shinobi clans may call upon."

"I see." Kakashi muttered thoughtfully and his lone visible eye moved away from the documents in front of him, as the door to the chambers opened.

Everyone watched as the shackled Kumo assassin was escorted into the center of the room and was given a chair to sit down upon. The assassin held his head low in defeat and shame and Kakashi knew that he had Hinata to thank with her quick thinking for stopping the man from killing himself at the moment of being captured. If she hadn't, Naruto wouldn't have been able to make the play he was about to.

The Anbu that had escorted the prisoner into the room stepped back from the chair and took flanking position a step or two behind the prisoner in order to offer extra security.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the prisoner, whose head still hung low. Kakashi slowly stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Yamamoto Kato rise to hear the judgment the village of Konohagakure has placed upon you."

Everyone watched the assassin's head slowly rose to face the Hokage and they all could see defeat reflected in his eyes. Another moment and the prisoner slowly stood from the chair and faced Kakashi as he proudly squared his shoulders in an attempt to not show his defeat.

Kakashi started and looked the assassin straight into his eyes.

"I and the Konohagakure Council have decided to not pass judgment on your fate."

"W-what?" Kato muttered in surprise, as his eyes moved rapidly back and forth in confusion.

"We did not give you permission to speak worm!" Kakashi warned the prisoner.

"My apologies." Kato contritely said and bowed briefly, knowing that he had to show respect and just be grateful that somehow fate or lady luck seemed to be on his side today.

"The Council and I have decided that passing judgment upon you would reflect badly upon Konohagakure standing within the Shinobi Alliance and therefore have decided to allow your intended victim to pass judgment. Therefore, the Namikaze clan, as being the victim here has claimed the ancient law of _Lex Talionis_."

Kato's eyes blinked rapidly in puzzlement, but he was brought out of his musings when Kakashi continued.

"In other words, the Namikaze clan has called upon the law of retaliation. However, due to your status within the ranks of Kumogakure and not being part of a shinobi clan, the law of retaliation automatically transfers upon your village. We have already sent a messenger towards Kumogakure that requires the presence of the offending parties to arrive in Konohagakure at a specified date and time. Do you have any questions?"

"I – I don't understand?" Kato said, as he looked stunned at the Hokage and the Councilmember's that sat around him in two half-moon shaped sickles before asking.

"W-why aren't you killing me? Why are you sparing me?"

"We didn't spare you!" Naruto suddenly spoke up and his voice held a threatening level of anger.

"As the intended victim of your assassination attempt I have requested to spare your life...momentarily"

"Then why call upon the law of retribution?" Kato questioned, as he turned to face Naruto and he swallowed in fear when he stared at two rage filled blue orbs.

"Because if I don't kill the roots of this problem, Kumogakure will just send another assassin like you to dispose of me. Maybe not soon, but they will come for me again eventually and all because some overgrown testosterone grown ape that you call your Raikage wants something that isn't his. So instead of killing you to satisfy the law, it will be your Raikage to suffer the punishment!" Naruto spat out with venom laced in his voice.

"I will challenge him to a duel and should he win, you will be set free." Naruto growled, as he continued.

"However, he is not going to win and I will humiliate that gorilla and force him to accept his defeat, as well as signify that Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are not his to own. To which you Kumo scum will either be executed or imprisoned for the rest of your life depending upon the mood I'm in after I dispose of your Raikage. And all of this will be done in front of all the Kages' of the Shinobi Alliance when the _Lex Talionis_ is enacted!"

"Naruto-kun that is enough." Hinata quietly whispered into his ear and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and slowly pulled him back into his seat.

"Guards take him away!" Kakashi ordered, not giving the Kumo assassin a chance to respond to Naruto's short speech.

Kakashi waited for the guards to take Kato back out of the Council chambers and he turned to its members once more and asked.

"Is everyone satisfied with this development?"

"No," Naruto growled that surprised many.

"Why not Namikaze-san?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked in curiosity before continuing.

"It just sounded like you were looking forward to meeting the Raikage in battle and make him understand that your wives are not for Kumo's pleasure."

"I want to level Kumogakure for the atrocity they attempted against me. I can understand if people go after me, but no one, no one is going to injure my precious people and live to see the light of the next day."

Kakashi sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he listened to Naruto continue to grumble forth his frustration.

"Naruto," Kakashi called his name and immediately got the blonde's attention.

"We all know how much you care for the people that are precious to you, but you yourself have called upon the law of retribution. You will get your chance to unleash your anger upon the real menace behind the attack. The people who live in Kumogakure should not be punished as well and you know that. So For now just please remain calm and for the love of all, do not go blow up one of the training grounds again. The Corps of Engineers are still busy repairing the three that you blew up earlier today."

"Yes Hokage-_sama_," Naruto seethed through clenched teeth.

Sighing again, Kakashi slowly shook his head. In a way, he could understand Naruto's frustration, but he also understood the brilliant plan that Hinata had cooked up. By calling the law of retribution, Naruto can demand the Raikage to give up his mad quest of getting Sakura or Hinata as one of his wives.

"Now we have one more topic at hand." Kakashi said and shuffled through the documents in front of him and continued on.

"We are here to decide upon a budget to allocate to building the Namikaze clan compound, as well as assign a plot of property that is the suitable size."

"Yeah yeah just do whatever," Naruto grumbled and stood.

"I don't really care what the village deems fit for my clan, just don't start kissing my ass with it. Hinata-chan and I will leave you now, as I don't think we should have a word in this at all because this is something being done for us and it would look bad in the eyes of the villagers if we had an influence on the outcome. Good day to everyone." Naruto finished and bowed in respect to the rest of the council members and the Hokage. He then took Hinata's hand and pulled her out of her chair before the two of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sat stunned in his chair and turned to Tsunade, who had become one of his advisors.

"Was that Naruto just now or was I day dreaming? Did he just show an inkling of political maneuvering? One we hadn't thought about yet? The one where he washes his hands in innocence because he didn't influence how much money his clan would get for building his compound?"

A small smile split Tsunade's face and she laughed heartily.

"It appears so."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this job." Kakashi muttered and saw the equally stunned expressions on some of the Council members.

The silver-haired Hokage sighed and shook his head while mentally chuckling himself before announcing.

"Shall we proceed with the building project for the Namikaze compound?"

Kakashi received several nods and he opened the floor for the discussion.

"Are you still angry that the village of Kumogakure gets a free pass?" Hinata asked, as she slung her arms around Naruto from behind, while they stood in Naruto's small kitchen.

Water was currently boiling on the stove once again as Naruto waited for his fifth Ramen cup. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his hands were resting, clenching on the countertop. He offered a simple grunt to Hinata's question and received a soft sigh from Hinata as she breathed into his back.

"Naruto-kun you have to let it go, you know it's not the village, but its leader that needs to be punished." Hinata said, before adding.

"Nothing happened to Sakura and you can put an end to Kumo's ploy to get myself or Sakura once and for all. Don't you want a relative peace in the future? Knowing that Kumo won't be coming after you or us on the matter?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his neck uncomfortably in an attempt to get rid of the kinks he felt.

"Of course I want peace for us, but what guarantee that the future Raikage of Kumo will honor the _Lex Talionis_ after I beat the crap out of that over-tanned ape that currently holds the position?"

"The guarantee is that were the next Raikage to renege and not honor the _Lex Talionis_ and attack us again in the future. That would be considered a dishonorable act of war, as all of the other Kage's will have been present and witnessed the _Lex Talionis_. So it wouldn't just be the Land of Fire versus the Land of Lightning, but the lands of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth versus the Land of Lightning. And the Daimyo of that Land of Lightning isn't stupid enough to allow Kumogakure to take on all of the other Five Great nations." Hinata explained to her still agitated husband.

"They almost killed Sakura-chan." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and stepped around Naruto to look into his eyes with a tiny smirk on her face.

Naruto rolled his eyes, when he saw that smirk and said.

"Yeah well, it just doesn't sound right if I just say Sakura. She's always been Sakura-chan for me..… but that doesn't mean anything, it's just habit that's all."

Hinata laughed, but when she saw the time her eyes widened slightly. Stuttering, she quickly said.

"N-Naruto-kun I totally forgot, but I have to go."

"W-what! Where are you going Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in surprise, as he turned to look at his indigo haired wife only to see her running into their bedroom and hearing the sound of several clothes being thrown around that was accompanied by multiple soft curses.

"I… I," Hinata called out from the bedroom and she briefly stuck her head out of the door.

"Yes, I forgot that I promised Neji-kun that I would meet him today for… um… for something."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards his bedroom and peaked into the room, only to see Hinata throw the clothes that were lying around into his wardrobe and cleaning up his bedroom.

"Something?" He questioned in curiosity before stating.

"Somehow that sounds like you are just trying to come up with an excuse to leave?"

"W-what are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly, as she jerked around to look at him with her eyes wide as if a deer was caught in the headlights. She smiled weakly and dashed her eyelids at him.

"What would make you think I would want to get away from you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're hiding something from me? What are you planning woman?"

"N-nothing," Hinata stammered, as she quickly looked away from him and said.

"I should probably use the bathroom before I leave, be right back."

"Riiiiiight," Naruto drawled and watched Hinata race towards the bathroom and disappear behind the closing door. Sighing he returned to the kitchen to watch over the water, as it was slowly simmering to perfection for his ramen.

The door bell suddenly rang and Naruto groaned, as he was pulled away from his most hated moment in the day, which was waiting for the ramen noodles to cook. He heard another series of curses from his bedroom and he knew that Hinata had heard the doorbell as well.

Grumbling, he shuffled towards his front door, as the bell rang again and opened the door and seeing who it was growled.

"What do you want?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, when he suddenly received a poke to the ribs.

"Be nice Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she miraculously appeared next to him.

The indigo haired woman turned to the visitor and smiled softly before greeting the visitor joyfully.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Come in." Hinata continued and ushered Sakura into Naruto's apartment.

Naruto watched everything happening in slow motion, as he was brushed aside by Hinata in order to give Sakura space to walk through the doorframe and enter his apartment. He continued to stand bewildered by his open door and watched Hinata lead Sakura towards the couch in the living room. The two women sat down and quickly exchanged a few words that Naruto wasn't privy to.

"I'll be back later Sakura-chan." Hinata said to her fellow clan matriarch and the indigo-haired woman quickly walked to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now behave Naruto-kun. We weren't able to get things resolved at Ichiraku's, but the two of you need to sit down and talk. I know you care for Sakura Naruto-kun or you wouldn't have been so distressed and fearful that she might have died from that Kumo assassin."

Hinata then whipped her head around and said to Sakura.

"And you Sakura, I know you care about Naruto-kun, even if you try so hard to deny it. Or you wouldn't have thrown yourself so recklessly and without hesitation in front of that kunai to save him. Now the two of you need to come to an understanding with one another, because I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in a fractured clan. I've already lived a life in one of those and I'm not going to go through it again! Nor do I intend to spend my life as referee, while the both of you attempt to kill one another. So the two of you sit down, talk and figure it out or the Namikaze clan will fail before it even begins! I'll be back in a few hours!"

Hinata then slammed the door behind her and with that quick interaction, Naruto suddenly found himself alone with Sakura in his apartment. The water kettle was whistling violently in an attempt to announce his readiness to be poured upon Naruto's forgotten ramen cup.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Sakura asked weakly, as she tried not to make eye contact with the bewildered blonde.

When she didn't receive an answer, Sakura tentatively rose from where she was sitting and walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove and began to pour the hot water into Naruto's ramen cup.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked through blinking eyes, as he felt the ramen cup pushed into his hands by Sakura.

"H-Hinata told me that I was to come over today." Sakura replied hesitantly, as she quickly turned away from him again and walked to Naruto's sofa.

The awkwardness was thick in Naruto's apartment while he quietly slurped his Ramen, as his eyes were fixed on the girl sitting on his couch and looking everywhere except at him. It wasn't difficult for Naruto to tell that Sakura was at the moment very insecure and he didn't really blame her either. They still hadn't resolved each other's differences, even after they had all awoken in her hospital room. True, they had briefly spoken but the majority of the time it was about the Kumo assassin and what to do about him. They both had avoided the subject of their marriage and of what to do with one another easily.

"So this is what she had planned." Naruto finally muttered and broke the spell of silence that hung in his apartment.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked in confusion, as she abruptly looked at him, surprised he was talking to her without venom in his voice.

Naruto shook his head.

"Forget it."

"O-okay." Sakura replied meekly and turned to study everything that was not Naruto in the tiny apartment.

Naruto sighed and he rubbed his face in exasperation before asking.

"I thought you were still required to stay at the hospital."

"Shishou Tsunade released me earlier."

Sakura then softly added.

"Into Hinata-chan's care."

"I see." Naruto answered and another round of silence befell the apartment.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura suddenly blurted out and Naruto's vision was torn away from his feet.

"I know." Sakura quickly added before giving Naruto a chance to reply.

"I know you think I don't know why I am even apologizing to you and you are probably correct in assuming that, yet… I don't know… I just don't know anymore…"

"Why are you here?" Naruto finally asked her and saw her bewildered expression.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, why?"

Sakura's eyes widened and a small frown played across her delicate pale face. Her rosy cheeks were an indication that she was thinking something and Naruto's feigned indifference was slowly replaced with real interest.

"I'm here because I love you Naruto-kun, I truly do and I want us to be together. You've always stayed by my side even after all of the hurtful things I've said and done to you, which I can never apologize enough for. You've also encouraged and believed in me, even when I didn't and no matter what the danger was you've always protected me as well. When I'm with you I feel safe and loved and that's why I can say from the bottom of my heart that I do love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head disbelief. He realized she was watching him with fear in her eyes and he sighed and took a seat across from her.

"W-why are you laughing?" Sakura stammered.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I don't mean to, but what you just said sounded eerily familiar to what you said to me in the Land of Iron. You were lying to me then, so how do I know you're not lying to me now? And I meant what I said back then that I hate people who lie to themselves."

What little confidence Sakura had was suddenly blown apart by the words Naruto spoke and the tone of voice and she lowered her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was a way that I could prove that I do truly love you, but if my words won't make you believe that, then maybe we don't have a future together. Perhaps I deserve this, as Kami is finally punishing me for all of the sins I've committed against you, the last being the broken trust you now have for me. I'm sorry Naruto-kun that I've destroyed that trust through my words and actions. I do love you and I hope you and Hinata have a wonderful life together, but I think I'd better leave."

"Fleeing won't solve this Sakura." Naruto muttered, as she brushed passed him. His left hand shot out and caught hers and forced her to stop. He slowly rose from where he sat and turned the pink-haired girl and asked.

"Do you really love me Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." Sakura whispered in a soft tone.

Naruto gently using his right hand cupped Sakura's chin and turned her head so she was facing him. He rushed forward and locked lips with her. Taken by surprise, Sakura forcefully shoved Naruto back and when he looked at her stunned face, he sighed and began to turn away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura called out in shock.

Naruto slowly turned around and he bore a heartrending expression upon his face and said in a voice filled with sadness and defeat.

"Please, just leave Sakura."

"W-what?" Sakura stammered, as she noticed he had left off the loving suffix of 'chan' from her name.

"You don't love me, I just kissed you to see if you truly love me, but there just isn't the spark that I get when I kiss Hinata-chan and your first reaction was to push me away."

"N-Naruto-kun…" Sakura began to tear up, as she whispered his name, while her fists trembled at her sides.

"Just go….. please, I don't need to be reminded anymore that when I look at you that I know you'll never love me…..only Sasuke." Naruto said sorrowfully and turned away opening the front door for Sakura to exit from.

"NO!" Sakura shouted, before whirling Naruto around and punching him down the hallway.

"I'm not going anywhere until you and I settle a few things. I love you Naruto-kun not Sasuke! Damn it, I want to be with you not him! Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Naruto lying in the hallway heard what Sakura said before flipping up onto his feet and rushing forward, tackled Sakura spearing the kunoichi right through a large wooden kitchen table while yelling.

"Are you kidding me! Why should I believe you, when your entire history is nothing but Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that! You've loved and worshiped that teme since we were 8 years old. And now I'm supposed to believe that love just went away and now you love me instead. You want to know my biggest fear with you Sakura-chan. I do love you, but I fear that if I do get into a relationship with you and Sasuke actually returns to the village. I'll get to watch, as you race off to jump into his arms, forgetting I ever existed once again. And I can't take that pain anymore Sakura, knowing I'm always consolation prize to your heart."

"You baka, what can I say to make you understand that I don't see you as a consolation prize and I would never leave you for Sasuke! I've loved you since you came back from training with Master Jiraiya. It just took me awhile to realize that. I was stupid when I was young, yes I admit it, but later on I discovered someone more important to me than Sasuke ever was. And that person is you Naruto-kun, why won't you see that? Kami, you're driving me crazy!" Sakura cried out in anguish and frustration.

"I drive you crazy; well let me say with you that's a short trip!"

Sakura growled in displeasure at Naruto's verbal shot, before kicking her legs up and flipping Naruto over her and through a wall in his apartment.

"Baka, that's not what I meant!"

A moment later, Sakura suddenly found herself pressed against a wall by Naruto's body and her arms pinned above her head, as Naruto held her wrists together in a vice-like grip.

"Then just what do you mean?"

Sakura's nostrils flared, as she desperately tried to break out of Naruto's grasp but it was to no avail. She then gazed at the questioning face mere inches away from her own before she spoke with furor.

"What I meant you baka is this! I love you so much it hurts, but I like to be in control of my life and when I'm with you I feel out of control and it scares me. I don't like feeling as if I have no say in my life or have to submit to anyone including the man I love."

Naruto stared at Sakura with bewilderment, before commenting in amazement.

"So in other words, because you're a tight-ass control freak, you're going to deny yourself any happiness by being with me?

"I'm not a tight-ass control freak!" Sakura fired back angrily, as she renewed her struggles to break free of Naruto's grip.

"Actually you are and always have been, but it's just one of the things that I've grown to love and accept from you, but now I see that it's going to be a problem, so I'm going to have to fix that. Sakura-chan, in this marriage we will be equals on all matters except one. There will be only one Alpha in this marriage and that's going to be me. So, you can either take the easy way and submit and accept that fact or take the hard way out and force me to show you why I am the Alpha and you're not."

"What are you going to Naruto, pound me into submission!" Sakura spat back with defiance.

"In a manner of speaking Sakura-chan…...yes I am."

"I'm telling you Shizune…" Tsunade said, as she turned towards her assistant.

"…the plan Hinata and I came up with is foolproof!"

"I-I don't know Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, while she cradled Tonton in her arms and added.

"Naruto and Sakura are not known for being the most rational people in Konoha. I'm pretty sure they can give you a run for your money in terms of thick headedness."

"Shizune!" Tsunade growled her name, as a warning, but her expression instantly lightened, as they turned from the flight of stairs into the hallway that led to Naruto's apartment.

"You'll see, those two will have everything resolved and…"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks when she saw the front door of Naruto's apartment wide open and then she heard strange noises drifting towards them coming from inside the apartment. Tsunade gulped nervously, as she heard a loud scream and fear filled her eyes, as she turned to her assistant and started to stammer in confusion.

"I… I…"

Shizune winced as another loud wail was heard and she gulped nervously, as she carefully and slowly walked forward and approached Naruto's apartment. She stopped a few steps away and turned to see her mentor still standing several steps behind her in shock that her plan appeared to have failed judging by the sounds coming from the apartment.

"Are you coming or do you want them to kill each other?" Shizune asked her mentor.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and her eyes were filled with tears and said.

"Why does Team 7 seems to be cursed Shizune-chan? Why can't it just work out the way it's supposed to?"

Shizune wanted to explain but was interrupted by the sound of moaning drifting out of the apartment. Tsunade had moved up and was now standing next to the dark haired woman and asked her first apprentice.

"So, who do you think it is, Naruto or Sakura?" Tsunade quietly asked, as both women peeked through the main door into Naruto's apartment.

"W-what in Kami's name happened here?" Shizune commented with shock, as she and Tsunade gazed into Naruto's apartment from the doorway.

The busty blonde whistled in awe and declared.

"Wow it looks like the Third Great Shinobi World War was fought in here.

A strange thumping sound from down the hallway inside Naruto's apartment drew their attention and Tsunade openly asked.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know Lady Tsunade, but I also hear some strange creaking noises coming from down the hall as well."

Tsunade tentatively called out.

"Naruto?"

When the blonde Sannin received no reply, Tsunade hesitantly made her way down the passageway followed by Shizune to the room where they had surmised Naruto lay groaning in pain and where the other strange sounds were coming from.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Tsunade suddenly heard Naruto gasp her apprentice's name.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Wait what?" Tsunade froze and her eyes blinked in confusion as she clearly heard Sakura's voice as well, even if her voice was muffled and strained.

"Shizune did I hear that right?" Tsunade asked as she opened the door, while turning around to view a red faced Shizune with a gaping wide mouth and large eyes.

"Shizune is everything alright?" Tsunade asked in concern.

"T… tu… turn around Tsunade-sama!" Shizune stuttered and on the verge of hyperventilating, pointed a shaking finger behind the busty blonde.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tsunade asked with irritation, but slowly turned back to see what her first apprentice was pointing at and her honey-brown eyes suddenly began to blink rapidly, as she saw two naked people that she knew quite well intertwined with one another.

**(Mini-Lemon Starts)**

Tsunade's breath hitched in her throat, as she looked upon Naruto and Sakura with shock and awe. First the incessant thumping sound that Tsunade had been hearing was coming from the headboard of the bed in the room knocking against the wall behind it.

_Thump….Thump….Thump….Thump…._

The creaking and squeaking sound was coming from the wood frame of the bed and the springs of the mattress, all of which were caused by the occupants in the bed.

_Creak...Squeak...Creak...Squeak…._

Currently, Sakura had her head buried face first in a pillow, which was muffling her screams of delight and she was on her knees letting let the bed support the weight of her torso, while she arched her back and raised her ass high in the air. The pink haired kunoichi's arms were being held and pulled behind her by Naruto who was slamming his hips into Sakura's bare backside at an incredible rate, as he grunted with each stroke.

"Ugh...Ugh….Ugh….Ugh….Ugh…."

"Oh yes... Right there Naruto-kun...Don't you dare stop!" Sakura ordered out panting.

Naruto let go of Sakura's left arm and it immediately fell lifeless to the side of her, before a scant second later he brought his hand down to deliver a resounding….

_**SMACK!**_

"Ooh!" Sakura cried out in both pain and pleasure, but also surprise.

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at Naruto in shock, as her left buttock began to sting and with labored breath asked.

"Wh-why did you do that Naruto-kun?"

"I thought I made it clear Sakura-chan, I will be the one giving orders in this clan not you!"

Suddenly, Naruto let go of her right arm and proceeded to smack Sakura's right ass cheek even harder, before he slammed into her particularly brutal and stopped, sheathing himself fully inside of Sakura, but no longer moving.

"Nooooooo!" Sakura wailed, as she attempted to move her hips to thrust herself and move upon Naruto's hardened cock within her, but was denied, as Naruto's strong hands gripped and held her hips in place. Frustrated upon realizing she was completely immobile, but desperately wanting to resume what she had just been experiencing. Sakura cried out in a pleading panicked voice.

"Pl-please Naruto-kun,... I-I'm sorry,... I didn't mean to boss you around,... but, but please don't stop!"

Naruto smirked to himself before he rolled his hips causing Sakura to utter a deep guttural groan and he asked.

"Who is the Alpha in this relationship Sakura-chan?"

"You, you are." Sakura softly stammered.

Not completely satisfied with the volume of that answer, Naruto rolled his hips once more before he gave Sakura one quick and powerful thrust and asked again.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear that, so I'll ask again. Who is the Alpha of this relationship?"

Naruto then slowly pulled his cock out of Sakura till only the head remained lodged in her folds before slamming his full length back into her and she screamed out in wild abandon and submissive passion, her face contorted with a look of unadulterated pleasure.

"You're the Alpha Naruto-kun..…No, I mean Naruto-sama! You're the Alpha Naruto-sama, forever and always! Plea-please Naruto-sama,…..I'm so close,... please don't punish me anymore by stopping!"

Grinning, Naruto roared in approval and resumed thrusting into Sakura with quick and powerful strokes, as he drove relentlessly in and out of her hard and fast. Each vigorous stroke pushed her further into the soft bedding and Sakura had to dig her fingers into the sheets, her knuckles turning white to keep herself from moving too much. The pink-haired female mewled with delight and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as Naruto hit all the right spots within her and she began to push her own hips against his. Naruto threw his head back as he pushed into Sakura repeatedly. It was so tight, so wet, and so warm and his heartbeat began racing again, while his body became hot.

For her part, Sakura bit her lip, as she felt Naruto impale into her over and over again, her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't believe that even after the three mind-blowing climaxes she already had, Naruto had yet to have one. His stamina was godlike Sakura thought to herself and it had kept her still as wet and aroused as ever. When she felt Naruto drive deeper and deeper, giving her the utmost pleasure, Sakura wanted to scream, but the constant trail of moans that inevitably escaped her mouth prevented that. However, when Naruto brought his hand down and smacked her ass once again, all hopes of holding back her scream flew out the window.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ooooooooh Kami yes! Please don't stop Naruto-sama... Please don't ever stop! Make me yours forever!" Sakura screamed out, loving the intense pleasure Naruto gave her, before she reached up to fondle her breasts and nipples to increase her enjoyment to go along with her lover's assault.

Naruto loved Sakura's words and sounds of pleasure she was emitting. And the sound of his hips unmercifully smacking into her ass was almost hypnotic and gave him the encouragement to increase his pace even faster. Naruto gazed down at the sight of Sakura's well-toned ass shaking with each collision of his continuous pounding and smiled to himself. He had told Sakura that he was going to pound her into submission and judging by the sounds she was making, he had succeeded. Naruto became captivated at the sight of his cock sliding back and forth through Sakura's folds. His rigid manhood glistened and dripped with Sakura's copious fluids that flowed out of her. After a moment, Naruto closed his eyes, as the sight of all this could make him climax sooner than he wanted. However, he knew he was not going to last much longer.

"Kami-damn, I, I can't take it an-anymore!" Sakura cursed in-between her moaning, squealing, and whimpering, as Naruto continued his onslaught.

The pleasure was almost too much for Sakura to handle and she was breathless. She could tell that her orgasm was coming any minute. Each flex of Naruto's hips sent bolts of pleasure that quickly spread throughout her body.

"Sakura-chan,…...I'm gonna cum...!"

As soon as she heard him say that, it set off a trigger inside Sakura and she replied panting.

"Oh Kami yes, m-me too…... please,…. I'm so close,…..Cum inside me Naruto-sama!"

Naruto started pounding even harder and faster and all Sakura could do was squirm and beg for more. Each stroke built up her orgasm even further, little by little and she was gasping for air, as Naruto poured everything he had into his final assault. The squeaking sounds from the springs of Naruto's bed, the banging sounds from the headboard hitting the wall behind it, and the slapping sounds coming from Sakura's butt smashing into Naruto's hips quickly reached a crescendo within the room.

Suddenly, Naruto exploded deep into Sakura followed a scarce second later by Sakura crying out and cumming fiercely as well. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, as Naruto grunted loudly, while continuing to pump in and out of Sakura whose moans and yelps of pleasure filled the room. Soon, their orgasms died down and Naruto gently collapsed atop of Sakura, the both of them breathing in labored breaths and covered in a sheen of sweat.

**(Mini-Lemon Ends)**

Sakura had to wait a few minutes before she could properly regain her breath and stammered in disbelief.

"That, that was... incredible!"

Naruto chuckled tiredly and moved to kiss Sakura, which she gladly accepted.

"Nice to see the two of you have worked things out..…or in so to speak."

They broke the kiss and looked at each other wide-eyed, before whipping their heads toward the doorway where the voice had come from, which revealed Tsunade leaning against the door frame, staring at the couple with an amused smile upon her face.

In a panic, Naruto quickly attempted to get off Sakura and try to cover himself, only to clumsily fall out of the bed landing head first onto the floor. Sakura struggled to cover herself as well, but was finding it difficult.

"Milady, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Sakurai shouted, still struggling to get under the sheets, while Naruto laid there on the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh relax; I've been standing here for a while now. I've already seen everything; it was quite the show I must say."

"LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura screamed out in mortification, as her face turned beet red.

"Oh fine, I'll go before you die of embarrassment Sakura." Tsunade growled at her former apprentice, as she turned to grab Shizune and pulled the still stunned dark haired woman towards the front door.

As the two woman were about to exit Naruto's apartment, Tsunade slowly turned to look over her shoulder before yelling back down the hallway.

"Kakashi wishes to speak with you Naruto, just get cleaned up and get to the Hokage's office as soon as you can."

A couple of hours later Hinata returned to the apartment that she now shared with Naruto and gasped when she saw all of the destruction that resided within it. The former Hyuga heiress then spied a note taped to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Walking over the debris that lay strewn about the floor, she pulled the note off the appliance and began reading.

_**Hinata-chan,**_

_**I've been called away for a meeting with Hokage-Kakashi and don't know how long I will be? I'm sorry about the mess; as soon as I'm back I'll have some Shadow clones clean everything up, while the three of us go out for dinner. Sakura-chan is in the bedroom, but you might want to go help her to get ready. She was kind of out of it when I left. I'll be back as soon as I can my hime.**_

_**I Love you, **_

_**Naruto**_

_**PS: I hope you don't get too upset about the mess, in a way it's partially your fault. I don't know what your plan was of bringing Sakura-chan and me together, but you had to have thought that this might occur. On the bright-side, your plan worked and Sakura-chan and I have reached the understanding you wanted and she'll be moving in with us as soon as she can.**_

It was then Hinata heard a long wail of a groan coming from the bedroom down the hallway. Making her way down the corridor, Hinata opened the bedroom and for the second time since her return to the apartment gasped with shock at the sight in front of her. For there before Hinata was Sakura asleep with a sheet wrapped haphazardly around her nude body lying atop Naruto's bed. The pink-haired girl emitted another moan that brought Hinata out of her stupor. Hinata knelt down to gently brush aside some hair hanging loosely in front of Sakura's face. This action caused the sleeping girl to open her eyes and gaze at the young Hyuga girl before asking in a raspy voice.

"Hi Hinata, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sakura, but how are you?"

"I feel wonderful." Sakura replied with a contented sigh, as she snuggled her head into the pillow she was gripping some more.

"I'm glad to hear that, I have to admit I was a little worried about what happened to the two of you when I saw all of the damage in the apartment."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun and I had to work out some control issues before we got things resolved and we ended up in here."

"So who won?"

"He did, but I don't really mind anymore."

"Well that's good, Naruto-kun said in his note that he had to go and see the Hokage, but that we should wait for him to return and then the three of us would go out to dinner."

"That's fine with me." Sakura lazily replied, before her eyes shot wide open and she bolted upright gripping the bed-sheet tightly to her chest and exclaimed.

"We can't go out, I don't have any clothes!"

"What do you mean you don't have any clothes Sakura, where are the ones you were wearing when you got here?"

"They, they….umm….kind of got destroyed." Sakura awkwardly stammered.

It was then Hinata looked about the room and could see the torn fragments of what her fellow clan matriarch had been wearing earlier scattered around the room. Exhaling a heavy sigh and making a mental note to discuss with Sakura just what had happened between her and Naruto the Hyuga girl announced.

"Come with me, we'll go see if we can't find you something to wear from my clothes."

"Thank you." Sakura said with appreciation before rising from the bed and following Hinata as the two Namikaze wives made their way over to the closet and began rummaging through it.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, what do you want from me?" Naruto asked, as he hopped through the Hokage's window.

Kakashi turned towards his former student in annoyance and complained.

"Naruto, use the door next time."

Naruto's brow rose questioningly on his forehead and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just upholding the tradition. As I recall, you rarely used the front door to enter the office in the past."

Kakashi was about to retort but closed his mouth with a single cluck as he remembered himself entering through the window countless times. Shaking his head in irritation, a small chuckled escaped his throat.

"Point taken, now I think I finally understand Sandaime-sama and Tsunade-sama annoyance of having someone enter through the window instead of using the door."

Naruto laughed and settled in to casually lean against the window frame, as he crossed his arms.

"So what did you want from me?"

Kakashi shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts as he saw himself in Naruto as the young blond imitated once more the habits of his former teachers. Kakashi sighed and briefly massaged his temples before focusing on Naruto.

"I 'm sorry, but I have some bad news."

A frown slowly spread played across Naruto's face before he asked.

"What is it?"

"Well how should I put this?" Kakashi contemplated in a mutter, before he answered.

"Hiashi-san approached me earlier and confessed that he had sent a message to the Raikage attached with the message of your challenge of _Lex Talionis_."

"Okay, and what did this message say?"

"Well." Kakashi started, but paused.

"He decided to attach a formal wedding invitation to the decree of _Lex Talionis_."

"Okay." Naruto calmly answered.

"Wait? What?" Kakashi exclaimed in surprised confusion before asking.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I want to be upset?" Naruto answered before adding.

"If Hiashi-san believes that the Raikage should attend the wedding of his daughter, who am I to deny him that?"

"But Naruto that is the equivalence of a slap to the face to the Raikage, not only does he receive and have to answer an official decree of an ancient shinobi law invoked by you. He now also gets humiliated by being invited to your wedding to the very women he so coveted!" Kakashi explained in desperation.

Naruto stopped leaning against the window and a smirk played across his sun kissed face.

"No Kakashi-sensei, the Raikage will be humiliated in battle when I fulfill my promise to make him pay for his transgression against me and my clan."

"Naruto."

"**NO!"** Naruto harshly interrupted before continuing on.

"An eye for an eye that is what _Lex Talionis_ is! He dared to attack me and I will get retribution from him and his village. If Hiashi-san wants to have some 'fun' with the Raikage by inviting him to my wedding, let him. I don't see a problem with it and I'm sure Hinata-chan or Sakura-chan won't care either, whether that man is in attendance or not."

Kakashi sighed and slumped in his Hokage's chair. A sullen expression crossed his face, as he stated.

"Alright, have it your way, I just hope this whole thing won't blow up in our faces."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Kakashi responded with a shrug of his shoulders and said.

"Sure, what harm can it do?"

Naruto smiled deviously and commented.

"Oh I don't know."

"Out with it!" Kakashi snapped in irritation before adding.

"But I warn you…"

"Oh don't worry." Naruto responded playfully, as he declared with mirth.

"This will only increase the humiliation the Raikage might experience."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Kakashi responded.

"Regardless." Naruto cut in with a smile and said.

"Let's just invite the other Kage's to my wedding as well. I mean they are required to attend the decree of _Lex Talionis_, so we might as well invite them all to my wedding. Besides, Gaara would be here anyway."

"Have it your way." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Always." Naruto replied chuckling before asking.

"By the way, when did Hiashi-san set this wedding of his?"

"Five days from now," Kakashi responded.

"What, in five days, that's this Saturday, is he insane?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I guess he's eager to formally marry off his daughter to you."

"Fine." Naruto replied thoughtfully as he climbed atop the window sill and stated.

"I guess I have to fill in Sakura and Hinata, oh boy!"

Kakashi watched Naruto disappear and started banging his head on his desk and he openly complained.

"This job is going to be the death of me!"

Both Hinata and Sakura flopped onto the floor and leaned against the mattress on the bed. They had finally found some clothes for Sakura to wear and were now waiting for Naruto to return from the Hokage's office. Hinata looked about the halfway-destroyed bedroom and wondered just how intense Naruto and Sakura's honeymoon had been to cause such destruction. Hinata remembered her own honeymoon with Naruto and thought it had been very passionate. However, looking around the room and all of the damage her fellow wife and Naruto had made the Hyuga girl wonder. After a minute, curiosity finally got the better of Hinata and she asked while stammering.

"Sak-Sakura, did you and Naruto-kun do all this damage from your hon-honymoon?"

Sakura looked about the room and blushed a bit, as memories of her tryst with Naruto flooded her brain before she finally answered.

"Actually, most of the damage was done from Naruto and me fighting. The fight started in the living room and carried over into the bedroom before Naruto-kun and I reached a…understanding about my role in this marriage."

"I see, well I hope this isn't a regular occurrence between you two."

Sakura blushed even more and looked to the floor in embarrassment before saying.

"It won't be Naruto-kun and I just had some issues we needed to get resolved. I think that's why our first time was so….."

"Violent!" Hinata quipped in mirth.

"Intense." Sakura fired back defensively, before realizing Hinata was just joking. Sakura then looked back to the ground and softly said.

"Hinata, I do want to thank you for bringing Naruto-kun and I together. After the way I've treated him most of my life, I really don't deserve him. I'm glad you aren't like most women who just would have kept him for yourself and were kind enough to give me a second chance."

"I was tempted Sakura to keep Naruto-kun for myself, but I realized that I wanted to make him happy and I know that if I kept you two apart, he would never be truly happy. I know Naruto-kun loves me, but I also know he loves you as well."

"Thank you for that and I'm through lying to myself, I love him too and have for a very long time."

Both of Naruto's wives remained silent, as they continued to wait for their husband when Sakura suddenly realized something and exclaimed.

"Hinata, what are we going to do about Naruto at night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…..at, at night."

It took Hinata a moment to figure out what Sakura was subtly referring to and she blushed deeply, while poking her index fingers together nervously and stammered.

"I, I don't know?"

"I, I guess we could alternate who sleeps with him during the week, but that doesn't seem right somehow?"

"Well, I suppose we could both just go to bed with Naruto-kun, both of us on each side of him."

"That would work for sleeping, but what about, you know, the other act-activities."

"You, you mean."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Because I have to tell you Hinata after what happened this afternoon with Naruto-kun, I'm going to want to do that again with him…..A LOT!"

"Me too." Hinata agreed sheepishly, her face abashed in a crimson color, as she remembered her own honeymoon.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura dejectedly asked.

After of few minutes of uneasy silence, as both women contemplated an answer to their dilemma, it was Hinata who finally struck upon an idea although she was too embarrassed to voice it. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath to muster up her courage the former Hyuga heiress softly said.

"I guess we can try to learn to share Naruto-kun during those…..activities."

"Hinata, you, you don't mean,"

"Unless you can come with another solution that doesn't involve giving up your time with Naruto-kun for the other person, then I don't see any other answer to our problem. So I guess it's something the two of us need to….explore."

Sakura scowled a bit, as she didn't like the idea of giving up any time with Naruto. However, try as she might she couldn't come up with another idea and begrudgingly admitted to herself that Hinata was right and nervously said.

"How, how would we do this? I, I mean you're very attractive Hinata and I wish I were as beautiful as you. But I never thought about you or any girl that way before."

"I've never thought that way about another girl either Sakura and quit insulting yourself. I've seen the way men look at you; you're one of the prettiest girls in the entire village."

"You, you think I'm pretty?" Sakura softly stammered with a mild blush on her face.

"Y-yes, do, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Hinata quietly replied, sporting a blush on her own face now.

"Y-yes, I do."

Both girls remained quiet, as the two of them tried to figure out how to proceed. It was Sakura who finally broke the silence and hesitantly suggested.

"I, I suppose we could kiss and see if we like it."

"That, that makes sense I guess?" Hinata replied nervously, unsure of her statement.

Both Hinata and Sakura smiled a bit at one another, as they realized each of them was as nervous as the other before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on their lips. Instantly both girls froze, as they thought they were going to die from shock right then and there. For when the magical moment came when their lips touched, intense signals of pleasure immediately shot through their bodies. The two teenagers could not help but emit low moans from the passion they were experiencing. Never had either of them shared such intimacy with another girl before, but it felt so right and they deepened their kiss even further.

When Hinata felt Sakura flick her tongue curiously against her lips, without thinking she opened her mouth. Which Sakura took full advantage of by sliding her tongue into the Hyuga girl's mouth. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, as she felt Sakura's tongue snake its way into her mouth and playfully tease her own. Sakura's tongue began exploring the depths of Hinata's mouth and was soon greeted by Hinata's own tongue, which began to swirl hotly around it. The shock of Sakura's invading appendage quickly gone as the two women intensified the sensual kiss between them even more.

Minutes passed and neither Sakura nor Hinata seemed eager to stop their endeavor. Rare and unexplored feelings of deep sexual excitement were boiling over inside of them and at that moment each girl desperately craved the new sensations. Soon without even realizing it, both girls' hands were traveling freely across each other's bodies exploring every delicate curve, as they both reveled in the pleasure of the other's touch. Sakura moaned lustfully into Hinata's mouth, as she felt the former Hyuga heiress squeeze her ass, while her own hand swept itself up Hinata's shirt to fondle the soft skin of her breasts. Neither girl wanted to let go of the other, as they wanted to savor completely this passionate moment.

Suddenly, their eyes flew open simultaneously, as they stared in shock at one another their lips still locked in a smoldering touch. Finally, they released each other from the spellbinding kiss, both of them to gasping helplessly for air, while also panting with desire. Sakura immediately removed her hand from Hinata's breast and blushed furiously in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the look Hinata gave her told the pink-haired kunoichi no apology was necessary, as the Hyuga girl sheepishly withdrew her own hand to let go of Sakura's ass.

Neither kunoichi could look at the other one, as both of them were abash in deep embarrassment. After a few minutes when both young women had calmed down, it was Sakura who finally spoke up and commented.

"I, I guess we don't have to worry about whether or not we'll like it."

Hinata silently nodded her head quickly in agreement, before a stern voice rang out and reverberated throughout the apartment.

"**HINATA, ARE YOU HERE?" **

"Eeeep!" Hinata squeaked in surprise, as she immediately recognized the voice and scrambled off of the bedroom floor to rush down the hallway followed closely behind by Sakura to be greeted by Hiashi Hyuga standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Hel-hello father, what brings you here?"

"I came daughter looking for you, but I did not expect to find your new living quarters in such disarray. It looks like a war-zone; did you and Sakura-san cause all of this destruction?"

"N-no father, we did not have anything to do with this."

"It's my fault Lord Hyuga-sama, Naruto-kun and I had some issues to work out between us and things kind of got out of hand."

"I trust you and my new son-in-law have settled these issues you speak of."

"Yes Hyuga-sama, we have."

"Good, I'm glad to see that my previous conversation did not go to waste with you. Also, I've told you before, you may refer to me as Hiashi-sama in private, you are after all a daughter-in-law to my family now."

"Arigato Hiashi-san." Sakura said in embarrassment.

"Fath-father, you still haven't said why you wished to see me?"

"Ahh yes, I trust daughter you have made no plans for this Saturday have you?"

"N-no father, I have not."

"Good because this Saturday at two-o'clock you will formally marry Naruto Namikaze in an official ceremony befitting a clan of our stature. The wedding will be followed by a short reception leading up to a formal dinner celebrating your union. The wedding will be small affair, 500 guests or so. You will wear your mother's wedding dress and I expect you at the Hyuga compound no later than twelve-o'clock to get ready for the ceremony. Sakura-san you will also participate in the wedding ceremony. If you do not have a wedding dress, you have until Saturday to acquire one. You may charge the dress to the Hyuga clan if you wish. Now I will bid you both good-day and remember I expect to see the two of you at the Hyuga compound no later than twelve-o'clock. Also, inform my son-in-law to dress properly for the event. I will not tolerate any orange-colored clothing for this occasion."

Both girls stood in shocked and muted silence, as they watched the patriarch of the Hyuga clan walk away. After a few minutes, it was Sakura who finally snapped out of her stupor before turning her head to her fellow matriarch of the Namikaze clan and asked in bewilderment.

"Hinata, did your father just order us to our own wedding?"

"Hai Sakura, he did."

"So what do we do?"

Hinata exhaled a weary sigh and answered.

"We find you a wedding dress and we get formally married this Saturday to Naruto-kun, that's what we do."

A heavy drum of fingers rhythmically hitting a desk filled the air; as a dark skinned older woman threw open the door of the Raikage's office.

"Do you always have to be such an impatient ass Ei?" The woman growled as she closed the doors behind her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter Mother and refer to me as Raikage-dono!" The Raikage replied in annoyance.

"A mother does not need permission to see her son or be told how to address him!" The elderly woman snapped, as she studied her son carefully before asking.

"Now what has you in such a joyous mood?"

"I've been waiting to hear back from a certain agent of mine," Ei responded with frustration, as his fingers continued to drum the surface of his desk.

"However, this agent is now overdue by several days."

"Oh! Is that so? And about what kind of an agent are we talking about?"

"You know quite well that answer mother!"

The Raikage's mother chuckled and stood in front of the desk, as she held a sealed scroll in her hands and held it out to Ei before sarcastically commenting.

"I believe this might give you a hint of your agent's current whereabouts."

A frown played across the Raikage's dark face and he snapped the offered scroll out of his mother's hands. He instantly recognized the Konoha seal and quickly tore it.

"Why are you bringing me this and not the usual messengers?"

"I believe that's because it was sent to our family compound directly." his mother offered, while eyeing her son carefully.

An eerie silence befell the Raikage's office as the Kumo leader studied the scroll. His neutral expression slowly became one of pure anger as the man threw the scroll onto his desk.

"That incompetent, useless, good for nothing asshole!"

At her son's sudden explosion of anger, the elderly woman snatched the scroll off her son's desk and quickly scanned the document. Her frown was quickly replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"Why such anger my beloved son? Do you fear the Namikaze legacy? Are you afraid of losing to him?"

"What!" The Raikage hissed, as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Do you think I am weak? Do you think I fear this… this child, as if he could threaten me? I am Ei; the strongest and fastest warrior Kumo has to offer! I will destroy this boy, I will crush him!" The Raikage roared and jumped to his feet, as his chair slammed back into the wall behind him.

"That's funny; I seem to recall the future Yondaime of the Leaf village fighting you and your brother to a standstill during an engagement in the Third Great Shinobi war. I also seem to recall that his speed was even faster than yours."

The Raikage glared at his Mother before walking towards his door and ripped it off its hinges in his adrenaline induced anger. He turned to his wide eyed assistant and shouted.

"Marshal 200 of my finest shinobi and order Bee to come to my office this instant! We will be leaving for Konohagakure as soon as my men are mobilized!"

"Y-Yes Raikage-sama." The assistant stammered in fear and quickly rushed away to find Kumo's Jinchuriki.

"Well this is interesting." his mother's soft voice drifted to him and she asked.

"Have you seen this second scroll?"

"What second scroll?" The Raikage spat as he whipped around to face his mother and saw her holding a smaller more formal looking scroll between her hands as she read its content.

"What is it?"

His mother's eyes briefly blinked in confusion before they settled upon her son in pity.

"I know you're pressing your advantage as leader of the Shinobi Alliance to gain Tsunade's protégé as a wife, since you can't seem to find a girl here who can stomach you for more than five minutes. However, did you by any chance also demand a Hyuga from Konohagakure if they refused to give you the Haruno girl?"

Momentarily stunned by his Mothers question, the Raikage took the second scroll from her hands and read it. Almost instantly, Ei was suddenly grinding his teeth as his anger flared up again and his face turned red with pure white hot rage.

"How dare they." He slowly growled, a clear sign he was on the breaking point of his temper.

"How dare that Hyuga scum mock me!"

"**Bee!"** The Raikage roared, before he tore apart the second scroll in his rage.

"No need to blow, I'm already here my bro!" The playful rapping voice of Killer Bee echoed into the office only to be followed by the man himself.

Now what's got you goin from glad to mad, because seein you like this is just so sad."

"**Konoha!"** The Raikage managed to growl but it ended up being more of a spit and hiss.

"What's wrong with the Leaf, I mean what's yo beef?"

"They are mocking me Bee! They have invoked an ancient shinobi law, which I have no choice but to accept and they demanding justice in the form of single combat me against a boy!"

"A boy, so that's what's got you so annoyed?" Bee questioned in wonder before adding.

"Why did the Leaf come up with this ploy to have you fight a boy? You can't be afraid of this lout, so why not just take him out?"

"**I am not afraid!"** the Raikage spat, as he turned on Killer Bee and quickly slammed him into the wall with an angered filled punch.

"Well If that's right, then why you trippin about this fight?" Bee murmured as he picked himself up from the ground.

"On what grounds has Konoha issued this _Lex talionis_?" Ei and Bee's Mother finally questioned.

"My best agent got caught trying to assassinate a certain Konoha citizen. However, his order was to only assassinate, if he had learned that Konoha would be unwilling to submit to my demand to either surrender the young Haruno woman that is apprenticed to the legendary Tsunade or the Hyuga clan princess. So under ancient shinobi law, the aggrieved party may issue such a challenge."

"So da leaf said no and your man screwed it up like a punk-ass ho!" Bee cheerfully rapped much to his brothers growing annoyance.

"I told you no good would come of this son. How is the leaf refusing you in the first place without jeopardizing the alliance with the other elemental nations?

"Because Konoha has decided to snivel its way out by announcing both young women are to be married to this this boy under the Clan Restoration act since he is of noble blood. By doing this they can look innocent in the eyes of the other Kages' as they reject my demand. Those insolent leaf bastards, I'll crush them all for doing this!"

"And dis is what's got you in a rage, all set to send Konoha back to da stone-age?"

"That and they had the nerve to invite the Raikage to the wedding that is to be held this coming Sunday." The old woman added with amusement, as she saw her son was neglecting to share that information with Bee as the real reason driving his temper up the wall.

Killer Bee whistled in awe and slowly shook his head in amusement.

"Well it ain't funny, dis boy baggin your honeys. So who is this chump that my bro wants to turn into a stump?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Bee's mother said with a smirk.

"Now, where have I heard that name because it sure enough don't sound lame?"

After a moment of deep thought, Bee suddenly laughed and exclaimed.

"Ha, no wonder you so afraid, you worried about gettin played!"

"**I am not…"**

"Yup, you be buggin, because the nine-tails will come out sluggin! Hell bro, even I be trippin, because I don't want the Kyuubi givin me an ass-rippin!"

"That's it; this has gone on far enough! I remember now that the Kyuubi no Youko was carried by an Uzumaki woman several years ago. And judging by the new Jinchuuriki's name I'd say the Yondaime married the Uzumaki woman and produced a son. So not only does this boy have the genes of his father who already proved he could kick both your asses. He's also got the power of the Kyuubi with him as well! You need to end this farce now son, we have more important matters to deal with than your bruised ego about not getting the women you wanted from Konoha!"

"C'mon dawg, Momma's right! I know you got the itch, but no need to worry, we'll find you a bitch!"

"Enough, both of you, I will not let Konoha and the Namikaze legacy make a fool out of me! We march for the Leaf at once and I will put an end to the wedding and the nine-tails when we arrive on Sunday and that's final! Bee come with me!" The Raikage declared with fury before storming out of the office.

Bee looked over to his Mother and quietly said.

"I'm sorry Momma; bro is all worried about gettin punked."

"I know Bee, but his actions may cost us all dearly if he isn't stopped."

"I can't stop him without a fight and doin that just don't seem right?"

"I'm not asking you to stop or fight him, let the Namikaze legacy deal with him. What I am asking is that if your brother asks you to help, I want you to just …..chill."

"Momma is you whack? What if the nine-tails decides to turn bro into a snack?"

"Then he will have to deal with it on his own son. This is a fight that he chose to make out of purely selfish reasons. However, because of who he is a lot of people could die because of it." Bee's mother solemnly stated before adding in a rap.

"So I need you Son to be my knight, because what yo brother is doin just ain't right."

Bee smiled from ear to ear at hearing his mothers attempt to rap, which he judged to be pretty good as he exclaimed.

"That's da shiznit Momma and because you asked I'm down wid it!"

"**Bee, where the hell are you!" **Ei's voice echoed loudly from down below.

With a quick hug from his Mother the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki raced out of the office leaving the old woman by herself. Gazing at a picture of her two son's hanging on a wall, she silently prayed that they both would come back, but resigned herself to the fact that she might not see either of them ever again, as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

**Authors Notes:**

I humbly present to all of you chapter five for your reading pleasure. As you might have noticed, I've now tagged when a romantic lemon is going to start and end in the chapter. I do this as a cautionary procedure because of what's been going on with FFnet the past few months. It is my hope that those readers who do not care for or wish to read a romantic lemon respect that as the author I feel it is necessary for the story. Just as I respect them by providing an indicator of when one is beginning so they do not have to read it. Thank you for your understanding on this matter.

I struggled a lot with this chapter, as the first half of it is vastly different than the original version both in the subtle, minor, as well as major changes I made to it. The most drastic change I made was obviously the fight and the mini-lemon I wrote for this. It never set well with me that in the original version it went from Naruto asking Sakura to leave his apartment to Tsunade discovering them having sex with no explanation of how this occurred.

It's actually the issue that caused the impasse between myself and Hefster in the original, as I had written an emotional fight scene between Naruto and Sakura with the mention of Sasuke being the trigger that started the fight. It was the 'missing scene' to explain how Naruto and Sakura ended up in bed together. However, Hefster did not like that scene and without my consent deleted it before he posted the chapter. Needless to say this….annoyed me greatly and caused the rift that ultimately put the original story on hiatus. Both Hefster and I have cleared the air with regards to that issue, but too much time away from the original story and Hefster's busy life and loss of interest in the Naruto universe is ultimately what caused me to have to take on the story alone and attempt to finish it myself.

Now I'm sure many of you are shocked to see a Naruto/Sakura lemon written by me considering my outspoken and public views on that pairing. You're probably wondering, why would I do such a thing? My answer to that is this. I like to test myself as a writer from time to time and writing about a subject that you don't particularly like or agree with and still make it good is about as difficult a test you can give to an author. Is the lemon any good? I don't know and will have to let all of you decide upon that. All I ask is please don't flame me for it simply because of the characters that were involved in it. Believe me when I say I felt no joy as I was writing it, LOL

I hope all of the changes I made meets with your approval. Did I improve on the original? Once again, I don't know and I'll let all of you judge that for yourselves. Of special note, I don't profess to be an expert of writing yuri kiss scenes or rap dialogue for a character like Killer Bee. So if you didn't like it, I'm strictly to blame, if those scenes came up lame.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

_**News:**_

Recently, I've alerted my readers to a couple of polls set up on each of their accounts by the fine authors brown phantom and Zentary asking the question.

**Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?**

Zentary's poll has remained open and is still active.

Regrettably, brown phantom has ended his poll on this question. However, he has started a new poll asking,

**Which is the best Naruto fan fiction story on this site?**

So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me in Zentary's poll. And if you feel my story "Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath" or any of my stories are worthy of being voted for in brown phantom's new poll, please place a vote for them. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for both brown phantom and Zentary. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the authors, brown phantom and Zentary.

***Of note, brown phantom recently informed me that "Naruto vs. Sasuke The Aftermath" currently sits in 11th place on his poll. Now I'm not so arrogant to think I should be number one, but I do believe that my story is at least deserving of a Top 10 ranking. So please help me out if you can by voting for it. This is the final month of the poll according to brown phantom.**

_**End of News:**_

Thanks to everyone for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi **_

**Definition:**

_Lex Talionis_ - The meaning of the principle, an eye for an eye is that a person who has injured another person returns the offending action to the originator in compensation. The exact Latin (lex talionis) to English translation of this phrase is actually "The law of retaliation." At the root of this principle is that one of the purposes of the law is to provide equitable retribution for an offended party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 6**

Hiashi Hyuga had spared no expense in providing the most lavish wedding ceremony for his eldest daughter Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. From the finest silk wedding kimono's they all wore to chartering three separate Japanese palanquin or Norimono to bring the betrothed trio to the Hyuga shrine. Hiashi had even gone so far as to have these enclosed carriages, which were eight feet long, four feet wide and high paraded throughout Konoha, borne on the shoulders of four men each by means of two projecting poles. As Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura sat in their own separate and opulently decorated carriages, each shared a similar thought about how Hiashi had gone over the top by doing this. It had taken over two hours to complete the trek through the village and all three of them had begun to grow restless. However, they couldn't deny the warmth they felt from the villagers, as their carriages passed by and they cheered with jubilation for them. Especially Naruto, as their beloved Yondaime's only son would carry on his legacy through his marriage.

The extravagant wedding ceremony had been planned to even the minutest detail by the Hyuga patriarch and had proceeded flawlessly. Hiashi had been suitably impressed by Naruto's calm and mature demeanor and beamed with pride that Hinata must have given him a crash-course to the intricacies and rituals of a Shinto wedding. Upon the conclusion of the Shinto wedding ritual called san-san kudo, which consist of an exchange of three nuptial cups filled with sake that the bridegroom and bride or in this case brides must drink signifying their union through the wedding.

As the newly married threesome left the shrine to change into their traditional after wedding attire for the reception, all the guest were led into the Hyuga banquet hall and escorted to their designated seats. As everyone was carrying on various conversations with one another in the room, at the Hokage table Kakashi sat with his fellow kage's Gaara of Sunagakure, Mei Terumii of Kirigakure, and Oonoki of Iwagakure. All of the kage's bodyguards stood a few feet behind each of their respective kage's. It was the fiery red-head Mei who broached an interesting subject to discuss with Kakashi when she commented.

"So that's the Yondaime's kid, I must say he's more handsome than the rumors I had heard he was. I was wondering Hokage-Kakashi, do you think you might entertain a political marriage between Naruto Namikaze and a woman from Kirigakure."

"Uhhh, just who did you have in mind for this woman from Kiri?" Kakashi hesitantly asked.

"Why me of course."

Kakashi sweat-dropped for a moment, as he formulated what to say within his mind, before he flashed his infamous eye-smile at the Godaime of Kirigakure and said.

"A very tempting offer and I'm sure Naruto would be most flattered by it. However, he has already been selected to become the next Hokage after me. So it would be…. impractical for the leaders of two of the five great villages to be joined in marriage."

"Hmph, that's the same excuse Kazekage Gaara, said to me when I made him the same offer." Mei pouted in response.

Kakashi shot Gaara a sideway's glance and the Kazekage slightly nodded towards him. It was then that Mei spoke up once more and said to Kakashi.

"Well why don't you and I disprove that notion."

"And how exactly would we do that?" Kakashi nervously asked.

"Simple, you appoint a temporary Hokage, come to Kirigakure and we screw are brains out for the next six months and then I do the same for the other six months here in Konohagakure."

"Urrr…ummm…" Kakashi stammered.

"Oh don't be so shy Kakashi-kun, I promise you'll enjoy it and I'll bet you're really a handsome devil underneath that mask." Mei seductively commented, as she reached over to lift up Kakashi's mask.

However, before she could complete her task, a hand shot forward and gripped the Godaime's wrist, as a polite yet icy-toned voice stated.

"It is Konoha law that no one is to touch the Rokudaime's mask without his permission and please refrain from addressing him as Kakashi-kun, as he is to be shown the proper respect…by anyone that befits the title of the Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."

The voice and the hand that now gripped Mei's wrist belonged to Yuuhi Kurenai, but before anyone else could speak another voice yelled out.

"You have five seconds to unhand the Godaime Mizukage or your life will be forfeit!" Chojuro threatened, as he unsheathed a sword and leveled it onto Kurenai.

Mei wrenched her wrist out of Kurenai's grasp and shouted at her bespectacled bodyguard.

"Chojuro stand down!"

"But, but Mizukage-sama, I was just…..!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you! Do you think I'm so feeble that I wouldn't be able to defend myself from the Hokage's bodyguard if she had chosen to attack! Ao come retrieve your partner and keep him from embarrassing me any further."

As the eye-patch wearing Kiri shinobi pulled his partner away admonishing him as he did. Might Gai also followed suit and pulled Kurenai away from the kage table.

"My apologies Hokage-Kakashi, it seems my bodyguard was a little overzealous in his duty."

"No apology necessary Mizukage Terumii, my bodyguard was also a bit overzealous as well."

"I'm glad there is no misunderstanding, as I would hate for this incident to ruin a potentially beautiful friendship between us." Mei said in a sultry sweet voice, as she rested her hand over Kakashi's on the table.

Meanwhile Kurenai was fuming and glaring daggers into the back of the Mizukage when Gai leaned over and asked in a whisper.

"When was a law passed with regards to my eternal rival's mask?"

"Oh be quiet Gai." Kurenai snapped in response, as her attention was solely focused on ways to keep that slutty redhead of a Mizukage's hands off of her man.

"If the Mizukage is through trying to seduce the Hokage, perhaps we should discuss the situation we all face with regards to the Raikage." Oonoki asked in annoyance.

"Oh be quiet you old fool, you're just jealous that the most beautiful woman in this room didn't make the same offer to you that I have with Kazekage Gaara and Hokage Kakashi!"

"Most beautiful woman in the room…..Hah! I'd say those two young women who just entered the room would give you serious competition for that title my dear Mizukage." Oonoki mockingly replied, as a voice announced to everyone in the room.

"Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Lady Hinata Hyuga Namikaze and Lady Sakura Haruno Namikaze!"

All eyes turned to see Hinata and Sakura standing at the entrance to the great hall and practically all of the guests exhaled a soft gasp at how stunning they looked. Both women were wearing a beautiful silk kimono with red, gold, silver, and white colors called an irouchiakake. Hinata's kimono prominently featured a crane on the back, which symbolized a long life along with various flower motifs and patterns woven throughout the entire garment. The kimono fit Hinata like a second skin showing off all of her voluptuous feminine curves that made many a man in the room weak in the knees, as they gazed upon her. Sakura's kimono also featured a crane on the back, but instead of flower patterns and motifs, her dress consisted of tree blossoms of various colors. Sakura's dress was also vented on both sides from the top of her thigh to the bottom of the kimono, which showed off her long, well-toned, and supple legs that any runway model would be proud to display. As everyone gazed at the two young women in awe, that same voice that had announced their entrance called out once more.

"Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Naruto then entered the room and stood smiling in-between his wives proudly wearing his father's dark grey montsuki kimono with the Namikaze clan family crest embroidered on both the front and the back of the garment. The montsuki was tucked into the wide pleated pants of his hakama. And his haori white overcoat with decoratively orange colored flame-like patterns adorning the edges covered the entire outfit. Naruto was grateful that Kakashi had kept his father's wardrobe in storage for the day he could give them to him to wear, as he looped one arm through Hinata's and his other arm through Sakura's and the newlywed trio walked into the room arm in arm and took their place at the head table elevated on a small stage in the room.

The reception was no less spectacular than the wedding, as many of the family, friends, and colleagues of the married trio began making speeches honoring the bride and groom. Many of the speeches from the foreign and older guests that Hiashi had invited to the wedding given towards Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura consisted of a moralistic tale or singing the praises of the significance of marriage**. **While those people who truly had a personal relationship with one or all of them gave more heartfelt blessings, funny, or slightly embarrassing stories about the trio.

After the speeches had finished, the banquet began and once again Hiashi had spared no expense as waiters brought out from the kitchen some of the most sumptuous and expensive Japanese and Chinese cuisine to be served to everyone. During the banquet some of the guests sang congratulatory songs or played a stringed instrument called Samisen for the newlyweds. Upon completion of the meal, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura rose to make the symbolic first-cut of the wedding cake. Once again Hiashi had out done himself as the eight-tiered wedding cake stood nearly as tall as Naruto with a 32 inch base at the bottom. After the cut was made by all three of them, the waiters began cutting up and serving the cake to all in attendance, but making sure to leave the top tier for the wedded trio to save.

Once people had finished with their desert a lull went through the room, as everyone happily digested the scrumptious banquet they had been served, while Hinata and Sakura went to change into their furisode's. This traditional kimono with wide sleeves worn by an unmarried woman is to symbolize the last time Hinata or Sakura will wear the furisode. Upon their return, the married trio began the ritual of lighting a candle at their parents' dinner table, then began walking around the room lighting a candle at every guests table to symbolically share their warmth and light. When they finally circled the room, they returned to their own table and lit the Memorial Candle, which was made up of a bunch of candles arranged in a heart shape. As applause erupted upon completion of this ritual died down. The guests began milling about the banquet hall striking up various conversations with one another. It was during this time that Kakashi approached Naruto and gave his congratulations, before his voice took a more somber tone and he asked.

"Naruto, if you could spare a few minutes, the other kage's would like to discuss with you your situation with the Raikage and the Lex Talionis challenge you've called for against him."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and kissed both of his wives, before he left the banquet hall with his Hokage to a private office within the Hyuga compound. Upon entering the expansive office, Naruto noticed all three respective kage's sitting at a large round oak wood table with all of their bodyguards standing resolute behind them. As Naruto and Kakashi took the two remaining chairs at the table and sat down, Gaara was the first one to speak.

"Before we get started Naruto, I wish to offer my congratulations to you on this special day. I hope you will live a long and happy life with Hinata and Sakura."

"Thanks Gaara, I hope you and Matsuri will be as happy on your special day."

Gaara began coughing up the drink he had started sipping, while Temari and Kankurou smirked behind him at Naruto's mention of Gaara's student back in Sunagakure.

"Namikaze….san, the reason we have called for this meeting with you is to discuss your ongoing situation with the Raikage of Kumogakure and you issuing the Lex Talionis decree." Oonoki stated, while trying to keep down the bile at speaking the Namikaze name and suffix he had to use, as the bitter memory of Minato Namikaze and the numerous Iwagakure shinobi he had slain in the Third Great Shinobi war was something he would never forget.

"There's nothing to discuss Tsuchikage-Oonoki, I've issued the Lex Talionis challenge and I will use it to its fullest justified extent to protect my clan now and in the future. I'm not asking any of you to get involved, only to witness how I execute the decree." Naruto calmly replied.

"That's the keyword we need to talk about." Gaara solemnly stated.

"What word is that?" Naruto questioned in curiosity.

"Execute." All four kage's said in unison.

"I don't understand?"

"Naruto, we all recognize that you have every right to demand justified vengeance of the Raikage and the crimes he has committed against you. However, if the Shinobi Alliance is to stand any chance of defeating Madara Uchiha and his Moon's Eye plan for the world. Then were going to need all the power and the help we can get. If you kill the Raikage and Kumogakure is thrown into chaos because of it. We will lose a significant amount of power and forces that we can use in the upcoming war. Simply put, we can't afford the loss of the Raikage and of Kumo, as it reduces the chances of the Shinobi Alliance winning the war considerably." Kakashi somberly explained to his former pupil.

Naruto sat in muted silence, while the four kage's waited nervously for what his response would be. After a minute, they felt a slight rise in Naruto's killing intent, before he angrily slammed his fist onto the oak table cracking it, as he growled out.

"So the four of you want me to just ignore what that bloated ape has done! I'm to just simply forget his vile and perverted attempts to obtain one if not both of my wives for himself. And if that is not enough that all of you want me to spare him, there's also the issue of his assassination attempt upon me, which is what allowed me to issue the Lex Talionis challenge in the first place! I'm to just give a free pass for what he has done, all for the sake of the Shinobi Alliance, because the loss of him and of Kumo's forces would weaken our chances of winning. As you know Hokage, I've suffered and sacrificed much for this village in my life, but what you now ask of me is a sacrifice I don't think I can carry out."

"Look kid, in any other situation I could care less if you planted that steroid induced gorilla six feet under, but as the only one here who has actually faced Madara Uchiha and lived to tell about it. As much as I hate to say it, we need the Raikage if we are to stand any chance of defeating Madara. And make no mistake; even with the Raikage our chances are still slim that we can accomplish that. However, without him, we don't have any chance at all." Oonoki stoically declared to everyone in the room.

"Madara Uchiha is really that powerful Tsuchikage-Oonoki?" Naruto hesitantly asked, his initial anger waning.

A grim visage spread across the Iwa kage's face, as he paused a moment before finally answering in a foreboding voice.

"Hai,...he is."

Once again Naruto sat in muted silence, as he contemplated everything and the four kage's hoped to Kami that the blonde Jinchuuriki would agree with them. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Naruto spoke and in a calm voice declared.

"I will not call off the Lex Talionis."

All four kage's heads lowered in defeat upon hearing that, before Naruto spoke once more.

"But I won't kill the Raikage either."

All four kage's look at Naruto with confused and bewildered looks before the

"What made you change your mind Namikaze-kun; I mean after all that sexy rage you displayed in wanting to kill the Raikage, why are you now agreeing?" Mei cooed sexily in query.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow slightly at the suffix added to his name and shifted in his chair, as the Mizukage was eyeing him like a piece of meat, before he answered.

"I have two reasons; one I have accepted that we will need the Raikage and Kumogakure for the upcoming war to defeat Madara and his Moon's Eye plan."

"And the second reason?" Gaara questioned.

"I've decided that death is too good for him and have come up with something to punish the Raikage for the rest of his life."

"That sounds rather ominous, care to share with us what you have planned for the ape?"

"Actually Tsuchikage-Oonoki, I'll keep that a secret for now. However, when I reveal it, I expect everyone in this room to fully support my action. That's the price I ask, if you want me to leave your fellow kage alive and healthy. And I want your answers...right now."

"The ape will be able to fight at his full strength when the time comes kid?" Oonoki questioned.

"Hai!"

"Then I agree."

"I too shall agree." Gaara stated.

"Ooooooooh, I agree as well and can't wait to see what you've come up with Namikaze-kun." Mei replied excitedly.

"I trust you Naruto, so you have my support as well." Kakashi stated with sincerity.

"Excellent, now if all of you will excuse me, I have wedding guests to attend to."

As the four kage's watched Naruto exit the room, they openly mused about what the young man was going to do to the Raikage.

"I wonder what that boy has up his sleeve that's going to punish the ape for the rest of his life.

"Knowing Naruto as I do Kage-Oonoki, I'm sure it will be quite unpredictable, but also quite effective." Gaara proclaimed in certainty.

"That's no boy you old-goat, but a very fit and virile young man!" Mei exclaimed with desire before adding.

"Are you sure Hokage-Kakashi, that you won't entertain a political marriage between Naruto Namikaze and me?"

"I'm sorry Mizukage Terumii, but for the reasons I've already conveyed, I cannot. Besides even if I were to agree, Naruto would not. He will only marry out of love and no other motive will sway him."

"Lock him in a room with me for two hours and I guarantee he'll love me after I'm done with him." Mei declared with lust dripping from her voice.

"I'll let him know Mizukage."

* * *

At the end of the night, a flower presentation ceremony began where Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura acknowledged Hinata's father Hiashi, Sakura's parents, and Tsunade with a gift. All three of them presented Hiashi a bouquet of daffodils, which in the Japanese "language of flowers Hanakotoba" symbolized respect. A bouquet of bluebells to Sakura's parents which symbolized gratitude. And finally gathering a bouquet of zinnias to give to Tsunade, which symbolized loyalty, they discovered the former Godaime Hokage of the Leaf village was nowhere to be found, as Sakura openly asked.

"I wonder where Tsunade-shishou went to Naruto-kun?"

"I know baa-chan was here earlier. I saw her before I had my meeting with Kakashi."

"I saw her as well from across the room sitting in a corner by herself. She appeared to be kind of sad, but would flash a smile at anyone who approached her. I was going to go over and talk to her, but some other guests stopped to congratulate me and by the time I was finished with them I looked over and Lady Tsunade was gone. I hope she is alright." Hinata stated with concern.

"My hime, can you use your Byakugan to scan the compound and try and find her."

"Hai Naru-kun."

The former Hyuga clan heiress then activated her family's trademark Byakugan, as the veins near her temple bulged out, while she scanned the entire Hyuga compound. After a minute, Hinata deactivated her Kekkei Genkai and turned to Naruto and Sakura and said in a worried voice.

"Lady Tsunade is no longer in the compound, I don't where she could be, should we go look for her?"

"We can't just leave our wedding reception to go search for Tsunade-shishou."

"Sakura-chan is right, if baa-chan has left, I'm sure she has her reasons and it would be rude to our other guests for us to go looking for her. We'll just have to try and find her tomorrow."

"Ok Naru-kun, but I'm still worried about her."

"Don't worry about baa-chan Hina-hime; remember she's a Sannin and tough as nails. I'm sure she's ok."

The newlyweds then returned to the banquet hall and rejoined their guests.

* * *

As Tsunade flopped down onto the park bench, she took another swig from the bottle of sake she had appropriated from the wedding reception. The former Hokage hated herself for sneaking away, but seeing Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura so happy and in love with one another had brought up painful memories from her past. Images of the man she loved and how she had wasted so much of her life not to be with him because of her foolishness and stupidity. Imagining what her life could have been with him brought tears to Tsunade's eyes. And when she had caught sight of Hinata's concerned look towards her the slug Sannin knew she had to get of there, lest she ruin the joyous atmosphere because of the pain and sorrow she was feeling. As the tears strolled down her cheeks, she tilted the bottle up to drink again when a voice called out startling her.

"I saw you take that bottle of sake and make your getaway from the reception. I must say that's not the proper behavior I would expect from the former Godaime Hokage and legendary Sannin."

Tsunade quickly wiped her tears away and looked over to see an elderly man with white hair and a long white beard standing a few feet away. He was leaning on a walking stick dressed a traditional, yet understated blue uchikake kimono with matching hakama pants and a black haori silk jacket with silver floral balls woven all over. It was obvious that the man had been a guest at the wedding considering his attire and Tsunade snorted with derision at his statement, as she asked.

"Hmph, so are you going to rat me out to Hiashi Hyuga?"

The older man chuckled in amusement, before he shuffled over with a limp and sat down next to Tsunade and said.

"No, I won't rat you out, but I wouldn't mind a drink if you would be willing to share."

Tsunade passed the bottle over to the stranger next to her, as she figured it was payment enough for his silence to Hiashi. As the former Hokage watched him take a gulp from the bottle, she felt strangely comfortable with him and she wondered to herself why she did. Tsunade was broken out of her stupor when he handed the sake back to her and said.

"You needed have worried about me turning you into the Hyuga's. Your….indiscretion shall we say at the wedding reception paled in comparison to mine at the wedding."

"What indiscretion did you commit at the wedding?"

"To put it simply milady, …..I crashed it."

"What! Why would you do such a thing and more importantly how were you able to?" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise.

The elderly gentleman chuckled once more and replied.

"To answer your question as to why, in the past I was a great….admirer of the Yondaime Hokage and when it was announced that his only son was getting married, I knew I wanted to see that. As to how I was able to crash the wedding, let's just say I've…acquired many skills in my lifetime and leave it at that."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding, as everyone deserved to keep their secrets if they wanted. Kami knew she had plenty of her own secrets, as she took another swig of sake. She passed the bottle back the old man, who took the bottle from her, but did not drink and instead asked.

"May I ask you a question milady?"

"You may."

"When I first saw you sitting here, you were crying. Why are you so sad?"

Tsunade was not prepared for that question and stammered.

"I, I'm not sad, but happy. The tears you saw were tears of happiness for those three young people getting married. I love and care about them as if they were my own children. That is why I was crying."

An uneasy minute of silence engulfed the two people sitting on the bench, before the old man broke the stillness and said.

"I've no doubt that you love and care about those three, but those weren't tears of happiness I saw, but tears of profound sadness."

"How would you know?" Tsunade defensively fired back.

"Because milady, if those were tears of happiness, then you would still be at the wedding reception celebrating the union of those three people you care so much for. Instead of swiping a bottle of sake and making a covert escape from the festivities. So I ask you again, why are you so sad?"

Tsunade turned her head away in shame at his words; embarrassed that a stranger had so easily read what she was currently feeling, before she answered with resignation and sadness.

"Fine, you're right, they are tears of sadness."

"I don't understand, are you not happy for them?"

"Yes, I'm very happy for them, especially for my former pupil Sakura. I'm happy she didn't make the same stupid mistake I did and because she didn't, Sakura now has a chance at living a wonderful life with the man she loves, unlike me."

"What mistake did you make that prevents you from living a wonderful life with the man you love?"

"Because the man I love is dead!" Tsunade exclaimed, as fresh tears now rolled down her cheeks.

The elderly gentleman pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed to Tsunade, before he stated with regret.

"I'm sorry milady; I too served in the Second Great Shinobi war. I remember during that ugly conflict that word had filtered down through the military grapevine of your loss. I did not mean to pry and bring back unpleasant memories for you."

A minute of muted and sad silence passed by, as Tsunade wiped away her tears before she said.

"You're wrong, my loss of Dan is not who I was referring to."

The old man stared at Tsunade with confusion, before she exhaled a heavy sigh and spoke with sadness.

"The man you speak of was named Dan and yes I did love him, but he wasn't my true love, I know that now. I've always known that, but I was always afraid to admit it to myself. Dan was a wonderful man, but I knew deep down in my heart he was just a replacement for the one I truly loved and wanted. The one who loved me with all his heart for over 40 years and even though I had cruelly rejected him so many times all those years, he still never stopped loving me. So I'm happy that Sakura didn't take forty years to come to her senses and admitted to herself that she did truly love Naruto. Unlike me who never did with the man I loved, until it was too late."

Tsunade then slammed down another swig of sake, her thoughts filled with nothing but bitterness and regret.

"Milady, may I ask, who this person was that you loss?"

"Hmph, I might as well tell you, it's not like it matters anymore. The person I speak of is quite famous and I should have recognized so long ago how special I was that he would give his heart to me. The one who so stupidly loved me when I didn't deserve it was none other than my fellow Sannin Jiraiya."

"Master-Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!"

"The one and the same!"

"He was a great man and a brave noble hero to the Leaf village."

"Yes he was, which is why it hurts even more knowing that I was the one to kill him." Tsunade stated in a sorrowful tone of voice, before taking yet another drink.

"I don't understand, I thought the mighty Jiraiya was killed by the one called Pein. The same monster who attacked the Leaf village and nearly destroyed it, before the Yondaime's legacy stopped him."

"Pein might have been the one to actually kill him, but the fault in his death is solely with me. I was the one to send Jiraiya-kun out on the mission that he died on. I knew it was a very dangerous mission and I should have sent some skilled shinobi with him for it. But we were so short of manpower at that time, I ignored the dangers and assumed Jiraiya-kun would return, as he had on dozens of other missions I had sent him on. And do you want to know the most ironic thing about that particular mission. I was planning on telling him upon his return that I did love him and wanted to be him for the rest of my life. Instead of telling him before I sent him to his death like I should have. If I had Jiraiya-kun wouldn't have had to die cold and alone thinking that I never did love him." Tsunade spat with bile and derision at herself.

"You shouldn't feel that way milady. When we chose the life of being a shinobi, we understand that our lives would always be in jeopardy on any mission or battle we fought for the good of the Leaf village. I'm sure Master-Jiraiya understood that and does not blame you for his death."

"I've no doubt that he wouldn't blame me for his death, but that doesn't change that I blame myself for his death."

As the elderly gentleman watched the former Godaime Hokage take another drink he heaved a weary sigh, before Tsunade announced with contemptible and self-loathing conviction.

"So to honestly answer your original question of why I was sad and crying? This pathetic miserable creature sitting beside you is selfishly crying out of pity for herself and trying to get drunk enough to drive away the thoughts of what I could have had with Jiraiya-kun, if I hadn't been so foolish, stupid, and most of all…scared to confess my love to him, as I should have done so long ago."

"Why were you scared? From what you've described, it sounds as though Master-Jiraiya loved you very much. So I highly doubt that he would have rejected your confession, but more than likely embraced it."

"I wasn't scared of rejection, far from it. You're right, if I had confessed, I've no doubt he would have welcomed it with open arms."

"So if it wasn't a fear of rejection, then what was it that scared you so much, that it stopped you from confessing your love to him?"

Tsunade finished off the last remnants of the sake upon hearing that question, before she then exhaled a wearyful sigh and answered.

"The reason I was scared is because every-time I've given my love to someone, I was always cursed to see them taken away from me in the cruelest of fashions. And I vowed that I would never let that happen to Jiraiya-kun. Because I truly believed if I allowed myself to love him, then the fates that had befallen my other loved ones would also fall upon him. And I knew the loss of Jiraiya-kun was something I would never recover from. So my fear and cowardice dictated I could not let myself love Jiraiya-kun and we both paid a heavy price for that lie."

Tsunade looked over in a slightly drunken haze towards the old man sitting next to her and noticed his face was furrowed in deep contemplation. The blonde Sannin then leaned back and closed her eyes before saying.

"That was some damn good sake Hiashi provided for the wedding. I can't believe I told you all of that, I don't even know your name. It's not like me to let my guard down like that."

The elderly gentleman next to her rose from the bench and gave a wry chuckle, as he shuffled a few feet away from Tsunade and stated in a presentiment tone of voice.

"You know me milady and as for letting your guard down, you're right you shouldn't. Because you never know who might be listening…my hime."

Tsunade's eyes snapped open in apprehension and she looked on as the henge the old man had been using shimmied away.

"You!" Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief and shock, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted onto the park bench.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Tsunade was falling into unconsciousness, the wedding reception was coming to a close. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura had just finished their speech thanking all of the guests who had attended. The trio then began say their goodbyes to everyone and just as they were about to leave. A drunken Kiba piped up and called out to his friend and asked.

"Hey Naruto, have you decided who gets to have their honeymoon first with you?"

Naruto merely smirked, as he looped one arm through Hinata's and his other arm through Sakura's before he asked his own question.

"Who says either Hinata-chan or Sakura-chan has to wait?"

This brought an uproar of laughter from most of the guests, while both Hinata and Sakura blushed furiously at what Naruto had implied. Sakura was ready to punch Naruto into next week, but she then felt Hinata's hand on her arm and looked over to see her fellow clan matriarch shake her head. It was then that Sakura remembered that for the image of the Namikaze clan Hinata had drilled into Sakura's head that she could no longer react towards Naruto in a 'hit first and ask questions later' behavior with her new husband in public. It would reflect poorly upon the clan and be an insult to Naruto in eyes of the people were Sakura to physically abuse him. Sakura nodded her head in understanding to Hinata and looped her arm through Naruto's once again.

Just as Naruto was about to escort his wives away and put into action his perceived honeymoon plan, an Anbu suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves in the center of the banquet hall startling everyone. The Anbu shinobi quickly made his way over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. The silver-haired Hokage then asked a couple of questions of the Anbu, before he then ordered his ninja away. Rising from his seat, he bade for everyone's attention and once he had it, Kakashi announced in a calm voice.

"Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen it has come to my attention the Raikage of Kumogakure and an army of 300 of his shinobi have entered the Fire Country and are currently marching towards Konohagakure. I ask that any of you who had planned on leaving this evening to return to your various homelands to please postpone your trip for your own safety. I as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village bid you welcome as our village's guests and you will be compensated for the slight delay you will have in returning to your homes. Accommodations will be made for all of you this evening and I don't expect your stay within our village to last more than one extra day. I personally wish to thank all of you for your patience and understanding about this unexpected matter."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura made their way over to Kakashi and the rest of the kage's and he heard his Hokage say to Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara.

"Have all the defensive preparations been made for the village before the Raikage and his forces arrive?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, it's troublesome, but if the situation escalates into a battle between Kumo's forces and our own. We are more than ready to repel them and keep the Leaf village safe from invasion." Shikaku answered with Shikamaru nodding his head in agreement with his father.

"The situation as you called Shikaku-san won't escalate into a full fledged battle between us and Kumo. I promise you that this will strictly be a one on one fight between me and the Raikage. No one else will be involved."

"I hope you're correct, because Shikaku and Shikamaru estimate he should arrive around high noon tomorrow. In any event we're ready if your battle with the Raikage should escalate. Don't underestimate him Naruto; he will be a very angry and powerful opponent for you to deal with tomorrow."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei,…..umm I mean Hokage-sama. Hinata and I will be fighting right alongside Naruto-kun against him and we'll kick his ass back to Kumo." Sakura stated with confidence.

"No you won't." Naruto declared in a stern voice.

"No I won't what?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"No, neither you nor Hinata-chan will be fighting alongside me tomorrow against the Raikage. In fact I don't want either one of you near the battle."

"But, but we want to help."

"You can help me the most by not being there Sakura-chan. I'm fighting the Raikage in a one on one battle as per the Lex Talionis decree. Also, he's bringing over three hundred shinobi with him and they may try to grab the both of you, while I'm occupied with that ape. I don't want to have to worry about you and Hinata-chan during my fight, so please do as I ask and stay away from the battlefield."

Sakura was about to protest more, when once again Hinata touched her arm and shook her head before saying with assurance to her husband.

"We shall do as you request Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Hina-hime, besides the both of you need to find baa-chan tomorrow, remember."

A nod from both of his wives indicated their acceptance before Kakashi said with particular emphasis on one word.

Well Naruto, I know it will be difficult, but _'try'_ and get some rest tonight."

"I'll try, but with two such beautiful women by my side, that will be a tall order to accomplish."

Both Hinata and Sakura blushed once again, before the three of them left for their new home at the Namikaze compound.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the compound which was still undergoing its renovations. Naruto got out of his Norimono carriage and went to help his two wives out their carriage. For some unknown reason Hinata and Sakura had insisted that Naruto ride in a separate carriage, as the two of them wanted to have a private conversation.

The blonde Jinchuuriki thought it was a bit strange that they asked him to ride in a separate carriage, but then Naruto remembered Kiba's question and figured Hinata and Sakura were just trying to decide which one of them would go first officially on their honeymoon and that's why they wanted to speak in private. Indeed Naruto had been correct that Hinata and Sakura had been discussing the honeymoon. However, unknown to Naruto was the fact that they had something far more different planned than what he was expecting.

Upon entering the Namikaze mansion, the three of them took a quick tour of their new home. Quite a bit of it still needed renovations done, but Kakashi's wedding gift to them was he had the Master bedroom, kitchen, and bathrooms already fixed and restored for the newly married trio. It was when they all reached the Master bedroom that Naruto was about to receive one of the biggest shocks of his young life so far. For when he tried to enter, two hands shot up to his chest stopping him and he looked down to see both of his wives were barring his way, as Sakura asked.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"What, what do you mean I'm going into the bedroom, so we can…..you, you know."

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, but Sakura and I talked on the way over from the reception and agreed that the Hokage is right and that you need your rest tonight, if you're going to battle the Raikage at peak physical strength. So we've decided our official honeymoon with you will have to be postponed until this matter is with the Raikage is resolved." Hinata stated with sincerity.

Naruto was stunned for a moment, as he looked at both of his wives, before he laughed and said.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's a good one, this is a joke right?"

"It's not a joke Naruto-kun, Hinata and I love you very much and want to see you return from your fight victorious...and unharmed. So if that means us forgoing our honeymoon with you tonight, so you won't be too tired in the morning, then that's a sacrifice we must make not only for you, but also for the good of the village incase Kumo's forces decide to attack." Sakura answered in calm assurance.

"But, but I won't be too tired, I can have my honeymoon now and fight the Raikage, I can do both can't I?" Naruto pleaded to both his wives.

Unfortunately, the loving yet stern looks he was receiving from Hinata and Sakura in combination with them shaking their heads at him. Naruto knew he was defeated and that they weren't going to change their minds. Both Hinata and Sakura saw the glum dejected look that spread across their husbands face and Hinata said with sympathy.

"Please try not to be sad, we aren't doing this to hurt you, it won't be that long of a delay until we have our official honeymoon with you."

"Alright, I guess if we're not going to officially have our honeymoon, then we should all get some sleep. Which bedrooms do you want Hina-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto asked, in a depressed tone.

"Umm, actually Hinata and I are going to take the Master bedroom. You can take the bedroom next door for yourself." Sakura hesitantly replied.

"I, I don't understand?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Well Naruto-kun, you've actually had your honeymoon with each one of us separately earlier this week, but Hinata and I haven't had a chance to have our honeymoon yet. So we sort of need the Master bedroom tonight to do that."

"Wait...what? I still don't understand, I thought you said we were postponing the honeymoon!"

"What we said Naru-kun is that we were postponing our official honeymoon with... you, until the matter with the Raikage is resolved." Hinata answered in reply.

"But we never said that we are postponing our honeymoon tonight." Sakura chimed in, before she leaned over and placed a kiss onto Hinata's lips, which after a moment the Hyuga girl deepened.

A minute later both women both women broke apart slightly breathless, while Naruto stood in abject shock, as his mind attempted to fathom and understand what had just occurred, before he stammered in utter confusion and bewilderment.

"So, so...you mean...the two of you...are, are going to..."

Both of his wives who were still holding one another nodded their head in unison.

"What, what exactly...are, are the two of you going to...be doing?"

Hinata and Sakura smirked, as they saw the huge tent now formed in Naruto's pants and they moved over to him and grasped his rock-hard member through the cloth, stroking him softly, while each one whispered in his ears.

"We'll show you in every detail what will be doing tonight." Sakura purred, before Hinata added.

"But only after you defeat the Raikage and then our official honeymoon of the three of us can begin."

Both women then kissed Naruto's cheek and let go of him, as they entered the Master bedroom and shut the door behind them locking it. Naruto stood rigid and unmoving for a about a minute, before he finally blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Staring at the closed door before him for about another minute while his mind tried to process everything, he finally cried out in frustration.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

As Naruto laid in bed listening for the last hour to the moans, shrieks of delight, and screams of passion emanating from the next room. He decided he couldn't take it anymore and making some hand seals, threw up a silencing jutsu in his room. For the sounds in conjunction with the images that kept popping into his mind about what Hinata and Sakura were doing to one another had driven him to the near point of insanity. Flopping back down onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Naruto growled out with considerable aggravation laced in his voice.

"As soon as I kick the Raikage's ass, I'm so gonna 'Naruto-sama' those two so hard; they'll be walking funny for a week!"

* * *

**Author Note: **Well here it is the first brand new and original chapter of Supreme Genetics written solely by me. To be honest I have no idea what my readers will think of this chapter whatsoever. Personally, I don't think it's that good between the first 1/3rd focused on a wedding, the second 1/3rd devoted to Tsunade and what possible ominous event may have happened to her, to the final 1/3rd of the chapter of Naruto getting blue-balled for the sake of his health and the village. I'm probably going to get slammed for this chapter. Maybe I'm wrong, I hope I'm wrong, as I'm a harsh critic of myself, but I'll just have to wait and see what everyone's thoughts will be.

So, I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Breaking News:**

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom iniated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**End of Breaking News:**

Thanks to everyone for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi **_

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was still in a foul mood when he woke up and got out of bed to take a shower. Looking down, he realized it needed to be a cold shower, as memories of the night before of listening to the sounds from the room next door and the images it conjured in his mind were still reeling inside his head. Twenty minutes later, Naruto exited the bathroom and while the cold shower had succeeded in quelling a certain anatomical appendage, it had done little to improve his mood. Dressing quickly and exiting the bedroom, he stopped in front of the bedroom door where his two wives were currently occupying.

Silently debating to himself whether or not he should enter, Naruto finally decided against going in, as he wasn't sure he was prepared for the sight that might greet him on the other side. A low growl of frustration escaped his throat, before he saw a notepad and pen sitting on a nearby table. Hastily scribbling a message on a piece of paper, he pinned the note onto the door by taking out a kunai and stabbing the note…..aggressively. So aggravated was the young blonde man, he didn't even realize he had thrust the weapon so hard the tip of the blade actually protruded out the other side of the door, as he stormed off to go meet the Hokage.

Kakashi was also in a foul mood as he stood inside his office and attempted to work the kinks out of his back by stretching. The silver-haired Hokage pined wistfully for days long gone, as when he was younger he never had any back problems. Leaning backwards to try and work one final kink out, Kakashi audibly groaned in discomfort, before he was startled when he heard a voice call to him.

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei, getting too old for the job?"

Kakashi was in no mood for Naruto's usual joking banter and replied in angered irritation to the young man sitting on the window sill.

"No, I'm not getting too old for the job, so you'll just have to wait a little bit longer before you get it! And how many times do I have to tell you, use the damn door Naruto!"

As for Naruto, his foul mood hadn't lessened any since he left the Namikaze compound and not liking the tone of Kakashi's voice fired back in angered response.

"You damn hypocrite, you used to come in through the window all the time when baa-chan sat in that chair and now you have the nerve to angry with me for doing it!"

Both men glared at each other, before Kakashi finally relented and said.

"You're right, I apologize Naruto, I'm just in a bad mood because I got very little sleep last night."

Naruto heard his former teachers sincere apology and he too relented by saying.

"I'm sorry as well Kakashi-sensei; I'm in a bad mood myself for that very same reason."

"Well you at least got to have an enjoyable night, as to why you didn't get very much sleep."

"If only that were true." Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't understand, didn't you celebrate your honeymoon with Sakura and Hinata?"

"No, I did not!"

"But, but, why wouldn't you Naruto?" Kakashi stammered in disbelief.

"It wasn't by my choice...believe it!"

"I still don't understand?"

Naruto exhaled a frustrated sigh and stated.

"Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan said that I needed to rest last night, if I was going to battle the Raikage at peak physical strength. So they decided our official honeymoon will have to be postponed until this matter is with the Raikage is resolved."

"Is that all they said?"

"Oh the two of them came up with that they love me very much and they want to see me return from my fight victorious and unharmed. So if that meant them forgoing our honeymoon with me, so I wouldn't be too tired in the morning, then that's a sacrifice they must make not only for me, but also for the good of the Leaf village in-case Kumo's forces decide to attack."

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed with their loyalty and dedication to forgo and sacrifice their honeymoon for the good of the village."

"I didn't say they sacrificed THEIR honeymoon, just mine."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean they oh so nobly sacrificed their honeymoon with me, but not with each other last night!"

"You, you mean, the, the two of them, uh, uh..." Kakashi stammered in shocked astonishment, as he struggled to find the correct words to ask his question, before Naruto interrupted him and stated.

"Yeah, the two of had a honeymoon last night, but I didn't!"

"That's that's…..intriguing." Kakashi replied, as a small rivulet of blood began to leak from his nose at the image of a naked Hinata and Sakura on a large bed and of the naughty things they could be doing to one another.

Kakashi was pulled out of his perverted thoughts when Naruto exclaimed.

"I still can't believe it, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan,...Cockblocked me!"

"Believe me, I can understand your frustration Naruto." the silver-haired Hokage stated sympathetically, as the image of an angered Kurenai glaring at him, before she shoved a pillow and blanket into his arms and slamming her bedroom door with the words she spat still ringing in his ears from the night before.

"**Why don't you go find that red-headed slut the Mizukage to share a bed with you tonight!"**

Needless to say, Kakashi didn't seek out the Mizukage and instead took up residence on Kurenai's rather uncomfortable couch, hence his back problems this morning. Looking over at the clock, he sighed and then suggested to his former student.

"Well, we've still got a few hours before the Raikage arrives and I'm suppose to meet up with Shikaku Nara over at Chouza Akimichi's restaurant for breakfast to discuss all of the defensive preparations that have been made for the village. Why don't you join us as well, a good meal might make you feel better."

"I doubt a good meal is going to lessen my current mood, but it can't hurt to try." Naruto stoically replied, as he and his former teacher left the Hokage's office to make their way to the Akimichi restaurant.

* * *

Both Hinata and Sakura were stirred from their slumber by a sharp thud and splintering of wood of the bedroom door of the room they were occupying. Rising first and rubbing her eyes, Hinata scanned the room until her sight fell upon the tip of a kunai sticking through the door. Looking over to her bedmate, she shook Sakura in an attempt to wake her. Sakura could only tiredly grumble, as she was being shaken.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, just five more minutes of sleep please..."

Giving up trying to rouse her fellow Namikaze matriarch, Hinata grabbed hold of the sheet she and Sakura were entangled in and got out of bed, taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her body. Sakura suddenly felt the loss of the sheet and sprang up shouting, as she grabbed a pillow to cover her naked body.

"Kami Hinata, what do you think you're doing, I'm naked here?"

Hinata looked back and giggled at the sight of Sakura blushing and desperately trying to cover up her nudity and answered Sakura's question in amusement.

"Sakura stop acting silly, it's not like I haven't already seen naked before or did last night slip your mind? Now, to answer your question, I'm going to find out why there is a kunai sticking through the bedroom door."

Sakura blushed a bit, as she recalled the Namikaze wives honeymoon of the night before. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Hinata called out and stated in a concerned tone.

"It's a note from Naruto-kun."

Sakura leapt out of bed, any anxiety about her nudity soon forgotten and hurried over to Hinata to look at the message from their husband.

**If the two of you are done having your fun without me, then...…**

**GO FIND BAA-CHAN!**

"Naru-kun seems very upset us." Hinata commented in a worried tone of voice.

"Well he shouldn't be upset with us; we did it for his own good the baka. You and I both agreed we didn't want him to get hurt or worse by the Raikage because he was too tired because of us. I mean what's wrong with us providing a little motivation and incentive for him to return home to. Besides, he's acting like he heard us or something last night, which is impossible because of the silencing jutsu you put up Hinata."

Hinata's eyes suddenly grew wide in dread and she stammered in response.

"I, I didn't put up a silencing jutsu last night, I thought you did."

A look of horror spread across Sakura's face upon hearing that and she stammered.

"N-no, I, I didn't put one up."

"Oh Kami, that means Naru-kun heard..."

"Everything!" Sakura said, finishing Hinata's sentence for her in the same alarmed tone of voice as the Hyuga girl.

Both Namikaze women stood silent, as they both contemplated the ramifications of what they had just learned. A feeling of supreme guilt washed over them like a wave and after a minute, it was Hinata who spoke up first and said.

"Sakura, I know our intentions were good and we weren't trying to hurt Naru-kun, but I think we accidentally did. When we decided to have our honeymoon without him, do you know what we did to Naru-kun."

"We cockblocked him Hinata, Naruto-kun got cockblocked by his own wives on the night of his honeymoon." Sakura answered in a guilt-ridden and defeated tone of voice.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, before she asked.

"What should we do now?"

"I think we should do as Naruto-kun says and that's get dressed and go find Tsunade-shishou."

"No I meant about Naru-kun being upset with us."

Sakura could only sigh heavily and said with regret etched in her voice.

"There's nothing we can do about that right now. All we can do is hope that Naruto-kun will forgive us and when the time comes that all three of us can have our official honeymoon together. You and I need to make sure it will be one he will never forget. Now let's get cleaned up and dressed and go find Tsunade."

* * *

Shikaku Nara's estimation of when the Raikage would arrive was accurate as always. It was literally high noon when the Raikage and his army of 300 Kumogakure shinobi crested the hill overlooking the Leaf village and began marching towards the main gate. However, the Kumo shinobi noticed that the tree-line paralleling the road towards the Leaf village on one side had been cut back 300 yards. While on the other side of the road now stood what appeared to be a small man-made lake. In a strategic viewpoint, the Kumo shinobi were walking into a nearly 1000ft open field with Konoha's forces in front of them, a lake to their left flank and a heavy forested area to their right flank. There was also movement within the forest indicating that there were Leaf ninja positioned inside the tree-line.

The Raikage took no notice of any of this, as his sole focus was on stopping the wedding of the Namikaze legacy, killing said boy, and obtaining either Sakura Haruno or Hinata Hyuga or both as wives for himself. However, the more military and strategic minds within the Kumo forces realized that they were effectively flanked on both sides not to mention the large contingent of Leaf shinobi manning the village walls and in defensive positions at the main gate. A tall, dark-skinned man with a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy white hair, which covered his left eye was about to alert the Raikage that they were walking into strategically undesirable position.

It was Kirabi (Killer B) who signaled Darui to hold his position and not warn his older brother. His brother Ei had picked this fight and Kirabi was going to make sure per his mothers request that if the Raikage was going to fight, he was going to have to fight alone. There was no need for any other casualties for Kumo or Konoha considering both villages would soon be allied in their effort to defeat Madara Uchiha in the upcoming Great Fourth Shinobi World War.

Stopping 200 yards in front of the main gate, the Raikage finally noticed the Konoha shinobi manning the village walls and stationed in defensive positions below. However, what surprised Ei the most was the presence of his fellow Kage's along with their bodyguards standing in front of the main gate along with the Rokudaime Hokage of the Leaf village Hatake Kakashi flanked by his own bodyguards, his commander of Konoha's forces Shikaku Nara, and a tall blonde young man standing beside him. The young man bore a striking resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage who Ei had fought many years before and he realized that must be the Namikaze legacy and the man who had called forth the Lex Talionis against him. The Raikage growled in anger and strode forward followed only by his two bodyguards, Kirabi and a Darui. Upon reaching the contingent of Kage's, Ei was greeted by Kakashi, who flashed him his trademark eye-smile and politely addressed the Raikage.

"Greetings Kage-Ei, might I ask why you have ventured here in military force? It's my understanding that Konohagakure and Kumogakure are now allies under the Shinobi Alliance."

"We're still allies Kage-Kakashi, unless Konoha does something to piss me off like trying to marry off both of the women I requested for myself in political marriage. And as for why I am here, I was invited to the Namikaze wedding to the very women I want!" Ei, growled out in fury.

"The Namikaze wedding was yesterday, you muscle-bound idiot!" Oonoki stated with disdain of his fellow Kage.

"You best watch your tongue with me old man or I'll show you in person what these muscles can do!" The Raikage menacingly threatened to the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure.

"Hmph, a bloated threat from a bloated ape." Oonoki dismissively replied.

Ignoring the old man for the time being, the Raikage turned his attention back towards Kakashi and asked in growing irritation.

"What does that old fool mean that the Namikaze wedding was yesterday? It clearly states on this invitation that the wedding was taking place today!"

"May I see the invitation?"

The Raikage gave the invitation to Darui who immediately stepped forward and bowed in respect to all of the Kage's present, before he handed it over to Kakashi. Taking a few moments to study the invitation, the silver-haired Hokage looked up and said.

"You are indeed correct, it does say on this invitation that the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno was to take place today. However, it also requests that you only bring a single guest with you. I'm afraid we don't have the accommodations for an army of over 300 guests that you have brought along." Kakashi affirmed contritely.

"They are just here to ensure that I get what or I should say who I want."

"My apologies, but I'm afraid that who you want were both married yesterday. I'm not sure how this mix-up could have occurred that unfortunately caused you to miss the wedding you were invited to. Perhaps Councilman Hyuga could enlighten us."

Stepping forward, Hiashi slightly bowed to Kakashi, before examining the invitation. After a moment, he handed the invitation back and said in mocking guilt and regret.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh dear Hokage-sama, this appears to be my fault. I must of in my haste of putting together the wedding of my daughter to the Namikaze heir wrote down the wrong date onto the Raikage's invitation. I most humbly apologize to you Hokage-sama and to the Raikage for this inconvenience on his part. Perhaps he would like to view pictures of the ceremony, since the actual wedding has already…..happened."

The smirk on Hiashi's face infuriated the Raikage who shouted in threat.

"You damn lying Hyuga bastard, you did that on purpose! I'll rip those eyes you're so proud of out of your skull before I'm done with you!"

The Hyuga clan patriarch merely scowled at the Raikage, before declaring in an icy tone of voice.

"Were I ten years younger, you would pay dearly by my hand for that insult to me and my clan."

Hiashi then exhaled a small sigh, before his voice took on a more vibrant tone.

"However, I'm not as young as I use to be, but fortunately I've now got a new son-in-law to handle such matters now. Naruto...son, would you be so kind and deal with this wretched refuse for me." Hiashi requested to Naruto with a friendly slap on his back before walking off.

"Sure, I'd be glad to handle it...Dad!" Naruto addressed in teasing reply.

Hiashi paused a bit and bristled, while many of the shinobi snickered at Naruto's comment, before he regained his composure and rejoined the contingent of Hyuga shinobi guarding the main gate of the village.

The Raikage turned his glare towards the young blonde man who stepped away from the Kage's and stated with a sneer.

"So you must be the Namikaze heir, the fool who declared the Lex Talionis against me. I was denied the opportunity to kill your father in the last war, but I'll take great pleasure in killing you today!"

"Denied? It was my understanding you, your brother, and several Kumo Jounin fought against my father and he ended up punking all of you, but none more so than you Ei." Naruto stated with a smirk.

"You little bastard!"

"Nope, my Mom and Dad were married when I was born, were yours?"

"Grrrrrr, enough of this! Where are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga?" The Raikage demanded to know in a rage.

"You mean Sakura Namikaze and Hinata Namikaze,...my wives. Well, they wanted to be here, but they're very tired, as they had a very long...and hard...night, if you know what I mean."

This brought a roar of raucous laughter from many of the shinobi, while the implied entendre Naruto was suggesting infuriated the Raikage.

"Ooooooh what is the Yondaime's kid doing by pissing off the Raikage like that?" The Mizukage openly asked in curiosity.

"Exactly what he should be doing Kage-Mei." Oonoki answered in response.

"I don't understand, you mean to say he's trying to piss him off."

"Exactly, because an enemy who is unhinged and angry isn't as focused as he should be in a fight and is more prone to make mistakes, thus giving his opponent a significant edge over him. The kid is pretty smart and I'm guessing he's going to become the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village after you isn't he Hokage Kakashi."

"It hasn't been formally discussed in the Council yet Tsuchikage-Oonoki, but you are indeed correct that Naruto is the most likely candidate to succeed me upon my retirement."

"It looks as though Naruto's verbal taunts and jabs have pushed the Raikage to the breaking point." Gaara stoically commented, as everyone's attention returned back to Naruto and the Raikage who had ventured out into the center of the open field in between Kumo's and Konoha's forces.

"You disrespectful little brat, I'm going to kill you and take your wives for myself! And if anyone tries to stop me I'll end the Shinobi Alliance and level this village to the ground" An enraged Ei shouted in malevolent threat.

"No Raikage, you will be doing none of those things. For your heinous act of attempting to obtain one if not both of my wives for yourself, using the Shinobi Alliance as leverage is the act of a coward and is unforgivable by me. There is also the issue of your assassination attempt upon me that must be answered for by you." Naruto stated in a stern voice, as he pointed behind him.

The Raikage looked over to see his assassin Kato brought forward in chains by a couple of Konoha shinobi for everyone to see. Knowing there was no way he could deny the assassination order, the Raikage frantically tried to think of something he could say in defense. However, Naruto's voice punctuated the air once again for everyone to hear.

"Your Kumo agent has already testified and given full detail of your assassination order of me. So I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze do hereby enact the Lex Talionis decree against you Raikage. I do this to gain a measure of justified vengeance for the crimes you have attempted against me. And under this decree of law of retaliation, I shall personally see that you will pay significantly for the crimes you have attempted."

"Bah, you're welcome to try, but if you do, a quick death is all you're going to accomplish today." The Raikage replied, before his entire body erupted in a layer of lightning chakra, which wrapped and danced around his entire body.

Smirking at Naruto, the Raikage felt supremely confident that his Lightning Release Armor technique would protect him from any attacks the blonde Jinchuuriki could use against him. In an act of sheer arrogance and to show off to everyone how powerful he was. Ei raised his arm high above him and a moment later a massive lightning bolt discharged from his hand and shot skyward before it exploded in a shower of electrical light. In a mocking fashion, the Raikage blew on his hand as if to cool it off, while he looked smugly at Naruto. For Naruto's part, he returned his own smug look towards the Raikage before he shouted out.

"Rasengan!"

A large swirling ball of chakra suddenly appeared in Naruto's hand, before he raised his arm high above him and second later it exploded off of his hand and was launched skyward. It raced even higher than the Raikage's lightning bolt, before it detonate in a even greater explosion of chakra that was so powerful the people of the Leaf village could feel a slight vibration of the blast. This one up feat by Naruto enraged the Raikage even further, as he shrugged off his Kage robe and prepared to attack. Naruto merely cocked an eyebrow and with a smirk said to Ei.

"You're going down...BELIEVE IT!"

To which the Raikage responded in the blink of an eye by disappearing in a flash blue light, while Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata had been searching for a few hours in the Leaf village with no luck so far in locating the missing former Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. They were starting to grow concerned about health and safety of Lady Tsunade, as no one they had spoken to had seen her since the wedding reception the night before. The two women were now trying to figure out what to do next, when Hinata suggested they head for the top of Hokage Mountain, which overlooked the Leaf village. This suggestion piqued Sakura's curiosity and she asked.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"If we go there I can activate my Byakugan and scan the entire village for Lady Tsunade's chakra signature."

"You can do that!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Hai, but it does take a tremendous amount of my chakra to do so. However, I fear we are out of options in locating her if I don't. And I'm starting to worry about her greatly, so I'm willing to take the risk."

"Ok, if you're sure, but please try not to overexert yourself Hinata."

"I'll try not to Sakura."

"When was the last time you attempted this?"

Hinata paused a moment and debated whether she should answer Sakura's question. After a moment, she decided to tell her fellow Namikaze matriarch the truth, as withholding information or outright lying would doom any trusting relationship between the two of them now or in the future.

"I attempted to use this technique last week."

"Really, who were you looking for?"

"I, I was looking for...you."

"Me, why did you want to find me so quickly."

"Umm well, I had just gotten done reviewing the minutes of the Konoha Council session where the proposal for Naruto-kun's arranged marriage to you was discussed."

"Oh, so you read about what I said at that session." Sakura stated in a soft regretful voice.

"Hai, I did."

"So you were looking for me to..."

"I was looking for you because I was very angry and I wanted to find you and kick your ass for saying what you did, but I was stopped by Lady Tsunade."

"Tsunade-shishou stopped you."

"Yes, she stopped me and we talked and she convinced me that beating you up wouldn't solve anything or help in any way our marriage to Naru-kun and the stability of the Namikaze clan."

"Oh, I see, you don't still want to beat me up do you?"

"Sakura, I would think after last night you would already know the answer to that question."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now let's go to Hokage Mountain and see if I can find Lady Tsunade."

A half hour later, both Hinata and Sakura stood atop Hokage Mountain and peered out over the village. Sakura glanced over to Hinata who nodded her head, before inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, before shouting out.

"Byakugan!"

A second later, the pupils of Hinata's eyes became more distinct, and the veins near her temples bulged out, as she swept her head from side to side scanning for Tsunade's chakra signature. After a few minutes, Hinata paused and concentrated on one particular section of the village. A mere few seconds later she exclaimed in excitement.

"I've found her!"

"Where is she?" Sakura quickly asked.

"She's in the far-side of the village and though it's difficult to get a pinpoint location on her, I think can get a better read on her the closer we get. Oh my..." Hinata replied before commenting in concern.

"What is it Hinata?"

"There's another chakra signature with Lady Tsunade, a very powerful one and he's doing something to her!"

"What's he doing?"

"Argh,...I can't tell from this distance!" Hinata cried out in pain and frustration, as she deactivated her Byakugan and fell to her knees.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine, I just used a lot of chakra so I'm a bit weakened at the moment."

"Here, let me replenish some of your chakra."

A moment later, Sakura's hand glowed green and she placed it upon Hinata's temple. The Hyuga girl immediately felt a surge of chakra being transferred into her body. A couple of minutes later, Sakura removed her hand and asked.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel much better now, thank you."

Suddenly there was a bright explosion of electrical light above the village startling both young women. A few seconds later there was an even greater explosion of blue light above the village, as Sakura exclaimed.

"What in Kami's name was that?"

"I don't know, but those explosions originated over by the main gate to the village." Hinata anxiously replied.

"That's where Naruto-kun is fighting the Raikage!"

"I, I guess their battle has begun."

"We should go help him."

"We can't Sakura; we've already talked about this. Naru-kun doesn't want us there, but he does want us to find Lady Tsunade."

"Well, then let's go track down Tsunade-shishou and rescue her and then we'll go help Naruto-kun."

"Hai!" Hinata said in agreement, as both women raced down the mountain to find and save the former Godaime Hokage of the Leaf village.

* * *

Everyone present at the fight between Naruto and the Raikage stood in awe of the incredible speed the two combatants were displaying. They were moving so fast that most of the time they appeared as nothing more than blurs with sporadic flashes of electric blue and yellow light. In fact the only people who had been able to watch the fight with any clarity appeared to be Hiashi and Neji Hyuga, as one could see their Byakugan's activated and their eye movements followed the battle in all directions. Even the rest of the Hyuga contingent present was finding it difficult to follow the two combatants and it appeared that Hiashi and Neji's Kekkei Genkai were much further advanced than their own. This inability by most of the people to see in great detail the fight even affected the Kage's as Mei Terumii the Godaime Mizukage exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh pooh, this isn't any fun, I can't see anything, they're moving too fast, Ao can you see anything?"

"I'm sorry Mizukage-sama, even with my...special eye, I am unable to follow them due to their astonishing speed." Ao replied, careful not to reveal to anyone from Konoha his possession of a Hyuga eye implanted within his head.

"I can call forth someone who can apprise us of the fight Mizukage Terumii." Kakashi stated, as he signaled Hiashi Hyuga to come over. Walking over and giving a slight bow to his Hokage, Hiashi was then asked by Kakashi.

"Councilman Hyuga, you appear to be able to follow the battle more closely than anyone else present. Would you be so kind as to give a brief synopsis of what is transpiring out there between Naruto and the esteemed Raikage of Kumogakure."

"I shall try Hokage-sama, but even with my clan's enhanced sight the speed Naruto and the Raikage are demonstrating is truly astounding. The fight itself is rather one-sided in favor of my son in law. Every-time the Raikage uses his amazing speed to attack; the moment he strikes Naruto disappears in a flash of yellow light and Ei ends up punching nothing but thin air or the ground where Naruto had been standing only a fraction of a second earlier. Naruto then reappears and delivers his own kick or punch onto the Raikage, before disappearing again, as Ei attempts to counter-attack. At first, the blows Naruto is landing appeared to be having little affect on the Raikage. However, as the battle has progressed, I've noticed that the Raikage is slowing down and it appears that the number of Naruto's strikes is now starting to have a cumulative effect on his opponent. Also the inability of the Raikage to land a single punch onto Naruto seems to be infuriating and frustrating Ei even more."

"The kid is smart; let the big gorilla wear himself down chasing after him and pissing him off because he can't land a punch. Then when Ei is worn down enough, the kid can then launch his own attacks." Oonoki commented in appreciation.

"How are they able to move so fast?" Mei asked in curiosity.

"The ape is able to use his lightning chakra to electrically stimulate his nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push his physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed." Oonoki answered.

"As for Naruto, he is using his father's Hiraishin no Jutsutechnique to acquire his miraculous speed."

"You mean the Flying Thunder God Technique Kage-Kakashi!"

"The very same Mizukage, for the Hiraishin technique allows Naruto to to transport himself to a marked location in the blink of an eye. It's a space-time ninjutsu and is probably the only jutsu that is faster than the lightning jutsu the Raikage wields for his speed."

"There's no probably about it Hokage-sama. The Raikage has still yet to land even one blow onto my new son in law and it looks as though he's about to explode with rage because of it." Hiashi commented with pride.

"What I can't figure out is that the Hiraishin technique requires the use of seals, but Naruto is not using either the specialized kunai his father developed nor is he marking any seals from what I can tell. So I don't understand how he is able to use the technique?" Kakashi questioned in bewilderment.

"Naruto, you're a genius!" Shikaku Nara exclaimed in admiration.

"What do you mean Shikaku?"

"I mean Hokage-sama; I now understand something Shikamaru told me about. He said Naruto was out here on the battlefield a couple of days ago with about 60 gallons of chakra paint."

"Chakra paint?"

"Hai, my son said Naruto then summoned 100 shadow clones and directed them to start painting the field in a specific pattern."

Everyone pondered this for a moment, before Kakashi lone eye grew wide, as he had a revelation and he stammered.

"You don't mean he..."

"Hai, I couldn't fathom why he did that as well, but now I realize that he has painted the entire field in the pattern of a large..."

"Hiraishin seal!" Kakashi exclaimed, finishing Shikaku's sentence for him.

"Exactly Hokage-sama, it's a brilliant maneuver by Naruto, as it allows him to teleport anywhere on the battlefield without him having to mess with placing seals. The Raikage has walked directly into a trap where Naruto has total supremacy in speed over him. I doubt the Raikage will ever be able to land a blow onto Naruto, not so long as they battle on this field."

Suddenly, the Raikage appeared visible on the field and a moment later Naruto appeared standing fifty feet away. The Raikage was panting in labored breath and gritted his teeth in fury, as he glared at his blonde opponent. Letting his anger get the best of him, Ei roared to the sky and shouted in unmitigated hate and with unbridled rage.

"Enough of this! I will kill you and level this village to the ground right now!"

The Raikage then started channeling massive amounts of lightning chakra throughout his entire body charging himself up in voltage. The ground began to shake under everyone's feet and small discharges of lightning began to jump from the Raikage's body, as he powered up. Kakashi and the rest of the Kage's started to grow concerned and were about to intervene when Naruto appeared before them in a flash of yellow light and said.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I've got this. It seems that playtime with the Raikage is over and now I have to get serious before he hurts someone. It looks like I've got no choice but to take him down now."

"Remember Naruto, you promised us that you wouldn't kill him." Kakashi reminded his former student.

"I remember, just so long as all of you remember your promise to me. I want your full support of what I'm about to do to the Raikage."

"So long as whatever you do doesn't kill the big ape, you've got our support kid." Oonoki spoke on behalf of all of his fellow Kage's.

"Just so were clear on that. Now I hope everyone will enjoy the show because I'm putting an end to this battle...RIGHT NOW!" Naruto declared in ultimate confidence, before he disappeared once more in a flash of light.

* * *

Both Hinata and Sakura skidded to a halt, as they had reached the area in the village where Hinata had sensed Tsunade's chakra signature.

"Where do we go now Hinata?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted and she began to scan the area they were in.

A moment later, Hinata focused in on one particular direction, before she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai and said.

"She's in that building two blocks down from here."

"Is that other strong chakra signature still with her?"

"Hai, it's still there Sakura."

"Then let's go Tsunade-shishou might be in trouble!" Sakura exclaimed, before she raced down the street followed by Hinata.

A minute later they came to a halt in front of a certain building that caused both Hinata and Sakura to blush madly.

"Are, are you sure this is where Lady Tsunade is Hinata?"

"Hai, I can sense her chakra signature, it's on the top floor."

"But, but this is a Love Hotel!" Sakura stammered in shock and embarrassment.

"I, I know it is, but that's where she is."

"So, Tsunade-shishou ditched our wedding reception so she could, could get her freak on!" Sakura commented in growing anger.

"I, I don't know Sakura, but let's find out if she is alright."

A few minutes later after Sakura had...convinced the hotel manager to tell them what room Tsunade was in by persuading the aged man that his health would be much better off without having to deal with a caved in skull. The two women now stood in front of the room and heard muffled, but very distinctive sounds coming from the other side of the door.

**(Mini-Lemon Starts)**

As Sakura and Hinata tentatively opened up the door their breath hitched in their throats, as they looked upon a very naked Tsunade astride a male torso bouncing up and down in joyous satisfaction. Neither woman could see Tsunade's face or of the person underneath her, as the blonde Sannin's back faced the door. However, it was obvious from the moans and grunts of both of them, as Tsunade vigorously thrust herself down to the base of the glistening shaft she was riding that they were oblivious to the audience they now had.

The man beneath Tsunade moved to wrap his muscular arms around her, but she took a hold of both of his wrists and pinned them above his head, as she lustfully growled out.

"I'm the one in control here, not you!"

Tsunade then leaned down and slammed her lips against her lovers, sliding her tongue past his lips and into his mouth to duel with his own. The man began to thrust up against her fiercely causing Tsunade to cry out in pleasure, as his cock slid back and forth against her g-spot. Tsunade's lover began to time his thrusts up to meet her downward plunge with such intensity that his balls slapping loudly against her pussy echoed throughout the room. Suddenly the man sat up breaking Tsunade's grip on his wrist and grabbed both of the blonde Sannin's ass cheeks. Shifting his weight, he began to lift and drop Tsunade down at an even faster pace, as she gasped, circling her arms around his neck and pulling his face into her chest.

Both Sakura and Hinata could tell that Tsunade was close to reaching orgasm, as she moaned loudly and arched her back against her lover, meeting him thrust for thrust, as she pressed her bare ass against his crotch with every stroke. Suddenly, Tsunade impaled herself fully one last time and screamed in wanton passion and fulfillment.

"OH KAMI, YES...!"

Tsunade then fell forward and took her lovers lips in a final kiss, as she shuddered against him, squeezing his cock and drenching his shaft with her juices. The man beneath Tsunade felt her release and grunted deeply against her mouth, as he erupted into her, while the blonde Sannin walls clamped around him, milking him for every last drop. After a minute they pulled away from their kiss, panting heavily, before Tsunade slumped against his chest, her ample breasts pressed against his. As the man wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging Tsunade tightly, a voice called out startling the two of them.

**(End of Mini-Lemon)**

"And here we were worried when you suddenly disappeared from the wedding reception. Who knew that you disappeared just so you could get your freak on with some gigolo!" Sakura declared in an angry, accusatory, and scolding tone of voice.

Tsunade whipped her head around towards the direction where the voice had come from, which revealed Sakura and a blushing Hinata standing in the doorway staring at the couple. In a panic, Tsunade quickly attempted to cover herself with the bed-sheet and accidently kneed her lover in the groin who rolled out of the bed landing head first onto the floor.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" Tsunade shouted, still struggling to get the bed-sheet wrapped around her, while her lover lay on the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh relax; I've been standing here for a while now. I've already seen everything; it was quite the show I must say." Sakura replied, using the blonde Sannin's very own words against her when she had caught her and Naruto in a similar situation a few days earlier.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade screamed out in embarrassment, as her face turned beet red.

It was at that moment that Tsunade's lover sat up from the floor groaning and both Sakura and Hinata got their first good look at him. Their eyes grew wide in astonishment and both of them shouted out in unison.

"MASTER JIRAIYA!"

"That's right; it is I, the fabulous and most legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage Master of Mt. Myouboku Extraordinaire!" Jiraiya proclaimed in laudatory exultation, as he leapt to his feet with his hands on his hips and his chest thrust forward, as he stood proudly in all of his naked glory.

Tsunade could only derisively roll her eyes at Jiraiya, while both Sakura and Hinata to blushed furiously and they quickly turned around, as Sakura shouted in mortified anger.

"You damn old pervert, you're naked! How dare you expose yourself to us like that?"

Upon seeing Sakura and Hinata's reaction to him, Jiraiya looked down and realized his state of dress or undress in this case and quickly grabbed a pillow to hide _little Jiraiya_, as he nervously chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry about that ladies."

Tsunade had finally secured the bed-sheet around her body and marched to over and kissed Jiraiya on the lips before turning her attention to the two young ladies with their backs turned to the Sannin and said.

"You can turn around now."

"Is, is Master Jiraiya de-decent?" Hinata stammered in query.

"He rarely is Hinata, but if you're talking about his pride and joy still being displayed, then yes he's decent."

Hesitantly, both Namikaze women turned around and faced the two Sannin. However, before either one of them could speak, it was Tsunade who growled out in annoyance.

"Now would one of you tell me what the hell you are doing here?"

"Ummm, well Lady Tsunade, Naru-kun, Sakura-chan, and I were worried about you, when you suddenly disappeared last night from our wedding reception. We grew even more concerned when no one had seen you since then. Naru-kun wanted us to find you and make sure you were alright."

"Well, as you two can see, I'm fine. After all I left the reception so I could how did you phrase it Sakura _to get my freak on with some gigolo_!" Tsunade sarcastically replied, as she leveled a harsh glare at her former student.

Sakura shuffled her feet nervously and wouldn't look at Tsunade, before she offered up in a half-hearted defense.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-shishou, but all of us were worried about you especially after Hinata said when she saw you last night you appeared to be sad. We thought you might be in trouble or in danger, so finding you here at a Love Hotel in bed with someone was not what we expected. So I got upset with you for making us worry like that. I apologize for my accusation and I hope you will forgive me for it."

Tsunade stared at the two young women, before exhaling a heavy sigh and said.

"I forgive you Sakura and I'm sorry that I made all of you worry about me. I shouldn't have ditched your wedding reception without telling you."

"Why did you leave the reception?"

"I left Hinata because you were right, I was feeling sad and sorry for myself and I didn't want to ruin the reception for the two of you and Naruto."

"Why were you feeling sad milady?"

"It was for selfish reasons Sakura. I saw how happy and in love with one another you, Hinata, and Naruto were, and it had brought up painful memories from my past. More specifically, it brought back images of the man I had loved and lost. Imagining what my life could have been with him had I not been so stupid and foolish. So I was feeling sorry for myself at the reception and when I had caught sight of Hinata's concerned look towards me, I knew I had to get of there, before I ruined the joyous atmosphere because of the pain and sorrow I was feeling."

"Well that explains why you left, but it doesn't explain...him!" Sakura stated in understanding before pointing a finger at Jiraiya."

"Yes, why are you alive Master Jiraiya? Do you know how hurt Naru-kun was and for how long he mourned your passing! And all this time you were still alive, you should be ashamed of yourself for putting Naru-kun through so much pain!" Hinata shouted angrily at the Toad Sage.

"Yeah, it would serve you right if we kicked your ass right now for doing that to Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in agreement with her fellow Namikaze matriarch, as the two of them stepped forward with a fire in their eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I-I can explain!" Jiraiya exclaimed frantically in a panic, while waving his arms in front of him and subsequently dropping his pillow in the process.

"Eeep!" Hinata squeaked, as she turned around once again in embarrassment.

"Gaah!" Sakura squawked and followed Hinata's example.

Jiraiya exhaled a sigh of relief, as his nudity had saved him from being the recipient of a very nasty beating from Naruto's wives. He silently wondered and debated whether or not he should get dressed considering the situation and the current mood of Hinata and Sakura had towards him. However, his decision was made for him when Tsunade's voice punctuated the air.

"Get dressed Jiraiya-kun."

"Are you sure that's wise my hime, as I don't think Naruto's wives will have as much of a problem beating me up if I'm clothed?"

"You got that right!" Sakura shouted in answer to Jiraiya.

"Oh be quiet Sakura, no one is getting beat up and especially not Jiraiya-kun. I'm not about to lose him for a second time not after Kami blessed me with his return."

"You, you mean Master Jiraiya was the man you had loved and lost Lady Tsunade."

"Hai Hinata, he was...I mean is the man I love."

All anger towards the Toad Sannin melted away from both Hinata and Sakura upon hearing that and they turned around and smiled at both Sannin, before Hinata said.

"I'm very happy for you both and glad you two have found one another once again and I know Naru-kun will be happy to see that you are alive Master Jiraiya."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're still alive?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"As I said, I can explain everything, but I would prefer to do that with Naruto present."

"Then hurry up and get dressed Master Jiraiya, you to milady, because Naruto has already begun his fight against the Raikage!" Sakura urgently ordered.

* * *

The lightning discharges coming from the Raikage's body began to grow in intensity and voltage. Soon they were coming dangerously close to striking the Leaf village and the shinobi manning its defenses. Suddenly Naruto appeared 100ft in front of the Raikage and pointed his finger at him and declared.

"This ends now!"

Ei's response was to throw a lightning bolt at Naruto, but as with his punches, it connected with nothing, as Naruto disappeared once again in a flash of bright yellow light. The next several minutes were of the Raikage futilely tossing bolt after bolt of pure lightning chakra at Naruto only to be frustrated time and time again by his blonde foe teleporting away before it could strike him. Slamming his fist down to the ground in furious aggravation, the Raikage began to power up again to even further heights before Naruto appeared 100yds behind Ei and shouted out.

"**Teikiatsu Kadou no Jutsu!" **(Cyclone Vortex Technique)

A few minutes before Naruto was about to unleash his attack, Kakashi and the rest of the Kage's were surprised by the sudden appearance of the former Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and were even more shocked by the arrival of the long thought dead legendary Toad-Sage Jiraiya. So stunned were the contingent of village leaders that it took a moment for Kakashi to realize that Naruto's wives had also arrived with them and he said.

"Hinata, Sakura, I thought Naruto gave you specific orders not to be here because he didn't want to worry about the Raikage's shinobi attempting to capture the both of you."

"Uhhh, well Kakashi-sensei,...umm I mean Hokage-sama. Hinata and I figured we would be safe enough from that happening, if we were in the protection of the four most honored Kage's present, not to mention the two most legendary Sannin."

"Hmph, what motivation or interest would I have to protect the two of you from the ape's shinobi." Oonoki snorted in derision.

"You mean you would leave us defenseless against the Kumogakure shinobi if they chose to attack me Oonoki-dono?" Hinata sweetly asked the wizened Tsuchikage, with puppy-dog eyes.

Oonoki looked at the cute and precious face of Hinata was giving him and blushed slightly before grumbling.

"No girl, I wouldn't leave defenseless against the ape's shinobi."

"Thank you Oonoki-dono." Hinata softly replied, before leaning down and kissing the old man on his cheek causing him to blush even more.

"As Naruto's friend, I can assure both of you are safe within our company." Gaara announced.

"Thank you Gaara-dono." Sakura said, while bowing in respect to the Kazekage.

As if on cue, one of the Kumo shinobi officers had noticed the arrival of Sakura and Hinata and went to Kirabi and Darui and said.

"Kirabi-sama, Darui-sama, the two targets that Raikage-dono wished for our forces to apprehend, while he was in battle have appeared. Should we deploy our shinobi to capture them?"

"You must be whack, if you think we should attack. Take look at their crew, if we go against them we be screwed!" Kirabi rapped in response.

The Kumo shinobi officer looked with confusion at Kirabi, before Darui spoke up to translate what the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki had said.

"No, do not deploy any of our forces for if we were to attack, we would be slaughtered. The two targets are currently in the company of the Kage's of the other four Great Elemental nations. And if I'm not mistaken two of the legendary Sannin are also with them. Even if we had the Raikage-dono available to help us in capturing them, I doubt we would be able to, not when facing such tremendous powers and skills as those six individuals possess. You and the rest of the men are to stand down and make no move against the targets unless we order you otherwise."

"Alright Sakura and Hinata, you can stay, but you'll have to deal with Naruto about it on your own. Now onto more pressing matters, Master-Jiraiya I'm very pleased that you're alive, but would you care to explain how come you're still alive?" Kakashi inquired with interest.

"I'll tell you all about it later Kakashi, right now I just want to see how my Godson is going to take down the Raikage. Knowing him it will be totally unpredictable and brilliant!" Jiraiya stated in confident pride of Naruto.

A moment later a shout from the battlefield was heard by everyone.

"**Teikiatsu Kadou no Jutsu!" **(Cyclone Vortex Technique)

Everyone looked on anxiously, as Naruto thrust his arms forward to attack. Immediately the air around the Raikage began swirling in a clockwise direction and was picking up intensity with every second that passed. Soon a visible cyclone was whirling around the Raikage and growing taller and stronger. Both the Kumo shinobi and the Konoha shinobi were forced to use their chakra anchor themselves to the ground, lest they be pulled into the power of the ever growing vortex of wind.

Even the Raikage attempted to anchor his feet to the ground, but being the target of the tornado Naruto was creating, even his immense chakra was no match for the power of Naruto's wind jutsu. For a moment later the ground was literally ripped up from below Ei's feet and he was sent up in the air spinning round and round within the vortex. Chakra lightning bolts began erupting from the tornado and striking the ground everywhere, as both forces of shinobi attempted to take cover. Though it could barely be heard by most of the people present due to the roar of the wind, Naruto shouted out once more.

"**Teikiatsu Kadou no Jutsu!" **

Everyone was astounded, when Naruto pulled his left arm away from the vortex of wind he had created. Even more stunning was the fact that while maintaining control of the first cyclone with just his right hand, he started another one with his left hand and directed towards the lake. This action puzzled all of those present witnessing it, save for Shikaku Nara who openly commented in admiration once again.

"That is brilliant Naruto!"

"What do you mean Shikaku, what's Naruto doing?" Kakashi shouted.

"Just watch Hokage-sama, this battle is about to end!"

As Naruto started a second cyclone on the surface of the lake, it began to suck up enormous gallons of water within the vortex. After a minute, the tornado Naruto had created had become a giant waterspout nearly as big as the vortex of wind the Raikage flailed helplessly about in. Naruto then maneuvered his waterspout and combined it directly into his other vortex of wind. A second later there was a loud sizzling and crackling sound, before massive explosion of light erupted, which could be seen from miles away.

As everyone looked up they were astonished to a smoldering Raikage suspended momentarily about 500 feet in mid-air. Suddenly, in a flash of yellow light two dozen Naruto shadow clones one after the other appeared in unison below the Raikage and each one delivered a powerful punch or kick onto the back of the Raikage propelling him higher into the air. Until the real Naruto appeared directly above the Raikage and cried out while delivering a powerful and vicious downward axe kick onto Ei.

"**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Rendan!"**

"Wow, that's a blast from the past." Kakashi idly commented remembering the last time he had seen Naruto use that combo attack was against Kiba, so many years ago at Chunin exams.

As the Raikage skyrocketed down towards the ground, he was followed in close pursuit by Naruto who had a Rasengan in his hand. When the Raikage crashed into the ground back first, one could actually feel the vibration of the impact. A second later Naruto landed atop Ei and drove his Rasengan directly into the Kumo leader's stomach. The result of the blow forced all of the air out of the Raikage's massive frame. As the Raikage gasped for air, Naruto pulled out a stencil template and slapped it onto Ei's forehead. Then in the blink of an eye, he also produced a small container of chakra paint and a brush. Quickly swiping over the stencil with the paint and brush, Naruto then charged some chakra into his hand and slapped it onto the Raikage's forehead. A few seconds later, Naruto removed his hand and stood up, before taking a few steps away from his fallen foe and announcing for everyone to hear.

"THIS FIGHT IS OVER!"

"This, this fight (cough, cough) isn't over Namikaze brat. It won't be (cough, cough) until one of us dead!" Ei spat in a coughing wheezing voice, as he crawled out of the crater he laid in.

"Actually, as the one who issued the Lex Talionis, I can end the decree as I see fit. And there is no reason to continue to fight, as I can kill you at any moment instantly, whenever I see fit to do so."

"You lie!"

"I have no reason to lie Raikage, but perhaps you don't know what has happened?"

It was at this point the other four Kages moved forward along with Shikaku Nara, while Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya remained behind. Kirabi and Darui also moved towards the two combatants and when everyone was close enough Naruto asked.

"Shikaku-san, since the Raikage refuses to believe anything I say, would you be so kind as to explain to him why this battle is over and that he has lost."

A nod from Kakashi indicated he was giving his permission for Shikaku to speak to the Raikage.

"It's troublesome Raikage, but you have lost for various reasons. The first reason is that while your speed is indeed astonishing, it's still no match for Naruto's speed using his Hiraishin technique. So you are unable to land even a single blow onto him. The second reason is any of your attacks are all lightning chakra based and Naruto has already shown he can essentially short-circuit you, as he did here today. The final reason why you have lost is the seal that Naruto has permanently placed upon you."

"What seal?" Ei growled out, as he looked to Kirabi and Darui, both of whom nodded their heads to confirm what Shikaku had said was the truth.

"The Hiraishin seal, that is what I have placed upon you and using my chakra, I've infused the seal permanently onto you." Naruto replied, answering Ei's question.

"Bah, why should I fear your seal?"

"Because with it, I can kill you in an instant, allow me to show you." Naruto stated before walking over to a tree a 50 yards away and began painting the seal onto it. When he finished he calmly walked back and upon reaching the Kage's he pulled out a kunai and said.

"Everyone watch closely."

Naruto then held the kunai out in front him for everybody to see and it momentarily glowed in a golden light, before it disappeared and a second later resounding thunk was heard by all. Everyone looked over to where the sound came from and they were amazed to see the kunai buried nearly handle deep in the tree where Naruto had painted the seal. A pall of silence seemed to envelope the battlefield, as everyone contemplated what they had just seen, when Naruto spoke up once more and said.

"As you can see, I can send a kunai into anything that bears my father's Hiraishin seal, such as the one that is permanently embedded on your forehead."

Ei's eyes grew wide in alarm upon realizing the ramifications of what had been done to him. However, the Raikage's pride refused to allow him to submit to defeat and he stated in an unconcerned tone of voice.

"Bah, like I'm supposed to be worried about a limited range technique of 50 yards."

"My dear Raikage, when did I ever say that the technique had a limited range? If you were standing in Kumogakure right now, I could still send a kunai to impale you from here if I chose to do so." Naruto commented in a casual voice.

"You're bluffing Namikaze brat!"

Naruto exhaled a weary sigh in disgust before whipping out another kunai. Taking a moment to tie an explosive note onto its handle, he then turned to the Raikage and stated.

"Does everybody see that small mountain about five miles from here on the horizon? A few days ago I placed about 100 pounds of explosives near the summit and placed a Hiraishin seal on a box in the middle. I did this in case the Raikage here needed a demonstration of how easily I could kill him whenever I want. Now, everyone pay attention to the mountain."

Everybody focused their attention on the mountain and once again Naruto held a kunai out in front him and again it momentarily glowed in a golden light, before it disappeared and a second later a bang was heard in the far off distance. Everyone gasped, as they saw a brief flash of light from a fireball near the summit of the mountain and then a plume of smoke rising from it. After a moment, they all turned back towards Naruto who had smirk on his face, as he faced the Raikage and said.

"As you can see, range is not a problem for me, as just using my own chakra all I would have to do is get within a few miles of Kumogakure to dispatch your life. However, if I choose to boost the Hiraishin technique by tapping into the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra, you could be on the other side of the planet and I could still send a kunai directly into your skull, before you even had a chance to blink."

Everyone present had been silently impressed by what Naruto had displayed in cunning, power, and skill during this fight. Now to learn that he has basically thrown a leash around the Raikage for the rest of his life, to keep the Kumogakure leader in line and under control, they were truly astounded at how ingenious Naruto has shown himself to be. The only person not impressed was the Raikage himself who was shaking with rage and growled out in fury.

"You little bastard, remove this seal at once or..."

"Or what you bloated ape? The kid has you by the balls and you know it. Frankly, I think he's being too merciful in letting you live, but he is honoring his end of the deal we made with him."

"Watch your tongue you decrepit old man and what do you mean by a deal?"

"It's quite simple; your fellow Kage's present here asked this blonde hunk of a man not to kill you, even though he is perfectly within his right to do so under the Lex Talionis decree. We did not do this out of any love or support of you Kage-Ei, as this entire situation has been a complete farce brought upon by you alone." Mei tersely explained to the Raikage.

"An all of it because you can't get a girl!" Oonoki sarcastically commented with a smirk.

The Raikage shot a hateful glare at the Tsuchikage, before Gaara spoke up and said.

"The situation is this Kage-Ei, you have lost and the... circumstances shall we say Naruto has placed upon you in achieving his victory has the full support of the other Kage's of the four Great Elemental nations. So you can either submit and accept your defeat or Naruto can go ahead and kill you right now, the choice is yours to make."

Ei looked to all of his fellow Kage's and saw nothing but absolute resolution and resolve in their faces and he realized he was alone. The Raikage now understood that whether he lived or died would have zero impact upon the rest of the elemental countries or of the Shinobi Alliance between them. Leveling a harsh glare at Naruto, Ei spat through clenched teeth.

"What are the conditions of my surrender, when will you remove your damnable seal from me?"

"The conditions are rather simple Raikage; in the future you will leave me, my family, my friends and allies, and my village and country alone. You will also honor your commitment to the Shinobi Alliance in our upcoming battle against Madara Uchiha. You do all of that and I swear you will have no trouble or problems from me. However, if fail to do that and you bring harm to any of my precious people, then you will most certainly have trouble and problems from me. And by trouble and problems I mean you will find yourself with a kunai implanted into your head. As for when I will remove the seal, there's no need. It will disappear on the day of your death with by Kami's good grace will be of old age. Now, do you understand and accept the terms I've laid out for you?"

The Raikage looked around and seeking any kind of support from anyone to help him, but found nothing. When his eyes fell upon the resigned and defeated faces of Kirabi and Darui, he knew he had been bested by the Namikaze legacy. Struggling to rise to his feet, Ei exhaled a sigh and mustering as much dignity as he could in his voice he replied.

"Hai, I accept the terms you have proposed Namikaze-san."

"Excellent, now that is settled, I assume Kage-Ei that you will be heading back to Kumogakure at your earliest convenience?" Kakashi politely asked, while flashing his trademark eye-smile.

"Hai, we will be underway within the hour." Ei replied, in a bitter voice, before turning and walking back towards his forces followed by his brother and chief lieutenant.

As Naruto, the Kage's and Shikaku watched the Raikage walk away in defeat. It was the Tsuchikakge who broke the silence and complimented Naruto.

"I have to give you credit kid, I didn't think anyone would ever be able to put a collar around that great ape, but you proved me wrong. I'm going to be heading back to Iwagakure now that everything is finished here. I might not have been a fan of your father, but after what you did here today, you've earned my respect kid."

"Thanks Kage-Oonoki, Naruto replied, as he and the old man shook hands, before the Tsuchikage ambled off towards his delegation.

"Oooooh yes, it was quite exhilarating to watch a powerful man like yourself put another powerful man into submission like that. You have my endearing admiration for what you did Naruto-kun." Mei softly cooed, before she leaned in and kissed a surprised Naruto on his cheek.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade suddenly felt a spike of very palpable killing intent rise in the two Namikaze wives with them, as they looked on and saw the Mizukage kiss Naruto. After Mei had finished her kiss, she turned to Kakashi and stated in a sultry, sexy voice.

"I too shall be returning to Kirigakure within the hour. Remember Kakashi-kun and you to Naruto-kun, my offer still stands for the both of you in the future if you're interested. In fact, I would very much enjoy if the two of you would cum...together with me, as that would prove to be the most fun for all of us."

As a blushing and sweating Naruto and Kakashi watched the swaying hips of the Mizukage walk away from them, Naruto asked in a choked voice.

"What, what offer is she talking about Kakashi-sensei and what did she mean by cumming together?"

"I'll explain it to you later Naruto." Kakashi answered, as he finally tore his sight away from Mei's backside.

"After he explains it to you Naruto, please be so kind as to explain it to me. Now if I can pry my sister away from the Nara heir, I shall be returning to Sunagakure as well. Kage-Kakashi, I will see you next month for the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. Naruto my friend, please take care of yourself."

"You to Gaara, don't be a stranger!"

After Gaara left the battlefield, that just left Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikaku who complimented the blonde Jinchuuriki in appreciation.

"Naruto, those were some very impressive strategies and tactics you employed here today."

"Thanks Shikaku-san, but I have to be honest Shikamaru helped me out some with it."

"Even more impressive that you could get my slacker of a son to actually do some work. I have to say after what I saw here today, you're going to make a fine Hokage one day Naruto." Shikaku stated with sincerity, before he too began to walk away.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I guess we should be leaving as well, as I need to…" Naruto started to say, as he turned around before he stopped in mid-sentence when his gaze fell upon Sakura and Hinata and he growled out in frustration.

"Damn it, I told those two to stay away from here and after what they pulled last night you would think they would listen. I guess another lesson about who the alpha is in the Namikaze clan is due for both of them this time!"

Naruto then began marching with determination towards his wives and was about to yell at them when he stopped, as his gaze fell upon the man standing next to them. A man he long thought dead and had mourned for several months after his passing. As Naruto hesitantly approached he stammered in disbelief.

"Per-pervy-sage, is that really you."

"Damn it gaki, how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that!"

"It, it really is you."

"Hai kiddo, it's me."

With tears beginning to well in his eyes, Naruto suddenly enveloped Jiraiya in a hug and the Toad-Sage returned the embrace, as Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade looked upon them happily. After a minute with tears rolling down both of their cheeks, Naruto and Jiraiya pulled away from one another with smiles on their faces. However, the smile quickly disappeared from Naruto who reared back and punched Jiraiya in the nose before anyone could stop him, as he angrily shouted.

"You damn bastard! Do you know how long I hurt and mourned for you and it turns out all of this time you were actually alive. I'm so going to make you wish that you were dead when I'm done pounding on you for putting me through that!"

However, before Naruto could proceed any further, he was being held back by Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura. All of them pleading for Naruto to stop, while Tsunade knelt down and began healing Jiraiya's broken nose.

"Naruto, as your Hokage I'm ordering you to stop. At least give Master-Jiraiya a chance to explain how and why he is alive!"

"Please Naru-kun listen to Hokage-sama." Hinata begged, as she struggled along with Kakashi and Sakura to hold Naruto back.

"Kakashi-Sensei is right, let Master-Jiraiya explain and if it isn't a satisfactory one, then you can beat him up Naruto-kun." Sakura stated in earnest.

Sakura's statement seemed to do the trick, as Naruto stopped struggling and he took a deep breath, while Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura tentatively let go of him. Naruto then exhaled and in a hard-edged voice said.

"Alright, I'll give pervy-sage a chance to explain, then I'll kill him."

"Well let's all go to my office and take some time to calm down. Then Master-Jiraiya can explain everything." Kakashi suggested in a calm tone of voice, to which everyone agreed, as the six shinobi began their trek to Hokage Tower.

* * *

A short time later, after drinks had been served to calm people down, Naruto stood rigidly stood with his arms crossed and waited for Jiraiya to start explaining everything. The Toad-Sage sat in a chair in front of him and he could see the harsh yet hurt look that Naruto bore upon his face. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Jiraiya began to speak.

"As most of you I was sent on a mission to infiltrate and discover the location of the Akatsuki leader somewhere in Amegakure. Upon my arrival, I was able to capture two Rain villagers and I sent one back to Konoha to be interrogated. Using some of the information I had discovered I continued my infiltration of Amegakure, before I ran into one of my former student's Konan. I was able to incapacitate her and questioned what happened to her, Yahiko, and Nagato, my other two pupils."

Jiraiya exhaled another sigh before he continued on.

"While I was questioning Konan Pein suddenly appeared and I recognized him as my former student, Nagato, because of his Rinnegan. I was fearful because of the power of that Doujutsu that Nagato would destroy the world, as was warned against in the prophecy, so I tried to kill Pein."

"What happened perv...Jiraiya?" Naruto asked in a subdued voice.

"I failed Naruto and Pein ended up killing me instead."

"So, so you really did die." Naruto commented in a choked voice.

"Hai, I did."

"What happened next Master-Jiraiya?"

"Well Kakashi, as I was dying I mused over my life and deemed it unworthy. As I flashed back through all of failures, from failing to win Tsunade's heart, failing to stop my friend Orochimaru from leaving Konoha, and failing to protect both my sensei Hiruzen and my student Minato Namikaze."

"You didn't fail to win my heart Jiraiya-kun, I was just too scared and stupid to let you know." Tsunade softly said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know now my hime." Jiraiya stated, as he took her hand and lovingly kissed it before continuing on.

"Anyway, I then thought about my final failure of discovering the truth about Pein and being unable to let anyone know. Which was all of Pein's bodies belonged to ninja I once knew, amongst them being my old student Yahiko, functioning as Pein's Deva Path. He was the most powerful of the 'Six Paths of Pein' that Nagato utilized. I remember as my life was waning away that I was so angry at myself for my failures, but then I also remembered how your father called my book a success and decided to name his son after the book's protagonist, I suddenly realized that it was I who named you Naruto."

"Rea-Really, I, I never knew that."

"It was then that I had an epiphany and I came to understand that it wasn't Nagato or Minato who the child foretold of in the prophecy, as I once believed, but it was you Naruto. Knowing that you Naruto would someday save the world, I couldn't fail you as I had so many others, so I forced myself back to life and inscribed a coded message into Fukasaku's back about how to defeat Nagato and sent him back to Konoha, back to you Naruto. One of Nagato's Paths of Pein attempted to stop Fukasaku, but he was too late and only succeeded in destroying the rock I was laying on, making me fall into the water. As the last moments of my life slipped away I thought of Tsunade one last time and I thought of you Naruto. I also realized that I needed a title for my next book and decided I would call it "_Tale of Naruto Uzumaki_" which sounded perfect and I passed away with a smile, while sinking into the watery depths of my final battlefield."

A pall of silence gripped the room like a shroud, as many of the occupants struggled with their emotions after listening to Jiraiya. It was Hinata who finally broke the silence and asked.

"Master-Jiraiya, why do call Naru-kun the Child of the Prophecy?"

"The Child of the Prophecy was originally told to me Hinata by the Great Toad Sage. He foretold that the Child of the Prophecy would be a student of mine that would bring a great revolution to the world of the shinobi. My actions would determine if this revolution would be for the world's salvation or the world's destruction. I believed, at different times, that the following people could be the Child of the Prophecy, Nagato, Minato, and Naruto."

Jiraiya then exhaled another sigh, as he continued on.

"It was during my time in Amegakure during the Great Second Shinobi World War, that I met Nagato, a boy with that possessed the Rinnegan. Because the fabled Sage of the Six Paths was a figure who was said to have saved the world in the distant past, also possessed the Rinnegan, I believed that Nagato was the Child of the Prophecy. So I trained Nagato and encouraged him to find peace for the world."

"But you said Nagato wasn't the Child of the Prophecy."

"That's right Sakura, but I didn't discover that until much later on. You see when I eventually returned to Konoha, I acquired my own Genin team. Because of the natural genius of one of its members, your father Naruto. I suggested to Minato that he could be the Child of the Prophecy and took him as an apprentice."

"But, sensei wasn't the Child of the Prophecy either." Kakashi openly remarked.

"That's true, but Minato still remembered the prophecy a decade later, and during the Kyuubi no Youko's attack on Konoha, I believe he formed his own conclusion regarding the prophecy. He believed that Tobi or as we now know him as Madara Uchiha would bring destruction to the world, and that his son Naruto, would save the world from him. Because of this, Minato chose to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into Naruto to help him face this great challenge."

"I understand all of this, but it still doesn't explain how you came back to life?"

"I'm getting to that Naruto, be patient. Now, do you remember when you faced Nagato and he gave his life to help you achieve peace?"

"Yeah, I remember, he said he believed in me as, you did, I mean do."

"He was right, but what was Nagato's final act?"

"He used his Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu to revive all of those people he had slain using the Rinnegan."

"Exactly, and when he did he also revived me as well."

"Ok, that makes sense, but why did it take you well over a year to return to us."

"Well, the Gedou Rinne Tensei technique does revive someone killed by the Rinnegan, but it doesn't completely heal them."

"I, I don't understand?" Naruto stated in confusion.

"I do Naruto-kun, I remember when all of our dead comrades starting returning to life. This Gedou Rinne Tensei technique revived the dead and healed them to a point where their injuries weren't life threatening anymore, but they were still injured."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when the dead suddenly came back to life, the technique had actually healed them to the point where their life was no longer in danger due to their injuries. It even went so far as to regenerate blood, bones, and even organs of those that had been killed."

"And limbs as well Sakura, as Nagato had managed to quite painfully and violently separate my left arm from my body during our fight, but when I was revived I had it again." Jiraiya commented, as he moved his left arm around before playfully pinching Tsunade's butt with it, earning a slap on the shoulder from the embarrassed former Hokage.

"So what you're saying Sakura-chan, is that Nagato healed up everyone he had killed to a point, but they all were still injured from falling in battle to him."

"That's right; I mean it would serve no purpose to bring someone back to life, if they still retained the same injury that had killed them in the first place."

"And that's what happened to me kiddo. When I was resurrected by Nagato, I was still busted up with the injuries I had received in our fight, just not the final injuries that ultimately killed me. With all of the broken bones I had, it was all I could do to get out of the water before I drowned. It was the ultimate struggle and the pain was indescribable, but I made it. However, the effort in doing so had exhausted me and I fell unconscious into a coma from the strain of the ordeal."

"What happened after that Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked in wonder.

"Luckily for me, instead of lying where I was perhaps to die once again, a traveling caravan of nomads had found me. They took me in and took care of me, but I didn't awaken until almost a year had passed. Then it took me nearly six months before I was able to get strong enough to try and come home again. Believe me I wish I could have come back sooner, but the injuries I had suffered were still causing me problems. The nomads had done their best to heal the shattered ribs I had suffered from Nagato's black rods of chakra, not to mention a severely broken leg. But their medical skills weren't in the same league as my hime's skills and the bones healed improperly. It's because of that I now walk with a limp and need a cane and it's also the reason why I have difficulty breathing sometimes. These injuries slowed me down considerably in returning to all of you and for that I'm sorry, especially to you Naruto."

"Don't you worry Jiraiya-kun, you're back home now and I will fix your ribs and your leg. I'm just grateful that those nomads found you and took care of you. Sakura, I'm going to need you and Shizune to help me with that."

"Hai milady, I will help, but Master-Jiraiya, you didn't seem to be in pain when Hinata and I found you this morning."

"Actually Sakura I was, but I wasn't about to let some pain get in the way of finally attaining one of my heartfelt dreams of my life." Jiraiya replied, as he squeezed Tsunade's hand and kissed it once again.

"I'm, I'm sorry about punching you Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto stated in a penitent tone of voice.

Jiraiya got up from his chair and limped over to Naruto and embraced him in a hug, which Naruto returned. After a few seconds the soft weeping of Jiraiya was heard by everyone and Naruto broke away and asked.

"Why are you crying, you're back home now, you should be happy?"

"I am happy Naruto, I'm just crying because I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me, you mean because I defeated Nagato."

"No,...I mean yes, I am proud of you for that, but that's not why I'm crying. I'm so proud of you because you got to experience last night on your honeymoon and will continue to experience the joy of being able to bed two lovely women every night for the rest of your life. It's every man's fantasy come true, that's why I'm crying."

"My honeymoon, yeah you would think that wouldn't you." Naruto grumbled in a low voice.

Both Hinata and Sakura bristled at the mention of the honeymoon and they both heard the edge in Naruto's voice. Attempting to change the subject, Sakura quickly spoke up and said.

"Naruto-kun isn't it wonderful that Master-Jiraiya is alive."

"Hai Sakura-chan it is, but right now you need to address me as...Naruto-Sama!" Naruto answered in a foreboding voice, as his eyes narrowed upon Sakura.

Sakura's eyes grew wide in apprehension and a bit of excitement, as she slowly backed away shaking her head and stammering until she ultimately backed into the wall behind her.

"N-no, not Naruto-sama, please not that, I haven't recovered yet from last week's Naruto-sama."

"Funny, you sounded recovered from what I heard last night!" Naruto sharply replied.

"Naru-kun about last night we..." Hinata started to say before Naruto interrupted her.

"And it's Naruto-Sama to you as well Hina-hime!"

"No, Hinata-chan might not be ready for Naruto-Sama." Sakura pleaded in concern for her fellow Namikaze matriarch.

"Then you had better get her ready for Naruto-Sama, because it's something the both of you have earned after last night."

"Sakura-chan, what does he mean by Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaa...?" Hinata began to ask, before she suddenly felt herself thrown over Naruto's shoulder like a sack of potato's followed by Sakura who was thrown over his other shoulder. Then in the blink of an eye all three Namikaze suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Leaving behind a very confused Jiraiya and Tsunade who asked in utter bewilderment.

"What in Kami's name was that all about?"

"If you only knew." Kakashi softly commented in amusement to himself.

* * *

**Author Note: **Well here is the second brand new and original chapter of Supreme Genetics written solely by me. It also ended up being the longest chapter I have written so far for this tale. There was definitely a lot happening within it, so I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for it. I also hope that a little more light and understanding was shed, as to why Hinata and Sakura cockblocked and blue-balled Naruto last chapter. I'm not saying it was right, but they really did think they were doing what was best for him. And they also realize the ramifications about what they did and if they didn't then they certainly will after Naruto is done with them, lol. This brings me to a question I have for all of you. I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but I'll ask it anyway.

In the next chapter, do you want a rather lengthy and steamy threesome lemon, which will probably encompass the majority of the chapter? Or would you rather see a shortened lemon, with more of the side stories buttoned up and finished?

When you review the chapter, please let me know your thoughts on that as well.

I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. You all helped to set a brand new record for most reviews on a single chapter in this story. For those of you who did review, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

To the anonymous reviewer Teikiatsu-VT, I'm sorry to have lost you as a reader. You have your reasons as to why and I respect them. I realize my story is not going to appeal to everyone, but I do thank you for giving it a chance. I do have to disagree with you on one point from your last review. Yes, Jiraiya was in disguise when he confronted a distraught Tsunade, but he didn't trick her in order to hear her confession of love for him that he had so longed for. Jiraiya had no idea that Tsunade was going to confess that and was only concerned for her when he saw her crying. Tsunade confessed all on her own. Anyway, thanks again for being a reader and I wish you well.

**Breaking News:**

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**End of Breaking News:**

Thanks to everyone for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi **_

*****For those interested, my next update will be for my story "Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath"


	9. Chapter 9

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Chapter 8**

***Warning* Be advised this chapter does contain some mature content.**

* * *

The sub-contractors working on the restoration of the Namikaze compound were surprised when Naruto suddenly appeared in the courtyard in a flash of yellow light with his two wives draped over his shoulders and he loudly ordered.

"All of you take the rest of the day off with pay! In fact take tomorrow off as well with pay!"

Naruto then strode with determination into the Namikaze mansion kicking open the front door, before marching up the stairs to the master bedroom and kicking that door open to enter the room where he unceremoniously dumped Hinata and Sakura onto the large bed within it. As the two Namikaze wives landed on the bed in a heap, they heard Naruto slam the bedroom door close, before turning around to level a stern gaze upon the two women. A pall of silence seemed to envelope the room like a shroud and after a minute Sakura couldn't stand the forbidding silence any longer and her legendary temper flared up, as she asked.

"What are you going to do Naruto, take us by force as punishment for what we did to you last night?"

Naruto's gaze took on an even more hardened edge, which caused both women to shiver, before he said in a calm yet also strict tone of voice.

"First off Sakura, like I told you in the Hokage's office, you will address me as Naruto-sama. And secondly, do you think so little of me that you believe I would ever force myself upon either one of you like that?"

Sakura's head dropped down in guilt and shame, as she realized what a harsh and cruel thing she had just stupidly said, as she knew Naruto wasn't capable of doing such a thing and she offered in remorse.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata reached over and squeezed her fellow Namikaze matriarch's hand in a gesture of comfort, as she looked up to Naruto and asked.

"Naru-ku…I mean Naruto-sama, I know what we did last night hurt you and both Sakura and I feel horrible for that, but you must believe us when we say that wasn't our intention."

"Then just was your intention Hina-hime?"

"We, we weren't lying to you when we told you that we wanted to see you return from your fight victorious and unharmed. So that meant us forgoing our honeymoon with you, so you wouldn't be too tired during your battle. Because we wanted you at your peak physical strength when you fought the Raikage, so we thought we were doing the right thing, but we realize now we were wrong." Hinata humbly offered in explanation.

"Is that the only reason why the two of you did what you did?"

"No it isn't, honestly we were also trying to give you a little motivation and incentive for you to return home to us safely. I mean what man wouldn't give his all in a fight, if he knew he had the fantasy turned into a reality of having a threesome with two beautiful women waiting for him upon his return." Sakura stated in clarification.

"Kami, you sound like pervy-sage, just how much sake did the two of you have at the wedding reception when you came up with this idea?"

"Too much, but I won't blame the sake for what we did to you." Hinata softly answered.

"I won't blame it either, what we did was our fault." Sakura agreed, in a remorseful tone of voice.

"Alright, I've heard the reasons behind your plan of forgoing our honeymoon, but answer me this. Did the two of you not think that maybe we could have spent our honeymoon together in a non-sexual way? That maybe the three of us could have spent what potentially could have been our last night together, actually together."

Neither Hinata nor Sakura could deny what Naruto said should have been what had happened and they could only look down, as felt nothing but guilt and regret at that moment. Naruto sighed, as he looked at his two wives, before he then asked.

"Alright, all of that aside, please explain to me the reasoning behind the two of you deciding that while forgoing your honeymoon with me, the two of you couldn't postpone having a honeymoon with each other?"

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at one another pensively, before they then heard Naruto declare.

"Do you know how cruel that was to me, having to listen to the both of you…..love one another without me? It was like the two of you were demonstrating that I didn't matter! That if I went out and the Raikage had killed me, it would be no big deal as the two of you still had each other."

"NO!" Both Hinata and Sakura shouted in unison, as they leapt from the bed to both embrace Naruto with tears streaming down their faces.

"Please Naru-kun; don't ever think that you don't matter to me! If you had died, I don't know what I would do, I love you so much?"

"Hinata's right, I love you too and neither one of us is a substitute for each other if something were to happen to you!"

"Then why did the two of you put me through that last night?"

"It was an accident; we didn't intend to hurt you like that from hearing what you did. Both Hinata and I thought the other one had put up a silencing jutsu. We didn't know until the next morning that neither one of us had! We both love you more than anything in the world and there is no replacing you…...ever!"

Naruto held onto both of his wives, as they shivered with genuine fear that what they had foolishly done had permanently hurt Naruto deeply. Naruto's anger about what had happened began to lessen when he learned their intent had not been for him to hear what they were doing had come from an inadvertent mistake on their part. Naruto gently moved his two wives back over to the bed and lightly sat the three of them onto it. After a minute, it was Sakura who released her embrace of her husband and said.

"This isn't an excuse or defense for what we did to you, but try to understand. A little over a week ago both Hinata and I were living the life we always had as kunoichi's. Then out of nowhere, were suddenly married to you and tasked not only revive the Namikaze clan, but to produce those heirs for it in less than a year. It all has happened so fast, that it's gotten confusing at times."

"It all happened just as fast and is just as confusing for me as well Sakura-chan."

"Sakura understands that and so do I Naru-kun. I think what she's trying to say is that the both of us have made mistakes, none more so than what happened last night in unintentionally hurting you. We both are still trying to grow into our roles not only as the matriarchs of the Namikaze clan, but also get use to one another as your wives and having to share you with the other. And we decided to have a honeymoon with each other because…."

Hinata seemed to struggle come up with what she wanted to say next, but fortunately Sakura seemed to pick-up on what her fellow Namikaze wife was trying to convey and stated.

"Part of trying to get used to each other and of both of us being married to you Naruto-kun, we ran into a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Naruto questioned in curiosity.

"Well, we couldn't figure out what we were going to do about you at night?"

"I don't understand, what about me at night?"

"We couldn't figure out how we would sleep with you."

"What do you mean, the three of us would just go to sleep together, there's plenty of room on this bed for the three of us." Naruto innocently answered, causing Sakura to sigh in frustration, before Hinata spoke up again.

"No Naru-kun, that's not what Sakura meant when she said how we would sleep with you, she meant ..._**sleep with you**_."

Naruto still bore a confused look on his face, before it finally dawned on him what his wives were talking about and he said.

"Oh, you mean…._**sleep with me**_."

"Exactly, and what Sakura and I decided is that we could try and..… sh-share you."

"Share me?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, share you, but we weren't sure if we could…be that way with one another, while with you. So we decided to find out last night if we could, but now we know that was wrong to do. It's something all three of us should have explored together, but at the time Hinata and I thought we should find out for ourselves, but it was a mistake. All the two of us can do is ask for your forgiveness and promise that those…activities will never take place again without you being a part of it."

Hinata nodded her in agreement, before Naruto stood up and took a few steps forward before turning around to gaze at his wives, his brow scrunched up in deep thought. After a couple of minutes, he heaved a frustrated sigh and said.

"Ok, I understand that the two of you hadn't meant to torture me by hearing your...activities, as you put it last night, but hear them I did and it was painful to listen to, and something like that is hard to forgive and forget. So even if it was unintentional on your part, I still feel like the two of you owe me some type of penance for what you did."

Both Hinata and Sakura looked down with remorse, as they struggled to figure out how they could atone for what they did. Suddenly, Sakura had an epiphany and leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"Hinata, remember when you asked me this morning about what should we do about Naruto-kun being upset with us?"

"Hai I remember, you said all we can do is hope that Naruto-kun will forgive us and when the time comes that all three of us can have our official honeymoon together, we needed to make sure it will be one he will never forget." Hinata whispered back in soft reply.

"Well, I think that time has come and if he's going to forgive us, we need to...submit to him completely right now. Because this isn't about us, but it is about making sure our husband is happy, satisfied, and most important knows how much we both love him."

"Hai, I understand, what do we need to do?"

"Anything Naruto-kun wants to do with no hesitation and no argument from us whatsoever. And Hinata, when I say anything, I do mean..._**anything**_."

Naruto had been watching with deep curiosity his two wives whisper back and forth to one another for the past couple of minutes. He suddenly noticed Hinata's face blush furiously, before she nodded her head to Sakura and both women rose from the bed and stepped seductively towards him with smiles on their faces.

It was Sakura who made the first move and placed a fiery passionate kiss onto Naruto's lips, which he returned with equal fervor. After a minute they broke apart, each one panting and gasping for breath. Naruto then felt Hinata's hand grab and turn his head towards her, before her lips crashed down his in as passionate and soul-searing of a kiss, as to what he had received from Sakura only a moment before. The blonde Jinchuuriki was so engrossed in the heat of the moment; he hadn't even realized that his two wives had maneuvered him around _until the back of his legs hit the bed. _A moment later after a gentle shove from his wives, Naruto felt himself falling backwards onto _the soft mattress with a huff and wide eyes. _Quickly sitting up, Naruto was greeted with a most unexpected sight.

Both Sakura and Hinata were on their knees and bowing in reverent fealty face down into the carpet to him, before they said in unison.

"Please forgive us for the transgression we've committed against you and to atone for our sin you may do anything that you see fit with us, suffering no protest or reproach from either one of us now or in the future."

"Any-Anything I want!" Naruto stammered in disbelief, as a myriad of naughty images and ideas suddenly flooded his mind.

"Anything...NARUTO-SAMA." Both Hinata and Sakura cooed in as sultry and sexy a voice each girl could articulate.

**(Naruto-Sama Lemon Begins)**

Hearing both of his wives _willing_ address him with the authoritative and respectful suffix 'Sama' and their complete submission to him was all Naruto could take, as he folded his arms across his chest, a small devious smile appeared on his face and he spoke with authority.

"Ok my sexy wives…... strip for me."

Both Sakura and Hinata blushed red in embarrassment, before each girl stood and started fumbling with the buttons of their blouses, when Naruto's voice rang out again and ordered.

"No, no, no, each of you strip the other one."

The two Namikaze matriarchs faces flushed even redder and they turned to look at one another, before they smiled at each other, as they knew exactly what to do next to excite their husband and get him in a better mood. It was their fault he had been in a bad mood to begin with, so they knew they had to make this extra special for him. And what was more special than what they knew every straight man wanted?

Naruto sat on the bed and then his eyes grew wide in shock, as his wives started kissing each other. Their tongues played with each other for Naruto to see, as each girl slowly unbuttoned the others blouse. As the two women's tops fell away from their bodies, Naruto gulped in appreciation, staring at the black lacy bra straining to contain Hinata's ample breasts. His gaze then focused on Sakura's equally sexy red lacy bra holding Sakura's… assets. Though her breasts weren't as large as Hinata's they were perfectly proportioned for Sakura's body and a sign that she might have just been a late bloomer in that department when younger.

Hinata then knelt down and began to peel the tight spandex shorts Sakura wore down her legs, until the pink-haired girl lifted her feet one at a time to step out of them. Sakura then knelt down and unfastened the button of Hinata's tight jeans and began pulling them down until Hinata stepped out of them. Naruto unconsciously started rubbing his crotch, as he saw that the girls were wearing identical thong underwear to the bras they wore. Sakura looked hot, but the pale skin of Hinata looked so tantalizing under the panties that he almost forgot about Sakura for a moment.

The two Namikaze wives embraced one another again and kissed each other passionately, their tongues dancing, as they moaned into the others mouth. Naruto inwardly groaned when they broke apart and he saw a small trail of saliva still connecting them from their lips. Then they pressed their breasts against each other to unhook the other's bra. They opened the embrace facing Naruto and shook off their bras, making their sizable breasts bounce from the action. Sakura and Hinata kissed again, nipples to nipples, breasts mashed against breasts. Naruto rubbed the growing bulge in his pants even more, as he watched his wives kiss again, before they moved and pulled their panties down. Hinata and Sakura stood naked in front of their husband and rubbed their bodies together against each other.

'Take them, ravish them completely!' A voice in Naruto's mind ordered, and it wasn't Kyuubi's voice either. He felt he was starting to lose control of the situation, as every fiber in his being was screaming at him to obey his own command. Standing up, Naruto placed a hand on each of their waists. He pulled Hinata to him and kissed her fiercely, as he slid his hand down to cup Sakura's perfect ass. Hinata returned his kiss, hesitantly at first, then harder. Naruto began alternating, kissing and touching them both, as both women started to touch him. The feeling of having four hands on his body touching him gently with no intention of hurting him was almost unbelievable. Their hands ran up and down Naruto's body, teasing him everywhere, touching his stomach and chest through his shirt. Naruto kissed each girl again, then pushed them backwards and ordered them.

"Undress me."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Both women replied sounding and looking happy with this order.

Sakura was the first to walk towards him; she stretched out her hand and allowed him to take it in his. Once their hands were joined Hinata was behind him, where she stroked his back and lifted up the top of his outfit. Her luscious lips then began kissing their way down his back, her pink tongue tasting his flesh. Sakura was so turned on that she had not bothered with any words, instead she stroked his exposed stomach and licked his six-pack abs. As more of his chest was exposed the higher she went.

Hinata lingered behind Naruto tugging his shirt over his head, before she finally discarded it. Once it was on the floor, four hands began roaming his body in earnest again. Sakura's tongue-laden exploration of Naruto's torso had now reached his upper chest and she leaned in to suck his nipples hard, causing him to hiss in pleasure. As Sakura did this her hands went around the backside of Naruto's body and she stroked Hinata's breasts as best as she could. Meanwhile, Hinata pulled the top part of the back of Naruto's pants down to his thighs. As his well-toned ass was exposed, Hinata bent forward and kissed it. The Hyuga girl's fingers squeezed the hard male flesh and she giggled with glee, as she licked and nibbled further down the back of his thighs.

Growling at the indescribable feelings he was experiencing, Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sakura's pink hair and pulled her up to place an intense bruising kiss upon her lips, before he turned around and did the same thing to Hinata. He then lowered his head and attacked her chest squeezing, kissing, and biting her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue, causing Hinata to squeal in delight. Hinata's breasts were bigger than they looked in her shirt, at least 36C, and more than enough to require a hand on each.

Naruto quickly realized that he had momentarily gotten lost in Hinata's body, but he didn't want to forget about Sakura. He looked up at her and, while keeping one hand massaging Hinata's breast, his other snaked down to cup her sex. At his touch Sakura spread her legs wide and he pushed a finger inside her. Naruto quickly found and touched her clit almost without trying and Sakura gasped with pleasure, as he slowly circled his finger around the bundle of nerves, teasing her. Sakura moaned softly and moved her hips to try to get him to increase what he was doing. Instead, much to Sakura's distress, he slipped his hand out of her and backed away a little from both women who whimpered in need.

"Finish undressing me!" Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" Sakura and Hinata answered in throaty voices filled with desire and yearning.

Both Namikaze matriarchs knelt down in front of Naruto at the same time and they reached for his belt. Sakura undid the buckle, while Hinata moved her hand down to his zipper. They struggled a bit trying to get Naruto's pants and boxers pulled down over his rigid cock, but when they finally did, both women gasped at its size. Although both of them had seen Naruto's impressive...…tool before, they still marveled at the length and girth of it. The blonde Jinchuuriki cock was at least 9 inches long when erect and thick. Simultaneously, they moved their heads hungrily towards it.

Sakura got there half a second before Hinata did, so her beautiful mouth was the first to open wide, trying to accommodate his cock. She wrapped her lips around it and began to work her way down the shaft. Hinata meanwhile, was playing with his balls and licking the length of shaft that the Sakura couldn't reach. Naruto stood there and just watched these gorgeous women suck him for all he was worth. They began switching off, sucking his dick and sucking his balls and he noticed that despite Sakura's efforts, Hinata was actually much better at sucking dick.

Not that he was complaining when Sakura sucked him off; she had a great mouth and she knew how to use it. Sakura couldn't take Naruto very deep, not on her own anyway. So Naruto grabbed the back of her head and started pushing himself further into her mouth, almost to her throat. Sakura looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise, then involuntarily gagged. Naruto released her and she backed up momentarily to catch her breath.

Hinata immediately replaced her and almost without trying expertly deep-throated him. She had almost his entire shaft in her mouth and down her throat, while looking up at him so sweetly, yearning for his approval with an expression that made Naruto almost laugh with satisfaction. He couldn't believe someone as innocent as Hinata would be so good at this, as he reached down and lovingly cupped her cheek, while brushing away a tear that had rolled down her cheek due to her labors. This action seemed to redouble the Hyuga girls efforts, as she deep-throated him completely, before finally pulling away to catch her breath and Sakura took over again.

Both Namikaze women were great cocksuckers, but after 10 minutes Naruto couldn't stand not touching them anymore. He pulled them to their feet, watching their breasts bounce slightly, before he smirked and pinched one of each of their nipples. They both gasped, but neither protested, before he slid his hands down their bodies, grabbed their hips, and then reached around to squeeze their perfect asses. Naruto gripped them firmly and pulled them tight into him. Although standing, he essentially had each girl straddling one of his legs; his cock nestled between Hinata and Sakura's hips.

Naruto then sat all three of them back on the edge of the bed, with both women sitting on each side of him, cuddling up with their bodies pressed tightly against him and their heads on his shoulders.

"Did you enjoy that Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked followed by Sakura.

"Did we please you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto merely took hold of a breast on each of his wives and gently squeezed them, as he smiled and enthusiastically answered.

"I loved it! The two of you work very well together."

Hinata and Sakura smiled brightly at their husband's compliment, both of them delighted that they had pleased Naruto so much. Suddenly, Naruto stood up, causing both women to squeak in surprise, as they fell backwards onto the bed. Naruto turned around to gaze at his wives, as they lay there looking up at him in anticipation with identical lust-filled wide eyes. The Namikaze women spread their legs simultaneously and they had the most beautiful pussies, with a small patch of indigo-colored hair on Hinata and pink hair on Sakura above them. Naruto climbed on the bed and began stroking their clits, causing both women to moan in unison, before he fell on top of them, biting their nipples one at a time and they both screamed in pain and pleasure. Their hands reached down and touched his cock, moving over each other in their eagerness to touch him. Naruto rubbed circles around their clits a few times, then without warning, stuck his middle fingers into their pussies.

Both Sakura and Hinata moaned loudly and arched their backs, as Naruto finger-fucked them.

The Namikaze women were in heaven and grateful that not only did their husband have such a massive dick, but his fingers were so talented as well. As he thrust his fingers out of their pussies at an ever increasing rate, it was causing both girls to moan and thrash about on the bed in ecstasy. Both girls had their eyes screwed shut and were panting, reveling in the sexual bliss they were experiencing. In fact, so enraptured was Hinata that she jumped in surprise when she felt Naruto's lips touch her pussy and she opened her eyes to look down at him. Naruto began to concentrate on Hinata's beautiful pussy, sliding his finger in and out of her while sucking and licking her clit, before switching over to Sakura and doing the same thing causing the pink-haired girl to shriek in response. After a few minutes of Naruto's ministrations, both women came screaming out Naruto's name and of their love of him.

Hinata felt her body arch off the bed, as the most wonderful sensations erupted and spread throughout her body, as she screamed in bliss.

"Oh Kamiiiiiiii,…... I love you so much Naruto-sama!"

Likewise Sakura also lifted her body from the bed and arched her back, as she screamed in wanton pleasure and abandon.

"Naruto-sama, you're the best,…..I love you!"

After a minute, both women collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, but basking in the afterglow of the orgasms they had just experienced.

Naruto rose from the bed and gazed down at his two wives with a smile on his face. Any anger he had felt earlier towards his wives had long since disappeared. However, there was still a nagging in the back of his mind of just what had those two done with each other the night before? The mere thought of it seemed to make his dick grow even harder and Naruto's curiosity got the best of him, before he then remembered what Sakura and Hinata had said to him the night before and he stated in a commanding voice with a smirk on his face.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, I seem to recall the both of you telling me that '_we'll show you in every detail what will be doing tonight, but only after you defeat the Raikage and then our official honeymoon of the three of us can begin.' _ Well, the Raikage has been defeated and I would say this is the start of our official honeymoon, so I would like to see a demonstration of what went on between the two of you last night..….right now!"

Both Sakura and Hinata turned their heads to look at one another and both of them blushed a bit, before they nodded to each other and rose from the bed and bowing their heads slightly in respect to Naruto said in unison.

"As you wish Naruto-sama."

The two Namikaze women turned towards one another and tentatively leaned in for a kiss. Even though both of them had been intimate with each other the night before, the sake they had drank had helped with loosening their inhibitions for that. Now under the intense gaze of Naruto watching them and being sober, they both nervously wondered if they could still match the love and passion for the other they had from the previous night. However, the moment their lips touched, their anxiety quickly vanished, as the kiss quickly escalated into a heated embrace and they began rubbing each of their bodies together.

Hinata felt Sakura's delicate fingers run down her back trailing lower and lower and lower. The Hyuga girl's skin prickled with goose bumps and her body was growing hotter and hotter at Sakura's touch. Both of them gasped, as they forced themselves off of each other. Their panting breaths were heavy with lust and desire, as Hinata batted her lavender-colored eyes and saw Sakura smile much more widely than normal and they both realized that Naruto had already worked them up into a sexual frenzy and being intimate with each other right now was not going to be a problem.

Hinata leaned Sakura back down onto the mattress and spread Sakura's legs apart and crawled between them. She smiled as she looked in awe at the other woman's glistening pink slit, opening it wide with two of her fingers. She rubbed it and Sakura moaned loudly.

Hinata wanted nothing more at that moment then to pleasure her fellow Namikaze matriarch, a woman she was increasingly growing fond of, perhaps even loved. So there was no doubt in her mind, as she bent forward and let her mouth taste Sakura's delectable pussy. With the intensity of her growing feelings guiding the motion of her tongue, Hinata began to ravage the insides of Sakura's tender slit with enthusiastic zeal.

Hinata loved the way Sakura's fluids tasted on her tongue, as it had such a subtle delicious flavor, it made the Hyuga girl feel at ease. Hinata also loved the texture, the soft, slickness of the sensitive pink flesh made her not want to ever stop. And Hinata was also enjoying the sound of Sakura's breathy moans, as she writhed in pleasure under every slight lick and nibble. All together the sensations were making Hinata's own fluids trickle out down her thighs.

Hinata increased her tempo and noticed Sakura made the hottest sounding moans when Hinata's tongue brushed against the woman's clit and the area just below it. She licked Sakura completely but targeted this area specifically and Sakura's moans were becoming guttural, hotter, and more excited, while her frantic thrashing on the bed was becoming even more unpredictable. Hinata wondered if Sakura was feeling pleasure on the same level she had earlier when Naruto had done this to her. For some reason, Hinata felt delighted at this possibility that she was as good at this as her husband and went to deliver some particularly strong and fast series of licks. Sakura's whole body suddenly shook and she uttered the loudest moan yet, and Hinata was rewarded with a stream of climactic fluids right onto her tongue, as Sakura climaxed in release.

The second Hinata raised her head from between Sakura's legs, the Namikaze woman suddenly found her clan counterpart already sitting up and waiting for her to join their mouths together for yet another intense kiss. The kiss was maddeningly hot, as both women's tongues clashed intensely with each other completely lost in total lust. It was Sakura who eventually laid Hinata back down onto the bed and brought their bodies, their breasts, back together. Hinata was delighted to see that Sakura was just as desperate as she was to continue.

Tongues clashed openly between the two women's mouths and soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed hotly against each other. Sakura then entangled her legs with Hinata's, so that either girl's sex rubbed against one of the other's legs. Hinata felt herself growing hotter, as their whole bodies began to thrust up and down against one another, the sensation of it all was so incredible.

Hinata was breathing heavily, as was Sakura and a thin sheen of sweat between the two made the sensation of the friction between them feel incredible. Sakura's ravaging tongue against hers, her soft breasts against her own, her damp sex hot against Hinata's outer thigh. And Sakura's own thigh across her sex made Hinata feel as if her entire body was on fire with passion, but oddly enough the Hyuga girl was still far from satisfied.

Sakura apparently was feeling the same way, for it was then that she pulled back from Hinata, allowing her legs to fall into a more adequate position, so her sex and Hinata's were now in direct contact. Both Namikaze wives hands shot up to cup the other's breasts, as they began to grind against each other.

Sakura would thrust and then Hinata would thrust and between each lunge, both women would moan in pleasure. Their breaths were hard and labored and Hinata knew she had long since forfeited any rational thought or control of her actions. She doubted Sakura was in control of herself either, as both of them were being driven solely by their lust for the other.

The two women had worked up a real rhythm going, as they lunged back and forth again and again. Even still the tempo they had established continued to hasten and hasten as they both neared their eminent release. Hinata could feel her next orgasm building within her once more, like it was all about to explode. She was close, but Sakura was closer and her climax came first; her body trembled, she momentarily paused her movements, while a stifled scream erupted from her mouth. Watching, feeling, and hearing Sakura's orgasm against her was enough to send Hinata over the edge as well and she too cried out in passionate discharge.

Both women panted desperately for awhile once their bodies had separated. After a few moments their breathing seemed to settle back to normal. Hinata was finding it difficult to think straight. No, she realized that at that moment she was unable to think at all. She would save thinking for tomorrow and she leaned in to place a soft kiss onto Sakura lips, before they turned to gaze at Naruto cheek-to-cheek and asked.

"Is that what you wanted to see Naruto-sama?"

For his part, Naruto stood at the end of the bed, his mouth hanging open with a slight bit of drool leaking from the corner. His wide-eyes were glazed over and his breathing was very shallow, while his hand still gripped his hardened cock, frozen in mid-stroke. A second later, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell straight backwards onto the floor unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" Both Sakura and Hinata shouted in concern, as they leapt off the bed to tend to their husband.

After a minute, Naruto was roused back to consciousness, but the memory of what he had just witnessed was still fresh in his mind, as well as the achingly painful erection he sported from what he had seen. Standing up and bringing his wives with him, Naruto gripped each of their asses and pulled them close to him to place a soul-searing kiss upon each of them before ordering.

"Sakura-chan, get on the bed, lay on your back and spread your legs!"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Sakura replied, before quickly complying with his wishes.

Naruto then turned to Hinata and growled out.

"Hinata-chan lay on top of Sakura-chan facing her."

"But, but why?"

A moment later Naruto's hand slapped Hinata's ass causing the Hyuga girl to squeak in surprise, but also think to herself.

'_That was….different, but I think I like it.'_

"Don't question me, just do it!"

"Y-yes Naruto-sama."

Hinata quickly scrambled onto the bed and straddled Sakura's, before leaning down to share a chaste kiss with her fellow Namikaze wife. Naruto gazed with lust, as Hinata lay atop of Sakura, their breasts mashed against one another, as he watched his two wives share yet another kiss. Naruto had to stifle a moan at the sight before him of Sakura on her back and Hinata presenting her ass to him in the most fantastic way.

Naruto got on the bed and maneuvered himself between their four legs and without warning plunged his rock-hard cock into Hinata as deep as he could. The Hyuga girl arched her back and screamed, at first in pained surprise then in pleasure, as she took every inch of him. Naruto showed no mercy, as he began to drill her with long, deep strokes. His hands on Hinata's hips held her tightly and pulled her back with each thrust He also channeled some chakra into his hips to increase his speed fucking her. Hinata was whimpering with every stroke, but then he felt her orgasm around his dick and knew that she was enjoying it. As Hinata began to relax, she started to actively move her body in rhythm with Naruto's, but abruptly he pulled out and slammed his cock into Sakura who bit down on Hinata's nipple that she had been sucking on, which elicited a sweet moan of desire from Hinata's lips.

Using the same chakra enhanced speed and long, deep strokes he had used on Hinata, Naruto soon had Sakura screaming in pleasure, as she raced towards her own mind-numbing orgasm. Sakura lasted roughly five minutes of the ecstasy building inside her before she climaxed. This act of lewd satisfaction she was receiving from Naruto was so sexually gratifying to her, that Sakura found herself grinding back against him and taking his large member as deeply inside her as possible. Sakura could feel her tight cunt grasping his meaty flesh tightly and it awoke sensations within her she never imagined possible.

Suddenly, Naruto withdrew his cock from Sakura's quivering pussy causing her to whine in protest and shoved it back into Hinata once more. Hinata cried out so loud and arched so far off of Sakura that for a second she was hardly touching her anymore. Once again Naruto pounded into her mercilessly and Hinata's lavender-colored eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she gasped and squealed, but couldn't find a breath to say anything, as she came again and again. The Hyuga girl wasn't sure if she was actually experiencing several orgasms or just one long one that wouldn't stop. Then just as before, Naruto swiftly removed himself from Hinata and thrust his cock back into Sakura once more.

Both Namikaze women were in Heaven or Hell, they just weren't sure which? They had never cum like this, again and again and again. They were being stretched to their absolute limit, and were hardly sure what was pleasure and what was pain anymore? However, they did know though that they didn't want it to end.

Naruto repeated this action of switching back and forth between his two wives again and again driving them into seemingly endless orgasms for as long as he could, but after awhile he knew he had to cum. He felt his balls contract and the sensation of fucking both Hinata and Sakura at the same time instantly sent him into overdrive. He thrust harder and then announced his impending orgasm.

"Girls I am going to cum," he panted, before asking in labored breath.

"Where do you want it?"

"All over us." They answered in unison.

Sakura trembled as another climax tore through her in a torrent of spasms. She had never felt anything quite this intense. As Sakura came, she was biting her lip with trying not to scream when Naruto pulled out of her and both Namikaze women sat up together and leaned forward with their mouths open and waiting.

Naruto grabbed his cock and jacked it hard and the two girls leaned close to his cock and kissed and fondled each other, as he started to spurt his love juices all over them. The first few shots exploded across their lips and then he aimed for their jiggling breasts.

As his streams of ejaculate spurted all over them the girls rubbed it in and took turns licking it from each other, as he shot stream after stream of built up cum all over them. Naruto sat down on the bed after the final spurt shot from his softening cock completely spent, as Hinata and Sakura collapsed as well holding onto one another. After a few minutes, Naruto rose to go relieve himself, as his wives laid on their sides facing one another, before Sakura softly asked.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you think of _'Naruto-sama'_?

"It-it's different; I wasn't expecting it to be so raw and primal. It's nothing at all like how Naruto-kun and I spent our honeymoon last week."

"Did you like it?"

"Ummm, I don't hate it, but I don't think I want to experience 'Naruto-sama' on a regular basis. However, every once in awhile I could live with as it is very...…stimulating." Hinata answered, with a slight blush of embarrassment.

A moment later, Naruto walked back into the bedroom in all of his naked glory, while downing an energy drink. Throwing the can to the side, he belched, before announcing with zeal.

"Well, that was a good warm-up, now onto the main event!"

"Both Sakura and Hinata's eyes grew wide in trepidation, but also a little excitement, as Sakura hesitantly asked.

"But, but aren't you a little bit tired Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, perhaps you should rest a bit Naruto-sama." Hinata suggested, not sure if her body or mind could take another round of…...activities at that moment.

Naruto merely flashed his trademark grin and stated.

"I appreciate your concern my beautiful wives, but both of you already know I am the stamina king! But I will admit I'm a tad tired after my battle against the Raikage, so I'm going to call upon some help for the rest of the night."

Naruto quickly flashed through a series of hand-seals and then Hinata and Sakura heard a familiar phrase uttered by him, which caused both women to tremble in apprehension, as they held tightly onto one another.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Instantly in a puff of smoke, five identical, naked, and equally well-endowed Naruto shadow clones appeared with smiles on their faces, as they all gazed lustfully at the two women on the bed. Both Sakura and Hinata held onto one another, both in fear and anticipation, as they weren't sure they could handle any more sexual pleasure. However, while their minds pondered the current situation, their bodies betrayed them, as they could feel the rush of a deliciously smoldering heat sensation begin to grow between their thighs. And before Hinata and Sakura could contemplate anything else, they heard Naruto shout in excitement, as he and the clones began crawling towards them on the bed.

"Let round two begin!"

**(Naruto-Sama Lemon Ends)**

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he rose up in the bed and stretched his arms over his head, as he looked to each side of him to find both Hinata and Sakura with their eyes wide open staring at the ceiling and sporting contented grins upon their faces.

"I'm surprised you two are awake, that was quite the workout we went through." Naruto commented in amusement.

When he got no response, Naruto took a closer look and asked.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan why aren't you speaking?"

Again Naruto got no reaction of any kind from his two wives and he waved his hands in front of their faces. Both women still remained unresponsive, even after he attempted to gently shake them awake. Naruto began to grow panicked, as he knew something was wrong and quickly threw on some pants and a shirt and shushin'd away. A few minutes later, he appeared in the Hokage's office and thanked Kami that the person he was looking for was there and shouted out startling Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, I need your help, something is wrong with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan!"

"What are talking about Naruto, what's wrong with Hinata and Sakura?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I thought they were wide awake but they're not!"

"I don't understand, what do you mean you thought they were wide awake?"

"I mean that their eyes are wide open, but they aren't moving or saying anything. Please baa-chan, I need your help, something is wrong with them I just know it!"

Everyone in the room could hear the panic in Naruto's voice and the concern he had for his wives and they all quickly left the office to return to the Namikaze compound.

* * *

Upon entering the master bedroom, the smell of sweat and sex still permeated the air, as Tsunade rushed over to the bed to examine Hinata and Sakura. After a few minutes, she rose from the bed and turned back to the others and said.

"I don't understand, I can't find anything physically wrong with them, but they're both in a catatonic state and unresponsive to both physical and auditory stimuli. I've never seen anything like this before in my entire career in the medical profession. The grins on their faces are also very strange." Tsunade declared in confusion.

"I've never seen it in person, but I have heard of what's wrong with them in my extensive travels to the far west in a land called India." Jiraiya announced with a slight grin.

"What's wrong with them Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked in curiosity.

"I don't know the terminology of the brain as you do my hime, but they're not in a catatonic state of mind, but a euphoric state of mind. Essentially, Hinata and Sakura's brains have been overloaded with pleasure and has put them into this state."

Everyone turned to gaze at Naruto, who gulped nervously, before Tsunade asked.

"Naruto, I'm assuming the three of you celebrated your victory over the Raikage judging by the smell and the state of this room, not to mention the lack of dress with your wives, but just how long did the three of you…you know….do it?"

"Ummm, well we weren't celebrating my victory over the Raikage, but actually celebrating our honeymoon."

"I don't understand Naruto; didn't you three have your honeymoon Saturday night?" Kurenai questioned.

"Uhhhh, no we didn't, Hinata and Sakura-chan decided to postpone our honeymoon until after I defeated the Raikage the next day. They didn't want me to be too tired when fighting the Raikage, because I got worn out from our honeymoon."

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh to do to a man on his honeymoon." Jiraiya openly commented.

"Yeah, well we all talked about that and got things worked out between us." Naruto replied.

"I guess you did judging by the state of this room." Kakashi quipped in amusement, before receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Kurenai.

"Alright, enough about all of that, I still need to know just how long the three of you…celebrated your honeymoon Naruto?"

"Uhhhh, well today is Monday and we got started when we left the Hokage's office after pervy-sage explained how come he was alive, so yesterday…. Sunday."

Everyone eyes grew wide upon hearing that answer and they all stared at Naruto in bewilderment. After a minute, Naruto couldn't take the silence and asked.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Naruto today is Tuesday." Kakashi stoically replied.

"Tue-Tuesday, rea-really!" Naruto stammered in reply, as he looked around and saw everyone nodding their head, until his gaze fell upon Tsunade who asked him with a hard-edged tone to her voice.

"Let me get this straight, you and your wives have been having sex for the last 36 hours."

"Ummm, yeah I guess we did, is that bad?"

"Baka, only if you consider fucking your wives into sexual comas bad!" Tsunade snapped in anger, as she brought her fist down onto the top of Naruto's head driving him to the floor.

"Owwww baa-chan, that hurt, and it wasn't 36 hours in a row, we slept a little bit during it." Naruto groused in complaint, as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Lady Tsunade, can you help them?" Kurenai asked in concern.

"I don't know, if what Jiraiya-kun said is accurate. Then their Nucleus accumbens, which is part the Limbic system of their brains, have been overloaded with pleasure and put them into this catatonic or euphoric state of mind and I have no idea of how to bring them out it? As I said, they are not responding to either physical or auditory stimulation."

"I know how to bring them out of it. Gaki, what two aromas do Hinata and Sakura love to smell."

"Ummm, well Hinata-chan loves the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls and Sakura-chan loves the smell of cherry blossom flowers."

"Go get those items and bring them back here at once."

"Ok, Ino's shop should have the cherry blossom flowers and the bakery where Hinata loves to get cinnamon rolls should be open too. I'll be back as soon as possible."

After Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and asked.

"How are cinnamon rolls and cherry blossoms going to reawaken Hinata and Sakura?"

"I don't know the science behind it my hime, but I heard that to revive women who have fallen into this type of state that while physical and auditory stimuli won't work to awaken them, but olfactory stimulation will. Also it's best to use a smell that they are familiar with and enjoy. However, we probably should move the two of them to another room just in case the smell in this room triggers another episode."

"I think it would be best to get them cleaned up before we awaken them. Kurenai can you grab Hinata and I'll get Sakura and we'll take them to the Namikaze onsen."

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

* * *

A short time later after Naruto had returned, Tsunade asked Kakashi and Jiraiya take the visibly distraught clan leader over to Ichiraku Ramen, while she and Kurenai stayed behind to tend to Sakura and Hinata. As Tsunade sat next to Sakura in the hot-spring holding some cherry blossoms and Kurenai sat next to Hinata holding a cinnamon roll, the former Godaime Hokage asked.

"Are you ready Kurenai?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I guess so."

Both women then held the items they were holding up to the noses of Hinata and Sakura. A few seconds later, both Namikaze women eyelids began to flutter, before they simultaneously gasped and began to thrash about in confusion. Tsunade and Kurenai immediately grabbed a hold of both Sakura and Hinata to keep them from hurting themselves and slowly the two of them began to calm down. After a minute, it was Sakura who asked in bewilderment.

"Tsunade-shishou, where are we and what are you doing here?"

"To answer your first question Sakura, you're at the Namikaze onsen and I'm here along with Kurenai, because Naruto found the two of you unresponsive and was fearful something was wrong with both of you. Tell me, what's the last thing you and Hinata remember?"

Both Hinata and Sakura gazed at one another, as they searched for their last memory, before both of them blushed furiously in unison when they found that memory and Tsunade commented in amusement.

"That's what I thought."

"Hinata, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm, the last thing I remember Kurenai-sensei, is I was having another large, umm…you know and then something snapped in my mind and I blacked out."

Kurenai looked over to Tsunade in puzzlement, who translated Hinata's response in brutal fashion.

"She had a massive orgasm and apparently it felt so good her mind went kablooey from it."

Hinata blushed redder in embarrassment and sank down a little bit into the hot spring, before Tsunade then declared.

"Don't feel embarrassed about it Hinata, apparently the same thing happened to Sakura as well."

Now it was Sakura turn to blush more, as Tsunade then asked.

"Now, what I want to know is why the two of you let Naruto screw you into sexual oblivion?"

Both Namikaze wives thought about how they should answer that question and after a minute Sakura finally piped up and replied.

"Because it was very fun and enjoyable Tsunade-shishou."

"And very sat-satisfying as well." Hinata added in response.

"And we had it coming for what we did to him." Sakura sheepishly stated.

"Alright that sounded cryptic enough that I want to hear the whole story from the very beginning of how all of this happened?" Tsunade ordered in a demanding tone of voice.

"I too would like to know why the both of you willingly let yourselves get…fucked into sexual comas."

"I'm sure Naru-kun didn't mean for that to happen Kurenai-sensei."

"Judging by his reaction earlier, I've no doubt about that, but spill it Hinata, what are the two of you not telling us?"

Both Hinata and Sakura looked to one another and they both sighed, as they knew they needed to fess up to their respective mentors about everything, as Hinata began.

"Well, it all started when Sakura-chan and I were riding in the carriage back to the Namikaze compound after the wedding reception and we had a discussion about our honeymoon. We both decided to…"

As Tsunade and Kurenai listened intently for the next half-hour, as both Sakura and Hinata recounted everything in detail from cockblocking their husband to their subsequent talk with him about it and apology to finally their official honeymoon with Naruto. After they were finished, both Tsunade and Kurenai were stunned and at a loss for words after hearing the entire story of what had transpired between Naruto and his wives within the past 48 hours. After a minute, Tsunade shook her head to try and clear it, while Kurenai was still blushing a bit, after listening to Hinata and Sakura describe what had taken place during their honeymoon with Naruto. Finally, Tsunade cleared her throat and commented in amazement.

"Ahem, well, after going through all of that, it's no wonder you two blacked out."

Both Hinata and Sakura blushed again, before Kurenai added.

"I agree, and I know the two of you thought you were doing the right thing for Naruto, but I hope you both realize now that what you did to him was wrong."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei, we know that now, it will never happen again." Hinata contritely replied.

"I also have to say your _solution_ of how to share Naruto was unique and…...creative, but if it works for the two of you and him, then who am I to judge." Tsunade openly commented in admiration.

"You're right; you shouldn't judge them Lady Tsunade, besides that type of relationship isn't so unique." Kurenai idly remarked.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, as she, Hinata, and Sakura stared at the crimson-eyed kunoichi in surprise, before Tsunade said.

"It sounds as though you're speaking from experience Kurenai."

Kurenai then looked around and found all eyes gazing intently at her and after a minute under her fellow kunoichi's withering sight, broke down and admitted.

"One time, it happened one time years ago."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed in shocked surprise.

"Don't judge me Hinata, not after hearing about your exploits with Sakura and like you it was with a close friend."

"Who would that be, Anko perhaps?" Tsunade asked in amusement.

Suddenly Kurenai's face flushed a deep red and Tsunade let loose a boisterous laugh and said.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh my Kami, it was Anko wasn't it!"

"But I thought Anko was with Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I told you it happened years ago, before Anko and Iruka ever got together. Now I need all of you to swear never to tell anyone about this…..please."

"We won't tell anyone, I promise Kurenai-sensei." Hinata swore, as Sakura and Tsunade nodded their heads in agreement.

After spending a few more minutes relaxing within the onsen, it was Tsunade who spoke up and declared.

"Well, I'm sure the boys are back from Ichiraku's by now. So we'd better go see how Naruto is doing, he was pretty upset when he found the two of you today."

* * *

Naruto was sitting at a table and wringing his hands with worry about how Hinata and Sakura were doing, as Kakashi sat next to him trying his best to comfort his former student. Jiraiya wasn't helping the situation, as he sat in another chair weeping with pride and praising his godson for being such a stud within the bedroom to accomplish what he had with Sakura and Hinata. A moment later, said Namikaze women entered the room wearing traditional kimono robes followed by Tsunade and Kurenai. Immediately, Naruto rushed over to his wives and enveloped both of them in a deep and loving hug, while apologizing over and over again.

"Hina-chan, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please forgive me, I never ever meant to hurt you."

Both Hinata and Sakura felt a bit guilty for worrying Naruto, as it wasn't his fault he unintentionally blew their minds with the pleasure he gave them. The hugged in back tightly, while trying to assure and comfort their husband, as they soothingly said.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Naru-kun, we're fine, you did nothing wrong to apologize for." Hinata stated lovingly to her husband.

"Hinata-chan is right; you have nothing to apologize for what happened. We promise that won't ever happen again next time." Sakura followed up in reply.

"There won't be another next time, not for at least a week." Tsunade sternly announced.

"A week!" All three Namikaze, shouted in unison.

"That's right a week, doctors orders."

"But, but Tsunade-shishou, Hinata and I are fine, we don't need to wait a week." Sakura pleadingly stammered.

"Hmph, you say that now, but wait until the muscle relaxant I gave to you and Hinata wears off in about an hour."

Sakura and Hinata were about to protest more, when Kakashi interjected and said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to table this discussion until later on. Right now there's a Konoha Council meeting scheduled to begin in an hour. And as the new leaders of the Namikaze clan, all of you are required to attend. So, you three need to get dressed appropriately to attend the session."

All three Namikaze leaders grumbled under their breath with irritation, but trudged off to comply with their Hokage's wishes. As Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade watched the three young shinobi leave, it was the Toad-Sage who turned to Tsunade and asked.

"So my hime, did the girls tell you what exactly happened?"

"Hai, they told us, why do you ask?"

"Well, Naruto was pretty tight-lipped about what transpired last night, so I was hoping you could tell me in detail about it. It would make excellent material for my next novel of literary greatness."

A moment later, Jiraiya found himself being launched across the room courtesy of Tsunade's chakra enhanced fist, as she yelled at him.

"You damned lecherous old pervert, if you even think using what happened and putting into one of your smut-filled books, I won't heal you after Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata get done with you!"

"Owwww hime, you're too cruel, what those three experienced last night and its outcome is pure gold for my writing projects." Jiraiya openly complained, while rubbing his jaw, as Kurenai had to stifle a laugh and Kakashi could only shake his head in sympathy of the veteran shinobi and author.

* * *

As Hinata and Sakura walked or more accurately shambled into the Konoha Council chamber, it appeared Tsunade's prophetic words about the medication she had administered to them wearing off was coming to pass. Both Namikaze women held tightly onto one another for support, as they gingerly shuffled along the cold hard floor. It appeared without realizing it, that Naruto had kept his promise to himself of his wives walking funny for a week after their honeymoon. For each gingerly step they took seemed to elicit a new wave of pain and indeed the Namikaze women were walking funny, as Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, isn't their anything you can do to alleviate this discomfort. It feels like everything below my waist is on fire."

"I know Hinata-chan, I feel it too, but there's nothing we can do about it right now, we'll just have to grin and bear it….if we can?"

However, before Hinata could reply to her fellow Namikaze matriarch, they suddenly found Hiashi Hyuga standing in front of them giving a quizzical to them, before asking in a concerned tone of voice.

"Daughter, why are you and Namikaze-Sakura walking so strangely?"

"Ummm…..We-Well…" Hinata stuttered, as she attempted to think of something to say.

Fortunately for both Hinata and Sakura, a voice rang out behind them saving them from any embarrassment and said.

"Your concern is appreciated Lord Hyuga, but unnecessary. Your daughter and Sakura decided to test themselves against their new husband in a…...spar and they lost. They're just feeling the effects of that loss right now because they pushed themselves so hard. If they both take this medication I've prescribed, they should feel better shortly." Tsunade explained to the Hyuga clan leader, as she handed two pills over to Hinata and Sakura who both downed the medicine quickly.

"I see, well I'm pleased that both of you didn't hold back in this spar and gave your husband everything you had." Hiashi replied in compliment to Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh yes, they certainly gave their all and didn't hold back with Naruto, of that I can assure you." Tsunade coyly stated, while doing her best to keep from laughing out loud.

Both Sakura and Hinata were trying to suppress their blushes, when Kakashi entered the room and everyone was instructed to take their seats. When the two Namikaze women arrived at their clan table, they both stared at the hard wooden seats with apprehension and a bead of sweat rolled down their cheeks. A moment later, two pillows were placed onto the seats and Hinata and Sakura looked up to see Naruto smiling at them. They both smiled lovingly at their husband, as they leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks in gratitude, before they eased themselves down onto the pillows and sighed in relief. Kakashi then brought his gavel down signifying the start of the Konoha Council session and then asked.

"Before we begin our discussions involving Konoha's involvement and plans with regards to the Shinobi Alliance, is there any other pressing subject that needs to be discussed first?"

Kakashi inwardly groaned in annoyance when he saw Council Advisor Koharu Utatane rise from her council seat and he silently wondered what the decrepit old crone wanted to talk about.

"Hokage-sama, a formal proposal was delivered to the Konoha Council by a representative of Kirigakure during their stay here representing their Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumii."

'_Oh no, what scheme has that red-haired vixen come up with?' _Kakashi thought to himself, as he glanced over to Kurenai and winced, as he saw the crimson-eyed kunoichi visibly tense up upon hearing that name, before he asked.

"What type of request is the Godaime Mizukage proposing?"

"A political marriage proposal between our two villages Hokage-sama." Koharu contritely answered.

Kakashi heaved a weary sigh, before he declared.

"I've already discussed this matter with the Mizukage and have already refused her request on behalf of the Namikaze clan of a political marriage between herself and Naruto Namikaze."

Both Sakura and Hinata gasped upon hearing that and their killing intent began to rise within the two women. However, their killing intent quickly subsided after they heard what Koharu said next.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but Namikaze-san is not the proposed subject for a political marriage between our two villages."

"Who does she want then?" Kakashi questioned with a bit of trepidation in hearing the answer.

"The Mizukage request that you be the proposed candidate Hokage-sama."

Kakashi openly groaned and dropped his head in frustration, before he looked up and sternly announced.

"I've also previously discussed this matter with the Mizukage and of the impracticality for the leaders of two of the five great shinobi villages to be joined in marriage and have refused her request."

"I agree with your decision Hokage-sama, as it would cause a myriad of problems for our village to entertain such a proposition from the Mizukage."

"Then why Koharu-san, have you brought this matter forth in today's Council session?"

"I brought up this matter, because it does bring to light a serious issue within our village that needs to be addressed."

"And what would that be?"

"Your current marital status Hokage-sama."

"WHAT!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock.

"Hokage-sama, it is your duty as our leader to provide and project a vision of strength, nobility, and stability not only to the people of the Leaf village, but to all of the elemental nations. Your single status does not help to provide such a vision and more to the point, the Hatake clan has always been one of the strongest within the annuals of the history of the Leaf village. Your unwillingness to marry or even actively date places the continuation of your clan in danger. And the Leaf village cannot risk the loss of such a powerful clan and as such if your current marital status is not rectified in the near future. Then the Konoha Council will be forced to institute the Clan Restoration Act to rebuild your clan from a pool of skilled and qualified kunoichi's selected by the Council for you to marry and breed with."

"Breed with, wait a minute, you make Kakashi-sensei…..mean Hokage-Kakashi sound like cattle. Why does he need to get married and have kids? The Council didn't try this crap when baa-chan was the Hokage!" Naruto shouted in defense of Kakashi.

"Namikaze-san, the reason the Konoha Council never proposed this measure for the Godaime Hokage is because her advanced age precluded her from having any children. We are under no such biological constraint with regards to the current Rokudaime. And as I've already stated, such a measure enacted is for the betterment and improvement of the Leaf village." Koharu stated tersely to the newest Councilman.

"Betterment and improvement of the village my ass, who decides that…you!"

"No, the Konoha Council decides it!" Homaru piped up in defense of his longtime teammate and Council Advisor.

Within minutes the entire Konoha Council was in an uproar arguing with one another. The shinobi clan side of the Council led by Naruto arguing on Kakashi's behalf, while the Civilian side of the Council led by Koharu and Homaru arguing against. After a few minutes, Kakashi slammed his gavel down breaking it in angered frustration silencing the chamber, before he rose up from his seat and marched over to where Kurenai was sitting. She looked at in confusion, before she squeaked in surprise, as he swept her up in his arms, while pulling down his mask and placed a fierce passionate kiss upon her lips, right in front of the stunned Council. A few seconds later, after the initial shock had worn off, Kurenai wrapped her arms lovingly around Kakashi and deepened the kiss. A minute later, they finally broke apart and Kakashi looked to the Council and announced in labored breath.

"If you didn't already know this woman is Yuuhi Kurenai my personal assistant and the woman I love! We have been in a relationship for almost a year now. And it is a relationship I wish to continue, so there will be no more discussions brought forth by this Council regarding my personal marital status and life. So allow me to present to all of you my girlfriend Yuuhi Kurenai!"

A pall of silence spread over the room, before Koharu finally spoke up and asked.

"Hokage-sama, while I am indeed pleased that you are in a relationship with a highly skilled and qualified kunoichi such as Ms. Yuuhi. It does not change the matter that you must produce some heirs for your clan in the future."

"He already has you old bitch, I'm pregnant!" Kurenai snapped in angered response, before her eyes flew open in panic, as the realization hit her of what she had just said. Her hands flew to her face to cover up her mouth as if this action would somehow undo what she had uttered. Her eyes started welling with tears instantly when she saw the bemused look plastered on Kakashi's face who stammered.

"You're, you're pregnant."

"Hai." Kurenai softly replied, looking down to the floor.

After a minute of unnerving silence, Kakashi reached into his Hokage robe pocket and pulling out a small velvet covered box and turning announced to the Konoha Council.

"I was mistaken earlier in my introduction of Ms. Yuuhi as my girlfriend, so allow me to correct that error and present to you Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai…..my fiancé."

Kakashi then turned back to Kurenai and opened the velvet box revealing a stunning engagement ring, which had a large red oval emerald surrounded by 14 round diamonds set in 18k white gold. The brilliant crimson color of the emerald matched the color of Kurenai's eyes, who gazed at the ring in stunned awe for a moment, before her face took on a hardened visage and she looked up at Kakashi and curtly said.

"And what makes you think I will say yes?"

Kakashi who was in a slight daze, as he presented the ring to Kurenai was quickly snapped out of his stupor like taking a punch to the gut when he heard her response and he stammered in confusion.

"But, but, but…"

"Don't you but me! Do you think I'm going to marry you just because you now know I'm pregnant? Well let me tell you something mister, I don't care if you are the Hokage, I'm not going to marry someone who proposed to me simply out of guilt. I can raise this child perfectly fine on my own if I have to, so you don't have to and I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me! And furthermore Mister-Hokage…"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto called out, interrupting the woman's rant.

"What Naruto!" Kurenai snapped angrily, before remembering that she was addressing an honored Konoha Councilman and quickly apologized.

"Forgive me Namikaze-san, what is it that you wish to say."

"I just want to ask you a question. If Hokage-Kakashi was only proposing to you just because you're pregnant. Why would he already have an engagement ring, since he just learned of your pregnancy a couple of minutes ago?"

Naruto's question was like a splash of ice cold water onto Kurenai's face at the fact that indeed Kakashi did already have an engagement ring. It was then that Kurenai suddenly realized that Kakashi must have thought about marrying her before today to already have a ring. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she enveloped Kakashi in a hug and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm such an idiot, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, you are an idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you. Now, will you do me the honor and marry me." Kakashi lovingly whispered back in response.

"The honor would be mine Hokage-sama, yes I will marry you."

Kakashi flashed his patented eye-smile and lifted his mask, before kissing his future wife. And wrapping his arm around her waist, the betrothed couple turned around to face the entire Konoha Council and he happily announced.

"Honored Councilmen and guests, may I present to all of you my future wife and First Lady of Konoha, Mrs. Kurenai Yuuhi Hatake."

The Council chamber erupted in applause and any current pressing issues for the Konoha Council was temporarily tabled, as everyone present made their way to congratulate the newly betrothed couple. Hinata rushed up to hug her mentor and surrogate sister, while Kakashi was receiving pats on the back and handshakes in celebration from various people. It was a joyous occasion and while the future was uncertain for many with the impending Fourth Great Shinobi War looming on the horizon. Nothing would ruin this special day in the annuals of Leaf village history, as it was a testament that the will of fire still burned brightly within Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The End.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well here is the final chapter of this tale. I know many of you are disappointed to learn that this story has come to an end, but when I first began co-writing this story with Hefster, it was never our intention for it to go beyond 10 chapters. We just wanted to produce a quality Naruto/Hinata/Sakura story of decent size and length for people to enjoy. Because quite frankly at the time we started writing this tale, neither one of us had read a quality story in which Hinata and Sakura could coexist as a pairing for Naruto and be realistic and believable to the readers.

I suppose the reason for the lack of such stories is because of the vast divide of fans of the canon who want either Hinata as the romantic pairing for Naruto or the fans who want Sakura as the pairing for him. So we wanted to see if it was possible to write a story involving Hinata and Sakura as the pairing for Naruto, while at the same time providing a story that the readers would enjoy and thus this tale was born. And even though Hefster ended up leaving the world of fan fiction midway, I did my best to finish our joint effort on my own hopefully to everyone's satisfaction. I'm proud of the work I did on this story and I hope that when future readers interested in reading a tale involving Naruto/Hinata/Sakura as a romantic pairing that this story will be the benchmark that all others are compared. I want to thank all of those readers who stuck with this story from the very beginning and all of those readers who have become fans of it since. I appreciate it very much and I will write an epilogue chapter if all of you want one.

I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for the chapter. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. It set a new record for reviews on a single chapter of 87, and hopefully with the threesome lemon that so many of you have been pining away for such a long time for will allow this chapter to eclipse that mark. For those of you who did review the last chapter, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Shout-outs and News:**

I need to give a massive shout-out to my readers Kyuubi123 and brown phantom for their help in giving their opinions and views with regards to the 'Naruto-Sama' lemon. It proved to be a very difficult scene to write for me, as I was trying to make the scene romantic, hot, and as a form of punishment to Sakura and Hinata for cockblocking Naruto. However, I didn't want to write some twisted BDSM scene or just some blatantly smutty lemon with no real content or emotion to it. So trying to combine all of those elements in writing that scene was most challenging and I can't thank enough those two fine authors in their own right, for taking some time out of their lives to help me with their views on it. Once again, it is my hope that those readers who do not care for or wish to read a romantic lemon respect that as the author I feel it is necessary for the story. Just as I respect them by providing an indicator of when one is beginning and ending, so they do not have to read it.

**News: **

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, but I will need all of your help to achieve that.

**End of Shout-outs and News:**

Thanks to everyone for your support of this story and for those readers who celebrate it have a happy Memorial Day holiday.

Take it easy and be good!

_**Kingkakashi **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a New Bloodline**

**Epilogue:**

It was a joyous time in the Leaf village with the marriage of the only son of their adored Yondaime with two of Konoha's most beautiful kunoichi's Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. The village became ever more elated after the announcement of the impending nuptials of their current Hokage Kakashi Hatake to Kurenai Yuuhi and of the forthcoming birth of their first child. Alas this festive happy mood of Konoha would not last, as within weeks the Leaf village would be plunged into the Fourth Great Shinobi War. And now the people lived with fear and uncertainty in their lives of what the future would hold for them.

The Fire Country had joined with the lands of Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water to form the Five Great Nation Shinobi Alliance in an effort to stop Madara Uchiha from enacting his Moon's Eye plan of plunging the world into an Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu that he would control. The first few months of the war were a stalemate between the Alliance forces and Madara's army of Zetsu soldiers and Edo-Tensei revived warriors. However, the Alliance army fought valiantly, but soon it became abundantly clear that while they were slowly winning the battles, the toll of those victories was weakening them and because if it, emerging victorious in the war was becoming more and more unlikely with each passing day. The Alliance army only hope would be that soon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would complete his training with Killer Bee to gain full control and mastery of the Kyuubi no Youko beast within him and then the power of the strongest of the tailed-beasts could be brought to bear against Madara.

Naruto was able to form a bond with the nine-tailed fox demon and joined in the battle to stop the elder Uchiha once and for all. However, even with Naruto's enhanced power of the Kyuubi, it proved to be not enough when Madara along with his long thought dead kinsman Obito Uchiha were able to revive the ten-tailed demon Juubi. Just when hope seemed loss of winning the war, new and surprising reinforcements arrived to bolster the Shinobi Alliance forces battling the Juubi and the two Uchiha. Many Konoha shinobi were shocked to see the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage's revived by the Edo-Tensei technique appear on the battlefield to help. Even more surprising was the arrival of Konoha's two most prominent traitors the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and his protégé Sasuke Uchiha. Following them were the current Kage's of the five great nations led by Kakashi Hatake the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

With all of the strongest and most skilled shinobi both past and present bolstering the Alliance army, it was now time for the final climatic battle to commence and ultimately decide the winners and losers of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Meanwhile back in Konoha, both Jiraiya and Tsunade stood on the balcony of the Hokage's office and gazed forlornly at the horizon where the final battle was about to take place. The two Sannin had argued vigorously that they should be on the frontlines of the war battling against Madara with everyone else. However, both Kakashi and Naruto had countered that the Leaf village would need strong leadership within its walls to provide a sense of security, support, and comfort for the people. And who better for the villagers to look to and provide that than two of the legendary Sannin. Reluctantly, both Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed and the Slug Sannin reassumed the position of Hokage on a temporary basis, while Jiraiya was in charge of the forces left behind to protect the Leaf village and its people.

On a more personal note, both Kakashi and Naruto had wanted Tsunade and her medical prowess to be present to supervise the births of their children from their wives. A few weeks ago, Kurenai had given birth to a girl who had her mother's crimson-colored eyes, but with her father's silver hair. Meanwhile, on the eve of the final battle, both Hinata and Sakura were currently in the hospital about to give birth. Both Namikaze women were terribly worried about their husband and wanted nothing more than to be by his side. However, they knew their first priority was the safe and successful births of their children and could only pray to Kami to watch over their beloved Naruto.

The final battle was a horrific affair with many casualties, as Obito had merged himself with the ten-tailed demon Juubi to become the Supreme Jinchuuriki. Doing this had infused Obito with almost unimaginable power and with the Edo-Tensei Madara also fighting against them, it looked as there was little hope for victory. However, Madara made a fatal error when he engaged the Rokudaime Hokage in battle. After a vicious and bloody fight, the elder Uchiha had managed to critically injure Kakashi and was moving in for the kill. Obito had seen his former friend fall and for reasons known only to him suddenly unleashed his power and fury against Madara, while Naruto and others were able to rescue Kakashi. And while Madara Uchiha may have been one of the strongest and most skilled shinobi to ever live, his power was meaningless against the power of the Supreme Jinchuuriki and he was wiped from the face of the earth.

Obito then turned his focus back to battling the Alliance forces, but something seemed different, as he was no longer fighting with the same ferocity that he had been. In the end, the combined power of all the Kage's both past and present along with a Sannin his protégé and several high ranking shinobi from all of the nations unleashed a simultaneous attack onto the Supreme Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, even this appeared to be not enough, as Obito was still able to defend himself even against the incredible power of this attack. However, for a brief moment, an opening appeared in Obito's defense and instantly using the Hiraishin technique, both Naruto and his father teleported close enough to drive a Kyuubi enhanced Rasenshuriken and a Kage powered Rasengan directly into Obito's chest and head and literally obliterated the Uchiha. With no vessel containing them anymore, the remaining Bijuu were freed and flew straight into the sky, before dispersing in various directions all over the earth.

As Naruto and Minato were delivering the final killing blow, back in Konoha Hinata had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. And currently Sakura was in the process giving birth to her own set twins, also a boy and a girl. However, whereas Hinata's twins had been blessed with their fathers blonde hair and their mothers eyes, it was the opposite for Sakura's twins, as they had their mothers pink hair and their fathers azure eyes. After a check-up by Tsunade, both mothers and babies were healthy, happy, and anxious for the return of their father.

It was a week later when the Leaf village shinobi returned from the battlefield to Konoha with their wounded in tow. The villagers were most concerned when they saw their Rokudaime Hokage was one of the seriously injured, but Tsunade through her medical expertise was able save him. However, due to his wound and upon seeing his newly born daughter who with Kurenai's blessing they named Rin. The silver-haired Kage announced his retirement as Rokudaime and promptly nominated Naruto to become the new Nanadaime (Seventh) Hokage and the villagers roared with approval of this.

Naruto was excited to have finally achieved his lifelong dream. However, it was nothing compared to the joy he felt when he first laid his eyes upon his newborn children. He and Hinata named their twins Hiashi and Hitomi after Hinata's parents. When Hiashi learned of this the normally stoic and reserved Hyuga patriarch openly wept in appreciation, gratitude, and happiness at the honor his daughter and son-in-law were granting him. As for his twins with Sakura, they decided to name them Minato and Kushina after Naruto's parents. It was a joyous happy time within the Namikaze clan, as they waited for the official day that Naruto would take over and the Leaf village's seventh Hokage.

A month later with much celebration and laudatory fanfare the official ceremony took place and that is when Sasuke arrived at the village gates. This came as a surprise, as the five living Kage's had granted Sasuke and Orochimaru a pardon for their past crimes as recompense for their help in defeating Madara, Obito, and the Juubi. However, the two of them were also forever banished from ever stepping foot inside any of the five great nations ever again. Orochimaru returned to the Land of Rice and their village Otagakure and it was assumed that his protégé had gone with him. Now Sasuke was standing at Konoha's gates looking as smug and arrogant as ever and everyone waited to find out what he wanted? They didn't have to wait very long.

The Uchiha demanded that he be the one named the Nanadaime Hokage and that Sakura Haruno's marriage is annulled, so she could become his first wife, with others of his choice to follow to help rebuild the Uchiha clan. So it was with a breaking heart that Naruto watched Sakura place their twins in his arms and walk towards Sasuke with a smile on her face. Sasuke merely smirked, as he saw Sakura come to him and silently reveled in the pain Naruto must be feeling. The dobe should have known that Sakura was always his and Naruto was nothing more than a consolation prize in her heart.

So when Sakura arrived and smiled sweetly at him, Sasuke grinned wickedly. However, the Uchiha was not prepared when Sakura's smile became a scowl and she delivered a chakra enhanced kick right between his legs. Sasuke immediately fell to the ground and looked up to see Sakura bringing her boot down onto his groin and effectively crushing his testicles under her heel. The last Uchiha let loose a blood-curdling scream, before his former kunoichi teammate was already upon him and raining down chakra-filled punches as quickly as she could. Again and again Sakura brought her fists hammering down one devastating blow after another onto Sasuke all the while cursing and calling the Uchiha every vile thing she could think of. Sakura could hear the sickening crunch of Sasuke's bones breaking, as she kept punching him until his face was almost unrecognizable from bruising and blood that now adorned it. The pink-haired kunoichi's own knuckles were a bloody mess, as they came pummeling down determined to disfigure Sasuke's face, until the majority of the Konoha 12 was able to pull the enraged pink-haired kunoichi off of him.

Sasuke was rushed to the hospital and Tsunade was able to repair one of his testicles, so the Uchiha clan could live on. However, the damage to the rest of Sasuke's….….equipment had been too severe and the only way he would be rebuilding his clan is through a tube in the medical ward of the Konoha prison facility for the rest of his life for daring to return to the Leaf village. The Civilian Council was in an uproar and wanted to punish Sakura for her actions against the last Uchiha. However, a dose of killing intent directed at them by their new Hokage was so oppressive most of them soiled themselves and they quickly realized no punishment was going to be enacted against his wife. Not if they still wanted the privilege of having a heartbeat in the future.

A new era in the annuals of the Leaf village began with Naruto's ascension to Hokage and the rebirth of the Namikaze clan. The four Edo-Tensei revived Hokage's were able to see this new era begin and were pleased, but none more so than Sarutobi and Naruto's father Minato, as they held the closest bond with Naruto. Unfortunately, they knew their time was coming to an end in the land of the living, as according to Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage and creator of the Edo-Tensei jutsu, the technique had a time limit. One of Naruto's first acts as Hokage was also one of his saddest, as he ordered the construction of a special mausoleum cut into Hokage mountain where first four Hokage's could be interred. So it was a sad day for the Namikaze family and all of Konoha in general when the first four Hokage's were laid to rest for a second time in their lives. However, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze were comforted by the fact that the Leaf village would continue to survive and prosper under Naruto's leadership.

And prosper Konoha did, as under Naruto's guidance he was able maintain the Five Great Nation Shinobi Alliance, which proved beneficial for all the nations. As increased commerce and trade between them made all of the nations flourish financially and with this boon, hostilities between the countries lessened with each passing year, as all of the countries realized that quite simply war was bad for business.

Naruto established a board of trustees to be known as "The Committee" to oversee all activities in the Elemental Nations and serve to mediate conflicts between countries. The Committee consisted of the five Kage's of each nation's shinobi village: Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure, Gaara Sabaku of Sunagakure, Mei Terumi of Kirigakure, Oonoki, of Iwaagakure, and Ei of Kumogakure. Naruto was appointed the Chairman of the Committee and they agreed to hold meetings every five years or when they needed to discuss Alliance problems. As a result, a new Golden Age of the Elemental Nations began with the peace and prosperity the Committee established throughout the lands.

As for life in the Leaf village for many of Naruto's friends and comrades, their own lives mirrored the changes that were happening all around them. Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata were able to heal and restore Jiraiya back to full health. He and Tsunade married shortly thereafter and Naruto named the two Sannin as his Hokage advisors replacing Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Naruto appointed Shikamaru Strategic Commander of Konoha's shinobi forces replacing his father Shikaku Nara who was tragically killed in the war. Initially, the new Nara clan leader refused the appointment, but when his beautiful and volatile wife Temari formally of Suna saw how much the job paid, he was…encouraged by her to accept the position and did so the next day. The Nara patriarch was blessed with a daughter named Shikamari a year after the war. The child was an exact replica of her mother Temari and much his chagrin she did not inherit Shikamaru's leisurely attitude, but to his dismay took on her mother's fiery personality. Forever dooming the Nara clan head of living in a house controlled by troublesome women, as he would put it.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's former teammates had gotten married as well and a short time later Ino gave birth to a gorgeous blonde baby girl. Itoichi inherited her mother's beauty, but fortunately not her attitude, as it was apparent she gained Chouji's personality and was liked by everyone who knew her. Ino took over her late father's position in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation section of the Anbu. She also still worked part-time at the Yamanaka flower shop, as it gave her a chance to spend time with her mother, who took over the Yamanaka clan leadership after Inoichi's death in the war. As for Chouji, he assumed the mantle of leader of the Akimichi clan upon his father's retirement after the war.

Kiba after the war assumed the Alpha position as leader of the Inuzuka clan, when his mother Tsume retired and he married a civilian girl. He was soon blessed with a son of his own who Kiba named Kibo and the young boy would grow to be as energetic and boisterous as his father. Kiba's teammate Shino Aburame also ascended to become leader of his clan after the war and married a girl from within the clan. Soon he was gifted with the birth of his own child, a daughter he aptly named Shina. Hokage Naruto, as with all of his friends who were now leading their respective clans, kept their shinobi duties to a minimum. However, he did appoint Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, and Tenten, as his wives personal bodyguards whenever, the Namikaze women had to travel outside of the Leaf village.

Neji's death in protecting Naruto during the war had hit both Tenten and Lee very hard. Tenten had lost the man she loved and Lee had lost his best friend and rival. They mourned for many months after the war and leaned heavily on each other for support during that sorrowful period. Eventually, through their time together, the grief they felt over their loss began to lessen and new feelings started to develop between the two former teammates. However, it was difficult for both Tenten and Lee to come to terms with the feelings that were developing between them, as they both felt they would be betraying Neji if they acted upon them. And even though many of their friends tried to convince them that it wouldn't be a betrayal of Neji's memory, it was Naruto who finally got them to let go.

Naruto couldn't stand seeing two of his precious people denying themselves happiness within their lives with each other, because of their perceived disloyalty of Neji. The blonde Hokage himself held a tremendous amount of guilt over Neji's death, as the Hyuga prodigy had died protecting him. So he called both Tenten and Lee into his office and shared his feelings of guilt with them and asked for their forgiveness. Both of his friends were shocked about this and angrily told Naruto he had nothing to feel guilty for, as Neji died with honor in protecting him and to feel guilt over it was both stupid and insulting to his memory. Naruto accepted this, but then countered that the two of them denying themselves any happiness with each other, because of some sense that they would be betraying Neji was equally as stupid and insulting to his memory. The Hokage pointed out that he had loved both them and would not want the two of them to continue to grieve his passing, but move on and live a long and happy life. Naruto convinced Lee and Tenten that they would have Neji's blessing not his scorn if the two of them could live that long and happy life together. And two years later, an infant named Neji Gai Lee was born to two very happy and proud parents.

Iruka and Anko married after the war shocking everyone that someone could actually tame the Snake Mistress of Konoha. However, they were a model of happiness and nine months later Anko gave birth to twin boys named Akio and Akira. Anko kept her job as second in command of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation section of the Anbu, while Iruka was promoted to Headmaster of the Konoha Shinobi Academy.

Because of all these births happening within a one to two year period from all these exceptional shinobi couples. By the time the children all reached sufficient age to attend the academy. Everyone in the Leaf village proclaimed that the second coming of the Konoha 12 had been born, as all the children showed even greater promise and potential than the original Konoha 12 of becoming outstanding ninja in the future. At the lead of this talented class were none other than the offspring Naruto had produced from his wives.

Tsunade had indeed been correct, as two new bloodlines had been developed within Naruto's children. With Minato and Kushina, their chakra capacity was off the charts, as their chakra coils were more developed than anyone had ever seen before. Tsunade suspected this was because of the Kyuubi no Youko's influence. So not only did the Naruto and Sakura's children possess incredible chakra reserves, they also attained pinpoint chakra control and the most difficult jutsu's in which such control was needed, they were able to use with relative ease even as young kids. So, having their father's huge chakra capacity and their mother's chakra control, made both children devastatingly powerful and fast against any opponents they would face.

As for Hiashi and Hitomi, they too gained their fathers highly developed chakra capacity and coils and their own mother's impressive chakra control. However, it was their bloodline Byakugan that was enhanced to unbelievable levels in terms of range and sight. Not only could they see miles upon miles in the distance, which effectively made them the perfect early warning alarm in case of an impending attack. Their increased Byakugan also allowed them to scan and see all the way down to a microscopic level. It was Sakura who immediately picked up upon the ramifications of that skill. If Hiashi and Hitomi could see to such a level, they would be able to scan and find the earliest onset of cancer within people. Because of this, people within the Leaf village who became inflicted with that horrific disease, their survivability rate rose to nearly 100%, as doctors could treat the disease caught in its initial stages, because of the skills Hiashi and Hitomi possessed.

Everyone from the original Konoha 12 would go on to have many children over their lives. However, the greatness of this group showed in the kids now comprising the new Konoha 12. As they did indeed strive to surpass their famous parents exploits within the shinobi world.

Shikamari Nara inherited her parents incredible IQ's and unparallel strategic thinking that both Shikamaru and Temari possessed. Because of this Konoha and the Fire nation in general would never lose a military battle during her lifetime. And with her lively personality, it was a perfect match with Kibo Inuzuka's own and they would fall in love and marry.

Itoichi Akimichi, would grow to become every bit the beautiful and deadly kunoichi her mother. She trained with her friends Hitomi and Kushina Namikaze, and Rin Hatake to become certified as a medical shinobi. She was placed upon Genin Team #10, as her parents had been along with Hiashi Namikaze and Shikamari Nara under the supervision of Jounin Shino Aburame and together those three proved to be one of the finest Genin teams ever assembled between Shikamari's genius, Hiashi's power, and Itoichi's clan skills and medical prowess made them an outstanding team. Upon her promotion, Itoichi joined the Anbu and served with distinction for many years. Eventually, she would become the new head of the Yamanaka clan upon her grandmother's death.

Kibo Inuzuka grew to become one of the finest shinobi in the Leaf village attaining the rank of Jounin at an earlier age than his father had. He along with Shina Aburame and Hitomi Namikaze reformed their parents Genin Team #8 under the guidance of their Jounin instructor Rock Lee and they brought further honor to the history of that team. As Kibo's power along with Hitomi's exceptional clan skills and medical genius, and Shina's strategic thinking and clan skills made them as formidable a team as their parents had been. When he was promoted to Jounin, he became a team leader to a future Genin team before retiring to assume the Alpha leadership of the Inuzuka clan from his father.

Shina Aburame also grew to become one of the finest kunoichi within the leaf village. She would marry a clan member and take over the Aburame clan leadership upon her father's Shino retirement.

Neji Gai Lee became a supreme weapons specialist and one of the greatest taijutsu fighters in the history of the Leaf village. He along with his teammates Minato and Kushina Uzumaki under the tutelage of Kiba Inuzuka as their Jounin sensei would become their generations Genin Team #7 and break the curse that had inflicted that team number in generations past. Neji became Minato's best friend, while he and Kushina fell in love and would be married. When he was promoted, he served a distinguished career with the Anbu forces.

Akio and Akira Umino grew to be splendid shinobi in their own right. However even though they were identical in appearance, their personalities were completely opposite of one another. Akio had his mother's fiery personality and temperament, while Akira took after his father's calm and reserved personality. As they grew older, they were placed on Genin Team #9 along with Rin Hatake under the leadership of their sensei Ino Yamanaka who had apprenticed under Anko in her youth. They would prove to be a powerful team, as Akio's shinobi skills including those based in the snake arts, along with those same skills for Akira and his high intellect combined with Rin's genjutsu and medical skills made them a team with few weaknesses.

Upon their promotions to Chunin, Akio would follow Anko in a career within the Konoha Torture and Interrogation section of the Anbu. And Akira would follow in Iruka's footsteps and become a revered instructor at the Konoha Shinobi Academy. Akio would marry the daughter of Ibiki Morino the Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation section of the Anbu. While Akira and Hitomi Namikaze fell in love with one another and would be married.

Upon their promotions to Chunin, both Hitomi and Kushina Namikaze decided to follow in their mothers' footsteps in the medical field and would grow to become two of the finest shinobi doctors within all of the elemental nations.

For the next twenty years there was no strife or trouble within the Leaf village, as everyone was happy and content with the peace and prosperity brought forth by their Nanadaime Hokage. However, discord did rear its ugly head, when Naruto decided he needed to name a successor to be the next Hokage. It was a difficult decision for the Hokage, as there were only two candidates strong and skilled enough in his mind for the job, his sons Hiashi and Minato. Both brothers had grown up happy and each loved the other, but there was always a friendly rivalry between the two from even the earliest of ages. As they grew their rivalry intensified and helped to push both boys into becoming two of the most powerful and skilled shinobi in the world. However, while their rivalry had grown over the years, it had never gotten malicious or contentious between Minato and Hiashi. Unfortunately, that was beginning to change, as both boys had fallen in love with the same girl...Rin Hatake.

Rin had grown into a very beautiful and desirable woman just as her mother had been. Growing up her best friends were Hitomi and Kushina, so she grew up and interacted with the Namikaze household her entire life. And through no fault of her own, she loved and cared for both Minato and Hiashi deeply, but Rin didn't know if it was the same type of love, they both held for her. It wasn't until day of the battle between the two brothers for who would succeed their father as the next Hokage, that she made her decision.

So, it was with a heavy heart and having to bear the strenuous opposition from his wives, that Naruto decided the only way he would know who his next successor would be was to order a spar between his two sons. Hiashi held no desire to fight his brother and pleaded with his father to just name Minato as his successor. However, Minato refused to accept that title under such pretenses and having some of his mother's infamous prideful temper grew angry at Hiashi, feeling as though his brother was offering him charity. So the day of the battle came and Minato eagerly jumped onto the Konoha stadium floor and waited for Hiashi. Minato viewed this battle as having two purposes, one to finally end his rivalry with Hiashi and show everyone that between the two of them, he was number one. Minato's second purpose was that with his victory over his brother, he would prove to Rin once and for all that he was the best man for her.

When the spar began it was an exciting battle, as both Namikaze boys appeared to be equally matched. The power and skills they demonstrated left the packed stadium in awe and the villagers roared in applause and approval, as the stadium literally vibrated from the power of the attacks the Namikaze heirs were using. However, many of the veteran shinobi including those of the original Konoha 12 and their various sensei's, but especially Naruto could sense that something was not right about this fight. One could easily see throughout the battle that Minato was the clear aggressor and because of this he would sometimes leave himself vulnerable to a counter-attack from Hiashi. In spite of these obvious openings, Hiashi would bypass them in favor of a more difficult route to counter-attack, one that Minato could more easily defend.

As the battle continued on, Minato's frustration at not being able to defeat his brother began to grow. Because of this, the pink-haired Namikaze started to draw upon more and more of his immense chakra reserves and his attacks became more powerful and violent he was now unleashing against Hiashi. It seemed Minato was bound and determined to end the stalemate this spar had become once and for all. However, as Minato increased the power of his attacks, much to the confusion of many of the shinobi watching Hiashi did not. It appeared as though the indigo-colored haired Namikaze male either wouldn't or couldn't draw upon more chakra. Whatever the reason, the tide of the fight had clearly swung in Minato's favor, as Hiashi was only fighting a defensive battle now.

Minato could see that his brother was reeling and increased the power and ferocity of his attacks even further. As he drove Hiashi further and further back, Minato began to get lost in the heat of the battle. So when he created the Namikaze clans signature jutsu the Rasengan, he had empowered it more than he had realized. As he thrust the spiraling ball of intense chakra forward, Hiashi attempted to defend it by calling upon the ultimate defensive technique of the Hyuga clan the Hakkeshou Kaiten. Hiashi began releasing a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu points. While at the same time began to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex of chakra that acted as a 360° degree shield surrounding him.

Unfortunately, his Kaiten defense was not powerful enough to stop Minato's Rasengan, which punched through the shield like paper and impacted Hiashi directly in his chest and sent him flying across the arena and smashing into a wall. When the attack hit Rin screamed Hiashi's name in frightened alarm, as tears rolled down her face. In fact many of Minato's friends and comrades were shouting for him to stop, as he rushed forward to follow up his Rasengan attack with another one, but Minato was still too caught up in the thrall of battle to hear them. As Minato thrust his hand forward, a yellow flash appeared in front of him and a large hand covered his Rasengan and crushed it, before a painful slap from Naruto brought him out of his battle influenced stupor.

As Minato approached his brother, his eyes grew wide in horror of what he had done. Hiashi was currently lying on the ground gasping for breath, his head being cradled in Rin's lap, while Sakura along with Hitomi and Kushina worked to stem the bleeding coming from circular wound on his chest. A tearful Hinata was being kept back by Ino and Tenten, as everyone looked on with concern. All Minato could do was stand rooted to the spot and gaze with sorrow at Hiashi, before heard his father's voice angrily ask.

"What did you think you were doing using that much power?"

"I'm, I'm sorry father, I, I was so caught up in the fight, I didn't even realize I had made my Rasengan so strong. I, I didn't mean to hurt Hiashi." Minato answered in a sad apologetic voice.

Naruto inhaled and then exhaled a deep breath to calm himself, before he said.

"I know one can find themselves overwhelmed in the heat of battle if they allow themselves too. I do believe that you weren't intentionally trying to hurt your brother, but you wield substantial power within you my son. And with great power comes great responsibility."

Minato could only nod his head in understanding and look to the ground in guilt ridden shame. Naruto saw that Minato was truly remorseful about what had happened and he put his hand onto his sons shoulder and gave it a squeeze for comfort, before he said.

"I know you're sorry about what happened to your brother and that you're hurting right now, but his injuries are not entirely your fault are they...Hiashi!"

Everyone looked to Naruto with confusion save for Hiashi who bore the same guilty apologetic look Minato had, as he stared at his father, before Naruto ordered.

"Hitomi-chan, remove your brothers shirt."

Hitomi looked at her father in puzzlement, but complied with his wishes and when she removed it, a collective gasp was uttered by everyone at what they saw. There was a strange intricately drawn ink pattern on Hiashi's stomach and his sister asked in confusion.

"What is that?"

"That is a chakra suppression seal." Naruto calmly answered.

"What is Hiashi-kun doing with a chakra suppression seal and who put it on him?"

"I put it on him Rin."

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards the group.

"I suspected it was your grandfather who put it on you son, now the question is why?"

"I asked him to do it father." Hiashi answered, as he struggled to get to his feet, leaning on Rin and Hitomi for support.

"That answers why he did it, but now I want to know why you wanted it done?"

Hiashi exhaled a heavy sigh, before answering in a regretful voice.

"I asked jiji (grandfather) to place that seal on me, because I was afraid that during this spar I might lose control during the heat of the battle and inadvertently hurt Minato."

"You, you threw the spar against me!" Minato exclaimed in a hurt tone of voice.

"No brother, I wasn't trying to throw the fight, I fought you with all my skills and the power the seal would allow me to draw upon. I never wanted this fight, it just wasn't as important to me as it was to you. You wanted to become the next Hokage more than I did. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you, that was my only motivation for having the suppression seal placed upon me."

A pall of silence gripped everyone, as they pondered what they had just learned before Naruto spoke up and stated.

"I can understand your feelings Hiashi and sympathize with your plight about it. However, you may not want to be the next Hokage, but what you did here only cements my decision that you will be my successor, as the Hachidaime (Eighth) Hokage."

Both Hiashi and Minato looked at their father in shock and were about to protest, when Naruto held up his hand to silence them and spoke.

"I know technically you won the spar Minato, but if you and your brother recall, I never said that the winner would be named my successor. I told you that this spar would help me to make my decision and I have. You Hiashi will become the next Hokage when I retire in a few years."

A look of hurt and disappoint spread across Minato's face, which Hiashi saw and asked his father in utter confusion at his decision.

"But, but why? It's obvious Minato wants the position more than I do!"

"Becoming the next Hokage is not about desire or want, but who is the best candidate to lead and protect the Leaf village and its people in the future. I've no doubt that your brother will be a fine Hokage, more than likely he will succeed you as the Kudaime (Ninth) Hokage, but right now you are the better candidate to be my successor."

"I still don't understand, Minato proved in this spar that he's stronger than me."

"Hiashi, your brother might be stronger than you, but we don't know because of what you did. And even if Minato is stronger than you, that is not the sole requirement for becoming Hokage. Both of you are very powerful and skilled shinobi, there's no question about that. However, to be Hokage is not about using that power to solve a situation, but in knowing when not to use that power for the same situation. You demonstrated this when you decided to curb your power rather than risk hurting your brother. You put your thoughts and feelings for someone else above your own. And that is the most important quality a Hokage must have. To think and place the welfare of the village and its people above yourself, that is what makes a true Hokage and leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Hiashi was about to protest, when Minato interrupted him and declared.

"Father is right Hiashi; you are the better choice to succeed him as Hokage. I thought it was me, but I was wrong. Everything he said is the truth about what is needed to be a Hokage and you possess those traits, more so than I do. Congratulations brother, I know you will make a fine Hokage."

Minato then leveled a sad heartbroken gaze at Rin before adding with sadness.

"Just as I know you will make a fine husband for Rin-chan."

"I'm, I'm sorry, M-Minato-kun." Rin offered up in a choked voice.

Minato could only give a forlorn look at the girl he loved, her arm intertwined around Hiashi's and he smiled weakly, as he said in a dejected voice.

"Yeah Rin-chan...so am I."

A scant second later, Minato disappeared via the Namikaze Hiraishin jutsu.

"Is Minato-kun going to be alright Hiashi-kun?" Rin hesitantly asked.

However, before the Namikaze youth could answer, it was Neji Gai Lee who openly lamented.

"Why would you ask such a foolish question? He just lost his dream and the girl he loves in one fell swoop. What would possess you to even think that he's going to be alright?"

Minato joined the Anbu shortly after losing the succession battle and immediately requested to be sent on a long-term reconnaissance mission outside of the Leaf village. Initially Naruto refused, but Minato subtly implied to his father that he didn't want to become a missing-nin. Reluctantly, Naruto finally agreed, but only under the proviso that he team-up with an Anbu partner to go with him. It was at Sakura's dogged urging to her husband that the Anbu partner to be assigned with Minato be Itoichi Akimichi. For the pink-haired Namikaze matriarch had learned from her best friend Ino that the girl loved Minato very much, but had never acted upon it because of the love she knew he felt for Rin. So Sakura dearly hoped and prayed to Kami that Itoichi would be able to mend her son's broken heart.

Kami indeed answered Sakura's prayers, as Minato and Itoichi did fall in love with one another. When they were recalled from their mission after four years, it was a shock to everyone when they returned with a two year old son in tow named Chino after Itoichi's parents. Upon their return, Hiashi had become the Hachidaime Hokage a few months earlier and had his own two year old son named Narashi after the boys two grandfathers. Hiashi was nervous about meeting his brother again after what had happened, but fortunately the old adage _'time heals all wounds'_ proved to be accurate, as Minato welcomed his brother with open arms upon their reunion.

Hiashi proved to be a wise and effective Hokage for the next twenty years and Konoha prospered and became even stronger in all aspects during his reign. It was in his twentieth year that war began to loom on the horizon. Several of the smaller nations became jealous of the power and control the five great shinobi nations held banded together in revolt. So, it was at the start of the Fifth Great Shinobi War, Hiashi relinquished the Hokage title and named Minato as the Kudaime Hokage. And though Minato vehemently protested this, Hiashi successfully made a case that during a time of war, the Leaf village would be better off with a Hokage versed as a warrior to lead them, rather than someone who was not. Reluctantly Minato agreed and indeed Hiashi had been correct in his decision, as Minato commanded the forces of the Five Great Nation Shinobi Alliance and defeated the rebel countries. He would then go on to lead the Leaf village for the next twenty years into becoming the most powerful shinobi village of all the elemental nations, before he named Chino to become the Jyudaime (Tenth) Hokage.

The Fire Country and more particularly Konohagakure continued to grow and prosper under the guidance and leadership of each successive Hokage. In fact, for the next 1000 years, one could trace the lineage of every Hokage back to the original Konoha 12 class and more specifically to one extraordinary individual.

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well as promised, here is the final epilogue chapter of this tale. I know many of you have expressed the longing for a sequel to this tale. Unfortunately, right now I just don't have the time in my life or the desire to write a sequel. Perhaps that will change in the future, but right now I really want to concentrate on my first story I ever punched a computer key for "Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath" I also still have my Naruto/Bleach crossover tale "Do I Have a Purpose Anymore" to finish as well. However, I am proud of the work I did on this story and I hope that when future readers interested in reading a tale involving Naruto/Hinata/Sakura as a romantic pairing that this story will be the benchmark that all others are compared. I want to thank all of those readers who stuck with this story from the very beginning and all of those readers who have become fans of it since. I appreciate it very much and you have my eternal gratitude for your support of this tale.

I'm anxious to see what your reviews will be for the epilogue chapter, as it's the first one I've ever written. I do wish to thank everyone both old and new readers who took the time to review my last chapter. For those of you who did review the last chapter, you all had a lot to say about it and I'm pleased that this story has such a strong fan base with readers who actually write out well thought-out reviews. Because of that, I enjoy reading many of your reviews, so please leave lots of them, as they do help a writer get a sense of the thoughts and opinions of the fans of a story. They also can help lift the spirits of an author as well. Also, to any readers who are staff members to any C2 communities, please feel free to add my story to your community if you feel it is worthy of it. I won't mind, I swear. I'll even pinkie swear if I need to?

**Question?**

I've attempted to add Sakura's name into the character filters for this story, but everytime I do it kicks out Hinata's name and only allows me to list two names. Can anyone explain this or tell me how to correct or fix this, so I can list more than two names?

**News: **

In 2010, my fellow author brown phantom initiated a poll asking the following question.

**Who is the best Naruto fan fiction writer on this site?**

Upon completion of that first poll I finished a very respectable 8th to which I thank all of you who voted for me on that poll very much for making that happen. Now brown phantom has decided to run a second poll asking that same question. So I humbly ask if you feel I'm worthy of being one of your 10 author picks to please place a vote for me on brown phantoms second poll. I thank you in advance for your support and normally I would provide you the links to the profile pages for brown phantom for you to use. However, one of the "oh so wonderful" changes FFnet has recently made is making it more difficult to list a link anywhere even if it's a link on their own freaking site. So just do a quick search for the author, brown phantom. As I said I finished 8th on his first poll and I would be ecstatic if I could improve on that showing, **but I will need all of your help to achieve that.**

**End of News:**

Thanks to everyone for your support of this story!

Take it easy and be good!

**_Kingkakashi_**


End file.
